You Are My Future
by McSwarekforlife
Summary: This story takes place right after the explosion in 5x11. Who is targeting the 15 division? Will everyone be okay? Sam Swarek and Andy McNally are trying to figure out where their relationship is going? what lays ahead in their future? Will they actually make it around this time?
1. Prologue

**You are my ****future**

**Hello and welcome as a reader to my very first Rookie Blue fanfiction! I`m an all trough devoted McSwarek fan and my stories will mostly contain McSwarek :)**

**When that`s said, as this is my first fanfiction, I have no idea of what I`m doing. I hope you will enjoy reading this story as much as I did writing it. I think the best part of writing a fanfiction is that you are the main producer on your favorite tv-show and it`s up to you how to tell a story and how it will play out!**

* * *

This story takes place right after the explosion in 5x11. Andy McNally was just reaching for the hard drives from the evidence room when a bomb went off.

Did Marlo Cruz tell _Andy McNally_ to collect the hard drives for a reason? Who is targeting the 15th division? And will Andy McNally be okay?

* * *

**Chapter 1 - ****Prologue - A head in time**

_The afternoon sun gave their kitchen a dimmed light. She felt warm. Not only because the sun was almost touching her,but also because of what see was watching outside through the kitchen window. It made Andy think about how damn luck she was. 7 years ago she didn't even know that this, right in front of her brown glowing eyes was something that she would want. _

_It was mid summer, and this July had been the warmest she could remember. The sound of giggles, little inocent laughs from kids being chasted by their daddy, was like music to her ears._

_She stood in front of the kitchen window, preparing dinner as she gazed out. Her amzing husband, a devoted father and a partner for life, 3 kids and a dog named Boo Radley were playing in their big back yard with the white picket fence that you only see in the typical American cliché movies. Except this. This was her life. The life she never believed she would have 7 years ago. But with this man, everything was possible. This was a man who made her who she really was, and allowing her to be just that._

_They had it all, they were beyond lucky she thought to herself, thinking back at her childhood. A mother who didn`t even want her and a dad who buried his sorrows in a bottle of scotch. Besides the drinking, he was a great father, and now, 8 years sober, he was the best grandfather she could want for her 3 beautiful children. Her babies. The product of the love between two people. This, and soon this, she thought as she rubbed her belly._

_Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would have 4 kids. 4 kids in 6 years. Wow. She remembered when the first time she was pregnant. Their very much unplaned miracle. She still rememeber when Sam firmly said that 4 was a great number._

_3 kids was a lot of work, and what would 4 be like? Truth is, she couldn`t wait. Truth is, she wouldn`t want to trade it for any other thing. In the world. There had been times when... Well, when they had said,4 would never work._

_There were the times when their days was filled with sleepless nights, midnight feedings, Sam`s long hours at work, and a hell of a lot fighting. But they came through it. And when their frantic love-making kept on resulting in two pink lines, they were so, so happy. Every single time._

* * *

Who is this amazing man? How did they get at this happy point in life?

Love,Julie


	2. Danger Is Never Far Away

**Chapter 2 - Danger is never far away**

* * *

"Can't McNally get the hard drives?" "Why is she in the detective's office anyway?

That really was not a question, rather an demanding. Marlo Cruz looked at Andy McNally and Sam Swarek as she waited for Andy to react.

" Marlo, you don`t even work here. Who are you to tell me what to do?"

Andy gave Marlo her "angry look". Who is she fooling, Andy thought. Who does she think she is coming back here telling me what to do? Andy never really liked Marlo. There was always something about her that didn`t make sense.

" Ladies, calm down". " I will get the hard drives". Sam said as he put his arm around his girlfriend. " And Cruz?, I requested McNally`s help on this case, so give her some slack okay?" Marlo gave Sam a halfway nod.

" No, I`ll get them". And then she was gone. She wanted to smack the back of Marlo`s head so bad. But she didn`t. She was a professional. Nothing ever got in the way of her doing her job. Not even some sleazy, bipolar ex-girlfriend, Andy thought to herself as she made her way to sign in for collecting evidence material. 

* * *

"Aisle C! Got it" Andy barely touched the plastic bag containing the hard drives before an loud explosion shook the entire 15th division. She hit the floor and several aisles with a painful fall before it all went black. A dark, almost heavy cloud of smoke fills the precinct corridor. Everyone starts looking for wounded officers. 

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Ted McDonald got up from his chair in one of the interrogation rooms on the first floor. Sam got up and handcuffed Ted McDonald to the table. "I`ll be right back!" He slammed the door behind him, leaving Ted McDonald alone in the room.

"What the hell happened? What is going on here?" "Diaz turned to Swarek as he was about to escort a wounded officer. "There was an explosion on the second floor!"

Sam ran upstairs almost running down to fellow officers who were on their way down. Then he saw what was left of the evidence room. Broken glass all over the floor outside, smoke filling the corridor. Sam felt his feet almost collapsing under him. McNally.

"Oliver! Have you seen McNally? "She was getting the hard drives from in there" Sam yelled at Oliver who was helping another officer getting back on her feet, as he made his way through the evidence room.

"McNally? Sam tossed thing getting in his way and making a path between shelves lying on the floor. He desperately searches for Andy amidst all the chaos. "Andy? Are you in here? His voice sounded desperate, he felt his tears breaking through his eyes. And then, all the way back in room, he finds Andy.

Laying completely still, not moving, Sam starts panicking. "Andy! He lift`s up a couple of shelves lying in his way, throws and knocking them over just so he can reach her. "Andy! He yells one more time. She 'still not moving or answering his calls... 

* * *

**I`m sorry the chapters are so short! I`m still learning as I go. Next one will be much longer, promise!:)**


	3. Someone From The Past

**Chapter 3 - Someone from the past**

**I know the previous chapters have been rather short, but I`m really learning by doing here. From now on all chapters will be longer. I have so much I want to tell in this story, I just need to find the best to write it. **

**Thank you so much for all the follows and positive feedback! It means al lot to me. I apologize for any grammar mistakes, but I `m a Norwegian gal, so I try my best ;)**

* * *

_"Andy! He lifts up a couple of shelves lying in the way, throws and knocks them over just so he can reach her. "Andy! He yells one more time. She is still not moving or answering his calls..._

* * *

Sam kneels down by her side. It`s almost like he is afraid of knowing. Afraid of knowing if she is alive or not. He slowly reaches for her and just as he is about to turn her over, she grabs his hand. Holding so tight, never wanting to let go. Sam collapses backwards against the wall, letting go of the need to control the tears that so desperately wants' to come out from behind his eyelids. She`s alive.

" Andy, there you are". That`s all he manage to say, in a mixture of laughing and crying.

" I can`t hear anything! Andy yells at Sam. "It`s like I have bells in my ears or something".

Sam tries to choke a cry by halfway laughing at her. He offers her his hands, reaching for her and carefully pulling her towards him. He is in desperate need to just touch her. Feel her alive skin against his hands. He just wants to hold on to her forever and never let go, making sure this is real, he takes her hand, and leaves a trail of kisses on it.

"Are you crying? Andy ask Sam as her ability to hear starts to come back. "No! I have smoke in my eyes" Sam says, trying to keep up his bad ass reputation. It`s a lost cause.

"You thought I was dead didn`t you?"

Sam nods at her, wiping his tears. Andy looks at Sam in a sad, but yet happy way. Right there she just knew how much he really loved her.

" Let`s get out of here McNally". He pushes himself up and just like that, like it`s a everyday thing, he lifts her up and carries her trough the ruins of shelves, 20 years of evidence material all covered in smoke and ashes, just as a black layer of fresh paint.

"Sam Swarek, the hero", Andy says to the man who just put his own life at risk, tossed and turned ruins of shelves, and even shed a few tears, honest tears when he realized she was still alive. "Like I have said before McNally, I will always come for you". And then he kisses her forehead as gentle as he can, afraid to hurt her fragile, almost beaten up body. 

* * *

Once Sam knows Andy is safe, outside the 15th division building, sitting on the backboard on his truck covered in blankets, then he can breathe a sigh of relief. Knowing she is here, alive, with him, he just feels a sudden need to hold her, and never wanting to let go. Then he makes a gap between them, and takes her beautiful face in his shaking hands.

"I love you McNally". "More than you can ever imagine. "I am the most sorry for not letting you know that every day and every minute I`m with you". Then they just hold on to each other for a long time. She buries her face in the palm of his neck and takes in the smell of him. " I love you too Sam Swarek". "Always have, always will", she says digging into his neck a bit longer.

Sam was never the guy to talk about feelings. He had never told the "I love you" to any of his previous girlfriends. But then this one, Andy McNally, who was nothing like any other woman he had ever met, had done something to his soul. She was this gasping beauty, with dimples just like him. Her brown eyes was always glowing in a special way he thought. It was almost like sparkle.

Something had definitely changed between them after Sam was shot a few months ago, and maybe it was the realization of not knowing what tomorrow will bring, or the fear of losing each other once again. But they both had changed in the better. Sam had started to open up more to Andy, really making an effort on putting words on his feelings, not just about them or her, but also what they had been trough in the past. Andy had gotten herself together and expected the key to Sam`s heart and front door, and realized that she is done running away when things get "serious", in the fear of getting left again. They were both past that running-away-when-life-smacks-you-in-the-head act. This was their time. Their future. It was like they had grown up, together as a couple and things were really good between them. Nothing could ever change that... 

* * *

"Andy, I need to go back inside for a little while". "I still have Ted McDonald cuffed to a table". "Will you be okay for a while? "Once I have taken care of all this, we are going home".

" Yeah, go on Sam". He gives her big smile and heads inside. "Hey!" Andy yells after him.

"How many girlfriends have you had that can walk away from a bomb without a scratch?"

Sam shows her a few fingers. "Three", he says as he blows her a kiss and walks into the 15th division.

As Sam approaches the interrogation room, thinking of what just happened, his rage starts to build up inside. Almost kicking the door open, he thrusts in slamming his hands on the table in front of Ted McDonald.

"Now is the time to start talking!" Sam almost yelled furious, at the man sitting in front of him. Ignoring his pesky, satisfied smile. "You are lucky I haven`t killed you yet!" Sam says to Ted McDonald as he sits down on the other side of the table.

"Would you be so kind and un-cuff me?" Ted McDonald ask, smiling at Sam in the most innocent way, knowing the detective in front of him will most likely smash his face. "My wrists hurt".

"Cry me a river" Sam responds before tightening the handcuffs, making Ted McDonald twist in pain.

"So, was this it?" "Are you done with all of this?" "Are you done trying to punish innocent people as a way of grieving over the loss of your son?" "Tell me, are there any more bombs I need to know about?" Sam is at los of where to begin with this man. He won't get anything out of this man. Not today. Not like this. He needs.. he needs something or someone who maybe talks a bit with the heart. Like someone with a lions heart. McNally!

Sam gets up from his chair, and knocks on the two-way-mirror. Behind the mirror, Detective Steve Peck and Detective Traci Nash looks at each other before hitting the button that allows them to speak to each other. 

* * *

"Swarek, how are things going in there?" Sam gives Ted McDonald a fake smile. " I need something. No I need someone". "I need McNally in here... I think". "She is outside, can someone please see if she is up for this"?

"Whatever you need detective", Traci responds before leaving Steve.

"Andy, there you are, how are you feeling?" "Have you been checked out by a paramedic?" Traci ask Andy as she strokes her hair.

"I`m all clear". "Just waiting for Sam so we can go home".

"Yeah, about that..." Sam is at a lost with this McDonald guy". He says he wants you in there and thinks that you could get the guy talking". "Are you up for that?"

"Sure, might as well make a use of myself instead of sitting here". 

* * *

Walking through the corridors inside the 15th division, Andy realize just how lucky they have been. It`s completely chaos and it will take time to clean up all this mess. A bomb. This was like her strike three of walking out from a bomb unharmed. She just realized what Sam said about having three girlfriends walking away from a bomb without a scratch. Every time they had been in three different phases in their two-break-up-relationship. This was it. No more running.

"Are you sure?" Traci asked Andy as she was about to enter the interrogation room.

"Yepp"! She said popping the _p_ like she always does when she is determent on something. Traci gives her best friend a assuring smile before she heads back in the room where Steve is. 

* * *

Andy takes a deep breath before she enters the room where Ted McDonald and Sam are waiting for her. Just as she enters the room she is caught off guard. Looking at the guy cuffed to the table, she struggles to stay calm and sane. She has definitely seen this man before outside this division. It leaves Andy practically speechless. Trying to hide her emotions, she gives Sam a weak smile before she takes a seat next to him.

"Ted McDonald right?" She ask the man in front of her, trying to show him that she is here to listen and that he can trust her or something. How is she supposed to act in front of a man who have causes so much damage? And where have she seen him before?

Ted McDonald nods at the gorgeous woman who just sat down in front of him. Trying to hide his excitement over the candy just in front of his reach.

"I`m Andy McNally". "I think we need to talk". She gives Sam an reassuring look, hinting that she can get 5 minutes alone with Ted McDonald.

"I`ll be right outside if you need me". Sam assures Andy touching her shoulder before he walks out and closes the door behind.

"So, officer Andy McNally, I`m I right assuming you two are involved or something?"

"Mr. McDonald, we are here to talk about you and your story". "Not my personal life".

"Fine, what do you want to know? My favorite color? How old I am? or why I`m in this chair, handcuffed to the table?".

"Let`s start with why you are here". Andy responds as she un-cuffs one of his hands, leaving the other one stuck at the table just for precaution.

"What is she doing?" Traci says out loud as she sees Andy un-cuffs one of Ted McDonalds hands.

"Relax Nash". Sam assures her. "McNally knows what she is doing". Steve Peck pushes the button letting the voice of Andy slip through the speakers.

"Why don`t you tell me about your son?" "I heard you lost your boy four years ago". Andy starts and gives Ted McDonald a sympathetic smile.

" My son was a great kid. He did well in school, had a lot of friends, a few closer the others, which is a good thing". But he had a rough time despite all of that". "When he was 6 he started talking guitar lessons from a guy who appeared to be an honest, giving private teacher". I mean that`s what me and his mother thought". "We walked him too every lessons".

"Where is your son`s mother now"? Andy interrupted. "Where you married?"

"I`m getting there officer". Andy nodded to the man who was about to spill his life story.

"One day, Lionel, that was his name, my boy, refused to go to his guitar lesson". We asked if something had happened, but he didn`t answer. "We just called the teacher and told him that Lionel wasn`t feeling well". The week after he still didn`t want to go, so we sat down with him and told him that he could always tell his mom and me anything and we would still love him just as much". Ted McDonald continued, choking a tear from behind his eyelid.

" Do you know what he said to us officer?" Andy nodded. "He started crying and telling us that he didn`t like the way his teacher touched him". "He even showed us where he touched him and started telling us what other things he used to do and tell him". "Like this was their secret, that no one could know about it". "Have you any idea what hearing things that like does to you as a parent?" Andy choked a heavy breath.

"What happened next Ted?" Andy asked carefully, afraid to have overstepped his ability to want to talk more.

" We contacted the police, it became all this mess and chaos, leaving our Lionel even more afraid". "They brought the teacher in for a questioning, but apparently they believed him when he rationalized it by telling him the boy had some serious issues at home, and that he was trying to be a friend to him, when his parent`s weren`t there for him".

"I guess you could say that that`s when all hell went loose". They let him go a couple of hours later". 

* * *

Hearing Ted McDonald telling Andy about his son being molested leaving nobody to believe him, made Traci shiver on the other side of the mirror. Her skin curled up underneath her clothes, and it made her want to leave the room. Steve put his arm around his girlfriend and Traci felt a sigh of relief. Knowing what a good man Steve was and what a good father figure he was for Leo she felt relieved. Thinking about how the world could fit people like Lionel's teacher in it.

On the other side of the mirror, Andy readjusted her position on the chair. "Please continue Ted".

"So that same night, police, child services and a social worker came at the door". Handcuffed me and my wife and they took Lionel and drove away". "You can only imagine what the teacher had told the police about our family". Ted McDonald said as he choked a heavy cry.

Where did all this come from Andy thought. Here she was trying to perform a questioning of the man who had caused so much damage by placing bombs all over the city of Toronto. And now, he was telling her about his molested son Lionel. She would most likely be here all night doubting that this would ever get her anyway near a closed case.

"They never found anything on us but somehow along the road, they managed to find out about my wife being bipolar, and that she once, for 10 years ago were admitted to a closed facility". "From that day, we lost custody, and we were only allowed 4 hours of visitation rights a week with him".

"Mr. McDonald, I can`t imagine what you must have been trough". "I`m so sorry, but I can`t see what this has to do with all the damage you have caused this city in the past few days". Andy carefully spoke in the wait for Ted McDonald to flip out on her. But he didn`t.

"Officer, please, just let me finish". "I have realized that for me there is no going back, what`s done is done and I won`t deny anything at this point, but believe me, you do want to hear the rest". "Trust me".

Sam, Traci and Steve looked at each other not quite knowing what to expect at this point.

Andy looked at the mirror, nodding to towards the people on the other side. Hinting that Sam should get back with them.

"Okay, Mr. McDonald". "You get my full attention, but at this point, I`m calling back detective Swarek to join us". "Would that be a problem?" Andy asked as she gave Sam a look that hinted that he should join them.

"No not at all".

In that second Sam walked through the door, barely patting Andy`s shoulder, as he sat down besides her.

"Okay, Mr. McDonald". "I can`t wait to hear where this is going". Sam said in a sarcastically way that made Andy give him _the _look. The look she gave him when he used to say too much, or something that were out of place.

"Sorry, please continue Mr. McDonald". Sam leaned back in his chair placing Andy`s hands in his under the table.

"Where was I, yes, so after a few weeks my wife started to stalk and follow this Ford guy, determined to let people know the truth and..."

Andy and Sam gave each other a serious, but surprised look.

"I`m sorry Mr. McDonald, did you say Ford?" "You're not talking about Kevin Ford are you?"

Traci gaped as she heard the name. The same name as the person that had walked in to their workplace and shot Sam twice. That Kevin Ford... 

* * *

**What a twist! I had no idea that this story would go there! What do you think? Yay or nay?**

**Next chapter will be right up. I`m just trying to focusing on my new job. A lot to take in and learn. Have a wonderful day!**

**Julie**


	4. I Want Us

**Well, I can`t seem to stop writing. This is a lot of fun! And I`m so excited while I write this story!**

**So Marlo Cruz was Ted McDonald`s wife. Didn`t see that one coming! I`m sorry, but I never liked Marlo Cruz. She had to be the bad guy here.**

**And Kevin Ford is back... in a way. I still want to keep him dead. But that doesn't mean that his name will be unspoken of ;)**

**Enjoy next part of the ride guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - I want us**

_"I`m sorry Mr. McDonald, did you say Ford?" "You're not talking about Kevin Ford are you?"_

_Traci gaped as she heard the name. The same name as the person that had walked in to their workplace and shot Sam twice. That Kevin Ford..._

* * *

Sam and Andy started to put two and two together. Kevin Ford stalked by some bipolar woman trying to prove that he molested her son. Andy suddenly remembered all the photos in Marlo`s basement. Ted McDonald holding his boy Lionel.

" Let me guess Ted McDonald, you wife`s name is Marlo? Marlo McDonald with the name Cruz as her maiden name"?

"Bingo!" Ted McDonald responded. "I told you you wanted to hear the rest of this story". "Why don`t you officers ask my ex-wife Officer Marlo Cruz if there are any more bombs around? "I bet she has access to every room in this building, am I right?"

Traci and Steve ran out of the room next door, at the same time Sam and Andy slammed the door behind them in the corridor.

With that they left Ted McDonald handcuffed with both hands to the table this time. In a strange twisted way he managed to get one hand in his back pocket fishing out a shiny, sharp razorblade. His job was done. Kevin Ford was no longer alive and he left the rest up to his ex-wife, Marlo Cruz. He slowly fell off the chair, and as he hit the floor in the interrogation room, the razorblade slipped out from his hand and a pond of blood made its way across the floor... 

* * *

"Oliver?" The four of them hurried in the direction of Oliver Shaw`s office. "Oliver!" Sam dragged Oliver with them into his office. "Oliver we have a situation". Sam pronounced. Telling him what Ted McDonald had told them.

Oliver felt his feet loose grip as he found his office chair just in time. He rubbed his face with the palm of his hand.

"Where is officer Cruz right now?" Oliver looked at the four of them in front of him. "Callaghan is talking to her about what Collins found in her basement". Sam answered looking in the direction of the parade room, where he had last seen them.

In that very same second, Andy struggled to stand on her feet, forcing her to lean on Oliver's desk. Her head started spinning, thoughts flying across her head and she got to the point where her breathing got heavy. She phased trough the incidents in her head, putting the puzzle together and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"McNally?" Oliver spoke as he watched his officer almost fall to the ground. "What`s wrong?" Sam was by her side in a split second lifting her up and supporting her body to his.

It was almost like her life flashed in front of her. Thinking all the way back to earlier this day when Marlo suggested that she could collect the hard drives, and to when Ted McDonald introduced Kevin Ford and Marlo Cruz in his story.

Andy held on to her boyfriend, struggling to find the words, but she somehow managed to speak up. " Marlo suggested that I should collect the hard drives from the evidence room earlier". "She was a part of this! She knew about the bomb, and I`m guessing she was a part of all the others too!" She wanted me dead!".

Oliver and Sam looked at each other and before they even said something they were on their way into the parade room where Cruz and Callaghan were.

Steve made his way to his desk in the detectives office. This made a whole new turn on this case and he needed to make some phone calls.

Traci grabbed Andy under her arm and walked her to the coach in Oliver`s office. "Sit down Andy. Collect your thoughts for a bit and walk me trough this day".

"Marlo Cruz!" Or should I say Marlo McDonald!" Sam screamed as he and Oliver entered the parade room. Cruz and Callaghan turned towards Sam and Oliver.

Sam went straight for Marlo, grabbed her arm and almost lifted her up, dragged her with him and slammed her against the wall, with her facing it.

"Swarek, calm down" Callaghan yelled as he stood up. "What is going on?"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? "Cruz here got some heavy explaining to do". She is Ted McDonalds ex-wife and Lionel McDonalds mother". Isn`t that right Cruz?"

"She is responsible for the bombs along with McDonald". She nearly got my girlfriend killed tonight!" Not to mention all the damages they have caused this City!". Sam was beyond furious, and you could see his face turning more and more red. Sam wanted nothing more than to slam Marlo`s face against the wall, and throwing her in a cell.

Callaghan looked at Oliver then Sam. Standing back looking like a big fat question mark.

"You told McNally to get the hard drives!" You wanted her dead!" Sam yelled as he pushed her harder against the wall.

"Swarek!" We`ll handle her from now on", Oliver demanded, knowing Sam was no longer in shape to control his anger or act. "Take McNally with you and go home". Traci will take your statements tomorrow", but right now I need you to leave the room". That was staff sergeant Shaw speaking. "Now!".

Sam let go of Marlo and he left the room looking for his girlfriend. He turned around and saw Marlo being handcuffed by Callaghan and Oliver.

His head spun, a million thoughts at once, and he was so furious that he didn`t know how, who or what to do. Spinning his thoughts, he realized that if it hadn`t been for Marlo, he would have never gotten shot in the first place.

Lionel McDonalds guitar teacher, that turned out to be Kevin Ford, wanted to get back at the fifteenth division and Marlo Cruz for making his life a living hell. Accusing him of molesting her son, Marlo Cruz was determined to get Kevin Ford convicted. When that didn`t happen, she started to stalk him, spy on him, and documenting his every move, acting as if she would end up with evidences pointing against Kevin Ford.

Now that Kevin Ford was dead after Collins shot him, Ted McDonald and Marlo Cruz wanted nothing more than making the people that broke their family apart pay for what they did. For them that meant killing the people who never convicted Kevin Ford for molesting their son, and the people who covered up the truth about the diner-fire that killed Lionel McDonald. And by targeting their family and loved ones, they would certainly be paying for it.

It all made sense now Sam thought as he sat on the floor in Oliver's office, writing it all down while Andy was sleeping on the couch. He was not sure why, but writing it down made him relax a bit more. Maybe it even was a part of the healing and dealing process after experiences like he had been tossed into the last couple of months. 

* * *

When Andy moved around in her sleep, Sam laid his eyes on her. Thinking that today, he was so, so close from losing her. Losing the most important person in his life, the woman he loved more than anything in the entire world. She, Andy McNally, the rookie that blew his cover almost 4 years ago was truly _the one_ for him. Thinking that they have had a bumpy road in the past, now was the time to look forward, thinking about the future. Their future he thought. A house that was theirs, with a white picket fence, a dog named Boo Radley, kids, park on Sundays and even sitting by the kitchen table as a family, drinking hot chocolate after playing in the snow a cold November day. _That _was what he wanted. With her. Andy McNally. No one else. He suddenly felt a desperate urge to touch her soft skin, hold her bruised and beaten up body, and just never letting go of her.

"Andy, baby, wake up!" Sam said with a soft voice. He carefully stroke her chin and sat down next to her as she turned to him giving him a smile. "You need to sleep in a bed Andy". Without saying a single word to each other they walked out of the 15th division and got in Sam`s truck.

"Let`s go home Sam". Andy said giving him her most beautiful smile. "Where is home?" He asked her with a little hope that she would come to his place.

"Our home, Sam. Our house, if you will let me. Sam, I have been thinking these last couple of weeks. We are in such a good place, it's like a never ending honeymoon phase, and I don`t want to waste anymore time being miserable without you. We know that a _tomorrow_ never has a guarantee. I love you more than anything and I want to be able to fall asleep and waking up next to you every day for the rest of my life. I want that key you gave me to be a permanent thing. I want this... Hell, I want us!"

She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she had finally gotten around and told him about her feelings about them.

Sam immediately stopped the car and pulled the handbrake. He turned around, facing Andy and placed her face in the palm of his hands and covering his lips with hers. They shared a deep and passionate kiss before Sam made a gap between them.

"Andy, there is nothing in this world I would rather want that living with you, waking up with you in my arms, making you your much needed morning coffee, cook you dinner and take care of you. Andy, I want this too. I want us and I want this future. Andy McNally, you are my future!"

"I want kids Andy, park on Sundays and we will even get a dog, a mutt from the pound. We`ll name him Boo Radley, and I will spend the rest of my life making sure my family is safe". I want all of this. With no one else but you."

She leaned forward and kissed him like she has never kissed him before. She let her tears fall, without even caring about getting his shirt wet. They were all happy tears. She was happy. Really happy. Knowing that he wanted all that with her. A future with her.

"Oh, and just so you know it, one day, you will be Andy Swarek. You will be my wife". Sam said with the biggest smile in his face.

"Only if I get a white picket fence" she said back smiling at him.

"You just got yourself a deal McNally!" Now, let`s go home". Sam said driving towards the house. _Their_ house. 

* * *

**Thank you for all the kind words and positive feedback. It really means the world to me. This is far from over. I just wanted a happy closure on this chapter. And off course... **

**To be continued ;)**

**Have a great weekend you guys!**

**Julie**


	5. To Keep Going

**Greetings from Norway!**

**I had a hard time finding the right title for this chapter, but I really think this one was the right choice. Hopefully ;)**

**Anyway! Now that I am the producer of this story, I love that I can decide McSwareks destiny and future. In the waiting of next season I need to feed my abstinences, and what better way is there then making up your own story? **

**How will Marlo Cruz try to defend this one? Are Andy and Sam set for their happy ever after future? What do you think is in store for them?**

**I would really like your opinions and ideas for the following chapters! Maybe an idea for some real drama?**

**Whoop Whoop! And have great read!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - To keep going**

Back at the 15th division, Dov Epstein went through all of Marlo`s stuff, which now was evidence. Cleaning out her desk, since she obviously no longer was keeping her badge and job in intelligence, Dov suddenly noticed a photo. A sonogram. A sonogram that clearly belonged to Marlo Cruz.

Wait, what! He thought to himself. Counting months since Marlo and Sam was in a relationship, he estimated 5 months. 5 months pregnant, wouldn't that mean that she would have had a hint of an baby bump? Now, Dov was at a lost. "God damn it" he said out loud. To loud apparently considering Gail Peck looked up from the desk she was at.

"What's wrong Epstein?"

"Well, I found this on Marlo`s desk". Not sure what to do with this information" He said to Gail.

Gail got curious and went over to Dov. She didn`t need to ask because she saw it right away. Marlo`s sonogram picture. She looked at Dov and back at the picture.

"Are you sure it`s hers?" Gail asked with just the slightest hope that this was a mistake, knowing that something this big would definitely change Andy`s relationship with Sam, and not for the better.

* * *

In one of the cells down the corridor, Marlo laid on a cold bench with her feet curled up to her chest, thinking how she really got to the this place in her life. A dead son, a dead ex-husband, who had just left all responsibility on her, and an ex-boyfriend that wanted her dead more than anything. Not to mention, a ruined career, a lost badge and a future in jail. Considering all the damages she had been a part of, she would without a doubt be looking at many, many years in prison.

"We just need 5 minutes with Marlo Cruz in cell 307", Dov explained to the man on nightshift who was in charge for the cells down the corridor.

He buzzed them in and told them she hadn`t said a single word since they handcuffed her 4 hours ago.

"Marlo? Gail said as the prisoner turned her head towards her former colleagues."Peck, Epstein, I have nothing to say". She said and turned her face back against the cell wall.

"Does this belong to you?" Dov asked the woman facing away from them.

Marlo turned towards them again and saw a picture he was holding up on the other side of the cell door. Her sonogram picture.

"Where did you get that?" almost yelling at them. "That is private"!

"Marlo, you lost everything called private the minute you decided to place the first bomb". You are getting charged for every one of those bombs, and I would say you get what is coming for you. You know, a lot of people at this division would like to get their hands on you and make you pay for almost killing this entire division. "You're so lucky that Andy McNally is safe, at home with Swarek now. Where she belongs! Or else I`m not sure you would even be safe in this cell".

"Now, explain this!" He spit out to her waving the sonogram picture in her face.

"That was almost 12 years ago". Just look at the date if you don`t believe me. Dov moved his eyes to the top of the picture.

_06.12.2002 - Marlo McDonald. Date of birth: 10.06.1981_ the sonogram stated.

Dov didn`t respond to that, but instead he said " Just know you deserve what's coming for you". And with that the two officers left Marlo.

* * *

At home, _their_ home, Andy and Sam was in bed. As Andy`s body were sore and bruised, like someone had beaten her up, she was out flat on her back getting a much needed treatment from Sam`s kind words and gentle touches.

"Ow", She said as Sam left a gentle kiss on her forehead. Not that she wanted him to stop kissing her, but this was her way of being somewhat melodramatic. After a night like this, she had to right she thought.

Sam looked down at her. "You were in the middle of a room when a bomb went off. You walked away without a scratch".

"Uh-huh". Andy confirmed.

"But it hurts to kiss?" He asked back.

"Yes", she laughs. "My ribs hurt".

Sam let his hand slide down to her stomach, and covers her hand with his.

"Well, I will try to be more gentle. Sorry". Andy just smiles at the man looking down at her with the most comforting and loving look.

"What about here?" Sam touches chin carefully.

"Ow. My jaw hurts too. It`s probably `cause I landed on it". She smiles at him, closing her eyes.

He bends down at her. "What about here?" he asks again, planting a gentle kiss between her nose and eye.

"Ow" she says again, not stopping the drama act she puts on for him.

"And here?" Sam says as he kisses the tip of her nose. "Ow". Still closing her eyes, but knows he is giving her that look. The look that tells her how much love hi puts down in every one of those gentle, soft kisses.

He lift his head, and just looks at her. This gorgeous, mind-blowing beautiful woman, laying in this bed with him. The woman he almost lost today. He bends down towards her lips this time.

"What about here?" he asks as he covers her soft lips with his. "Ow", she responds trying not to laugh. But kisses him back, pulls his face towards hers and put her hand on his neck, pulling him even closer. He slides his hand up and down her arm as gentle as can be.

She pulls back, just for a second, creating a small gap between them. "Just how much do you love me?" She says looking at the man in front of her.

"More than you can ever imagine Andy".

"Then show me Sam. I need you to show me just how much you love me". She raises her left eyebrow in the smirky way she knows will get her a special place tonight.

" Let me get this straight. It hurts to kiss, but sex is okay?" Sam ask her somewhat confused. "Andy, I don`t want to hurt you". I really think we should give your body time to heal first".

"Please, detective". I`m a bad ass cop. I walked away from a bomb today without a scratch. I think I can handle some _pleasure_". Andy said with that luring smile, that made Sam want to rip her clothes off. And he did.

* * *

"Andy McNally! What do you think you are doing here?" Oliver almost yelled after Andy as she was heading to the women's locker-room at the station. He knew she would show up today. Even after he told her to take the next couple of days of to heal her body after last night's extravaganza.

Andy turned around and faced Oliver's not so happy face. " Oliver, how are you doing today? Did you get a haircut? Because your hair looks really good". Andy said, hoping that Oliver would just let her change into her uniform and start her shift.

"McNally! What did I tell you yesterday?"

"Oliver".

"No McNally!".

"Oliver, please. I need to do something. I need to be here, doing my job. I can`t and I won't sit at home and twisting my head going over and over what happened. Just... I can`t okay? Please, just let me be here. It`s the only thing I can do today". Andy said in her most convincing way, hoping she just sealed her deal with the staff sergeant

Oliver looked at Andy. She was like a daughter to him. He only wanted her to be safe, and after what happened yesterday, the station no longer was one of those places. Apparently.

"Fine! But you are working with the detectives today. I don`t want you on the streets. Either you or Sammy can work on the McDonald case anymore, so you will work together on whatever he has going today. Okay?"

Andy`s face lid up. "Thank you staff sergeant Shaw".

" If I can`t keep an eye on you, the best man for the job is Sam". So I will tell him that. To keep both his eyes on you, making sure you are safe. It will be like working the desk, but in the detectives office. Just looking out for you kiddo". Oliver reassured Andy.

"Go change, and I will see you in parade in 10, okay?"

Andy smiled and headed for her locker.

* * *

"Staff! Good Morning! At least as good as it can be". Oliver said to his staff referring to yesterdays dramatic turn.

"Yesterday made a turn we could never expect. People we thought we knew, turned out to be someone completely different". I`m beyond happy to see all of you okay and ready to get to work".

"The McDonald case we have been working on for so long, took a unexpected turn, and we at 15 are more than ready to get a closure on this one". This isn't like any other cases we have has, but it has infected everyone of us. Some more than others". Oliver said, looking at Sam and Andy who sat in the back of the room.

"McNally, Swarek. You will not be working on this case anymore. This case involves both of you on a higher level than the rest, therefor you to are working together for the next couple of days. Sammy, you watch out for McNally here and let her be your third hand working the case I have waiting for you". Let her help you. The soon we have this one solved, the better". He explained looking back to the rest of his staff.

" Who you're riding with and tasks are on the board". Serve, protect and stay safe. Please! Now, get out of here".

"Sammy, McNally? he called letting them now he wanted the two of them to stay behind.

"Kids, Meet Brian Gowdy, an average man in his mid thirty's. Last seen by his twin brother almost a week ago". He introduced to them as he handed them the case file."If you guys need me, I`ll be in my office!"

"Come on partner, let`s get some coffee, and then we will get to know this Brian Gowdy a little more", Sam proposed to his girlfriend and partner for the day.

* * *

As Sam and Andy was getting started at their case, the rest of the staff was working on getting Marlo Cruz to talk. There were no doubt that she was involved, and luckily the investigation was considered as completed, but they still wanted her side of it. She would roughly estimated, be looking at a life in Millburn penitentiary, with no possibility for an early release.

Marlo laid all her cards on the table, knowing that this was it. There was no going back. Traci and Steve who sat in the interrogation room with her was somewhat relieved that their job with this woman was coming to an end. She would be handed over to temporary custody up until the trial.

With that the 15th division would be able to move on, keep going and try to somehow forget.

* * *

**This chapter got a little shorter than planned, but I`m already working on the new one. What is up with the Brian Gowdy guy?**

**How is McSwareks relationship going and where are they headed? Stay tuned!**

**Love J**


	6. Sooner Than Planned

**Chapter 6 - Sooner than planned**

Sam and Andy were on their way home after a slow Friday shift and thankfully, they both had this weekend off. It wasn't that often they had the weekend off together, but this one, they had no plans what so ever. Just the two of them, sweatpants, a home cooked meal and some beer. That was their kind of weekend. In fact, Andy were planning on not even leave their house until Monday morning. Just relaxing, watch movies, maybe fold the pile of clean clothes that had been laying in the laundry room for almost a week. Just maybe she thought.

In fact, there were a whole list of things she should be doing. After she moved in with Sam, some of her stuff were still in boxes placed in the guest room temporarily. They just finished repainting the bedroom, living room and dining room as to buying some new furniture. Because Sam had spent so much time being undercover, he had never gotten around to decorate his house properly. Luckily, Andy made that happen. She made this house look gorgeous. Like a real home. Their home.

* * *

"In case you don`t want to spend tomorrow morning grocery shopping, I suggest we stop by this store now", Sam said as he pulled up in the parking lot outside _Longo`s Supermarket_.

"Well, I`m glad one of us can think straight", Andy said as she got out of the car, heading inside the store.

"I now this shift have been slow, and the most dramatic call we got was the cat who was stuck in a tree, but I`m beat, I have a headache and I can`t wait to throw on some sweats and live on the couch this whole weekend", she babbled on going to Sam as she found a shopping cart.

"You have been almost drained this whole week Andy. You sure you're not coming down with something?", Sam asked looking at Andy as he put some vegetables in the cart.

"I really don`t know. Yesterday when I was finishing up some reports, I barely knew what day it was. Something is definitely up". She said and handed Sam to big bottles of cranberry juice.

"I don`t even like cranberry juice, and I just want to drink up this whole bottle", Andy said waving the bottles in front of a surprised Sam. She really hated cranberry juice, just as much as she hated pistachio ice cream.

"Are you seriously craving cranberry juice?" Sam asked Andy, heading towards the first cashier they saw. "You hate that stuff! Hey! Maybe you you're pregnant". Sam joked, making Andy blush and told him to keep his voice down.

"Don`t be ridiculous Sam. I`m not, okay. Just want my god damn cranberry juice". And with that they paid, left and drove home.

* * *

They finally pulled up outside their house just as the first snow came down from the cloudy sky, quickly covering the ground with a white blanket.

"I love this time of year Sam. You can almost smell the snow right before it falls down. The smell of cold, fresh air and frost coming from your mouth. It`s actually a little romantic I think".

"Wait, I thought you said you hated the cold. You said you preferred the beach, and getting sand in your sandwich, remember?" Sam laughed looking at her as they went inside.

"Does that mean we can go north when we retire? You know, dog sleighing under that arctic moon?

" Sam, I go wherever you go. If that means north, then we go north. Always together remember?" She put down the grocery bags and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you McNally. A little more every day. In fact living with you makes me even love you more. Getting to know a whole new side of you, your good habits and the ones not so good". He jokes putting his arms around her waist.

"Excuse me detective, what not so good habits are you referring to?" She asked creating a small gap between the, but still staying so close that he could still hold on to her.

"Let`s not get into that before you eat McNally".

"You better start talking soon, if not, well.. then you can forget about your favorite desert". Andy said as she let her hands go under his sweater, poking at his belt buckle.

"Come on Andy, who was almost begging me last night huh?". Andy let herself out of his grip, smacked his ass and headed to the kitchen with the groceries. "We`ll see". She responded giving him the "Andy look".

"Hey, Andy, you want e beer while the food is cooking?" Sam yelled from the kitchen a while later. When he didn`t get any response, he headed to the living room. He smiled, as he saw Andy asleep on the couch. Thinking this was becoming a habit, her falling asleep on the couch before even eating dinner. Poor thing, she must be tired he thought, covering her with a blanket.

* * *

Saturday morning, Andy woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. She stretched her entire body and glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 11.06 AM, it showed her still sleepy eyes.

She closed her eyes again, feeling her stomach starting to act up. At the same time Sam, walked in and sat beside her.

"How did you sleep? Hungry?" I made you coffee and pancakes".

Andy shut her eyes open, jumped up from the bed and ran towards the bathroom. Sam was confused. " Andy? What`s going on? Are you sick?"

She fell down facing the toilet, and just let it all out. After the first round she sat up against the bathroom wall and heard Sam approach the bathroom door. "Don't come in, please". She was too late, but didn`t have time to react before the urge to let it out came at her like a lightning. Sam went over to Andy, pulled her hair back, holding it and stroking her back up and down.

"Andy, say something", Sam begged her as she leaned back against the bathroom wall, with her eyes closed and her hand stroking her stomach.

"I don`t know what to tell you Sam". I really don`t feel well. I need to lay down I think. He helped her up and walked her to their bed.

"I`ll bring you a glass of cranberry juice", he said as he gave her a comforting smile and headed down stairs.

Andy rubbed her hands over her face, and covering her eyes to shut the lights out. What a way to start the day she thought as she pulled up leaning on her elbows. "Fake it till you make it", she said out loud and stood up. She felt better and decided to take a warm shower.

Sam heard the shower running and decided to set the table, thinking that she probably felt better and maybe wanted to fill up her stomach again after letting it all out.

* * *

Andy came out of the shower, put her hair up in a turban-like towel bun and stood in front of the mirror. She did look a little pail, maybe it was a stomach bug going around she thought. But didn`t remember hearing someone else having it.

She brushed her teeth, got in her sweats and went down to at least get some morning coffee.

"How are feeling Andy? Sit down and I will bring you coffee and pancakes if you're up for it. You should fill up your stomach though". Sam said standing on the other side of the kitchen island.

Andy walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist, kissed his back and just stood there for a moment.

"Andy? You okay?" Sam turned around and put his arms around her.

"Fake it till you make it right?" She said in response before she sat down at the kitchen table and started to sip on her coffee.

"Andy?" Sam said with a serious voice.

"Sam?"

"Andy!"

"Sam! What?"

"I`m worried about you. What is going on with you? You are tired all the time, you fall asleep almost every day even before dinner, you suddenly want cranberry juice and you throw up when you hear the word pancake." This has been going on for a while Andy". He looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

She closed her eyes, sensing what he was about to say next. Something about hinting that she might be pregnant. She just didn`t want to hear it. It was impossible. She had suspected that she might be a couple of weeks ago, when she didn`t get her period, but she just den figured it was all stress and working around the clock lately. It had to be. Pretending that everything was normal she didn`t think about it anymore. Not until Sam joked about it the day before, when she wanted to buy cranberry juice.

"I`m fine, really Sam. Remember I babysat Leo last week?". Sam nodded at her. "Well he had the stomach flu, and I bet I caught that too".

"Fine, but please try to eat something. Here, drink this". He demanded as he handed her a glass of cranberry juice. She accepted it and hoped that he would let this conversation be over. He sat down, looked at her one more time before he dug into the paper.

Luckily he couldn't see her behind the paper. She hid her face in her hands. This was not happening to her. To them. All the signs were there, no denying that.

* * *

The rest of the weekend flew by too quickly, Andy thought as she walked inside the 15th division, early Monday morning. "See you in parade in 10." Sam said kissing her cheek and headed for the men`s locker room.

"Wow, you look like shit" Traci said as Andy walked up to her locker.

"Thanks Trace! Nice of you to say. I`m fine. Nothing wrong with me". In fact I`m doing great she lied, trying to avoid this conversation to go any further.

It wasn`t even lunchtime yet, and Andy felt like she was about to collapse back in the car seat. She and Gail were heading back at the station after a domestic call that turned out to be someone watching a movie and almost blowing up the surround sound system.

"What a waste of time!" Gail said out loud glancing at Andy who were closing her eyes, pretending that she was alone in her bed and ready to fall asleep.

"Yeah, tell me about". Andy said sitting up, focusing on the road ahead, trying to kill the urge to throw up in the squad car. All she wanted was this shift to end, so she could curl up on the couch, pretending that everything was at its place. Like nothing was going on with her. She had calculated over and over in her head that, she had missed her period for the second time. She had no choice than to buy a stupid test. She almost knew what the test would tell her.

Back at the station, when her shift was over, Andy was heading towards the detectives office to see if Sam was done and ready to get home. As she walked past Traci and Dov, who were talking by the vending machine, she just lost the feeling in her feet, and in a split second it all went black...

She started to hear voices far away, like she was in a long corridor and someone in the other end was talking to each other. The voices come closer and closer and she definitely heard someone calling her name.

"Andy!" Traci yelled.

In the detectives office Sam jumped up from his chair and ran towards the sound of his girlfriends name being called. The he saw her lying on the floor, with Traci and Doc besides her.

"Traci! What the hell happened to her?" Sam yelled as he approached the three of them and kneeling down besides Andy.

"She was just walking past us, and she just fell to the floor!" Traci said back at him.

"Andy, wake up baby". Any slowly opened her eyes and saw Sam and Traci looking at her concerned. "Why did you pass out? Are you still sick?", he asked her, as he almost lifted her up.

"Are you sick Andy?" Traci asked looking at both of them.

"Well, she got it from Leo, when she babysat him a while back". Traci looked confused.

"Leo wasn't sick", she said back.

Andy shut here eyes, avoiding meeting Sam look, when he realized she had been lying. Here goes nothing she thought , wanting to disappear through the floor.

"Andy, please explain" Sam demanded, supporting her as she seemed to fall again.

"There is nothing to explain! I just can`t!".And then Andy left them running towards the women's locker room. She grabbed her purse and left the station.

"Oh boy!" Sam said to Traci who was at a lost. Not getting what was happening. "Swarek, what is wrong with her? I don`t get it. Care to explain?"

"Traci, I not quite sure either, although I have a tiny suspicion. I need to go after her". With that Sam left looking for her. She couldn't gone far, considering the truck was still at the station. He drove towards their house hoping she was curled up on the couch again.

* * *

At _Avondale Park_, in North York Andy walked aimlessly back and forth until she sat down on a wooden bench. Her mind was in one place and her body another. Not knowing where to go or what to do, she ended up at this park. It was freezing outside, and on this bench. But she didn`t care. She needed to be here right now. She couldn't go home facing Sam. Not after she stormed out of the station.

She sat on the bench for an hour, ignoring her phone ringing constantly. 9 missed calls from Sam and 3 from Traci. 4 unread messages, but she just didn`t want to deal with those. Not now. She needed time. Time to think.

When she noticed the pharmacy across the street from the park. She closed her eyes at first. Trying to ignore it and just hoping all of this would go away when she opened her eyes again. But apparently it didn`t. She knew she had to deal with this mess as she saw it. Maybe this was something else. She could just be sick, she thought. Nope. Not working. She got up, fluffing her coat so the new, cold snow would roll of her. She headed towards the pharmacy.

* * *

She was standing in front of an isle with pregnancy test on the top shelf, trying to decide witch one to go for, when the cashier asked her if she needed help. Andy started to blush, wanting to run out, she just nodded and said a quite "No thank you".

She picked up one of each, thinking this should give her an answer.

Luckily she was able to grab a cab outside on the curb and told the driver where to go.

* * *

Sam was just about to call her one more time when he hear a car pull up in their driveway. He looked outside the living room window and saw his girlfriend walking up the stairs. Seconds later the front door opened and closed.

"Andy! I have called you 10 times! Where have you been? What is going on with you?"

"Sam, I.. I`m sorry, okay. I just needed to leave. I`m sorry". She just walked up to him, placing her arms around him, almost sobbing in on his chest. He put his arms around the crying, tired body in front of him.

"Andy, please tell me what`s wrong". She made a small gap between them, just big enough for her to hold up a brown paper bag in front of him.

"I just needed to buy something. I couldn't at first, but I really had no choice". She gave the paper bag to Sam and hurried upstairs to the bathroom.

"Andy, so this is what`s going on? I knew there was something going on with you. When you told me you had gotten your monthly visits and Leo giving you the stomach bug I let it go.

Andy hid her face in her hands as she sat on the end of the bathtub. "I just didn`t want to know Sam. I really couldn`t do it you know. I guess this is it". She said taking the paper bag from him and emptied the content of the paper bag on the floor. She opened one of the pregnancy tests and started to read the manual.

"Okay, pink means baby, blue means no baby". She said giving Sam a sad smile.

"Hey, whatever that tells us, it will be okay. We take whatever get thrown or way Andy. Forget everything else. This is about you and me, and you know... the possibly outcome of that night at Oliver's cabin", he joked, causing Andy to giggle nervously.

"Just give a minute", she asked him. Not wanting him in there when she had to literally pee on a stick.

Sam smiled at her and closed the door behind him. He sat on the bed rubbing his face with his hand, when Andy came out and took a seat right next to him.

" In 5 minutes we will know if our life is about to change. Are you up for that?".

"Andy. This was always a part of our future plan. It might just happen a little sooner that we had planned for. You know we will deal with whatever comes along right? We are both in this together". He leaned towards her and kissed her hair, and grabbing a hold of her.

"You're right. We can take whatever gets thrown at us. You know... With the incredible parental skills my alcoholic father and my abandoning mother gave me, and what your father gave you, this should be a walk in the park". Sam laughed at her and kissed her again.

"Andy, you are a bad ass cop, you have dealt with things others never will experience, and I`m a highly respected detective. Hell, I manage to get me, my sister and mother away from the person I normally would call pop! If anyone can do this it`s us! We learn as we go, taking it a day at a time and doing the best we can. That is as good as any other parents.

And with that the timer on Andy's phone went off.

"Well, here goes nothing", she said as she went to the bathroom. Sam stood up as she came out.

"So?" He got closer to her, waiting for her to say something.

"Sam, I...

* * *

**What an end! What do you think will happen? Will Sam and Andy get what was not in their immediate future plan?**

**Stay tuned!**

Love J


	7. Moving Day

_And with that the timer on Andy`s phone went off._

_"Well, here goes nothing", she said as she went to the bathroom. Sam stood up as she came out._

_"So?" He got closer to her, waiting for her to say something.  
_

_"Sam, I..."_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Moving day**

He was looking at her. Waiting for her to just say it. Say something. She kept looking at the stick in her hand. Then she met his eyes. A single tear drop slowly ran down her chin as she opened her mouth.

"Sam, I... I`m sorry", she said wiping her tear away.

"Oh... It`s... We`re not...Okay".

She could see the disappointment in his eyes. He really was excited about this. Exited to start their next chapter together. Maybe not in the order they had planned, but this defiantly was a part of their plan for the future. The part about taking their kids to the park on Sundays, drinking hot chocolate at the kitchen table on that cold November day. That plan.

"Sam, no, what I mean is.. I`m sorry we don`t get to stick with our plan". She closed the gap between them.

"Look", she said giving him the stick.

2 pink lines. 2 pink lines means baby. Means she is pregnant. "Andy! You are pregnant? Really? I just.. Oh! I thought you weren`t, and I just..". Sam struggled to find the right words. He just pulled her into a hug. Kissed her all over the face, landing on her soft lips and put her face in his hands, deepening the kiss.

"You were crying, so I thought you were disappointed that it was negative. They were happy tears?", he asked as he made a tiny gap between them.

"Yes Sam, happy tears, I promise", and she smiled at him. They just kept looking at each other, and then Sam made is hand land on her stomach. Rubbing it gently.

"This, right here, is the best thing that could have happened to us Andy, really", Sam assured her as he bent down, lifting up her top, so her toned stomach was exposed for him to see it. He placed kisses on her stomach and padded it gently.

Andy started to blush, not knowing why, but this, he bending down kissing her knocked up stomach, made her feel like she was in the middle of an all typical American cliché movie.

Sam got up, and put his arms around Andy. "Can you feel something? I mean do you feel different in a way?"

"Not really, other than that I really want cranberry juice and curl up on the couch, I feel the same, I think". Really checking if she did.

"Are you hungry? I`ll make you... What do you want? I can make homemade pizza for dinner. You can change clothes and I`ll start dinner". He said kissing her and lifting her up.

"Can`t argue with that. But I do want some pickles on the pizza... I think? Shouldn't I be craving pickles?"

Sam laughed as he let her down. "Whatever makes you happy _sweetheart_, he said putting pressure on the sweetheart as he knew Andy hated that nickname.

"You make me happy", she said kissing his forehead. "And this makes me happy", she continued, touching her stomach for the first time knowing for sure it was something inside.

* * *

Before the alarm went off a few weeks later, Sam was lying on his side facing Andy. Just watching her sleep so, so peacefully. Their lives had suddenly changed into something better. He kept staring at her. She was so beautiful with her eyes closed and not having a care in the world. Last night she had fallen asleep almost before her head hit the pillow. Sam hated that she was so tired all the time, and she just wouldn't hear it when he suggested that she could take some time off work, and she claiming that being pregnant was not an illness. That she was right about he thought, because she hadn`t looked more beautiful. She had this glow to her, like she was sparkling with an ease to her eyes. He felt the urge to protect her all the time. Seeing that she was safe, both of them.

Especially after their first ultrasound, Sam had gotten a little overprotective. He made sure she rarely lifted as much as a pillow. Always resting a protective hand on her expanding belly, waiting for that first kick to come.

She hadn`t agreed to desk duty yet, although she knew it was in her cards. They had only told Oliver and Traci yet, but because she was starting to show, it was just a matter of time before they had to let the cat out of the sack.

* * *

He didn`t want to wake her, but he wanted to touch her soft skin, put his protective hand on her tiny bump. He bend over and kissed her lips.

"Good morning sleeping beauty", he said as she slowly opened her eyes smiling at him.

"I love waking up like this" she said, pulling him down for another kiss.

"Good thing we have the late afternoon shift today. We have plenty of time for this", Sam said as he slid his hands under the hem of her panties.

"Saaam", Andy groaned. "I...we need to..." Oh, never mind", just keep going" she permitted him as she pulled her top off, exposing her bare breasts for him to see.

It was almost as she was begging him for something more when she kept pulling at the hem of his boxers, telling him to take them off and get him to start with his intensions. His boxers flew across the bed and he rolled on top of her. He trailed kisses up her belly and up to her lips, as she made room for him between her thighs. When he slid inside her, she answered with a loud moan.

* * *

"Oh...my...god...Sam. That was...I mean... Holy Moly" That was all Andy could say as she laid out flat on her back after they had really woken up. She pulled the covers up so they covered her breasts.

Sam laughed. "Holy Moly? Does that cover it?" he said as he sat on the tip of the bed, putting his jeans on.

"Well, it does for me"

"Let`s see what you have to say tonight when I`m finished with you" Sam said as he bent down and kissed her and touched her belly.

"You know, I read in the book _what to expect when you`re expecting _that the need for what we just did, kind of accelerates with time. So you get whatever you want from me", Andy explained as she slid her fingers up and down her expanding belly.

"I will certainly NOT complain" he answered as he kissed her and grabbed his shirt from the chair next to the window.

"I need to shower before I get dressed or eat. It just reeks of sex in here and of me", Andy claimed as she threw the covers of and padded to the bathroom naked.

"I think it smells great. Almost as great as you look wandering naked past me". He reached after her and pulled her close to him, sliding his hands up her belly, past her breasts and down again. "I love you Andy McNally" he said and kissed her.

"I love you too Sam Swarek. Want to join me in the shower? maybe wash away the smell of our wakeup? ",she said as she headed to the bathroom.

"No, I want this smell to stay with me throughout this day". And with that he went downstairs to make some breakfast for them.

* * *

"You look happy", Traci said as Andy walked in the woman`s locker room later that day. "What`s up with you?"

"Well I had the best wake up this morning, and one more time before we got here". She shared with her best friend as he put on her uniform.

"Stop! I don`t need to know what you and detective Swarek do at home". I really don`t want to know", Traci said smiling at Andy.

"But I know what you mean. I do remember when I was pregnant with Leo. It was... Well... Let`s just say me and Dex was very active. It was amazing all the way".

Andy laughed at her. Normally they didn`t talk about this stuff, but Andy was not able to hide to happiness their bed-activities gave her. "Yepp", Andy said, popping the _p_."It is heavenly".

"Ladies" They both turned around and saw Gail coming in, finding her locker next to Andy`s.

"Gail glanced at Andy as she was about to open her locker. "So, you and Swarek are enjoying lots of lazy nights in with good food?" Hinting that Andy have may have been putting on some weight lately.

Andy froze. "Excuse me Peck?" Are you calling me fat? She gave Traci a nervous look.

"Not at all", Gail said back poking her side. She quickly turned to Andy, poking her again. Gail stared at her, not knowing what to say. She could have swore that she felt something like a bump. Instead she lifted Andy`s shirt up and her mouth widened as she spotted the tiny baby bump that she clearly had been hiding for quite some time.

"Andy?

Andy tucked away her belly and peaked out from behind the lockers, seeing if they were alone.

She looked at Gail. "So, guess what! I`m pregnant". Gail opened her mouth. "Oh my gosh! Yes, you are. You most defiantly are", she said smiling at Andy and placing her hand on Andy`s stomach.

"Gail, keep you voice down. We are going to tell people in parade after the ultrasound next Tuesday. Just keep you mouth shut until then, okay?

"Yeah, yeah! When did this happen? How?" Traci giggled and looked at Andy".

"Gail, when a man and a woman loves each other, they sometimes do this thing called..." Traci began.

"Oh, come on! I know how it happened, I just... Were you trying? I mean I never heard you talk about trying to have a mini McSwarek".

Andy sat down at a bench as she felt a little dizzy, but didn`t say anything to her friends.

"No we were absolutely not trying for this. I was a surprisingly good mistake, if can call it that. We had this plan. Maybe in a few years, but you know, plans rarely go as you intend them to do, so here I`m am", she said as she cupped her belly in her hands, smiling at them.

"Honestly, I never pictured detective Swarek as a daddy, diaper changing duty and late night feedings? So when does this surprise come?"

" Mid April, due date is April 13th". Andy said kind of proud.

" I`m really happy for you Andy. You two deserve some true happiness, I mean it". Gail said, hugging Andy and touching her belly.

* * *

At a doctor's office downtown, Andy and Sam sat in the waiting room, nervous but yet exited about their first ultrasound. She gazed around the waiting room. Women with bumps, fathers-to-be flipping through a magazine. Her hand started to tap on Sam`s thigh.

"Andy, don`t worry! It will be fine! Nothing to worry about. I hope we get a photo". I kind of promised Oliver one", Sam said, trying to calm Andy a bit. He took her hand and kissed it, when a doctor appeared in the door.

"Andrea McNally?" Andy, looked up at the doctor. She was in her 40`s maybe, pretty and had this kindness over her, Andy thought. She and Sam got up and made their way towards her.

"Hi, just call me Andy. This is my boyfriend Sam. "Nice to meet you both, I`m Dr. Elaine Herer". They shook hands and the they went into a room.

They sat down as Dr. Elaine pulled up Andy`s file on the computer screen. "So, Andy how have you been feeling? Any morning sickness still?

"Ahm, not so much anymore, only when surten smells get to me". Andy gave the doctor a vague smile.

" What about activity? is the baby moving a lot? have you felt something yet?

"No, I haven`t. Is that bad?" Andy almost panicked.

"Not at all, it is very different from baby to baby, when they start being active in there. Nothing to worry about. Why don`t you lay down on the bed, pull your shirt up and we`ll see how things are in there", the doctor said smiling to them.

Andy laid down and did as the doctor had asked her. Her growing and tanned belly was exposed to the chill air in the room, making Andy shiver a little.

"You have a very petite bump there". the doctor pointed out. "But perfect size for being 15 weeks. I`m going to put some gel on your belly, so it might be cold".

She placed the doppler on Andy`s belly, and started to move it around. Sam took Andy's hand in his. All of the sudden, this loud, but yet beautiful and calming sound of a heartbeat filled the room, making Andy`s eyes fill up with tears. Sam tightened his grip on Andy`s hand.

"That is just music to my ears", Sam said looking closer at the screen.

"Strong heartbeat, lots of amniotic fluid, and the baby`s size is just where we want it to be", Dr. Elaine reassured them. "You are doing a great job Andy". Your baby really likes it in there. I will print out some photos for you, but I do want you to gain a some more weight Andy".

"Oh, don`t worry Dr, I will make sure she does", Sam assured her, giving Andy his serious look".

"Excellent! By next time, I hope you have gained some". She said, smiling at Andy, giving her a tissue to wipe the gel of. "And I will see you in 4 weeks, by then we can see tell if you are carrying a boy or a girl".

Andy couldn't stop smiling. She was happy. They were happy.

* * *

"Staff! Good Morning!" Oliver spoke. "Today is Moving day!" There is a housing complex out on _Dufferin Grove_, that are being demolished. The residents are being moved to another complex nearby. It is your job, to make sure everyone gets out by the end of the day. If they try to put up a fight, you get them out, no matter what".

"Partners and task are on the board, Serve, protect and let`s move". Oh! wait. I have some news!"

Andy squeezed Sam`s hand, feeling a little nervous. Now, everyone at 15 would know that they were having a baby.

"A huge congratulation is in order to McNally and Swarek! This family at 15 is about to get a little bigger! Andy, Sammy, a thousand times congratulations on your baby!" I`m thrilled, and so, so happy for both of you". Oliver said as everyone started to cheer, clap and making a hero out of Sam for really sealing this deal.

"Thanks Oliver", Andy said, hugging him. "You know, I was thinking the name Oliver for your little rookie..." Oliver tried to sell out his name.

"Stop right there, we are not calling our baby Oliver, Oliver", Sam assured his best friend.

"Fine, but it`s a great name! you should think about it." Sam shook his head, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Andy, stay safe, be safe and keep our rookie safe", Sam said rubbing her belly and placing a kiss on her soft lips.

"I promise", Andy assured Sam kissing him back.

"Peck, Epstein, Collins! I trust her with you guys! God forbid if anything happens", Sam yelled after them, making sure his baby-momma were to be safe out on the streets.

* * *

Sam hated that she was still out working the streets. She was always attracting danger. It was almost as if she were a magnet for danger. Not being able to keep an eye on her every minute of the day, made him nervous. Ever since they found out she was pregnant, his urge to make sure she was safe and protected got a whole lot stronger. Not knowing where she was made him scared. Scared that something had happened to her. To their baby. Their rookie.

Being almost 4 months into her pregnancy, Andy knew that her time out on the streets were coming to an end for now. It was simply not worth it for her to put herself and the baby at risk working the streets. As her belly was only expanding, it got more and more difficult for her to keep up and chasing the bad guys. Something was bound to happen if she didn`t hit the desk soon. She knew it. She just hated desk duty, and being stuck there for at least 4 months, made her want to throw up.

* * *

"We have in total 42 resident units that needs to be out at the end of the day. Here are your listings and be effective. Chloe, we start with unit 1", Andy said, being the officer in charge on moving day.

"I hate moving day", Chloe said as they continued to the 5th unit. "I know, this is not what I want to be doing. I feel like this is a waste of time. Just imagine how many bad guys we could be taking down", Andy said as they approached the next unit on their list.

"Oh, honey, are you capable of running after them and take them down? I`m not even sure you should still be doing it", Chloe said, patting Andy`s belly, and knocking on the door.

"Hi, good morning. I`m officer Price, this is officer McNally, we are here to make sure that you are out of your apartment within the end of the day".

"Off course officer. I`m Adam Lewinsky, nice to meet you both", the man standing in the door said, smiling to them. "I will be out at the end of the day, I promise".

"Good, people like you makes our job so much easier", Andy said polite to Adam Lewinsky.

The man standing in the doorway kept looking at the officer on the left, as Chloe explained how his moving to the new building would happen.

Her jacket said McNally. I wonder what her first name is, Adam Lewinsky thought. She was breathtaking, glowing and apparently pregnant. There was one hell of a lucky guy out there. Adam Lewinsky had a thing for pregnant women. He was attracted to the way they were glowing. But this one. There was just something about her. She was young, maybe in her mid twenties. The perfect age, he thought. Just the way he likes them...

* * *

**So, I never know how the chapter will turn out. I keep surprising myself. I hope you guys like it!**

**Love, J**


	8. Blocked Caller ID

**Chapter 8 - Blocked caller ID**

_Her jacket said McNally. I wonder what her first name is, Adam Lewinsky thought. She was breathtaking, glowing and apparently pregnant. There was one hell of a lucky guy out there. Adam Lewinsky had a thing for pregnant women. He was attracted to the way they were glowing. But this one. There was just something about her. She was young, maybe in her mid twenties. The perfect age, he thought. Just the way he likes them..._

* * *

"Thank you for your time Adam Lewinsky, your moving truck will be here at..." Andy looked at her list, when Dov called her name from the ground.

"Andy! I need you down here for a bit".

"Mr. Lewinsky, your moving truck will be here at 15.45, now if you will excuse me, I`m needed downstairs. Price, you coming or are you taking the next unit?"

Adam Lewinsky watched the officers leave. Andy McNally was her name, Adam thought. I wonder if Andy is short for something. I will defiantly find that out. He couldn't stop watching the pregnant woman that just stood in front of him, leaving. He felt a sudden urge to touch her, feel her skin against his.

He went inside, grabbed his camera and looked out his window, allowing him to watch her. He watched her go downstairs, approaching her colleague. They were talking. First about something that seemed serious, but then he could see her laugh. He took the first photo of her smiling and laughing. Then she turned around as a silver truck pulled up at the parking lot. A man with dark hair, leather jacket, jeans and black shades walked up to her. Then her smile got bigger, as the man in shades closed a gap between them and kissed her. Rubbed her pregnant belly. He was touching her. Right in front of me, Adam Lewinsky thought, as he snapped a few more photos of the officer and the man in black shades. He felt his anger built up. How could she do this? Didn`t she know that she belonged to him? Adam Lewinsky knew this was not the last time he would see Andy.

* * *

Sam kissed her and rubbed her belly gently, making sure rookie was okay. He couldn't stay away from her. From them. He needed to make sure they were oaky and safe. Nothing would suggest that they weren`t, but he needed to make sure.

"Sam?"

"Andy?"

"Sam! What are you doing here? Don`t you have a case to work on?" Andy teased, knowing he came here just to check up on her.

"Well, this guy, just closed a case today. One man locked up, one pleased staff sergeant, and one happy detective". He kissed her again and again.

"Wow, congrats detective, but still, what are you doing here?" She gave him a serious, but teasing look. "Sam, you don`t need to check up on me all the time. I`m fine, really. Nothing to worry about. This is moving day, not the most dramatic assignment".

"Good, that is why I`m happy you are not out on the streets. You about to head back to the station?" Sam asked her.

Andy glanced at her watch. "Yepp, shift is almost over. I`m waiting for Diaz to replace me, then I`m out of here".

"I`ll drive back to the station, wait for you and we`ll go home". Sam said as he got in the truck. I love you McNally"

"I love you Sam Swarek".

* * *

Adam Lewinsky snapped a photo of the officer getting inside the squad car. He watched her drive out of the parking lot. She drove away from him. He hated to watch her leave. He needed to know more about the woman he was getting. Her exact age, which division she works at, her phone number and her address. Adam looked up Andy`s information online, and within seconds he knew that her full name was _Andrea McNally_. He wrote that down on a note along with her home adress. Now, he needed to call every division and find out which one she works at.

He searched her name on the tax-roll, and on his computer screen he could read that _Andrea McNally_, was born _09-03-1987_. She was 27 years old and her salary was quite good, he thought.

Adam shut down his computer and started to evoke the photos he had taken during the day. He was excited to be able to watch her whenever he felt like it, and soon he would be able to see her in live person...

* * *

Back at the station, Sam was talking to Oliver as he waited for Andy to come back from her shift.

"Brother, when are you going to put a ring on McNally`s finger? You already sealed one deal with her, why not go all the way for happiness?", Oliver put Sam in a corner with his questioning.

"Marriage and kids are the best thing you will ever do". Trust me. Being able to call someone your wife, is the best feeling in the world, besides someone calling you daddy", Oliver explained to his best friend.

"Believe me man, I want nothing more than to call Andy my wife. I just don`t want her to believe I`m asking her because she is pregnant". I thought I would wait a few more months, but I`m thinking about it, trust me".

That was all Oliver needed to know. He pulled Sam in for a brotherly hug. "Sammy, that makes me so happy. I want nothing but happiness for the two of you. McNally is like a daughter to me. All I want for her is to be happy, and have a wonderful life".

"Thanks man". I want that to. Remember that night at the cabin? when I told you how much I missed her? Can you believe I`m getting all that?"

"Good thing I`m you best friend, so I could help you realize that".

"Hey boys, what`s up with all the bromance going on here?" Andy came out of the locker room after getting out of her uniform, walking towards Sam and Oliver.

"Hey, beautiful", Sam said, pulling Andy in for a light kiss.

"Ready to go home, and jump in my sweats! I`m beat! So tired, and it has only been moving day".

"See you guys tomorrow! Celery is waiting with dinner I believe".

* * *

A week later, when Andy was dozing off on the couch, her phone rang. Reluctantly, she threw the blanket off, got up and went after the ringing. She found it on the kitchen table, and sat down. Blocked caller Id, she thought, who blocks their caller id? She answered the phone.

"This is Andy McNally".

Adam Lewinsky froze for a second. Not sure if he should say something or just listen to her voice.

"Hello? may I ask who`s calling?" Nothing. No answer.

"Hello?" Still nothing on the other side. She hung up, mad that someone had woke her up from her much needed sleep. She looked at her watch. Might as well get up and start dinner, she thought. It was almost six o`clock, and she knew Sam would be home from work soon. As she was reaching for a casserole, her phone rang again. Blocked caller id.

"Hello?", she almost yelled, not saying her name. "May I help you?" No answer. "What do you want? stop calling me!", she nearly screamed as she hung up. Now, this started to creep her out a little bit. When her phone rang for the third time, she just declined the call.

Andy got nervous. Who would prank call her three times in less than 30 minutes? with a blocked caller id? She got goose bumps, and was about to call her phone company just as Sam walked in the front door.

"Andy? I`m home!"

"Kitchen!"

"Hi, beautiful, you`re making dinner? Sam walked up besides her and planted a kiss on her cheek. He made a funny face as he looked at what Andy was making.

"Hey! stop with the mocking face! I KNOW how to make this. Andy was making the only thing she really knew. Her special lasagna, and she knew that Sam loved it.

"How was work? Andy wanted to know.

"Nothing dramatic, just a missing person case that turned out to be nothing but a rebellious teen, who snuck out the night before."

"Wow, that is defiantly something to look forward to", Andy said, patting her belly.

"Yeah! She`s not allowed out after dark before she turn 30, at least", Sam said firmly.

"First of all, She? How can you be sure it`s a she? And second, I highly doubt rookie lives at home at the age of 30. That is way out of our reach honey".

"Well, it is worth a try, and I have this feeling it`s a girl. I really do. A daddy's girl". Sam smiled and put both hands on Andy`s stomach. Rubbing it gently.

"Sam, last week you said you believe it`s a boy", Andy said laughing.

"Oh, there was something. Some guy called Chloe, asking for your phone number. Said he wanted to thank you for being so nice to him", Sam said to Andy as she turned into a big fat question mark.

"What? what guy? What nice thing did I do? Did he call her cell phone or the front desk?" Andy didn`t understand who this could be. She thought back to previous encounters with people from the streets.

"Did he have a name?"

"Said his name was Lewinsky. You know him?"

"I think we he was one of the residents at the complex that we helped move on moving day. I think his name was Adam Lewinsky. He was a weirdo, not your average Joe exactly. Why would he want my number? that`s a bit creepy don`t you think? "

"Yeah, I guess, well he didn`t get it, so that`s that", Sam confirmed.

"Before you got home, someone with a blocked caller id called three times, but didn`t say a word, I asked who was calling, still nothing".

Sam made his worried face expression. " Tomorrow, at work, I`ll try to trace the call, and see if there is something there. If the person calls again, don`t answer the your phone, okay?"

Andy nodded, and placed herself in Sam`s embrace. He kissed her forehead and just held on to her, not telling her that he was a little freak out by this too.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter! I have a lot going on, starting this new job! Next one will be longer I promise! So, Adam Lewinsky found Andys phone number. Will he try to call her again? will he say something? And can Sam protect his loved ones?**

**Stay tuned!**

**Love, J**


	9. Outside Looking In

**Chapter 9 - Outside Looking In**

* * *

Sam woke up before the alarm went off the next morning. Gazing through the curtains, he could clearly see crystal clear snowflakes on their way down. He loved this season. He loved the cold, unlike Andy, who could basically live on a beach. There was just something about the fresh, frosty air.  
Sam lay on his side facing his girlfriend. He looked at her. She was still sleeping, so peacefully and calm. He could see her skin acting up some goose bumps, so he pulled her cover further up. He loved mornings like this, when he was the first to wake up, and be able to just watch Andy. She was so beautiful, glowing and calm. And a baby bump sure looked good on her, Sam thought, thinking how damn lucky he was for having this woman lie next to him every night, and waking up next to her.

The road to where they were now had been though. Really though. He thought back to her rookie days. When she tackled him in that alley, handcuffed him and blew his cover. Boy was he glad she arrested him that day. Then there was Luke. Homicide Luke. Thank god he cheated on her with Jo. Luke would always be _homicide-Luke_. He was an idiot for blowing things with Andy. But hey, he had done the same thing too. Not the cheating part, but when Jerry died, he couldn't be with her and be a cop. He didn`t want to end up in the same place as Traci, thinking that someday something bad would happen to Andy. So he broke up with the love of his life, in parking lot, in the rain. For six weeks, she tried to contact him, but he shut down. God! How could he have been that stupid!

When Andy suddenly left for _Project Dakota_, he broke down knowing she had rejected his attempt to make it up to her. To them. He found a rebound in Marlo, but he never loved her. He never pictured a future with her. After he got shot, literally because of Marlo, that was it. And after the bomb went off at the 15th division, and it turned out that she was a part of it, he wanted nothing more than to kill her. He could have lost the woman he truly loved. They had made it through all of that. And now, here they were, finally together. They were building their future together. He glanced down at her everyday growing bump. Now, they were starting a family. He wanted to touch her, but afraid to wake her up.

No, he couldn't keep his hands off her. He planted a kiss on her soft lips and let his hand rest on her belly, and then rubbing it gently.

"No, I want to sleep longer. I won`t get up". Andy woke up from Sam`s touches and kisses.

"Oh, come on, don`t be such a baby Andy!". Sam pulled her close to him and kissed her neck and ear.

"I`ll make you your favorite breakfast".

Andy turned towards him, so she could look at him. He was so good to her. To them. He was so considerate, pampering her all the time, doing the small things for her like making her breakfast, getting her juice in bed, tell her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her.

"Fine, I`ll get up".

Sam held her even tighter, let his hand slip in under her top and down towards the hem off her panties, pulling them, hinting that he wanted to take them off.

"Or, we can just really wake up first", he whispered in her ear and kissed it. Andy took her top off and threw it on the floor and lifted her eyebrow in that smirky way. She just knew where that was getting her. In _heaven_. And to heaven she went. Both of them. Twice that morning.

* * *

At the station later that day, while Andy was out patrolling the streets, which by the way Sam hated, he had just got off the phone with Andy`s phone company. That phone call had left him angry, worried and scared. The phone company managed to trace the three calls back to no other than Adam Lewinsky. The not so average Joe that wanted to thank Andy for being nice to him? How did he even get her number? and why would he call her? He was furious and freaked out. What was he supposed to tell Andy?

He left the D`s office and went straight up to Oliver`s office. "Hey, Oliver, you got a minute?"

Oliver looked up at his best friend, sensing that something was wrong. "Sammy, come in". Sam closed the door and sat down in front of Oliver`s desk.

"I think we might have a situation". Oliver looked confused, but before he could say something, Sam told him about the guy at the building complex, who had called the station for Andy`s phone number, and the three calls to her phone, that was traced back to the same guy, even though Chloe didn`t give him the number.

Oliver rubbed his face, the way he did when something didn`t go his way.

"Okay, this Adam Lewinsky, can we do a background check on him? See who he is? And I`m just going to call dispatch, so they can locate McNally and Price. I want McNally back at this station now".

There were no chances to take when it came to the safety of his officers. Especially not Andy McNally.

* * *

Out on _Baywiev Avenue_, Andy and Chloe were on patrol when dispatch called on their radio.

"_1504, this is dispatch. What are your current location?"_

Andy picked up the radio while Chloe was driving the squad car.

"1504 responding, current location is _Baywiev Avenue_ heading on _Steels Avenue_".

_"This is dispatch, 1504 you are requested to head back to the station"._

"This is 1504, copy that". Andy responded.

"What now? Chloe complained as she had to take a u turn.

"Well, might as well. I`m about to pee my pants", Andy said, placing one hand on her belly.

"Yeah, I hear that does that to you", Chloe said hinting at Andy`s belly. "I`m curious Andy, how does it feel being pregnant? Can you like feel there is something in there?"

"I really can`t describe it. I mean... I don`t really feel that different per say, but you know, I feel that I carry someone inside me. I haven't felt it kick yet, but still. I feel... calm somehow", Andy explained to Chloe, smiling.

"Sounds quite amazing". Chloe smiled back.

* * *

15 minutes later, 1504 pulled up in the parking lot at the 15th division. Andy almost ran to the woman`s bathroom.

Oliver and Sam were talking to Traci, letting her in on the current situation, when they saw Chloe walk in without Andy.

"Price! Where are you partner?" Sam wanted to know.

"She really had to pee! Poor thing could hardly hold it together anymore". Chloe noticed their serious faces. "Okay, what is going on? Why were we called back from patrol?"

"Chloe", Oliver began. "The guy that called the front desk yesterday asking for McNally's phone number. Did he say anything else? I mean beside asking for her phone number?"

Chloe was surprised that guy came up as a topic. "No, he said he just wanted her number so he could call her and thank her for being so nice to him. Wait, you know who he is? Did he do something to Andy? I didn`t give him her number".

"We know Chloe". Oliver reassured her. "His name is Adam Lewinsky. You guys helped him move on moving day. Does that ring any bells?"

"Yeah, he was the guy we had the least problems with. Although, he was very carefully, not letting us look inside his apartment". Chloe suddenly remembered.

"Why are you asking me this? Did he do something to Andy?" Chloe demanded to know what was going on.

Sam filled her in on the prank calls with the blocked caller id that were traced back the Adam Lewinsky.

"Can we bring him in? Do we got _something_ on the guy?" Chloe asked.

"Nash, Price, do a background check on him, call other divisions and see if they know the guy", Sammy, I want you and McNally in my office".

Andy came out from the women's bathroom and joined Sam and Oliver in his office. Oliver and Sam told her about the traced calls.

"What the hell? I`m I supposed to start worrying?"

"Not, if we can prevent him from doing anything further. Look, this guy... He seems like a loner, a weirdo, with lack of social skills. Maybe he is harmless, but before we check him out or drop this, I want you to stay inside this station, with someone, okay?"

Andy nodded.

* * *

"Here, Adam Lewinsky, 38 years old, last known address is the housing complex on _Dufferin Grove_, that got demolished. We know where the residents were moved to. He`s got a few unpaid parking tickets, neighbor complaints... But look at this. He was charged with four sexual assaults, but never did time for any of them, and three charges for stalking women. Never did time, but get this, he spent two years at a closed psychiatric ward at _St. Michaels Hospital_, got out last year".

Traci and Chloe looked at each other and went straight for Oliver`s office. They barged in without knocking and told Oliver what they had found out about Adam Lewinsky.

"Damn! This did not play out the way I was hoping for", Oliver said with his angry voice. He rubbed his face with one hand again. That`s the thing he do, when something is up.

"Okay, so is this a ground for bringing him in?" Traci asked.

"Here`s the problem", Oliver began. "We know who he is, we know his past, we know he has been calling McNally. That`s it. Technically, he didn`t do anything wrong, therefor we have no grounds at all, to bring him in. If, and I mean If he seeks her, approaches her, talks to her, stalks her... Then we have a right".

"So, basically, we just have to wait until he do something to her?" Chloe asked.

"No, because he won`t get the chance to. Nash, you and Sam go to his house, talk to him, make him understand what he is doing is inappropriate, okay? Tell him we know his deal".

* * *

"Swarek, let`s go! Traci called at him through the door at the D`s office. Sam kissed Andy and got up from his desk.

"Got to go sweetheart! I`ll get Price to give you a ride home, okay? You don`t walk home alone okay?"

Andy nodded. "Sure thing". She leaned back in her chair and placed a hand on her belly. "You hear that rookie? That`s your daddy being overprotected of us". And the second she said the word rookie, she felt something. For the first time she felt their baby kick. Really kick.

"Oh my god! Rookie do it again!". But then it was over, in a blink. She couldn't stop smiling. This was just amazing she thought, knowing how disappointed Sam would be missing out on the first kick.

Andy left the D`s office realizing her shift was almost over. She couldn`t wait to take a hot bath, get in her sweats and park in front of the TV.

In the women`s locker room, she was just about to grab her purse and leave when she felt the kick again. Andy almost jumped because she the kick was so strong. She had to sit down for a moment. She placed both hands on her belly, rubbing an patting gently, almost like she let rookie know she, felt it, and it was okay to do it.

"Hey, you okay?" Chloe asked, as she walked in on her sitting on the bench rubbing her belly.

"Hurry, give me your hand! Feel this!". Andy placed Chloe`s hand on the same spot she just felt a kick. And then they both felt it. Chloe`s face turned soft, almost sobby, as she felt something kicking her hand.

"Oh my goodness, Andy! That is so cool! Thank you for sharing that with me". Chloe was touched, being able to experience something like this.

"Take you home mama?" Chloe asked as she stood up again, patting Andy`s belly. Her way of saying thank you to rookie.

"Yes, please! I`m beat".

* * *

Behind some large trees on _Redwood Lane_, a quite, yet lovely neighborhood, Adam Lewinsky was hiding and waiting. Waiting for someone special.

He looked at his watch. 16.23 PM. That meant that her shift ended 23 minutes ago, and the drive from the 15th division, in the traffic at this hour, would take 19 minutes. Where was she? Adam Lewinsky hated waiting. Nothing made him more angry than to wait for something he meant was his. He looked at the houses across the street, wondering which one she lived in. He gazed over the houses looking for the right number. And on the fifth house on the left, a house with a white picket fence, a double garage, to arches on each side of the stair leading up to a wooden front door, he saw the number 21. She lived in 21. He snapped a few pictures of the house, before he saw a black sedan pull up in the driveway. He took some more photos as he watched her get out of the car, saying something to the driver and waving as she headed to the stair leading up the front door. He snapped a photo of the driver leaving and the officer closing the door behind her.

The woman was releived to be home, looking forward to slipping out of her clothes and soke up in the tub alone. Not knowing there was someone outside looking in.

When he switched camera lens, he looked through it, and saw the woman heading upstairs, walking in to a bedroom, most likely hers. He followed her with his camera, and saw her throw her clothes off, leaving her in her underwear as she entered the bathroom. A bathroom without a window...

Adam Lewinsky couldn`t stop smiling. God, she was beautiful. Dark hair, and those brown glowing eyes only a pregnant woman had, she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

He couldn`t wait to actually touch her...


	10. Rookie

**Chapter 10 - Rookie**

* * *

Andy McNally was exhausted. Right down drained to the bone. That`s what it felt like, she thought as she slid down in the hot water filling the bathtub. She didn`t know how she would keep this up for another 2 or 3 months. Who knew carrying rookie would be this exhausting. On the other hand, she was not the one to quit or give up. She loved her job, loved being a cop.

Andy laid back in the tub, enjoying the steamy hot water and bubbles covering her entire body. Only her neck and face were exposed to the air in the bathroom. She closed her eyes, trying to relax, but this thing not so far away in her mind, caused her to not being able to. She got the feeling that there was something Oliver and Sam didn`t tell her. Did they think she couldn`t handle hearing it? She knew they were only trying to protect her. Looking out for her.

She placed both hands on her stomach, almost making a shield, a protecting cover for rookie. That was her job too. To protect their unborn baby. As much as she loved her job, she was always so scared and nervous whenever she was out on the streets. What if something happened one day? She wouldn`t be able to forgive herself if something happened to the baby. It was in her cards to get stuck behind a desk, but now? She could almost throw up just thinking about it. Soon though, she would throw in her towel to Oliver, and accept that desk duty was the only right thing to do.

* * *

"Wow, either we have the wrong guy or he can put on quite the show", Traci said as she and Sam got back in Sam car, heading back to the station.

They had found Adam Lewinsky's newest address, and he had actually invited the detectives in. When Traci confronted Adam with the three prank calls to Andy, he simply said that he only wanted to thank her. Then he would go on talking about his entire life. How he was this loner that nobody even knew existed. That he was almost invincible to the world. When the two officers had knocked on his door on moving day, he was so glad when they treated him with respect, and telling him that people like him made their job so much easier.

But every time she answered her phone, he froze, afraid of what she would say to him. He just wanted to thank the nice officer for making one day of his miserable life a little bit better. That`s what Adam Lewinsky told the detectives, and apparently he believed them. He knew he needed to lay low for a while, no more phone calls to Andy McNally.

When they made him talk about his previous charges for stalking and attempt to sexual assault, he also had the most impressive answers. The stalking were intrigued by a woman he was surten was his wife, who had disappeared on him a few years back. He was so sure it was her that he tried so hard to see her, talk to her and make sure he didn`t see visions. Soon he discovered he was wrong. The woman was not his wife. Same went with the other charges of stalking. The poor man thought he saw his wife in every woman that reminded him of her. He was wrong again.

Traci and Sam almost, only almost felt sorry for the man, loosing someone you love, thinking the person is back, you would want to see them, talk to them and touch them. Adam Lewinsky explained that when he started to realize his wife never would come back, he started to date other woman again. The few women he got a date with, ended up pressing charges on him for attempt for sexual assault. His explanation? He was socially awkward, moving too fast, trying to kiss them and touch them without their consent. They all ended up with charging him, but they all knew he was never convicted for anything.

Then why did he end up at a closed psychiatric ward for two years? When Traci and Sam asked him, he said he was so broken after all the mess he had created, knowing he would never find a woman again like his wife. He crashed and burned and ended up at St. Michaels Hospital.

That was what he told them.

* * *

"I still can`t close this", Sam said to Traci as they were approaching the station. "I know there is something we`re missing. There need to be something on this guy that we don`t see at this point".

"So, how do you want to continue this? You think Oliver would let us keep working this case? or do we even have a case?" Traci looked at Sam, waiting for his answer.

"I feel, as long as this guy has a file, we have a case. I`m just not sure if we have something on him to continue. Let`s go talk to Oliver, hear what he has to say. You know how Andy is his girl, he would never let this one slip if he knew there was something to it".

"Guess you're right!"

Sam and Traci knocked on Oliver`s office. "Detective`s, how did your hunt go?" Traci closed the door behind them, and told Oliver about their little visit to Adam Lewinsky.

"So, basically we don`t have a thing to continue with", Traci said.

"No, you don`t. Look, I`m not be the kind of Sergeant who tells you to drop this. I trust your guts. If you say this don`t give you peace at night, then keep going. But, I can`t let you make this your first priority case. You need to split your time working on this. Not a word to the other detectives, and let us keep this inside this four walls".

"I get it, I get that you are worried about McNally. This guy may not be the one he says he is. You have followed up on his file, you have talked to him, and you still can`t let this one go. I totally get it. Have you thought about whether you are going to fill McNally in on this or not?".

Oliver looked at his two detectives. Sam rubbed his face. The same way his best friend does whenever there is _something_.

"I want to keep her out of this for now. She doesn't need any worries. If there is something to tell her, I will, but for now, I just want her to focus on herself. No worries, no stress. Just staying healthy. She is so tired and I want her to not have something else on her mind". Sam explained.

"Your call Sammy, but she may want to know why I called her back from patrol and not wanting her out on the street for the rest of her shift".

"I`ll just tell her that we did indeed talk to him, and he that he just froze when she answered his calls. That he only wanted to thank her for brightening up his day a little bit, that's all".

"Okay, now, go home, you both look terrible! Have a great weekend off, and I`ll see you bright and early Monday morning. I`m off to the cabin with Celery and the kids".

* * *

Sam was really looking forward to a relaxing weekend off with Andy. Except, he had a somewhat big errand to run tomorrow. He would need to leave the house before she woke up. He smiled to himself, thinking this would really seal his deal.

A few minutes later Andy heard the front door unlock, open and close.

"Sam?

She walked through the living room, and gave him a big smile as she met him in the hallway, taking his jacket and shoes off.

"Hi honey". Sam pulled her in for a kiss, that became five kisses. He stroke her belly and kissed her again.

"I missed you". Andy said leading the way to the kitchen where she had started dinner.

"Missed you too. How`s rookie?"

"Oh, my god Sam, I`m so sorry, but I felt it today. I finally felt it kick. Like really soccer kicking storm kind of way". She told him when it happened and she felt bad for him, seeing how disappointed he was knowing he missed their baby's first kick.

Sam sat down on a chair, pulling Andy towards him, facing her bump. "You're not even born yet, and you`re already disobeying your daddy?" Sam placed both hands on her belly, rubbing and patting gently, hoping rookie would make an appearance. But nothing.

"Sam, it will happen again, I promise". Look, we have the whole weekend off, I bet, that within Sunday night, you will feel it, I just know it".

"Yeah, I`ll take your word on that. Now, what`s cooking good looking?"

Andy giggled at that, showing him a recipe for a chicken casserole. "I can`t wait", Sam responded.

"So, what`s for dessert?" Andy looked up at him, raising her left eyebrow. "Something I know you like".

Sam grinned. That was answer enough. He couldn`t wait for dessert.

* * *

"I`m so stuffed, like I can`t move", Sam said as they were finishing up eating dinner.

"This may be my new favorite. It was really good Andy, thank you for making dinner tonight".

"Glad you liked it, maybe you can clean up while I crash on the couch?"

"Ha! That was your plan huh? Go ahead, crash, sleep, whatever makes you happy sweetheart".

"You know what makes me happy Sam, you. You make me happy". She blew him a kiss and headed for the couch. "Wait, I almost forgot to ask. How did it go with that Adam Lewinsky guy?

Sam knew that would come. "Well, we were invited inside his apartment. He apologized for freaking you out, he just really wanted to thank you for making his everyday miserable life a little bit brighter that day".

Sam told her about him feeling invincible to the world, his wife gone missing a few years back and just being socially awkward, as Adam Lewinsky put it out himself.

"Poor guy, and there we were literally throwing him out from his home, just like that. I can`t help it feeling sorry for the guy".

"Yeah, that`s your lion`s heart talking, or is it your hormones? I really can`t tell", Sam teased her.

"Yeah, Yeah, have fun cleaning up my mess! I think I heard the couch calling my name", she answered as she went the living room, leaving Sam stuck alone with her mess.

But he loved her mess. He loved her. He would clean up her mess every day if he had to. She did something for him every day, that meant a lot more. Giving up her body for someone else every day for nine months, that was a lot more than just cleaning up her mess.

* * *

"You've got room for one more? Sam asked joining Andy in the living room.

Andy scooted over, making room for Sam right next to her. She made herself comfortable with her back against his chest, twirling her fingers with his.

"Oh, I love this part! Just watch", Andy laughed as her favorite episode in _How I met your mother_, was on. She loved re-runs on her favorite TV-show, Sam thought as he watched her laugh so hard, that her belly was almost hopping along rytmicly along with her laughter. He grinned at her.

Sam placed his hand on Andy`s belly. "Someday rookie, I`m going to tell you how _I_ met _your_ mother".

Andy looked at Sam, smiling and covered his hand with hers, making a shield on her belly. And then... They both felt it. Rookie kicking up a storm.

"Andy, rookie just kicked! Oh my god! I can`t believe it". He scooted Andy so he was facing her. Lifted up her top, exposing her bare belly for him to see it. Her skin was warm and soft. He cupped her belly in both his hands and covered it with kisses.

"Finally, you decided to make an appearance for me rookie". Andy watched Sam talk to rookie, covering her belly with his protective daddy`s hands.

"Told you it would happen soon", Andy reassured him.

Sam leaned down and covered her lips with his. First a gentle, soft kiss, then she pulled him back as he was about to make a gap between them. She deepened the kiss, made room for him between her legs.

As her belly grew they had to be creative about this kind of positions, but they always found a way.

Andy put her hands to his neck, kissing him with a passion so great, that she got him to moan. Sam`s lips traced kisses from her lips to her neck, and further down to her chest.

"Saaam", Andy moaned as he was pulling her sweatpants. "Bedroom, now!"

That was not a question, but an demanding.

"Yeah, let`s go, we`ll see if we even make it to the bedroom", he breathed heavily, and lifted his pregnant girlfriend up, carrying her upstairs, bridal style.

* * *

Sam slammed the bedroom door shut with his foot. He kissed Andy all the way upstairs, not taking a break to collect air. He placed her down on their bed gently, and just looked at her for a second. God, she was something alright. So gorgeous!

"Come on! Don`t make me beg for this Sam". Andy was getting inpatient, and started to take her top off herself.

"No, you won`t need to beg, cause I want you just as bad". He pulled his t-shirt off and threw it on the floor, and slid out of his jeans, leaving him in his boxers. He halfway got on top of Andy, kissing her on the lips, making his way down. Then he pulled her sweatpants off.

"Wait! Just... " Andy made a pile up against the headboard on the bed of the pillows and covers.

"What? I saw it online, maybe it will work for us too". Sam grinned at her, pulled down her panties as she unclasped her bra. They were completely naked. Exposed to each other and the chill air in the room.

He got on top of her, made room for himself between her legs and lifted her up a little. He started kissing her stomach and made his way up, covering her nipple with his lips, sucking and teasing her. Then he kissed her lips. She moaned out his name.

"Say it", he whispered in her ear, teasing her a little, knowing this was almost torture for both of them, especially her.

"Sam! I need you inside me, like this second!". She was begging him, just as he wanted her to do. He was more than ready to take her, she could see it and feel it, as she looked down at his now, rather large limb, poking and teasing her lower part. She felt the desire escalate and making her wet. Sam thrusted himself inside her with a passionate power, but yet gently. She shivered and moaned at the incredible feeling of satisfaction his enter gave her. Making her almost burst. Their moaning and heavy breathing was getting pretty loud, making Andy think that the entire neighborhood could hear them have sex at this point.

"Aaandy, I love you", Sam moaned in her ear. She was out of words at this point, feeling she was only seconds away from heaven. They went to heaven together as she moaned his name out loud and he emptied himself inside her.

"Wow", that was... G, Sam said as he rolled of her and pulled her close to him.

"Tell me about it, this keeps getting more and more crazy". Ever since Andy got pregnant their sex became this passionate, electrifying and amazing thing. Not that it wasn`t that before, but this was defiantly something that has escalated to the better.

An half hour later they were both sleeping, facing each other with their legs tangled together. Safe and calm, the sleep caught them. Not knowing someone outside was looking in...

* * *

_**I`m pretty happy about how this story is developing. I know some of you are begging me not to harm Andy and the baby, but I feel the need to make things a little more exiting. We`ll see how it goes. But in my world, there is always an happy ending ;)**_

_**Love, J**_


	11. Pink Or Blue?

**Chapter 11 - Pink or Blue?**

He knew he needed to lay low for a while. He was officially on _their_ radar. He _blinked_. His plan was not to draw any attention to himself. He just needed to get close to her. Now, he had defiantly drawn attention to his acts. He just couldn`t help himself. He needed to see her. As close as possible.

It was freezing outside, he thought as he felt his skin act up goose bumps. It was almost December. The city of Toronto was covered in a white blanket of snow. Yet he could sit outside for hours looking at her. At them.

In a car parked on _Redwood Lane_, in the middle of the night, Adam Lewinsky was looking through his camera and zooming in on the bedroom window of the house Andy McNally was living in. With _him_. The man in the black shades and leather jacket. The jealousy had gotten to him. Thinking that this man was kissing _her_ whenever he wanted to. Touching her, feeling her soft skin and feel her swollen belly. That was supposed to be _him_, not the man in black shades and leather jacket. Although, Adam had a plan. A well prepared plan. Each day, he prepared himself for the _great finale_, the _takedown_, the first day of the rest of _their_ life.

As much as he wanted to just go for it this second, he couldn't. He needed to stick with his time framed plan. It needed to be perfect, thorough and well prepared. No mistakes, no blinks and no being-on-their-radar. He needed to give this time. Laying low. After all, in the end, he was getting what he wanted, what he needed, dreamt of and what he thought belonged to him. 

* * *

The next morning, Sam left their house, before Andy had even woken up. Quietly, he had gotten out of bed, got dressed, made coffee and locked the door behind him. He had been looking forward to this day for almost 5 years. It was time for him to get it together and seal all the deals there was...It was a good thing she slept in, he thought as he got in the silver truck. It was a beautiful morning. During the night, a brand new layer of snow had covered the city of Toronto, and the sun barely peeked out from behind the clouds, making a dimmed light that Sam just loved. He sure loved this time of year. He especially loved _this_ year. Sure a lot had happened, but they were in for some exited happenings to come. 

* * *

20 minutes later, he parked the truck outside a small, but yet exclusive shop. He looked up and then he saw her. He got out of the truck and walked towards the woman walking up to him.

"Hey! I`m so glad you could come with me Nash. Besides me, you are the one that knows Andy the best".

"I wouldn`t miss this for anything in the world Swarek, besides I need to approve".

Sam and Traci walked inside the jewelry store aiming towards the lady behind the counters.

"Hi, welcome to _Ardene`s_, how may I help you?" The lady in her mid 50`s asked them.

"I have three engagement rings on hold in the name _Swarek_", Sam told the lady.

"And I brought backup. You know the best friend always seem to know which one is the perfect ring". Sam smiled at the lady.

"How, exiting! I`ll be right back with the rings".

"I can`t wait to see what the options are", Traci said as the lady came back with a board, holding three beautiful, shining diamond rings.

Traci gaped as she looked at the rings in front of her.

"Oh my god, Sam. Those are gorgeous! This is a though choice". She looked at Sam, waiting for an answer.

"Tell me about it Nash, but that is why I brought you with me on this one. I want it to be perfect for _her_. I want it to represent how much I love her".

Traci`s eyes landed on the ring to the left. It was a stunning, white gold ring with one center diamond in the front middle. A glowing diamond. Just like Andy.

"It got to be this one here", Traci said picking up the ring.

"That was the one I wanted to go for too! Didn`t I say that last time I was here?", Sam asked looking at the lady behind the counters.

She nodded to Traci. "I swear, it was".

"Well, there we go. I think that one is the one for my McNally".

The lady put the ring in a deep purple velvet box and put it in a small bag for Sam.

"I owe you Nash! Big time", Sam called after her as he got in his truck after he had paid for the ring.

"I just want an invitation the your wedding!", she called back, as they both went separate ways. 

* * *

A week later, Andy and Sam was in the waiting room, waiting for Dr. Elaine Herer to call them in. They were both nervous, but really excited. Today, they would find out if they were going to buy pink or blue clothes, which color to paint the nursery, and if Sam`s latest predictions about them having a little girl were true.

It really didn`t matter to them. All they wanted was for the baby to be healthy, and to hear a strong heartbeat.

Andy looked discreet at the young woman a cross from them. She was so young, Andy thought. She couldn`t be more than sixteen, top. She assumed the woman next to her was the girl's mother. The girl looked to be further along than Andy. Maybe seven or eight months. Her lion`s heart kicked in, making Andy feel sorry for the girl. Wondering if the girl knew what was coming for her. She was just a child. A child having a child. That`s tough, Andy thought, thinking if the baby would have a father around or not.

Sam must have noticed that she was almost staring at the girl, and feeling something for her destiny, when he placed her hand in his, squeezing it hard, but in a nice, comforting way. Andy squeezed back, thanking him in her way.

"Andy McNally?", a soft and familiar voice spoke, making Andy and Sam look up.

"It`s so good to see you again. Both of you. How are you feeling Andy?", Dr. Elaine Herer asked as she opened the door to a room, letting them go in first.

"I`m great, thank you".

"Good, good. How is pregnancy treating you?

"Pretty well. I`m past the morning sickness, have a few cravings, and we have felt it kick up a few storms lately", Andy said, almost proud.

"Wonderful! How about what we talked about the last appointment? Have you gained any weight?"

"Yeah, not much, but a couple, maybe three". Andy told her, rubbing her belly.

"Great, that was what I was hoping for. Don`t be afraid to gain more though, it wouldn`t hurt", Dr. Elaine said, smiling at her.

"Well, you know the drill, hop up on the bed, and we`ll see what your baby is up to".

Andy did as the doctor told her, and pulled her shirt up, exposing her bare belly to the room. Dr. Elaine put some gel on her belly, making Andy shiver a little, and then she placed the doppler on her stomach, moving it around a little before she found what she was looking for.

"There it is. Still a great amount of amniotic fluid, a very strong heartbeat and perfect size at almost five months. You are doing a great job Andy", Dr. Elaine told them as Andy wiped a tear away.

"So, now that_ I_ know what you're having, do _you_ want to know?", she asked them with a big smile on her face.

They looked at each other and nodded slightly. "Yes, tell us doctor. Are we buying pink or blue paint?" Sam said, as he took Andy`s hand in his. Holding it tight.

"Congratulations, you`re having a baby girl!, so why don`t you buy that pink paint huh?"

"Wow, a girl? I told you Andy. I was right my last time. It`s a daddy`s girl right there", Sam said kissing Andy`s hand.

"I can`t believe it, it`s so surreal, I mean a girl? I just... oh my god". Another tear made its way down Andy`s chin. A happy tear.

This was almost unreal. They were actually having a girl. A little pink bundle of joy, that was theirs. Made out of love. 

* * *

Everyone at 15 division were thrilled that a little girl was joining their _family_. Oliver kept joking that another troublemaking girl was about to stir things up at the station.

"If she`ll be anything like her mother, she will constantly attract danger. Good luck Sammy! Two McNally`s will sure be a handful", Oliver kept joking.

Sam and Andy had gone straight to a hardware store after they found out that rookie in fact is a girl. They went with a cream pink color they thought would be the perfect pick for _their_ girl. The old wardrobe with carvings that Andy had inherited from her grandmother, had gotten a new, fresh layer of white paint. It looked beautiful in the room they chose for a nursery. Rookies wardrobe grew as Andy started to fill it up with the cutest clothes. Not only pink outfits, but basic colors as white, light yellow and mint green. She loved opening the wardrobe door, looking at the clothes their unborn daughter was going to wear when she decided to join this world. 

* * *

Sam had it all planed out, but kept wondering if it was to cheesy. Andy hated cheesy. It was almost 2 weeks since he had bought the ring, and for 2 weeks Traci cornered him asking when he was going down on one knee. She couldn`t keep this any longer.

Sam had told Andy that he was taking her out to dinner. At a restaurant, something they rarely did. He had planned this for a week. Hoping that everything would go smoothly.

It was a Friday, and Andy was standing in front of the big mirror in their bedroom trying on different dresses.

"I could have sworn this fit me a week ago!", Andy said to herself out loud, throwing her hands up in the air expressing her frustration. She quickly got out of the dress and moved on the next one.

"Well, at least I can breathe in this one". She looked at the dress, moving her hand down to her expanding belly and rubbing it. "The things I do for you rookie. You better be a mommy`s girl".

As Andy was putting her make-up on, her phone vibrated. She looked at the screen.

"Sam, don`t tell me you are calling to cancel on me. I have gone through my whole closet and I finally found a dress that I can breathe in".

Sam laughed. "Hah, no I`m not canceling honey", but the truck won`t start, so I`m sending Oliver to pick you up. He will drop you off at the restaurant, and I will grab a cab. So I`ll see you soon?"

"Yeah, great! I can`t wait Sam".

"So... ah.. what dress are you wearing?"

"Nice try. You`ll see. But it`s what I`m wearing underneath that you're going to want to see". Andy loved to tease Sam in that way, and Sam knew he would defiantly like what they were having for dessert later that night.

"I need to get ready, okay? See you in 30".

15 minutes later, Oliver knocked on their door.

Andy headed downstairs. "Coming!". She found Oliver leaning on his squad car.

"How`s our mama to be? You look amazing McNally", Oliver said as he walked towards her.

"Thanks' Oliver. And thank you for picking me up". He opened the door for her and got in the driver seat. Oliver told her about the case they were working on when they hear dispatch on the radio.

"_1509, what is your location_?" Oliver picked up the radio.

"_1509 responding, I`m heading out on West Queens Avenue"._

"_1509, we have a disturbance on Silverlane and Young, can you provide back up?"_

Andy rolled her eyes at the radio. Typical, she thought. She gave Oliver a nod.

"_1509, copy that, we`re on our way_".

"I`m sorry McNally, I need to see what they`re up to. Call Sam and let him know you`ll be a bit late. I promise I will drop you off as soon as they clear us from the location".

Andy Called Sam, letting him know they had to stop by a disturbance call first, not knowing this was all a part of Sam plan. 

* * *

When they pulled up an ally left for _Silverlane and Young_, they saw several other squad cars from 15 division. Oliver got out of the car. "Wait here, I`ll be right back".

Andy tried calling Sam, but there were no answer. She looked around, and noticed that everyone on the scene was gone.

"That`s weird", Andy said to herself as she got out of the car. She decided to find Oliver, let him know that she could just find a taxi to go downtown. She walked up to the building, when Traci suddenly walked up to her.

"Trace? What are you doing here? What`s going on?"

Traci took Andy`s arm and guided her around the corner of the building. "Andy, I think you need to see this".

"Traci, you`re scaring me now, what is this?"

"Just come with me Andy". She noticed the smile on Traci`s face. Andy looked around, thinking this place was familiar. "I think I`ve been here bef..."

That was all she managed to say, as they rounded the corner of the building and out on a alley street. Her mouth just widened as she noticed that the alley was lit up by hundreds of light balls on both side, creating a path, and all of their friends and colleges just stood there, like they were waiting for her.

"Trace... where is the domestic distu..."

"Andy, look", Traci pointed at a man in suit, standing at the end of the path lit up by light balls, with his back against a black fence, that looked oddly familiar. Then she recognized the man in suite.

"Sam? What is all this? What are you doing here?" She looked at the people standing around her, as she walked up to Sam. As she stood there, facing him, he placed her hands in his.

"Andy, five years ago, at this very same spot, I met you for the first time, when you tackled me, in this alley. From that day, I knew there was just something about you. Not only did you manage to literally wipe me of my feet, but you made me. You literally made me fall for you. Andy, you took my breath away, you got me, you showed me what a damn good cop you are and you walked into my life..."

"Sam? what are you doing?" Andy, was in shock, not quite sure where this was going.

"Andy, we have been through a lot, as partners on the job, off the job and as separates'. I have finally gotten you under the same roof as me, you are giving me the best thing I could ever ask for", Sam continued as he placed one hand on her belly.

" Please, make the happiest man on earth and say that you`ll be my wife".

Sam got down on one knee and took out the purple velvet box, opened it for Andy to see the ring.

"My Andrea McNally, will you marry me?"

The crowd was silent, as if you would hear a pin needle drop in the snow. Andy covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my god, Sam! Yes! A million times yes! I will marry you, I will be your wife!"

Sam took out the ring and gently slid it onto her finger. He could clearly see the happy tears that made their way down Andy`s chin. She embraced him, kissing him with a passion she never knew existed.

" I love you so, so much Sam. You have no idea how happy you make me. Every single day".

Sam pulled her even closer. " You are the love of my life Andy, you, you are my future, and I love you more than anything". They repeated the kiss, and just holding on to each other as the crown of friends and colleges were cheering, clapping and whistling at them.

In the alley Sam and Andy met five years ago, when a rookie named Andy McNally tackled an undercover cop, made him and blew his cover, they were starting a brand new chapter together. A never ending chapter. Surrounded by the people they love, in a setting you only see in movies, yes, the typical American cliché movies, Andy had made Sam the happiest man on earth. And with a new layer of white, snowflakes covering the city of Toronto, hundreds of light balls lighting up the alley they first met, this was all Andy had dreamt of, and more. 

* * *

_**I just had to end this chapter with a happy twist! How is life being engaged? Is Adam Lewinsky getting closer to his takedown?**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter...**_

_**Love, J**_


	12. Duck Tape And Rope

**Chapter 12 - Duck tape and Rope**

* * *

For once, Andy was the first one to wake up. She was lying in their bed, just looking at her ring. The ring Sam had slid onto her finger a few days ago. He really did know her, she thought, thinking that this ring was _her_.

She was happy. Really, really happy, and as her hands automatically found her belly under the covers, cupping it in her hands, making a protective shield, she thought that _this_, was something she never really knew she wanted, until Sam was the one that gave _it_ to her. _Her_. A girl, who soon would be lying between them, warm and safe. They would do everything to protect her from the bad sides of the world. Even before she was born, Andy knew that she would go through fire for her baby. It was unbelievable how much she loved something that wasn`t even _here_ yet. Looking at Sam, she knew how luck she was. 

* * *

Carefully, she slid out of the bed, put her robe on and silently patted down to the kitchen.

As Andy was about to pour coffee in to mugs, she felt to warm hands finding their way to her belly.

"Good morning beautiful", Sam said kissing her neck.

"I was going to bring you coffee in bed", she said back, facing him.

"This is so much better", Sam said pulling her even closer, kissing her.

"Sam, we don`t have time for any of this", Andy explained, trying to lose herself from his grip. _This_, him trying to get on with her in the morning, was something she loved, even though they didn`t always have time to finish it.

"We always have time for _this_, Andy". And with that he lifted her up on the kitchen counter. The effect he had on her, made her find place for him between her legs.

"Coffee is getting cold Sam, and we need to leave for work in 45 minutes", she said between kisses and demanding touches. "I promise though, that we`ll continue this after shift".

Sam made a gap between them and looked at her. "Who sais we need to be off shift? We have several rooms at the station that are perfectly fine". He smirked at her pulling her robe apart, making her cleavage pop out for him.

"No, Sam. Need I remind you about the last time you tried to get your way with me in interrogation room 4?"

"That was fun, wasn`t it?", Sam laughed, finding his way underneath Andy`s top.

He defiantly remember that day. A few months ago, they were on night shift. It was a slow shift, with almost nothing to do besides paperwork and old reports that was in lack of description. 

* * *

It had started with a text Sam had send her, asking what color her underwear was. She wanted to tease him a little, and answered with "who's says I`m wearing any?". From that it escalated, and before she knew it, he had discreet managed to drag her with him into a interrogation room. The thing was, the automatic lock didn`t work, and just as he was un buckling her pants, the door opened and Gail Peck stood there looking at them. Although she was quick to close the door and leave, she had seen more than she wanted too. Soon, the entire division knew that _McSwarek_ was trying to "get it on" in interrogation room 4. 

* * *

"Good Morning staff! Today is all about being out there, being visible, interact with the people and try to make a difference". Oliver Shaw was straight with his words as he welcomed his staff in parade.

"We want the people of Toronto to know that we are out there. We want to show them that we are people too. Talk to them, interact, make a joke, I don`t care. Just stay visible and remember, you are all representing the 15 division. Partners and task locations are on the board. So, serve, protect and make a difference. Now, get out of here".

"Hey, Andy!" Sam called after his fiancé as she was leaving. "Please be careful out there. You know I hate for you being out on the streets".

"Sam! Okay...just... I know you only want to look out for me, protect me and what not, but please just let me do my job for the remaining time I have before I`m stuck on a desk. I`m always careful, I`m not riding alone you know".

" I know.. just...be careful?" He pulled her in for a gentle kiss. "See you after shift".

Sam watched her leave. God! He hated her still being out patrolling the streets. He just wanted to protect her from everything. Knowing that he couldn`t. He was really looking forward to her being behind the desk. That way, he could watch her from the D`s office, look out for her and make sure she was okay. 

* * *

Downtown, at _Garrison Park_, several squad cars were parked. This was a though neighborhood, and being visible was important. At the basketball court, that clearly was the center of the park, hundreds of people were gathered. Some playing, others watching, dancing to music that came from the many boom blasters.

The officers of 15 division were talking to the people, interacting and being a part of their day. While talking to Dov, Andy noticed a guy she knew, by helping him through some issues a few years back. She made her way towards him.

"Jionnie Macy! How`s the world treating you these days?" A tall guy wearing saggy jeans, a hoodie and a caps turned around at the somewhat familiar female voice. Clearly he was happy to see Andy.

"Officer McNally? Wow!" He gave Andy a sincere hug. "I see the worlds is treating you pretty well too?" Jionnie Macy said, nodding towards her baby bump.

"Oh, you know, some lucky guy sealed his deal with me", Andy said laughing.

"Who`s is the lucky guy? Do I know him? Please don`t tell me it`s that Callaghan guy?"

"Hah! No, that is not the case! You actually know him. Remember Officer Swarek? Well, he is Detective Swarek now, that is".

"No freaking way! He got the deal with you?" Andy laughed and nodded.

"How is your sister Jionnie? Andy got a more serious look on her face.

A few years back, there was a case involving Jionnie and Samaria Macy. Samaria was caught up in some trafficking, where they were getting shipped on a semi trailer to New York. Because she was in debt to one of the "leaders", and didn`t have the money to pay back, there really was no other option. Jionnie Macy was out of options to help his sister, so when a bank robbery went wrong, he caught Andy`s attention. That turned out to be the one of the biggest trafficking cases the 15 division had seen, and they cracked the trafficking operation wide open. With no parents around, and being under aged, Andy managed to get the siblings into a group home. Unfortunately, Samaria didn`t do so well as her brother.

"She`s great! Actually... No, I don`t know why I just said that... umh..she killed herself two years ago. I found her in the bathroom.. You know pills and stuff".

"I`m so sorry Jionnie". Andy touched his arm gently.

"Yeah, you know shit like she went through apparently does that to you".

"Jionnie, you have my number and my card, please call me any time you need".

"Thanks Officer". As he pulled her in for a friendly hug, he heard someone call out his name.

"Yo! Jionnie, are we hugging cops now?" Jionnie and Andy turned around.

"Who are they?" Andy asked, looking at Jionnie.

"They are the _Westside Crocks_, also known as the _Cop Killers_".

Andy signaled to Dov that she wanted someone to back her up.

"What do you want Clay?", Jionnie said as he stepped forward, trying to shield Andy behind him.

"You know what I want, I want what`s mine". Clay from _Westside Crocks_, looked from Jionnie to Andy.

"Actually, how bout I get her", he said pointing at Andy.

"And you are stepping on our territory man". There was always this ongoing fight between Jionnie and his crew against the _Westside Crocks_ about the _Garrison Park_ field. Both claiming it their own.

Dov, Chris, Gail, Chloe and Oliver came up to them.

"Okay, guys, break it off! Take your boys and leave", Oliver said at Clay pointing on the guys behind him.

Before Andy could think she put herself between Jionnie and Clay. Not thinking about how stupid that was.

"Officer McNally, stay away from this". Jionnie`s voice was clear, knowing what Clay and his crew was capable of.

Out of nowhere, Clay was on Jionnie, making Andy fall back to the ground.

"BREAK IT OFF!" Oliver stepped up, making a barrier between the two crews. "Leave now, or I will bring you all in", he yelled at the _Westside Crocks_.

"Andy! Are you okay? Chloe kneeled down besides her.

"Yeah, I`m fine... I think". Andy was shaking. The fear had gotten to her. Chloe helped her up and walked her to the squad car.

Oliver came up to them. "McNally, I want you back at the station now. Don`t argue with me. I made a promise to Sammy. This is me holding on to that promise".

Andy knew her inner battle was officially over. No more putting rookie in danger. From now on it was pure and simple. Desk duty. 

* * *

Back at the station, Sam noticed Oliver and the other officers standing in the corridor talking. Something was up he thought as he made his way out of the office.

"Oliver, what`s going on?"

"Sammy, brother, before you say anything, she`s fine".

"What are you talking about? Where is she?". Oliver filled Sam in on the crew encounter, but didn`t get to finish before Sam was practically running towards the women`s locker room.

"Andy? He found her sitting down at the bench, covering her belly. He knew she had shed a few tears, as her chin was wet.

"Honey, are you okay? He put his arms around her.

" I`m sorry, okay? You were right, and you have been all along. It`s over, I know."

Sam cupped her face in his hands, kissing her forehead.

"Sam, I got scared. Today, I really got scared. I blinked, didn`t think, and baam! I was in the middle of it".

"Andy..."

"No, Sam, today was my last shift patrolling the streets. I knew this day would come. I just kept shoving it away. There really is no way going back on this one".

Sam pulled her close, and closed his eyes. A wave of relief flushed over him, making him pull her even closer. 

* * *

Andy and Sam left the locker room and made their way towards the kitchen area.

"Sit down Andy", Sam said with a firm voice.

"I`m making you something to eat. Here take this first". He handed her a glass of orange juice.

She smiled at him, saying thank you.

"Eat this", Sam said as he placed a sandwich in front of her and sat down with her.

"After you have eaten this, I want you to go see your doctor Andy. I`m sure everything is fine, but just to be sure..."

"Sam, I`m okay, really. If something is wrong, I know I will feel it".

"Fine, but I want you to help me for the rest of the day. I need to look after you for a bit".

"Sam... I.."

"No, don`t argue with me on this one. I just... need you to stick with me okay. You scared me today too". As he leaned in and gave her a light kiss, Oliver walked in.

"McNally, how are you feeling? Everything okay?"

"Yepp, she answered, popping the p. I`m perfectly fine".

"I want you to go home. Take the rest of the day off. Relax, take a nap, whatever. Oh, and I take it we won't be having a discussion whether you are going on desk duty from now on or not?".

"Nope. We won`t. But I don`t need to go home".

"Not up for discussion McNally". Oliver smiled and left the kitchen area.

"Andy, you okay driving home alone? I`ll get Oliver to drop me off after shift. Just go home, crawl into bed and relax, okay?"

"Yes detective. I will. See you at home then?". Andy got up from the chair and gave Sam a kiss before she left. 

* * *

On her way home, Andy stopped by Longo`s Supermarket. She found a shopping cart and made her way through the store as she filled up the cart.

As she stood by the aisle with cleaning products, she got the feeling that someone was watching her. She wanted to turn around, but she didn`t. Instead she got what she needed and moved towards the ice cream.

Still, she couldn`t shake off the feeling that someone was following her. She put a box of pistachio and chocolate chip ice cream in the cart and headed for the cashier that was available.

Adam Lewinsky watched her pay for her groceries and head out of the store, walking towards her car. Quickly he paid for the duck tape and rope before he left the store.

He made his way towards the car that he had parked in front of Andy`s. He managed to get a good look at her before she drove away. He wanted to go after her so bad. Just seeing her, made his head spin and his heart beat faster. She was defiantly something.

But he knew it wasn`t time yet. Soon though, he would be able to fulfill his biggest dreams. 

* * *

Adam locked himself into his apartment 20 minutes later. Putting the rope and duck tape in a see-trough box, he knew he had all the necessary equipments ready.

He sat in front of his computer and printed out the photos he had manage to take of Andy. Looking at them, he knew there was no way going back. This was something he simply had to do. 

* * *

Dinner at Sam and Andy`s house later that day was silent. So silent, it made Sam think something was up. He looked at her, noticing she had barely touched her food, and she had this look on her.

"Andy?" She looked up at Sam smiling lightly at him.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, all good. I`m fine"

"You don`t look fine. I can tell that something is bothering you. Come on, spit it out".

She got up and took her plate to the trash can under the sink on the kitchen island. She cleared her plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"I just...at the store today, I got this feeling that someone was watching me". She leaned on the kitchen island with both arms. " It was probably nothing, but I can`t let it go Sam".

She couldn`t. It made her so uncomfterable, that she made sure every window and door was locked the minute she got home earlier.

"I wanted to turn and look, but I didn`t. I just... kept going". She got Sam plate as well. Cleared it an put it in the dishwasher.

"Andy, come here". She went over to him, allowing him to pull her down on his lap.

"Andy, I`m not saying you should start to worry, but I know you. You have a strong gut, and I know this feeling you have won`t just go away".

"Sam, I even locked all the windows and doors when I got home today. I must be losing it."

"If you ever get this feeling again, you call me. If not, call someone else, and as for the windows and doors, we`ll just keep them locked for a while, just to be sure".

He put his arms around Andy, holding onto her. He didn`t want to, but he started thinking about the guy he and Traci visited a month ago. There was something about him. Ever since, he had been looking thorough into his case file. Although Oliver told him, it couldn`t be his first priority case, he just couldn`t let it go. He needed to talk to Traci again.

"How bout I run you a bath Andy? Relax for a while. It will do you good".

"Thank you Sam. I`ll just clean up and I`ll be right up". 

* * *

As Adam picked up his camera and zoomed in on their bedroom, he noticed the _him_. He went to the bathroom, leaving the door open. He was filling the bathtub with water. A guy that takes a bath? How manly of him, Adam Lewinsky thought.

Where was _she_? Adam wondered. That guy was not in his interest. He only wanted _her_. And then she walked in. Wearing dark blue jeans, and a white tight sweater, she looked stunning. He watched her open the closet, taking out some clothes and putting them on the bed. The bed she shared with _him_.

He felt an anger built up inside as he watched _him_, coming up behind her, placing his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. He saw his lips move. Most likely, he said something to her. She smiled and turned around, facing _him_. He zoomed in a little more. She lifted her arms up, allowing _him_, to pull her sweater over her head, exposing her bare skin and growing bump. Not only to _him_, but also for Adam Lewinsky to see. Then she un buttoned her jeans, leaving her in her underwear. The guy in front of her covered her body in a dark purple towel and then they walked into the bathroom together. Just as Adam snapped the last photo, the bathroom door shut.

"Damn it!" Adam said out loud, slamming his fist on the steering wheel. This show may be over for today, but just wait, Adam thought as he drove away... 

* * *

**I hope you like this story so far. I know many of you think Adam Lewinsky is creepy, and begs me not to hurt Andy and the baby, but this story need the excitement.**

**Stay tuned.**

**Love, J**


	13. Desk Duty

**Chapter 13 - Desk Duty**

* * *

The next morning, Sam pulled up the parking lot at the station.

"You ready for your first shift on desk duty?", Sam asked looking at Andy.

"I will never be ready for desk duty. I will do my job, but I will hate it. I`m only doing this for your unborn daughter."

"Look at the bright side, we get to see each other more and you`ll even get to help me sometimes", Sam comforted her.

"Is this the work thing for pity sex?"

"Yeah, pretty much".

"I`ll take it", Andy said laughing.

"Come on mama, let`s get to parade".

As they walked inside the station, Sam put his arm around her shoulder. He tried not to show it, but he was so relieved that she was going to be in desk duty until her maternity leave. Knowing she was close to him and safe, made him relax more, considering his constant urge to protect her and making sure she was safe.

* * *

"McNally!", Olivier called as Andy was heading for the kitchen area before parade. She turned around, facing him.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I need you. I need to make a phone call this minute. Can you start parade for me? I won`t be long".

"Wait, what? What am I supposed to say? Oliver!"

"Here, this is the on our agenda. You know this McNally, I trust you", Oliver said as he walked away.

"Wow, that is just great!"

Andy quickly read the list Oliver gave her and headed for the parade room.

* * *

"Good morning staff", Andy began nervously.

"Shaw had to make a phone call, so you will have to deal with me".

"Go Andy!" Traci, Sam and Chloe was cheering for her, standing in the back against the wall.

"Thank you, I appreciate your support", Andy said ironically.

"So, this is what we`re dealing with. At 6.00 AM this morning, the body of a 28 year old male was found near _Garrison park_. Javier Remora was the gang leader of _The Vipers_. We know that _The Vipers_ and_ The Jameson Crew_ have had an ongoing fight regarding territory, but in this case, we are to believe that a drug deal found place between Javier Remora and Shay Bishop from _The Jameson Crew_, and they were busted by someone from _The Vipers._ It`s safe to say that deals between the gangs are off limits".

"Oliver, you want to take over?", Andy asked as he slid into the crowd.

"No, you seem to have it all under control, please continue".

"That`s fine. So this footage, is from a surveillance camera on the eastside corner of _St. Alban`s Church_. Andy began as she turned on the big screen.

"That`s 18 feet from where Javier Remora`s body was found. It`s a silver SUV, with license plate _Alpha Nova Liana November XY6_". Right now our only suspects is actually members from _The Vipers_. Find them, talk to them, ask questions. Bring them at the station. Ask around the neighborhood, see if anyone has seen anything. Detectives from _Gun`s and Gangs_ are already on the scene. Partners and task are on the board. And I will of course be right here. It`s not like I can work the streets anymore...". Andy dragged her words out, making the crowd get that she didn't want to be stuck at the station.

"So, Serve, protect and have each other's backs. Get out there!".

She saw the officers and detectives at 15 division leave the room, heading out on the streets. Just like she wanted to do.

Oliver walked up to Andy as the room was empty. "McNally, you`re a natural! I want you in charge for parade starting today. Do you accept?"

"Okay... I`m flattered, and of course I will do it, but why?"

"McNally, you put yourself out there, you get the job done and they actually listens to you. And now, I will make you a hot cup of tea, and you are going to help me with some veeery important staff-sergeant-shaw-business".

Andy laughed at Oliver, but didn`t argue.

* * *

Her first shift working the desk turned out much better than she had anticipated. She helped Oliver and worked with the D`s for the rest of her shift. Even though she had a somewhat slow shift, at the end she was exhausted.

At 4.00 PM, she had parked herself in Sam office chair waiting for him. She was almost falling asleep when he walked in.

"Hey, you tired?" He kneeled down in front of her.

"Like you wouldn`t believe it. I`m so tired and hungry. You ready to go home?"

"Yah, let`s get out of here".

During the 20 minutes drive from the station to their house, Andy had fallen asleep. Sam felt sorry for her. It sure didn`t take much for her to get so tired. If it was up to him, she wouldn`t be working at all, just being home relaxing, but Andy McNally was a stubborn one. Claiming being pregnant was not an illness, and the fact that she loved being a cop, she wouldn`t hear it.

"Andy, we`re home, wake up", Sam said with a low voice as he touched her chin.

"No, I`ll jest sleep in here".

"Andy, come on. I`ll make dinner and you can crash on the coach. You got to eat".

Sam convinced her to come inside, and made her lay down while he got dinner started.

After dinner Andy was much better. A nap really did her good, Sam thought as he slid down on the coach next to her.

"Oh my god! I`m peeing my pants", Andy said laughing hysterically at something funny on TV. Sam looked at her. She was so beautiful when she laughed, he thought. Lately he had been thinking about the last year and a half. He felt like he had thrown away almost two years of his life being miserable. Without her. He kept staring at her. He loved the way she covered her growing bump with her small hand. It was like she was protecting rookie, and when she laughed, it made her belly bounce in a funny way. He loved that too.

"What?", Andy asked, realizing he was looking at her.

"Nothing. You`re beautiful".

"Sam? umh, thank you?"

Sam smiled at her. She noticed that his mouth was almost about to say something, but he closed it just as quickly.

"Sam, what`s going on with you? Is there something you want to talk about?". Andy turned, facing him.

"I... just... I`m sorry."

Andy didn`t really understand what he was saying. What was he apologizing for? Have she missed out on something?

"Sam, what are you talking about? What are you sorry about?". Andy asked confused.

"I`m just...everything I guess. I`m sorry for screwing up okay? I feel like I spent almost two years being unhappy. I have wasted so much time on being stupid, and now I just feel like we have lost two years of our life together".

Andy was surprised he still felt this way, and that he was still thinking about it in this extend. She covered his hands with her own.

"Sam...look. We both screwed up, we did and said some things that we regret. But you can`t keep dwelling on that. I like to think that we got to that point for a reason. Maybe we wouldn`t be here if that didn`t happen. We both went through something, but look at where we`re at now. We live in a house that`s ours, we can work together, and make us work, and let`s not forget about this thing", She said cupping her belly and rubbing it.

"I love you Andy, so much, like you have no idea". He pulled her closer.

"I love you too Sam, more than anything". She leaned in, covering his lips with hers.

* * *

The following week went by so fast, Andy could barely keep up with what day it was. Desk duty was slow, but Oliver always let her assist the D`s and himself with light duty work. Being in charge for parade, was something Andy really liked. She still got a clue on what was happening out on the streets, and were able to work on it inside the station, and most important, Sam was able to keep an eye on her.

When returning back at the station, Sam found Andy in the kitchen area. Andy looked up and met his eyes.

"Hey, how did it go? Did he agree to speak with you?"

Sam poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to her.

After the body of Javier Remora was found, the murder was linked to an inmate at _Milburn Penitentiary._ A former member of _The Vipers,_ who was doing time for murder on another gang member, got on their radar. They were now working on the theory that he placed a hit on Javier Remora. To follow up on that Sam and Traci had gotten the insight of an _Jamal Thoriego_, a former member of _The Vipers_. Now, they knew who is former roommate was, his biggest inmate enemy, his sponsor and the guy he did laundry with.

_Jamal Thoriego_ seemed to know everything going on out there, despite that he was doing 17 out of 20 years locked up at _Milburn_, and when Sam had been there to make him talk, he was not surprised to know that Javier was now dead. He of course, had nothing to do with it. However, there was this one guy that knew him better than anyone. His sponsor.

" Nope! Not unless I brought you", Sam said as he slammed a file on the table in front of her.

She looked up. Not really getting what he was saying. "Me? How do I fit into all of this?"

She opened the file. She was now looking at the sponsor. A man in his late 50`s, grey in his hear and beard. Did 20 years for murder. His name... Jay Swarek.

Andy was caught off her guard. She had to look at the name one more time. "Sam?" She looked up, meeting his eyes.

"McNally, it`s about time you met my old man".

* * *

_**I`m sorry for the delay and the short chapter, but I have been on vacation in Barcelona and didn`t prioritize this ;)**_

_**Next one will be up soon!**_

_**Have a great weekend. Love, J **_


	14. Jay Swarek

**Chapter 14 - Jay Swarek**

* * *

"McNally, it`s about time you meet my old man". Sam said with a fake smile on his face.

"Sam, uh...you sure about this?" Andy was a little put back. Not knowing quite what to say next. "I mean... off course I will go but, are _you_ sure about this?"

He was silent for a second. He looked at her. His old man didn`t deserve to meet her. In fact, he didn`t deserve a lot of things, and this, getting to know his life and family was one of many things. He was actually afraid that she would see Jay Swarek and compare to two of them.

Andy understood a lot was on his mind. She moved her chair so that they were facing each other. She covered his hands with her own.

"Sam, I get that you don`t want to do this, I get that you don`t want me to meet him, but I`m not afraid to meet him. This man is only your father by shared DNA. Nothing more. You and me... we make the best team. We do things together, as partners. We have each other's backs, no matter what. This, is not an exception. I get that for you this will be more than just working a case, and that's okay. I understand that. I`m just asking you to not shut me out. It`s just me Sam".

Sam weren`t expecting that from her. Hearing her say that he was only his father`s son by shared DNA. It was like she understood his biggest fear. She gets him. She gets this.

He placed his arms around her and pulled her in close. Kissing her head, her chin and landing one on her lips. He looked at her.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You get me, you understand the most messed up things. I love you Andy. I love what we have, I love you so much".

She smiled at him kissing his lips and stroke his chin with her soft hand. "I`ll always have your back Sam. I love you".

* * *

Sam made his way through their house, checking that the front door was locked, and turned off the lights before heading upstairs.

Andy was already in bed when he walked into their bedroom. She sat up against the headboard on the bed, reading one of her mama-to-be-books.

Sam slid under the covers next to Andy, sliding down so that he was facing her belly. He pulled down the covers, exposing her tight skin to him. He leaned in and traced kisses on it. Putting his hand on it and making patterns. Andy put her book away. Just looking at Sam trying to interact with rookie, trying to get her to make an appearance for them. "Come on baby, we know you are in there", Sam said as he patted her belly. "Maybe this will help", Andy said as she cupped her belly in her hands, moving her bump around a bit. The same second they both felt a strong kick underneath their hands.

"That`s our girl", Sam said as he kissed her belly one more time. Andy laid down, both keeping their hands on rookie.

"You nervous about tomorrow?" She asked Sam after they had turned the light off.

"Not so bad. It just makes me a bit angry that he still, after all this time, have that power over me. Demanding something from me, getting in on my personal life like that, in order for him to open his mouth".

"Just... I mean, if he tries to get you talking about you, steer the conversation back on track. We are there to talk about _Jamal Thoriego_ and _Javier Remora_". Unless you want him to know things about you..."

"No, he have no right. We are there as cops, nothing more".

"Okay, good. Don`t forget I`ll always have your back", she said as she kissed him. "Let`s get some sleep". Sam pulled her in so her back was facing his chest. Covering her belly with his hand, they both fell asleep not long after.

* * *

After a 4 hour drive, a lunch stop and a couple of my blather-is about-to explode-stops for Andy, they pulled up in the parking lot at Milburn Penitentiary. Andy saw that Sam was dreading this visit strongly.

"Hey, look at me", she said, holding on to his arm. "I`m going to be in there with you. He`s not going to make this conversation personal Sam, and if he tries, we will force him back on track again. Don`t let him get to you, he does not have a power over you".

"I`m glad you are with me on this one Andy. I wouldn`t want anyone else here. And, you are to keep a distance from him, so he can`t reach you. I`m not trying to scare you, but you never know what he is capable of, and It`s my job to keep you guys safe". He patted her stomach.

"Ready for this?"

She nodded.

* * *

As they walked down the hall inside Milburn Penitentiary, approaching a interrogation room, they saw a man in an orange suite. Not the fine sort. His hear was indeed grey, just as his mug-shot had shown them.

"I`ll be right outside, just let me know when you are ready to leave the room, a prison guard told them as he buzzed-opened the door for them.

Sam and Andy entered the room, leaving Andy to close the door behind them. She stood on the opposite wall of where Jay Swarek sat. Sam sat down on a chair in front of her, facing his father by DNA.

"Samuel, it`s so nice to see you again", Jay Swarek said sarcastically, giving his son a smirky smile.

"I see you brought some pretty back up", he said nodding at Andy.

"Pop, this is officer Andy McNally", Sam answered, trying to keep the conversation as impersonal as possible.

"This the one you managed to snatch into your sour life? I see you knocked her up as well", he said hinting to her bump popping out from her uniform-shirt.

Sam cleared his throat. "Pop, this is my fiancé Andy McNally". He didn`t say anything about them having a baby, thinking that was none of his business.

"Oh my, you actually did good on this one Samuel. Completely out of your league and none-deserved".

Andy felt sick to her stomach, thinking how he was talking to his own son. She felt her eyes getting wet, assuming just a slight of how Sam`s childhood must have been.

"Pop, this is not about me or my personal life. You know something about _Javier Remora_ and _Jamal Thoriego_, and we really need that information, Sam said persistent.

"Not so fast. I help you with a case, I think it`s only right if I get something back".

"You really think it`s your right to demand something from me? considering what life you gave me?"

"You deserved everything you got from me Samuel. Every smack in the head, every hour spent in the tool shed. All of it. Both of you".

As Jay Swarek openly admitted what kind of father he had been, Andy was out of words, feeling tears pressing behind her eyes, she had to focus on not crying.

"How`s your loony sister anyway?" Jay Swarek sat back in his chair, keeping his smirky smile on.

"Leave Sarah out of this! You are to answer our question pop. Jay Swarek laughed at his son, as he looked at Andy.

"You sure this is a guy you want to marry and have kids with?" Jay Swarek nodded towards Sam as he waited for her to answer his question.

"This one is nothing more than a mess. Did he ever tell you why I went to prison in the first place?"

Andy was unsure if she should let this go any further. She stepped forward leaning down at her much resented father-in-law. Sam held his arm out between Jay Swarek and Andy, as a protecting shield.

"I would walk through fire for him, and no, he didn`t tell me why you ended up here, but I`m sure you deserved every part of it". Andy almost spit it out, as she raised her left eyebrow.

She left both Sam and Jay Swarek speechless for a moment before she went back to leaning on the wall.

Apparently that got Jay Swarek talking. After almost an hour, Jay Swarek told them everything he knew. Because drug deals between crews was completely off limits, the former member of The Vipers _Jamal Thoriego_, had placed a hit on _Javier Remora_ after it got out that he made a deal with _Shay Bishop_ from the _Jameson Crew_.

Sam took a breath and sat back in his chair. "Okay, and who did _Jamal Thoriego_ give the job to?"

Jay Swarek leaned back in his chair too and crossing his arms. He loved having the slightest over his so called son.

"What do I get out of it?" Sam rubbed his hands over his chin.

"Really? What is it that you want pop?

"I want 5 minutes alone with your soon to be wife. I want to talk to her. Not you".

"You really believe I`ll leave her alone with you?"

"Sam, It`s fine, give me 5 minutes".

Andy gave him her serious-you-know-i-can-do-this-look. Sam gave her a nod, got up from his chair and cuffed both of Jay Swarek hands before he left them in the room.

Andy took his place and looked her father in-law straight in his eyes.

"I don`t think you are in any position to demand or ask things, but this is my job, and I want to solve this case so I can go home today". Andy stated, never looking away from Jay Swarek.

"Okay, but tell me this. Do you really believe that he is going to make you happy? You think he won't wake up one day and be gone? You know how much he loves going undercover". Jay Swarek was pushing Andy to the point where she only wanted to hit him with her gun.

"One day, Samuel is going to wake up and realize that living the family life is not for him. He can`t commit to anything, he does what only he wants too and then he will be gone. He will leave you. Just you wait".

Andy struggled to not get physical with him. She could feel her blood boiling inside, tears pressing on behind her eyelid because of the anger this man made her develop inside.

"Give me that god damn name!" Andy stood up, leaning slightly down at him.

"Fine, just trying to warn you sweetheart".

On the other side of the room, Sam watched trough the glass, Andy getting more and more angry. He wanted to go in there, but he knew that Jay Swarek would stop talking as soon as he entered the room.

Jay Swarek leaned back in his chair. "_Frankie Hester_". Andy stood up, looking at Sam and nodded.

Sam got the prison guard to open the door for Andy.

"Hey, one more thing. What did Samuel really tell you about me?" Jay Swarek wouldn`t give up.

"Andy looked him with so much anger in her eyes. " Only the worst part". With that she left the room and closed the door.

As they walked out of Milburn, Sam called Traci, filling her in. Frankie Hester, another member of _The Vipers_, would be looking at a lifetime in prison.

* * *

The drive back to Toronto started off quite. Sam wanted to say something. Anything. but he thought that this had given Andy something to think about. Andy wanted to say something to Sam, but didn`t know how, as she didn`t know what to say to him.

"We used to watch millionaire together when I was a kid", Sam suddenly spoke, making Andy look at him.

"He was in and out of prison our whole life as you know but uh, when he was out, we used to watch that game show...you remember?"

"Yeah, I do"

"It was the one thing we had in common when I was growing up. We both wanted to become millionaires. I wanted it so I could get my mother and sister away from him. I have no idea why wanted to be a millionaire".

Andy kept her eyes on Sam.

"Did he tell you why he went to prison the last time?"

"No." Andy shook her head.

"No? Cops uh, wanted him on a robbery assault, but he had an alibi. He said that he was at home, with his boy watching millionaire. When they asked me about it.. I uh, told them he was lying. And, he got six months. When he was inside, he got into a fight, killed the guy...20 years".

Andy looked up. "Was he telling the truth, or were you?"

Sam took a breath. "He was". He gave Andy a nervous smile.

"Hm". Then there were silence.

"More than you wanted to hear?" Sam asked her.

"No". She kept her eyes on him for a couple of seconds.

"You are nothing like that man. You are loving, considerate, kind and warmhearted. You will never be like him. You will love our children wholehearted, you will always have my back, be a great husband and a wonderful father, and if you ever doubt that, you just need to turn around and ask me".

"Oh, yeah? You sure about that?

" I will always be there for you, through thick and thin, always have your back no matter what. We will support each other, love each other and be the best parents that we can be. Never think I even for a second saw you in him. I will never compare you to that man, and I will never ever doubt your love or your ability to show just how much".

Sam met her eyes. "I love you McNally".

She smiled at him. I love you Sam Swarek".

* * *

A couple of days later, when Sam was outside shoveling snow from their driveway, their neighbor next door, _Ms. Braverman_ came out.

"Sam, how are you? How is Andy doing?" The nice lady in her late 60`s asked.

"We`re good, thank you, Andy just thrives and grows", Sam laughed.

"She looks good, and so happy", Ms. Braverman stated smiling at him.

"I just wanted to tell you that yesterday, when you were at work I assume. A green car, I think it was a old Polo, was parked outside for several hours. Just across the street from your house, and when I was walking _Kira..." _Ms. Braverman nodded down at her black and brown Labrador. " I saw a man on your front porch, looking through your front door window, and when he saw me he ran off and drove away. I did manage to get his lisence plate number before he drove off though".

Sam got a lump in his stomach. He thanked Ms. Braverman for telling him and he hurried inside.

* * *

"Andy? I have to leave for work now okay? I`ll see you after shift?". He leaned in for a kiss as she appeared in the hallway.

"Yepp", she said, popping the p. "I`m going to do some laundry, wash some of the baby clothes in rookies closet, and have a nice, long nap". She smiled at him, kissing him one last time.

* * *

Arriving at the station, Sam speed walked, aiming for the D`s office and his desk. He sat down and typed in the license plate number _Ms. Braverman_ gave him on his laptop.

It took only a few seconds before a familiar name appeared on the screen. Adam Lewinsky.

He felt his skin curl up underneath his clothes. He hit print on the laptop, and ran off to Oliver`s office with the paper in hand.

Without even knocking, he stormed in. "Oliver, we have a big problem".

* * *

_**It seems that Adam Lewinsky's takedown is about to surface. Will Sam and Oliver stop this? What will happen to Andy?**_

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Love, J**_


	15. Adam Lewinsky

**Chapter 15 - Adam Lewinsky**

* * *

_**First of all, I want to say a million times thank you for all the lovely rewievs :) **_

_**Some of you say this story is a rip off. Yes I use some dialog and storylines from the actual show, but other than that, I really don`t think I steal anything from other stories. If that is the case, I did not read any of them.**_

_**Some of you beg me not to let anything happen to Andy and her baby. This story is bound to have some drama, but as I have said before, I`m a true believer of happy endings ;) I still don`t know how long this will continue, but I promise it`s not ever just yet.**_

_**In this chapter I want to start off with Adam Lewinsky. What is his story?**_

_**Again, THANK YOU!**_

* * *

As a child, Adam Lewinsky was a bit of a loner. He didn`t have many friends, just because he actually preferred to be on his own, or play with the neighbors cats. He grew up in a quite neighborhood with his parents. As an only child, he got used to getting whatever he wanted at any time.

At the age of 11, his dad left one night, and never came back. They never heard from him again, and Adam and his mother was forced to start their new life just the two of them. When his mother were unable to manage the house payments, they were forced to move to a 2 bedroom apartment on Dufferin Grove. Adam never moved out from his mother, and by the time he was 26 his mother disappeared too. He never heard from her again.

He got a job as a janitor at the nearby elementary school, and started to enjoy being on his own. When he joined a dating site online he met a young woman, whom he soon started dating. After a year he proposed to her, and they got married the year after.

Adam Lewinsky was happy. And the day his wife told him they were going to be parents, he couldn`t believe his luck. They were happy. After 7 months, 2 months before her due date, she too disappeared. As if she vanished from the face of the earth. Adam spent months, even years looking for her, but with no luck. Several times, he was surten he saw her, and when he started running after random pregnant women that looked a lot like his wife, he let it go too far.

While excepting the fact that he most likely would never see his wife again, he crashed, burned and ended up at a closed psychiatric ward.

For a while he was actually doing okay. But the day he laid his eyes on Andy McNally, something inside snapped and bursted. She was all he could think of, and she really reminded him of his wife.

He got more and more obsessed with the officer, and when he ended up calling her, his planning for something bigger started and quickly escalated. He had planned every little detail. After weeks of stalking her, discrete, he soon learned their routines, he had looked at her. At them, and knew when she was home alone, and when the man in black shades were nowhere to be seen.

Yesterday, he almost got caught. It was close, he had thought to himself as he speeded away from where Andy McNally and Sam Swarek lived. The old woman next door to their house had seen him. Therefor, as he looked inside their bedroom window through is binoculars, he knew that she was alone, and that today, was the day he had been looking forward too. This was the day he had planned for a long time. It was going to be the best day in a long, long time.

Takedown.

First day of the rest of _their_ life.

Years of longing. For her. For them.

This. Was. It.

* * *

After Sam had left for work that morning, Andy threw some laundry in the washing machine and decided to do some cleaning. She put on some music and got to it. Somehow, her favorite music made cleaning a lot more fun. Besides what else was she going to do on her day off? She was not the type of girl who would lay on a coach, reading a book or a magazine. She needed to be busy, to do something useful. And after she was done cleaning she had planned on taking a long nap.

Andy never got that far.

She was down on her knees in front of the fridge. Throwing away bad food, or food that was soon to be expired out of date. Having _Janis Joplin's_ _Cry Baby_ on high volume, she didn`t hear the door bell. Not the first time, and not the second time.

Through the front door window, he could barely see her. Oh, but he did, just enough to know that she was occupied. Down on her knees, on the floor. He didn`t hate it. Actually, he liked the way her belly swung down facing the floor. Her getting busy. Cleaning. He also liked that she wasn`t overdressed. Wearing a what seemed to be some yoga pants and a tank top, he could still see her bronzed skin. Even on the last day of November, in Canada. Winter in Canada, she still had that tanned skin tone.

Silently, he picked the lock on the door open, and let himself in. And she didn`t even notice him as he discrete snuck in the kitchen behind her.

Having almost half of her body inside the fridge, cleaning it, and singing along with _Janis Joplin_, she never heard him as he came up close behind her, swinging his bat right in the back of her head.

Bang.

Touchdown.

Her world went black on her. Gone. Black.

As she fell backwards on the floor, Adam Lewinsky saw the blood dripping from the gash on the back of her head, making a small pound on the hardwood floor. That would definitely leave a stain, he thought as he injected her with sedatives through a needle on her neck. Just in case she would wake up before they got _home_.

Now, there was only one slight problem. He had to get her out of the house and into his car. It was bright daylight. Sunny. Everyone could see them. He had to think for a minute.

* * *

Down at the station, Oliver labeled this _situation_ as a now high prioritized case.

"Sam! Call her. I want her here. Not somewhere we can't see her. Just a precaution". Oliver demanded".

Sam slid out of Oliver`s office to call his fiancé. He hit speed dial 1 and waited for her to answer.

Somehow, Andy McNally had always been on Sam Swarek`s speed dial. Even in her rookie days, when they weren`t even a couple, he had her on speed dial 3. But now, she was his number 1. In everything. She was his number 1.

"Come on, pick up!" Sam said out loud. He started to get panicked. She didn`t answer his call. Not the first time, and not this second time.

"Damn it! I get right to voicemail", he yelled to Oliver.

"Sammy, don`t freak out! Just...- Peck! Take a squad car and go with Swarek to check on McNally", he said as Gail Peck walked by.

* * *

Adam Lewinsky had parked his car as close as the front porch as possible, and after looking out the door, deciding it was clear, that no one were around to see the, he carried her inside the car. Placing her in the front passenger seat, so it looked like she was just sleeping.

Then they drove off. Heading _home_.

* * *

Sam and Gail were only 5 minutes away. "Pick up, pick up!" Sam almost yelled in the car. Gail hit the speed and drove faster. Knowing that she had defiantly broken a few rules already, but it really didn`t matter.

As they approached the street where Sam and Andy lived, his heart rate went up, and he felt somewhat dizzy. Not knowing if she was just out for a nap.

They rolled up their driveway, and were met with a wide open front door. Sam threw himself out of the car.

And, blood. Red, fresh blood. On their front porch. An open front door. There were blood.

"Peck! Call it in!" Sam ran inside the house, not knowing what was going to welcome him home. He followed the blood stains to the kitchen and almost slipped in the pound of blood in front of the fridge. There were food outside the fridge too. And the fridge door was open.

But there was blood. Her, Andy`s blood. He panicked.

"Andy?" He called for her as he ran upstairs looking for her. "Andy?" There was no one to answer his calls.

He heard sirens outside.

In a sort of daze, he walked downstairs and out on the front porch. There were several squad cars, not only from 15 division, but other divisions to. Sam froze and just stood there for a second. He looked down at the blood stain next to him. And then, like lightning hit him in such force, he realized... Gone.

"She`s gone!", Sam said trying to choke a loud sob. From then on, everything happened in a blur. It was like he was sleepwalking. Not knowing what was real and what was a dream. It was just that. He weren`t dreaming. Andy was gone.

In his daze, he barely noticed the forensics making their way through their house. Looking for fingerprints and what not. Collecting her blood. He knew it was her blood. He just fell down on his knees. Not even feeling the cold snow, that made his pants wet. Like to wet prints on his knees. He couldn`t stand up. He just sat there. In the snow.

And that same second, Traci and Oliver were next to him. Picking him up like sack. It was like he had left his own body. He was gone.

"Sammy, we are going to find her!", Oliver said trying to choke a sob of his own.

"Nash, take him back to the station, get Price and Epstein to get parade ready. We need to go over this, and get working. Fast".

* * *

It was a silent drive, until Traci spoke. "Sam, we are going to find her. I promise you that!"

Sam looked at his partner. "Alive? Are we going to find her alive?" At this point, he was crying. Sam Swarek was crying.

Traci couldn`t hold it back anymore. "Yes! we... uh...we are going to find her alive. Both of them". She sobbed.

"Adam Lewinsky. Is the one we are looking for, am I right?". Sam said. Not really asking.

"It seems so, yes. We are kind a head on this Sam. We know who he is, we know where he lives and we know his deal".

"Yah, and we know what he is capable off?" Traci didn`t answer. Simply because she knew he was right. Adam Lewinsky was capable of many things.

* * *

_**This is getting serious guys! I can`t wait to see how this is going. But, remember... I`m all for happy endings!**_

_**Love, J**_


	16. Chained

**Chapter 16 - Chained**

* * *

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

Birds singing, a boat, cars honking.

Tick, tock. A clock?

Andy slowly opened her eyes, struggling to get a glimpse of her surroundings. What is this place? Where the hell am I, she thought as she felt something tightening around her wrists. She was cuffed. Not with both hands together as a criminal, but spread on each side. She tried to shake her left arm. She noticed that she was chained to both sides of the room. She was literally stuck in the middle. Because of her belly, she couldn`t see her feet. She tried to move them, but didn`t come far. They were chained.

She was in some kind of room. There were concrete walls and concrete floor. A small window with bars in front. She kept gazing through the room. Some sort of sliding door, and a big clock on the wall. Tick, tock it said. And in one corner there was a single wooden chair.

Suddenly her whole body started to shiver. Like she was cold. Freezing. She looked down at her body. Clothes all gone. Only a sports briefs and a sports bra that used to be white, that now was red. Covered in blood. Her blood. Only two small piece of clothing were covering her body. She felt exposed to the unfamiliar surroundings.

She noticed something black on her pregnant belly. Letters maybe? She looked closer, but at first she couldn`t quite read them. Focusing so hard that she felt a headache grow strong, she read the letters upside down. A four letter word. It didn`t take an Einstein to spell them together. M I N E. Mine?

Who had written _mine_ across her stomach? She had to close her eyes. The strong light from the ceiling lamp made her headache even worse. She put her hand on her head. It really did hurt. As hell. She moved her hand to the back of her head. It was wet and somewhat sticky. She looked at her hand. Blood. Her blood. Of course. That`s why the headache just intensifies.

This was not good, she though as she placed her hand to cover her belly. Like she suddenly remembered it. She could only pray that rookie was okay.

Who had brought her here? to some place where there were boats, honking cars and birds singing? At a beach maybe. She had no idea of how long she had been there, or if she even was in Toronto still.

She felt her eyes getting wet. Tears popping out from behind her eyelids.

Sam! Where the hell is he? Was he here too? And why was she in this room? Chained and cuffed like a wild animal.

Andy`s body jumped on the mattress she was laying on, when she heard the sliding door open.

* * *

At the 15 division, things were crazy. Turned upside down. Just chaos. Officers were running around like crazy, SWAT was here too.

Parade room was full. So crowded that officers were standing outside. Because Andy McNally was missing. Nowhere to be found. She was just... Gone.

In the front of the room, Sam, Oliver and Traci was ready to inform the staff on what all the fuss was about.

Sam got everyone's attention. "Sometime this morning, between 9.00 PM and 12.45 PM, Officer Andy McNally was abducted from her house". Sam stopped at that. He rubbed his hands over his face. Sighing.

"No... Andy was taken from our house today, sometime after I left for work. Andy is missing. She is gone! And there was blood. A lot of it". Sam tried so hard at that point to choke a sob. It was like he bursted. Uncontrollable.

"Sorry", he apologized as he ran out of the room.

Oliver and Traci looked at each other. The understood. They got it. Traci took over, as Oliver went after his best friend. Turning on the big screen, she shared some photos that they had taken at the house. Some of the front porch, some of the blood pound in the kitchen and a mug shot of Adam Lewinsky, who were now their suspect. Their only suspect. He was definitely on their radar. Traci filled the crowd in on how Adam Lewinsky first had been brought up in the first place. Moving day on _Dufferin Grove_, prank calls to Andy, looking inside Sam and Andy`s house. Caught by their neighbor.

"Partner and tasks are on the board, and officers, please serve, protect and let`s get our missing officer home safe". It was almost like she begged them.

Her best friend was missing. She was gone. Why would anyone take her best friend? She needed to do something, but didn`t know where to start.

* * *

Oliver found his best friend. His broken best friend in the men`s locker room. Kicking and punching his locker. He was so mad. Furious, angry, scared, terrified. Terrified that they wouldn`t find his most favorite person in the world. His love. His family.

"Sammy! Stop! Oliver grabbed his arms, trying to stop him from hurting himself anymore. Because he had done just that. Punched the locker so hard, that his knuckles were bloody and sore.

"Sammy! Look at me!" Oliver got his attention, and looked into his sad, angry, broken eyes. "This, you fighting your locker isn't helping brother".

"Oliver, she`s gone! I don`t know where my fiancé is. Andy is somewhere out there, out of my reach and I cannot protect her anymore. Oliver, I failed". He fell down on the bench, like a sack. Sam Swarek was crying for the third time this day.

Oliver Shaw had to stay cool. He was the staff sergeant. He was supposed to have control. Take the lead. But right now, his best friend needed him.

"Sammy, we are going to find her. She is going to be okay. Both of them".

Were they really going to fine her alive though? Get her home safe? unharmed? Oliver Shaw started to slip. Bit by bit. He wanted nothing more than to run off somewhere. But, he was needed.

"Sammy, I know you want in on this, but I have to put you a little on the side line here. This is a close case. You know the protocol. Traci talked to Luke Callaghan and Jo Rosati. They're both on their way over to assist us".

Sam didn`t respond, just nodded at his best friend. He did know the protocols. He was allowed in on it, just not as active as the others. And by all mean, he was going to be there when they found her. Alive. No doubt.

* * *

Sam had forced himself together a bit and stood up like an old, heavy potato sack. He was on his way down the hall when someone called his name.

"Swarek!"

He turned on his fast going feet and his eyes met Luke Callaghan`s. "Swarek, we came as fast as we could. Any news?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Uh... No, nothing. But uh... Thank you for helping".

"Of course. We will find her Swarek. You want to come with us? Fill us in?"

Sam smiled vaguely at the detective in front of him. The same detective that once used to be engaged to his fiancé. As much as he used to hate the guy, he was forever thankful for him being here. And he was married to Jo Rosati. That made him hate him a bit less.

When the two detectives made their way into Oliver`s office, Jo Rosati stood up.

"Detective Swarek, I`m so sorry. We will do anything in our power to find her. I promise you".

"You heard the detective Sammy, we will find her. Both of them", Oliver said smiling at his best friend.

Luke Callaghan didn`t quite follow. "Wait, hold on, who else is missing? Are there two officers missing?"

Sam smiled nervously at Luke. "Uh.. No, it`s.. uh... Andy, she`s pregnant".

"Oh, wow, congratulations detective, that`s great news".

"Yah, well, will see how things turn out first. But, uh.. thanks. She`s uh.. 5 months along". Sam rubbed his face with his hand and sat down in front of Oliver`s desk.

Oliver and Sam filled the two detectives in on what led to them suspecting Adam Lewinsky of abducting Andy.

"We`ll go over to his apartment, contact the school he works at, see if he has been absent from work. I will get the search warrant and we`ll be ready."

"I want in on this", Sam said firmly getting up from the chair.

"Sammy... I..."

"Oliver, I really need this, please".

Oliver looked at Sam." Fine, go!"

After the warrant was approved, the three detectives were on their way.

* * *

The sliding door opened, letting natural daylight pass through the door. Andy closed her eyes because of the strong light.

"Hello sweetheart, how was your nap?" Adam Lewinsky asked as he pulled the wooden chair close to where the mattress she was laying on.

She opened her eyes and looked at the man in front. Where had she seen him before?

"It`s really good to finally see you again officer Andy McNally. I sure have missed you".

Andy felt her stomach turn, wanting to throw up. At him.

"What... uh.. Why am I here?"

"Don`t you get it? I love you, you are mine. We are going to be so happy. Just wait and see".

She still couldn`t figure out where she had seen him before. "You don`t recognize me do you?" Adam asked her giving her a smirky smile.

"No, am I supposed to?"

"You and your cop friend Price threw me out of my home. The home I have been living in for over 20 years. But you were so nice to me, so I decided to give you a chance to get to know me".

The apartment complex! Of course. She didn`t respond to him. "I need to use the bathroom", she said instead. She really did have to go.

"I`ll take you, but don`t try and do anything stupid. Sweetheart. I f you try to do something, I`ll cut your unborn child right out of you, you hear me?"

Andy was silently crying, but exposing tears as Adam unchained her. "Where am I?"

"Oh, you are some place safe. Quite romantic actually, if you ever get to look outside". Adam held her arms behind her back as he guided her to a crappy bathroom down a hall in what seemed to be a cabin. The walls were covered in flower wallpapers, and the floor was an old type of hard wood floor. Really old, with a lot of history. Stains, mark after furniture that had been there for many years.

He opened the door to the crappy bathroom and led her on to the toilet. She gave him a pleading look.

"Fine, I`ll be right outside. Remember what I told you", he said nodding towards her belly.

When he shut the door, she put her hands in front of her mouth to not make any sounds as she let it all out. She was silently crying. Crying over where she was, all she could think about were her unborn child. She had no idea if she were okay. And Sam. Where was he? was someone looking for her. They would never find her she thought, crying some more.

When Adam brought her back to her concrete room she asked him for some clothes.

"No, I kind of like to look at you without. Maybe take this off", he said as he pulled at her sports bra.

"Never, in your dreams. Just let me go. My whole division is probably looking for me as we speak. You don`t want to let this go any further". She was desperate.

"Officer, you are insulting me. Nobody is looking for you. They will never find you. You are here to stay. With me", he said as he touched her chin.

"Don`t touch me!" She spat at him. She was angry.

"Watch your tone with me. You keep talking like that, I will do this", he said as he torn her sports bra open a little.

She spat in his face. Not knowing what was coming for her next. He nabbed at her sports briefs. "This goes next if you don`t behave".

He made her lie down on the mattress before he chained her again. He blew her a kiss and left her. Locked the sliding door and walked away.

Andy was crying again, but not silently. She was cold, freezing, shivering. She placed her hands on her stomach. Covering her daughter protectively with her cold, bloody hands. When she felt a kick, she felt a huge relief, knowing that she was okay. It made her cry even more.

She just wanted to go home. Be home in Sam`s protective arms. Feel his strong arms holding her, as he whispers I love you in her ear. Just like he does every night before they fall asleep. Except this night. She was on her own. Alone in this concrete room. Without the only person that made her feel safe.


	17. Basements And Clocks

**Chapter 17 - Basements and clocks**

* * *

"Police, open up!" Luke Callaghan yelled outside Adam Lewinsky's apartment door. By his side were Jo Rosati and Sam Swarek.

"Police! Open up your door Mr. Lewinsky!", Luke tried again, but no one opened the door.

"Yeah, go for it", Jo said as Luke kicked in the Adam Lewinsky's door.

They entered an over average clean and tidy apartment, but then again, Adam Lewinsky was no average guy.

The three detectives searched the apartment, splitting up. They went through everything. Luke even raided his fridge, not knowing why.

Jo opened the door to the last room, and felt sick to her stomach when she looked at what Adam had been up too lately.

"Callaghan, Swarek!" I think you need to see this. She stepped further in the room.

"What the hell?", Sam said as he walked in the room decorated with photos of Andy. Photos of her when she was grocery shopping, leaving their house, undress in their bedroom. There were even photos from their most private moments, that no one should ever see. He wanted to throw up.

"You've got to be kidding? Damn it! I had a bad feeling on this guy!" Sam said out loud. He was furious.

Luke stepped outside the room and made some phone calls. When he came back a few minutes later he started to take some photos down.

"I called it in. The station is putting together a team as we speak. We`re going to take these down at the station. Swarek, I know this is horrible. I`ll leave some of the... most private photos off the board, okay"

Sam looked at Luke. He just wanted to get out of this place. He needed to find her, fast. But where was he going to look for here? They had no leads on where she might be. And Adam was gone. He had never showed up for work these past two days.

* * *

Down at the station, Chloe and Gail were looking into Adam Lewinsky. Looking for anything, had they missed something?

"Hey, guys, look at this", Dov said as he turned his computer screen so that the two officers could have a look.

"It seems that an Allison Lewinsky here owns a property at _East Lake_, right by _Sandbanks Park_. Could it be his mother?"

"Give me 2 minutes and I`ll find out", Chloe left her desk chair. As she walked past parade room, she saw Sam, Oliver, Luke and Jo. They were putting up something on the board, but she couldn`t see because they were blocking her view. So she kept walking. 

* * *

Andy woke up by a kick in her stomach. She closed her eyes. She knew where she was, she just didn`t want to face it. It was mid day. Had she been asleep for long? She had no idea of how long she had been here. She opened her eyes and turned her head so she could look out the small window. It was heavy clouded, snowing, and she could even hear some branches hit the window. It sure was windy. Thank god, she thought. A day like this did not deserve the natural light the sun gave, or a blue sky. Having a day like that, would only have felt like the sun was mocking her. Mocking her for being here, chained and cuffed. Barely wearing clothes. And hungry, she was starving. She would do anything for some water. She could feel her stomach growl. Crying for food. Begging and pleading her to feed it.

She had to get out of here. She needed to do something, she thought. And then she heard the door slide open. He was back.

"How are you sweetheart?" Adam asked her. God! That voice. She wanted to throw up. He made her feel sick to her stomach.

"I brought you something to eat. I hope you`re hungry. I made this specially for you sweetheart. Enjoy your meal, and I`ll be back in 15 minutes".

She didn`t need 15 minutes. By the time he closed the door, she was all over the plate. Adam had actually given her healthy, home cocked food. Pork chops, vegetables and sweet potato. She didn`t want to admit it, but it was delicious. Maybe because she was starving, and could eat about anything.

When Adam came back, he took her plate and her empty glass.

"Wait, I need to go to the bathroom". He put the plate and glass down and started to unchain her.

"Let`s go", he said as he pulled her up from the mattress.

"Well, you know the drill, if you try do something stupid, I _will_ cut you open, so just behave", Adam said as he let Andy enter the bathroom.

She didn`t actually need to go, but she had to do something, and god knows how long it would take for him to come back down in that hell hole. Hell hole, that`s exactly what it was. Even before, she hated basements, never went down in one unless it was absolutely necessary.

And the clock on the wall. God, she hated the sound of tick tock. Every second of the day, she had to listen to it. Tick, tock. She now hated clocks too. If she ever got home safely, she was going to take down every one of them.

Andy sat on the toilet, head buried in her hands. She needed to come up with something. In the hallway, she knew there was a phone on the side table by the basement door. It was right in front of her when they would walk by it. So close. All she had to do was dial Sam`s number and she knew they would trace the phone call. But how would she get to that point? Literally, her baby would be at risk if she decided to go through with this escape plan. She had no doubt in her mind that Adam Lewinsky was capable of cutting her open. She had to _handle_ him.

By the sink, she noticed a scissor. That could be her way out she thought.

"Are you done?" Adam`s voice was clear and determined.

She grabbed the scissor and clutched it in her small hand. Luckily, the scissor matched her hand in size. This was it. It was now or never. It was her only shot. Andy took a deep breath as she stood right in front of the bathroom door.

"I`m done".

"About time".

She was nervous. Almost shaking. She had one chance to do this. And to do this right. She eyed in at the phone down the hall. That was eventually her goal. She just needed to get there first.

Again, she took a deep, yet silent breath and said, " Wait".

Adam huffed, and as he turned around, Andy shoved the scissor right in his lower abdomen, with so much force, that she actually bit her own tong. As Adam took to his stomach, she made a good punch to his face, making him trip over and land on the floor with a bang.

He was out.

Andy jumped over him and grabbed the phone by the basement door. She dialed Sam`s number, as she franticly looked behind her, making sure Adam was still on floor. 

* * *

"Okay, this is a major lead. We know for sure that Andy is with him. Only question is where?", Oliver said as he hung up the last photos. A photo of Andy as she was getting out of Chloe`s car.

"Where do we go from here?", Luke asked, waiting for Oliver to give orders.

But Oliver had no clue on what was next. They had no idea where to look for her.

"Hey, detectives! You need to see this", Chloe said as she walked in. " I fou...uh, what...", she stumbled her words as she saw the board covered with photos of Andy.

"Price, it`s... uh, we found this in Adam Lewinsky`s apartment", Jo replied.

"I... there is a cabin, or a house or something at _East Lake_ by the _Sandbanks Park_. His mother owns the property there", Chloe said as took one more look at the board in front of her.

The same second, Sam`s phone rang. He picked up his phone from his pocket and slid his finger across the screen to answer this unknown number.

**"Swarek"**

**"Sam? It`s me!"**

His mouth dropped, hearing who it was.

**"Andy? where are you? are you okay?"**

**" I really don`t know, please help me! I need help! I don`t know where this place is".**

In the meantime, the remaining detectives had set up a phone tracing system to Sam`s phone.

"Do we have a location?", Oliver asked standing behind Luke and Jo in front of a screen.

**"Andy, hide, run out, we will come for you. Just hold on"!**

"I`m getting East Lake by, Sandbanks Park on here. It appear to be a cabin, or a cottage. Let`s roll".

And then Andy`s voice was gone. Replaced by a man screaming at her. **"Didn`t I tell you to behave?"**

Then all he could hear was a beeping tone. Sam shivered right through his bones. Was this it?

"Get SWAT, a bus and let`s roll!". Staff Sergeant Shaw`s orders were clear.

Anyone at the station understood that something had happened when the hall was filled with heavily armed officers.

The squad cars belonging to 15 division got called by dispatch.

_"All available units, we have a 10-55 with a missing officer. Please assist"_

* * *

The drive up to _East Lake_ by _Sandbanks Park_, was the longest drive Sam could remember being on. He was like a zombie. It was all just a blur to him. Like ha wasn`t really there, but someplace else.

He kept seeing Andy in his head. His fiancé. They way their life could have been, _should_ have been. And his daughter. Their daughter, their baby, their child, whom was made out of so much love, it actually stung in his heart a little, every time he would think about it. Right at this moment, he actually didn`t know if she was really alive or not. And then, for the fourth time in two long, dreadful days, Sam Swarek cried.

This two past days, had been a living hell. He hadn`t slept, hadn`t eaten. He have had so much coffee, he felt he was on a ferries wheel. He hadn`t been home at all. Couldn`t go home without _her_. And the fact that their house was a crime scène...well. There were blood in their kitchen too. Her blood. Andy`s blood.

By the end of day 1, Oliver had managed to trick him into going home with him, so he could spend time with Celery, and his kids. Eat something, get some sleep. Much needed sleep.

He didn`t eat, he didn`t sleep. He sat in Oliver`s kitchen all night, drinking coffee and scotch, clutching his phone, just in case there would be a phone call. 

* * *

She didn`t actually know how she got down here again or how long she had been out of it, but seeing that her head was bleeding and the wound had reopened, she knew he had something to do with it.

She knew she had disobeyed his orders. His rules. He told her to behave, or else... well, she refused to let that thought inside her mind. She knew there was a big chance that he would be down here any minute.

Again, she was chained and cuffed. Like the wild untamed animal he clearly thought she was.

What was coming next? Where they on their way trying to save her?

Her headache was unbearable. Pounding, banging headache. As if someone was hitting her with a hammer in the head. That feeling. An she could feel her mattress getting wet and sticky underneath her head.

And

When the sliding door was opened from the other side, she just knew.

Knew that

he

was back. Back for her. Because she had misbehaved. 

* * *

Stay tuned!


	18. Your Time Is Up

**Chapter 18 - Your time is up**

As Andy could hear the sliding door open, she knew her time had come. Andy had her eyes closed and mentally prepared herself for whatever she had coming. Adam Lewinsky was a man capable of many things. That she had learned.

Adam entered the concrete hole he had thrown Andy in almost three days ago. With him, he had a silver tray with different kinds of knives and blades. Neatly lined up, and newly polished for the occasion. He placed the tray on a small table he had brought and sat down on his knees beside Andy.

"You know, _sweetheart_, one of many good things about me, is that I always keep a promise. I always play by the rules and I treat others the way they treat me, at most part that is", Adam said as he smiled at her.

"I hope you like my little signature that I left on your stomach. I think it looks great on you, and luckily for you, it`s written with some sort of ink. Barely washable." He bend over her and stroke his finger across his signature on her swollen belly.

"Although I promised you that your misbehavior gets consequences, I haven`t decided where to start with you. I have yet to look at you without your bloody underwear. I wonder what Officer Andy McNally looks like underneath", he whispered as he pulled at her sports bra.

"Don`t touch me. I swear to god-"

"Shhh... ", Adam said as he put his hand over her moth.

"Stop, talking"

Andy closed her eyes, avoiding to look at him. Her own eyes filled up with tears.

"Please, don`t hurt me. Just let me go, and we`ll forget any of this happened". She was literally begging and pleading for her own life. For her unborn daughters life.

"I told you to be quiet!". Adam`s tone was different now. In an angry kind of way. He put duck tape over her mouth, just to make her shut up.

"You`re much prettier when you stop talking sweetheart". He looked at her, touching her chin, which made Andy turn her face the other way.

"Do not resent me. You are to look at me. Do you understand?"

"Now, where were we?", he said as he stroke his hand over her stomach. Moving his hand between her thighs and grabbing her crotch.

Something snapped inside her mind. With the little strength she had left in her beat up and tired body, she managed to shove her knee up in his face.

"God damn it woman! You crazy bitch!" He punched her face so hard, she started to see black dots and shadows.

Then it was

all

black. 

* * *

Outside a cabin at East Lake, SWAT, EMS and squad cars from several division had pulled up.

As the car Sam was riding in pulled up behind, he got out before they even had parked.

"What are you guys waiting for?" He was frantic, angry, scared. Scared of what they was walking in on. Literally, how his future was going to be.

"Sammy! You stay back! I don`t want you anywhere near the inside on that cabin".

Staff Sergeant Shaw had to hold Sam back.

"Oliver, we have no idea of what condition she`s in. I don`t want anyone else to see her if she... uh.. you know... if she has... a lack of clothes". Oliver could see the fear in his best friends eyes.

"Fine, but you gear up with your gun and west, you hear me?"

Sam understood the orders. He quickly geared up and got ready to enter. 

* * *

Sam, Traci and Jo Rosati busted open the door to the cabin. They split up and searched to place. Facing the open basement door and seeing there were blood on the carpet in the hall he just knew he needed to go down there. Traci and Jo was right behind him.

As they got further down the stair, they could hear a man`s voice. It was no doubt who it was. Looking in to a concrete room, they saw a man bending over something. It was no doubt in Sam`s mind what was on the floor.

"Adam Lewinsky, step away from her, hands behind your back!" Detective Sam Swarek was clear on his words.

Adam stood up and turned around. "Officers, how nice of you to visit again. I do prefer that visitors nock on my door first".

"Step away from her!" Sam aimed his gun higher.

Adam pretended that he was getting up, instead he drew one of his newly polished knives and placed it only a inch away from Andy`s stomach.

"Officer, I wouldn`t do that if I were you. If you do not drop your weapons, I swear to god, I will slice her. It`s not like I have nothing more to lose here".

Sam nodded to the detectives behind him, hinting that they should put their gun down. Sam was a wreck.

"Sweetheart, waky waky. We have company!", Adam said as he touched Andy with his foot, causing her to wake up again.

As Adam stepped away to the side, Sam could clearly see what condition she was in. She was bruised, dirty, bloody and only barely wearing any clothes. He panicked when he noticed her looking him in the eyes, pleading, begging for him to save her.

Andy got her conscious back as she felt something warm and wet soaking through her underwear. She was barely awake and didn`t fully understand what she felt.

"Sam!"

The same second, Adam turned towards her, and Sam raised his gun, came up behind Adam, kicked his knife out of his grip and knocked him down. Traci and Jo cuffed him while Sam could bend down to his fiancé.

"Oh my god, Andy". Sam touched her gently.

"Sam, I`m bleeding!". He locked down, and noticed the blood on the dirty mattress.

"Andy, it`s going to be okay! Do you hear me?"

Through his radio, he called for the EMS to come down. He took of f his jacket to cover her up, as he noticed the a writing a cross her belly. M I N E.

He covered it up and kissed her bloody and bruised hand. He was crying. She was crying. In a mixture of relief to be saved, seeing each other again and scared for losing their unborn child.

He was afraid to lift her up, no knowing if that would cause more damage. All he could do was try to calm her down, holding her hand and whisper "I love you Andy, so much. You are going to be okay. Both of you." Sam said, trying very hard to believe it.

He could hear EMS arriving down in the basement.

"Okay, what do we have here?" A female paramedic asked as she bent down towards Andy and Sam.

"Andy McNally, 27 years old, 23 weeks pregnant, and she is bleeding", Sam said as he continued to hold on to Andy`s hand.

"Okay, Andy, I`m Miranda and we are taking you to Toronto General. We are going to lift you up on the gurney okay?"

Andy nodded to the paramedic. Along with her partner, Miranda lifted up Andy and covered her with a grey blanket. Sam never let go of her hand. 

* * *

The outside of the cabin was lit up by blue lights from all the squad cars and ambulances, and Andy just closed her eyes. Not wanting to look people in the eye. For some reason she felt shame. Shame for being almost naked, shame for not being able to save herself.

"Let`s get her in", Miranda said to her partner.

"Oliver, Toronto General!" Sam said as the ambulance door was shut.

"Andy, I`m going to remove the blanket a bit, okay. Just going to take a look at you". Miranda hooked her up to an IV, giving her some fluid.

Underneath that grey blanket, was a young woman body. So bruised and beat up, in a brownish kind of color, as a mixture of blood and dirt. Sports underwear that used to be white, but was now bloody and filthy. And torn, ripped and cut. Barely covering her breasts.

"Looks like the bleeding have stopped. My guess is that the amount of stress you have been trough is the cause. It resembles a heavy spotting, which is not unusual in a pregnancy. But we will know for sure once the doctors check you out okay?", Miranda sais with her soft calming voice.

"How are you feeling Andy?"

"I just really want to sleep, and my head hurts like hell".

The paramedic gave her something soothing, that made Andy relax her whole body, and give up for some sleep.

Sam never let go of her hand, and Andy slept the whole way to Toronto General. 

* * *

When they arrived at the Toronto General, Sam was guided to the waiting area. Although he tried to fight for his right to come along, he was forced to stay put. The waiting area was filled with their friends and family from 15.

"Sammy, she`s going to be okay. Both of them", Oliver said, trying to calm down his best friend.

"I called Tommy. And I may have called Sarah". Sam looked at Oliver. Sam was still not on the best terms with his sister. After she came to see him after the Kevin Ford shooting, they left on not so good terms. And He was still somewhat upset with her for trying to scare of Andy with her lemon and lemonade talk.

Sam walked up and down the halls, waiting for any update on Andy.

"Sam?"

He turned around and faced his sister.

"Sarah". They gave each other a hug.

"Sam, Oliver told me, I`m so, so sorry. How is she?" Sarah asked genuinely concerned for her soon-to-be sister in-law.

"I don`t know. I don`t know anything. Nobody tells me anything around here". Sam was stressed, upset, scared, angry.

"She`s a fighter Sam. They will both be okay". Sam smiled at her and pulled her in for another hug.

"Sam Swarek?"

A doctor came up behind him.

"How is she doc?"

"Mr. Swarek, I think we should take this in private".

That couldn't be good, Sam thought. "I want my sister to come. Please doctor". Sam begged him. He didn`t want to face what was coming alone.

"Of Course". The Swarek siblings followed the doctor.

" Ms. McNally is severe dehydrated. She has a wound on the back of her head, that seem to be re-opened with another hit. She has two broken ribs, and her entire body is beaten up pretty bad. The bleeding stopped pretty fast, which is good, but we won't know for sure if the baby is okay, until we do a proper ultrasound. As for now, she is hooked on an IV, to get fluids. She is sedated and sleeping. She needs to rest."

That was a heavy load of information to get on the one person you love more than anything. Sam Swarek was crying again. He turned around a little. Rubbed his hand over his face.

"What about... uh... I mean, did you do a rape-kit?" Sam`s face looked down. Afraid of what the answer was going to be, he just couldn`t look the doctor in the eyes.

"No, she said it wasn`t necessary. He never did anything in that area".

The feeling of relief that Sam felt flush over him like a wave, was indescribable amazing. Like he couldn`t express. He felt like 20 pounds was lifted off his shoulders.

Sarah squeezed his hand. It was her way of saying that everything would be okay.

"Mr. Swarek, she will be okay. Eventually. Both physical and mentally. She just needs time to fully heal". The doctor smiled at both of them.

"Come on, I`ll take you to her now". 

* * *

Sam and Sarah walked in Andy`s room. She was sleeping. So peacefully and calm. Sam really needed his sister there with him. In some way, he felt that they had both been trough similar things. He just wanted her there.

Sarah sat down on a chair against the wall, and Sam pulled up the other chair and sat down by Andy`s bedside. He carefully placed her small, bruised hand in his. Covering it, protecting it and wanting to keep it safe and warm. He kissed her hand gently.

" I`m here now beautiful. I`m here and I`m never going to let you go", Sam said with a low and soft voice.

Sarah was watching how his brother carefully placed his fiancés hand in his. Kissing it, talking to her, making a promise to her that he was never going to let her go. He was going to protect her. She had never seen her brother like this with anyone before. She was amazed over how considerate, thoughtful and gentle he was with her. She just smiled. Knowing that this was the though, real love. Honest love.


	19. The Smell Of Being Home

**Chapter 19 - The smell and the feeling of being home**

* * *

_She woke up from this indescribable pain. Unbearable, shooting pain through her whole entire body like lightning, thunder and thousands knives stabbing at her all at ones. Flushing through her body._

_And_

_Something felt missing. Something was definitely missing. She shot up her eyes and noticed that her belly was literally cut open. There actually was an open gash on her stomach._

_It was somewhat flat, compared to what she remembered it to be. Her mind was suddenly clear as crystal. Her baby! It was gone! That`s what`s missing._

_She was crying hysterically, trying to hold the gash on her stomach closed. _

_She looked around, trying to locate her child. _

_Then. She heard. A baby crying it`s lungs out. She franticly looked around the room. Where the hell was it coming from? She could hear that it had to be from the same room. Was she imagining all of this?_

_She looked down on her stomach, no, it was still a big, open gash._

_Andy tried to turn her body, looking behind her. There. on a cardboard by the wall behind her, she could see her baby. Her little, screaming baby laying in nothing other than a dirty towel, barely covering her from the knees and up to her bellybutton._

_Andy started crying. In panic, anger, every emotion that existed for whatever she was going through right this second. She tried to stretch her arms as far as possible, but she didn`t stand the chance to reach her daughter. Andy was crying hysterically._

_A door slid open, and a man entered the room. Smiling at her. "Stop with the crying! Shut up! Both of you", he said as he walked past Andy and stopped by the crying baby. He picked her up and carried her out of the room. Bang!_

_The door was closed._

_"No! Please! Come back with her! Please, she needs her mother! Please!"_

_"Noooooo!"_

* * *

"Nooo!"

Sam woke up in a chair by Andy`s bed. She was waking up. Crying and tossing around.

"Andy? shhhh... Wake up honey. You are dreaming sweetheart". Sam took her hand and rubbed it gently.

Andy jumped up, leaving her to sit up in the hospital bed. She looked around. "Sam?"

"What the hell?"

"Andy, lay down. Please, take it easy".

"Oh no... My...-"

She looked down at her swollen belly. Trying to locate the open gash. But nothing. Only a white hospital shirt and a blanket was covering her belly.

"Sam? Please... Is...-" Andy placed her hands on her belly. Looking at Sam, in a hope of him assuring her that their unborn child is still in there.

"Andy, rookie is okay. She is perfectly safe in there". Sam covered her hands with his.

Andy sunk back in her bed, crying in relief over that everything was still okay.

"Oh, Sam, I had this terrible dream that a man had cut open my stomach, and the baby was lying in the same room as me, on the floor. Almost naked, and crying. I couldn't reach her, and a man came and took her".

She was crying. Sobbing loud.

"I`m sorry honey! I`m so, so sorry! I now I promised to always keep you safe, protecting you. I failed Andy, and I`m so sorry!". Sam was crying as he kissed her head, her lips and her hands.

"No, no, this is not your fault. Don`t ever think that!"

A team of doctor's entered the room.

"Ms. McNally, I`m Dr. Wilson. Welcome back. We have been waiting for you to come back to us. How are you feeling?"

Andy looked at all the doctors in front of her. "Uh... I... Like someone kept me in a hole with chains and cuffs for almost three days. Threatening to slice me open, take my child and probably get his way with me. I`m thirsty, starving, tired, angry, furious and I want to go home".

The doctor`s and Sam looked at her. A little surprised by her immediate, straight forward honesty.

"I`m sorry, you asked how I was feeling. Sorry to unload my mess on you, but that`s how I feel", she sobbed. Andy turned her face, looking away from her "audience".

Dr. Wilson, a young woman in her early thirty`s, walked up to Andy`s bed and sat down on a chair. She carefully touched Andy`s hand, carefully not to ever step any boundaries her patient might have gotten.

"Andy.. May I call you Andy?"

Andy nodded and looked at her doctor.

"Andy, I can`t even imagine what you have been through these last days, and I don`t know how it`s like to be you right now, but I need to take some test, examine you. When we're done with that, I promise you we`ll do another ultrasound, so you can see that your baby is perfectly okay. Would you like that?" Dr. Wilson clearly knew how to treat a patient.

Andy smiled vaguely at Dr. Wilson. "Thank you. I`m ready for whatever you need to do".

"Okay, Andy, It will just be me, another female doctor, and your fiancé if you want him with you".

"Great, and I do want him here. Thank you".

"We`ll be right back Andy". The doctor`s left the room, leaving Sam and Andy alone for a moment.

* * *

Andy looked at Sam. "Can you just hold me a little? I really need you to hold me Sam".

She didn`t need to ask twice. In a flash, he was there, putting his strong, safe protecting arms around her. Rubbing his hand up and down her back, gently and soft. Holding her like he has never hold her before. Never wanting to let go.

Dr. Wilson and another female doctor knocked on the door and walked in a few minutes later.

"Andy? I`m Bethany Mitchell. I`m an OB/GYN here at Toronto General. I know you have had three horrible days, and I just want you to know that you are in good hands. We are going to take good care of you, okay? I`m going to do a pelvic exam on you, just to make sure everything is still okay, and we`ll finish with an ultrasound. How does that sound?"

Andy smiled. " Sounds good. Uh... does it hurt?"

"No, you`ll feel a little pressure, but nothing with pain, I promise. Now, just lay back, try to relax, and maybe Sam can hold you hand?". Dr. Mitchell looked at Sam and smiled.

Andy did as she was asked. She tried to get in a comfortable position and let her hand be covered with Sam`s.

"Andy, I`m going to remove your underwear okay? and I will explain to you everything I do a long as we go".

The doctor removed her underwear and placed her legs up and spread them a little. She felt around on Andy`s belly, and finished with the pelvic.

"Everything is perfect Andy. You are doing a wonderful job keeping your baby safe in there. Ready for the ultrasound?"

Andy smiled and nodded.

Dr. Mitchell put some gel on her belly and placed the transducer on top, moving it around. It didn`t take long for rookie to make an appearance to her parents, as a strong, loud heartbeat filled the room.

A river of relieved, happy tears made its way down Andy`s chin. Her baby was okay. They were okay.

* * *

After a week in the hospital, and giving a statement, Andy was over the moon happy when her doctor said that she would be going home at the end of the day.

She was in her room, packing up her things, so ready to get out of there. All though her ribs was healing and her head wound was still pretty painful sometimes, all she wanted was to go home.

"Hey, you ready to come home Andy?" Sam walked into the room after signing her release forms.

"I can't wait to go home with you, just continue with my life. Forgetting everything. Just... Keep going, you know?" She smiled vaguely at Sam.

He smiled back, in a pity way. He knew she wouldn`t be able to just forget. This was something that would always be with her, she just needed to learn how to live with it. She wanted to go home. Home? was it even their home anymore? He thought, as he was watching her packing her bag.

He wanted to talk to her about seeing the department shrink. But knew she would put up a fight. Claiming she was okay. That she was _fine,_ like she always says she is. But this? He knew this would take time.

"Take me home Sam?" She gave him her bambi eyes, her beautiful smile, that he had missed for so long. She did look better. He had to admit that.

Once they were home, and she would be settled, and relaxed, he was planning on bringing up the other thing he had been thinking about. Not sure how to start, but it had to be done. He knew that he couldn`t keep up this any longer. He just couldn`t live like this anymore.

* * *

The drive home from the hospital was silent. But good silent. They would smile to each other every now and then, knowing that they would be okay.

Sam pulled up in their driveway and turned the engine off. They both just sat there, either one of them seemed to want to leave the car just yet.

It never hit her before she actually was right outside the house. This is where it all happened. It`s where it all started. She felt a bit nervous, anxious maybe. But didn`t show him that she was insecure. She gave him a nervous smile before she got out of the car.

Standing in front the stairs to the front porch, she looked up. It still looked the same. But somehow it felt different. Completely different, and not in a good way.

Sam knew it. It was like she held a grudge towards the house. For not protecting her. This house was never going to be the same again. Never just their house. _He_ was a part of it now. And that, was not something Sam would live with.

"Andy, if you want to go somewhere else, we will", he assured her as he covered her hand with his.

"No, I... it`s okay, let`s go inside".

Sam locked the door open, and let her inside first. Andy walked inside. Closing her eyes, she could even smell, the difference. It was like the whole house was something else. Something new, in a bad way.

She took her shoes and coat off, and walked further inside. It still looked the same. Standing in the kitchen doorway, she glanced over the room. She could feel the tension between her and the room. It was like she needed to make sure. Make sure there was only her and Sam in the house. She walked up to the other side of the kitchen island. Stroke her hand over the granite countertop. At least that felt the same.

"Did you buy a rug?"

Andy looked up at Sam, referring to the new rug on the wooden floor, that she hadn`t seen before.

"Andy... I, yes, I bought a new rug". A nervous smile crept over his face. Andy knew there was something more to this _home improvement_ he had done.

She gave him a warning look. A look that said, what-are-you-not-telling-me.

She moved the rug with her left foot.

And

There.

Red, dried, blood stain. On their hard wood floor. Her blood?

"Andy, please, don`t look".

She was down on the floor, on her knees. Barely touching the blood stain. Sam sat down next to her.

"Is this my blood Sam?"

He was silent. Looking at her. Trying to tell her _don't go there_.

"Sam, I need to know. Is this mine?"

"Andy...It...is yours, yes". She got up on her feet. "Does is come off? Can I wash it off?"

"We`ll put in a new hard wood floor in here sweetheart".

T. _He_ used to call her that.

She closed her eyes, letting one single, wet tear slowly trace down her chin. "Where else? Are there more stains? Because, if there is, I need to see them. I need to know where they are, so I can avoid them".

"Just that one... And maybe one more out on the front porch". Sam said as he reached for her hand. "Andy, I don`t think...-"

"Please, I need to know these things".

"Okay. He reluctantly walked her outside, and pointed at the red, brownish, dried blood stain.

"That`s it? Nothing else I need to see?"

"No, I promise". He followed her inside again. What was this about? Her way of healing? Dealing with the aftermath? Her way of recovering? He really didn`t know. All he knew was that he needed to talk with her about that thing...

* * *

**And now, I`ll take a break during Christmas! Have a wonderful Holliday everyone! See you in 2015 :)**

**Love, J**


	20. Clean Slates

**Chapter 20 - Clean Slates**

* * *

That night, Sam woke up by something crying, or was it more like whimper or silent sobbing? He couldn`t really tell, so he turned towards Andy, who as laying with her back towards him. She seemed to be asleep, but she kept on sobbing and talking funny. He didn`t understand what she was saying. He carefully placed his arm around her waist.

"Andy? Wake up Andy. It`s just a dream. Come on wake up for me". Sam switched on the lamp on his nightstand.

"Andy?"

She almost jumped up, so she was sitting up in their bed. Like being relieved over waking up, she let out a sigh.

"Andy? You want to tell me about your dream?"

Sam asked her as he fluffed her pillow and gently pulled her down to his protecting arms.

She looked at him. Her eyes were wet from the crying in her sleep. She looked like she had just seen a ghost in their closet. Big, scared, terrified eyes. Filled with so much horror you can`t even begin to imagine.

Sam wiped away a few tears with his safe, protecting hand.

"I`m okay, you`re here, I`m here, that`s enough for now". She said as she pulled herself so close to Sam, it was impossible to get any closer. She wanted to feel safe, okay, protected, and she was, with him.

"Andy, you need to talk about this. Remember our deal?"

"I...uh... just, you know-", she started, sitting up in their bed, and placing both hands over her belly.

"It`s always the same... I`m laying there, on the concrete floor, I wake up because someone is crying. My belly is sliced open, and there are so much pain, so much blood, but all I can focus on is the crying... I`m right there, but I can't reach my own baby and hold on to her-". Andy explains to Sam, as she sheds some tears, wiping them away with her shaky hand.

"And then, she`s just gone. He took her. And she`s not even wearing any clothes on".

"Come here", Sam sais as he pulls her close to him. Rubbing his hand up and down her back, talking soft and telling soothing words in her ear.

Eventually she falls into the night. Sam on the other hand, can`t get his sleep back. Well aware of that it won`t make everything better, but this is it. They are selling the house. They can`t be living here anymore. The house is filled with bad memories and blood stains. Blood. Andy`s blood. The house is infested with some sort of plague, and there is nothing he can do about it. How can he possible think that living here will make things easier?

They need a new beginning. A fresh start with clean slates. And a new house. Today was the second day of December. Tomorrow would be the third. That left them about 20 days to get out of this one and in to their new dream home. They had to pull this one off. Their first Christmas together, and he would make sure Andy got one hell of a celebration.

* * *

"Are you sure you`ll be okay on your own?" Sam held on to Andy by her shoulders.

She definitely was not up for a trip down to the station. She would be okay alone right? Faking a smile to him, she reassured him that she would be okay by herself.

"Really, I`ll be okay, I promise".

She gave him a lip filled kiss.

"Don`t do anything alright? just relax, take a nap or whatever you want. Promise me you won`t stress".

Andy nodded and stood by the door until she saw him drive away.

* * *

The house was quite. Too quite maybe. Like uncomfterable calm. She went upstairs and headed for the room next to theirs. The room that would soon be their daughters room. She opened the closet, letting her eyes float over the adorable collection of delicate, soft baby clothes. Newly washed and ready to be worn by someone that small. She cracked a smile and placed one hand on her belly. She couldn`t wait.

She went over to the crib that Sam had put up only a couple of days before...

Well.

Before she went missing.

_He insisted that he wouldn't need the manual that came with it. Of course. Typical him. Typical most men she thought as she stood in the doorway, watching him fumble and struggle, when after 2 hours, there was still no crib._

_So. She did what she felt was necessary. She went downstairs, and picked up the manual from the garbage can. Yes, he had actually thrown it in the trash. Just like every other man who thought that, well, manuals was for someone else._

_She walked upstairs again, leaned on the doorway as she approached the nursery. Watching him flipp a white piece he clearly didn`t know what to do with, that she, well, yes knew where would go. _

_But hey, she wouldn`t let him know that. She wouldn`t want to take that away from him. He was the man in the house. He would want to be the one who put up the crib. So, she cleared her throat, so he would know that she was back._

_"Sam, I thought that maybe you would want this back?"._

_He turned around. The manual. Right!_

_He started to laugh. Sat down on the floor._

_"Or, maybe you want some help?", she asked as she sat down on her knees next to him._

_He took the manual that she held out for him to take, and smiled at her. "Thank you", he replied, with a hint of irony._

_She smiled and raises her left eyebrow at him. "Maybe, you shouldn`t have thrown it away 2 hours ago. And you know, maybe there would be an actual crib if you hadn`t been such a s manly man about it". _

_Wow. Just wow. _

_" I love it when you're this feisty", he said pulling her sweater. " And, I love you", I think I deserve a break, and you know... maybe we could... explore some of this feistiness you`ve got going on?". He almost begged, lifting his eyebrow._

_"Really? You`d like that huh?". He was on a roll he thought, as she sat as close to him as possible, pulling her sweater down so her left shoulder was exposed._

_"A lot, actually. And, I know you want this manly man you were referring to". Sam leaned in for a kiss, when..._

_Well._

_This feistiness was suddenly over. Just like that. In a blink._

_"When I see a crib standing against that wall-", she began as she slowly pulled away from him. "Then, we`ll see how feisty I still am._

_"I`ll start dinner". And then she was gone. Sam left to his own devices. Only him and the manual._

_"Well, I better pull this off then", he said to himself. Thinking he wanted her feistiness for dessert later._

* * *

Andy sat down in the nursing chair Sam had bought her a month ago. White wooden rocking chair with white cream fabric. Very comfortable and pretty damn nice she had thought the day it stood by the window waiting when she got home from a afternoon shift.

She looked out the window. A thick, white layer of newly fresh snow had come along during the night. She could barely see their mailbox. Gazing over to the houses on the opposite street, she noticed the Christmas decorations and the lights that was already up. Christmas lights. Of course. They hadn`t put any up she thought. She knew Sam wasn`t the most _Jingle-bell-spirit-kind-of-guy_, but she wondered why he didn`t put up the lights they had agreed on putting on the big tree out front and in the back yard.

Their first Christmas together, as a normal, engaged-soon-to-be-parents-couple. Well, maybe not _normal._ They were never normal, and honestly, they would probably never be normal either.

Honestly, she didn`t really feel like decorating the house anymore. Even behind all the lights, sparkling decorations, and the smell of newly, fresh, baked goods, there would still be that feeling of being in an infested house. A house that, well, had failed in some way. Lost its touch, it`s charm and homey-feeling. She closed her eyes as she felt something wet pushing through her eyelids.

* * *

An hour later, Sam walked in their front door. "Andy?"

The house was so silent. Like there was nobody home. "Andy, I`m home". Still no answer.

He peeked in the kitchen. The plate of fruits he had made her was still there, just the way he had left it. So, she hadn`t eaten anything. TV was still off. He didn't hear any washing machine in works.

He walked upstairs, and noticed the door to the nursery half open. He peeked in. A sleep, in the rocking chair by the window. He walked up to her and bend down. Her face was all wet, and her mascara was smudged a bit. He knew she had been crying.

With a gentle touch he dried away what was left of the river of tears that had trailed down her chin not long ago.

"Hey, you`re home. I must have fallen asleep. Sorry". She put her feet on the floor, about to get up when Sam sat down on the footstool in front of the chair, placing her feet on his lap.

"Don`t get up yet Andy. Wanna talk for a bit?", He said smiling at her.

"About what?"

"How you are coping with everything? or the fact that you were sleeping in this chair? or maybe that our neighbors' Christmas decorations made you realize that we haven`t put any up yet?"

Man! He is a mind-reader to the bone, she thought. She looked outside, feeling her pregnancy-hormones opening her tear canal once again.

"I.. uh... noticed that, yes. But it`s okay. I`m not really in the Christmas-kind-of-mood anyway. Don`t worry about it". She gave him one of her fake smiles again.

"Andy, I know you pretty well by now. I now you happen to love Christmas. I know you have a stock of new decorations in the basement that you have bought little by little since October, that you, because you are a Christmas-kind-of-person, couldn`t wait to put up. I also happen to know that this house just isn`t the same anymore. Not to you, not to me. Mostly to you, because you feel like it failed you. It`s infested with something you don`t want to feel, the safety is gone and you don`t have the homey feeling anymore".

Wow. He really know me.

"And, that`s okay. I get it, I do. I don`t really feel like this is our house anymore either". He could feel his eyes getting wet. Reaching for something from the pocket of his black leather jacket, he continued his pep-talk.

"And, that`s why I have been in touch with a realtor today. Andy, I want you to feel safe, I want you to feel like home again, and I want you to continue your passion for Christmas. We`re selling the house Andy".

Just like that. A wave of relief washing over her. She wanted him to hold on to her. Just a little. So, she bent forward and put her arms around his neck. Letting a relived breath out as she buried her face in his neck. He held on to her, before he made a small gap between them.

"I`ve talked to the bank, and they`ve approved for a funding between this and a new house. We are going to find a dream home Andy. This is our chance to start over. Clean slates. I know that moving won`t take away all the pain you`re feeling, and that you won`t forget, but it`s a start, and we`re going to have one hell of a Christmas this year, alright?"

"Here, this is a few houses that is up for sale that matches our needs. They are closer to work, nice neighborhoods, ready to move in standards".

He definitely caught her off guard on this one. In something that easy could be compared to a state of shock, Andy managed to press out his name.

"Sam"

"No, before you say something, just... I have lived here for almost 10 years. Alone. With nothing but my own company. I have left for undercover, returned and it always was the same. I want... I need a change, we both do. Just think about it. In five years. A three-bedroom house is going to get to cramped anyway. Where do we put the other kids that we`re most definitely going to have? We`re going to need more space eventually, and why not now? This is our chance for that change. We need this Andy. So, what do you say, you want to buy a house with me?"

His smile made the deal. He giving up the first house he bought, paid off and all. For her.

"Sam, I love you, more than I can ever explain in words. I would love to buy a house with you, and you`re right. This is a new start for us. Our next step to try to forget a little bit. And, I`ll be okay, soon, I promise you that. We`ll be okay, and just... Thank you".

"I`ll walk through fire for you Andy. I love you more than you`ll ever understand. So, you want to go to an open house with me?"

"Let`s go". They left the nursery and headed downstairs. They were going house hunting.

"Hey, Sam. How many?"

He looked at her, not really knowing where she was going with that.

"Kids, how many?"

"Four".


	21. A Home

**Chapter 21 - A home**

* * *

Stepping out of the truck, Andy couldn`t feel anything but an overwhelming satisfaction. It was something about the crispness in the air in _this _particular neighborhood. Admiring the house in front of her, she had a very good feeling that this was the start of something quite memorable. A _future_ maybe.

It just felt somewhat... _Right_. Calm if you can believe that.

Tucking herself in her winter jacket just a _tad_ more, seeing she, at this very point, is unable to close it, because, well, apparently, being pregnant does that to you. And buying a new one just because she was too big for the ones she already had was out of the question. Really.

Because, _one_; (according to Sam), she was too damn stubborn, and would rather freeze in the cold, Canadian winter, than to actually give in and buy a new one because she was, as she said herself; too fat to fit in it. _Two_; why on earth would she waste money on something she would only wear for a couple of months, seeing that she eventually would get too damn fat for that one too.

So, here she was, stubborn, cold and almost convinced to actually give up, and buy a new jacket. Daydreaming about what was right in front of her, when her hormone-filled thoughts were interrupted by a suit-clad man in his probably mid 40`s, who came out on a front porch outside a house she knew-, just by standing outside looking at it, she wanted.

"You must be Sam and Andy. Come on inside".

"Hi, I`m Sam Swarek, and this one is my fiancé Andy McNally", he presented as he held one arm on Andy`s back as they walked inside the house.

"Sam, yes, I remember. We talked on the phone. Andy, Nice to meet you too", the realtor smiled as he held out his hand.

"So, I bet you are excited to look around yeah?"

Andy and Sam nodded with a big amount of enthusiasm.

"This is a 5 bedroom house, with three bathrooms, an on-suite right next to the master-bedroom, one downstairs and the third upstairs", the realtor began explaining as he started to walk them through the house.

Being the woman that she was, Andy didn`t take long before she had decorated the entire house in her head. Trying to not come off as an overeager buyer, like she actually was, she worked hard to seem somewhat indifferent to the whole house. 

* * *

"It`s ours! We got it!", Andy nearly screamed as she threw her phone on the kitchen table.

Sam cracked a laugh. "Yeah, I kind of figured by the way you were screaming at that poor man". Half joke, - half serious, he responded as he joined her in the kitchen.

Closing in on each other, making the gap of air between them vanish, they both took a firm grip on the body in front of them.

"Meaning-", Sam began, between soft kisses. "We just bought our self's a damn house McNally. Welcome home beautiful".

"Uh-hu-", she responded as she willingly repeated his way to show how happy he was. "Talk about one hell of a Christmas present, _honey"_, she said giggling.

"You hear that rookie? I get to carry all your furniture down one stair and up another. Again", he said smiling as he Placed his hand on her belly.

"Yeah, well, you should try to hold on to those manuals, you know, just in case?"

"Oh, you think that`s funny don`t you? I`ll show you funny", he answered as he picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the bedroom.

Let`s just say, the twosome managed to find a _happy_ way to celebrate their newest purchase. 

* * *

"Hey, Sammy! I heard you got the house! Congrats brother. I`m happy for you. You both deserve it", Oliver said when he found Sam by his desk.

"Thanks Oliver. We`re really excited you know, especially McNally. It will be good for her. For us. You know a fresh start. Clean slates maybe. Create new memories if that makes any sense to you".

"Of course it does Sammy. You know, you both have been through a heavy load of crap these past couple of years, not to mention these last few weeks. And, you`ll be okay, you know. Eventually".

"Yeah, I mean, I really don`t think I can complain. It`s her that`s been through the worst part, and honestly, I have no idea how to help her move on, or deal with it. She says she is doing okay, you know... taking it one day at a time, but uh... I can hear her cry when she don`t think I`m there or when she thinks I can`t hear her. I tried to get her to talk to someone, if not me, someone else... You, Traci or a department shrink. She refuses. Says she`s _fine_. Always fine. Can you believe that? Like she don`t know of any other word for it".

Oliver ached for them. For Andy. Seeing his best friend and her suffer like this, killed him. They so deserved an happy ending.

"Hey, you know how McNally is. She`s stubborn as hell. _But_, I know for sure that she is strong, and catches anything that gets thrown her way. However, this is something that she shouldn`t deal with on her own".

Sam gave him a vague smile.

"Tell you what-", Oliver continued. "I`ll make an appointment for her. I`ll tell her the department demands it, before she`s cleared for any duty".

"Thanks brother. I really appreciate that."

"Of course. Now, go home. You`re still on leave. Don`t you have some packing to do by the way?"

Sam cracked a big smile and looked at his watch. "Shoot, I said I would be quick. Need more boxes".

"Go on, get home! And let me know if you need any help. However, I want a beer an some pizza as payment".

"Yeah, sure thing Oliver. See you later brother. And uh... Thanks for... you know, everything".

Sam left the station, bought some boxes to pack in and eventually went home to Andy. 

* * *

"Sam? I guess that was the last of it", Andy said as she walked up behind Sam in their living room.

He was looking outside the window to the backyard. The backyard he had been looking out on for almost a decade. A lot had happened in those years. Some good, some bad. But he was well on ready for a new chapter. With his soon to be family.

"Yeah, I guess this is it huh?" He pulled her in his arm and patted her belly. "You tired?"

"Sam, it`s okay for you to be bummed you know. This was your home. Your paid off home. Bachelor pad and all of that. I get it, I do", She responded, as an attempt to be supportive of whatever he was feeling.

"No, Andy. I don`t care about any of that. I`m just... It holds only bad memories now. We should have moved right after...uh... I should never have taken you back here, and for that I`m sorry".

"Sam, don`t do that. Don`t put any of this on your shoulders. I never said anything too you about struggling when we came back to this house. Don`t blame any of this on you.

"I used to love this house you know. I was always so... Homey, warm and calm. It was safe. But I never got that feeling back, and I`m sorry for that".

"Hey-", Sam began, cupping her face in his hands. "I`m so happy that we`re leaving this house. That`s all it have been lately anyway. A house, not a home. We get to start over, make it _ours. _Decide things together. I wouldn't have it any other way Andy". He placed a soft kiss to her head and put both arms around her.

"Come on, let`s go _home_ McNally". 

* * *

It was December 22nd. Another heavy load of snow had made an new white-covered blanket over Toronto. In a quite neighborhood on _Huntingwood Drive_, Sam and Andy was ready to officially name their house a _home_, as they stood out on the front porch, about to turn on the Christmas lights that were placed on to cone spruces, one on each side of their front porch stair.

"You ready for this McNally?"

"Yes! Come on! Switch it on please!" She was almost jumping on her feet in excitement, not being able to stand still.

He gave her a smile and switched it on.

"Perfect!", Andy decided. " I love it Sam". Putting her arms around his waist and snuggled just a tad against his chest, she got to thinking that they were finally settled for their first Christmas together. In their new home. And only days to spare. 

* * *

_Sam had watched her rearrange the decorating pillows on the coach before deciding their place and fluffing them._

_"I`m pretty sure it`ll be comfortable either way you put them McNally"._

_She eyed him in the most Andy-like way there was. "Sam, really? If it weren`t for me, you wouldn`t have had any pillows at all. Believe me, I know you secretly love them"._

_He reached out his hand for her to take, and pulled her down on his lap. " I don`t secretly love them. Secretly, I love you McNally. Just don`t tell anyone"._

_"Really? Then I suppose getting me accidentally knocked up and then proposing to me in front of all our friends was a mistake?", she had answered with an raised eyebrow._

_"No McNally. The mistake was not knocking you up almost 5 years ago. Intentionally."_

_"Huh. Seeing you were my T.O, I really don`t think that would have been a very god idea. Sir. And, you know, since our first meeting don`t exactly goes in the category of good-first-impressions, I highly doubt that knocking me up was in any of your interests. Especially since I knocked you down first"._

_Wow._

_The feisty woman was back._

_"I love it when you talk like that McNally. And you`re wrong, by the way. I would have knocked you up back then too. Because I loved you event then. Secretly. But uh, don`t tell anyone that either"._

_"Yeah, yeah. By the way, when are you planning to stop calling me McNally?"_

_He let one fingertip breeze over her engagement ring. "The day I get to call you Swarek. McNally"._

_She smiled and slid her finger down his chest. "And when are you going to call me Swarek, Swarek?"_

_They were on this roll again. One outsmarting the other._

_"That depends on when you want to walk down that isle, Andy"_

"_Well, seeing that I`m already past my fifth month, that leaves us under 4 months to get our act together. I didn't exactly plan on waddling my way down an aisle. However, we did manage to sell a house, buy a home and be ready for Christmas in less than three weeks. And because we`re not exactly time-and-space people anymore, I say we try to pull this off"._

_The smile on Sam`s face was priceless. He captured her lips with his own. Pulling her even closer, which was nearly impossible._

_"I say we give it a go. How about the last Saturday in February?"_

_"Thank you Sam. For everything. For this. Us". _

_He placed her face in his hands. "I love you, you know. Wouldn`t have it any other way"._

_"I know, I love you too"._

_"So, you want to plan a wedding with me?_


	22. Gingerbread Men And Women

**Chapter 22 - Gingerbread Men And Women**

* * *

He had slept like a rock, only half-waking up in his sleep to pull her closer each time she shifted away. It was a habit now. She tossed and turned during the night, he pulling her back so they were sleeping back-to-chest. No matter how cliché that sounded, he simply couldn't sleep without her body heat- and touch.

So, when he all of the sudden woke up feeling _lonely_, at 5 AM the day before Christmas, as he turned towards Andy`s side of the bed, he slid an arm out. Feeling nothing but cold sheets, that hadn`t been slept in for at least a few hours, he just knew that she was up to _something_.

Sam sat up, and rubbed his eyes. Feeling the chill of the room creep its way up his exposed body parts, he jumped out of bed and put a flannel pajamas pants on and a t-shirt before he padded out of the room and downstairs.

On his way down the stairs, he heard that she was indeed up to something, as the noise of pots and pans being thrown around forced their way through his still slumber ears. 

* * *

He walked through the living room and leaned on the kitchen doorway, watching her.

And,

_Well_.

The kitchen was one. Big. Mess. For _sure_. But a smile got stuck on his face as he watched her load one baking tray out of the oven and put a new one in. The delicious scent of newly baked gingerbread cookies that filled the entire room as Andy put a tray on the kitchen island was without a doubt indescribable good. Like overwhelming good. Just for a minute he actually had to close his eyes and take it all in.

"Morning! I`m glad you`re awake. I need you to try one of these", Andy said as she held out a gingerbread man for him to take.

Sam just stared at her.

"What? Come on. Oh... Oh don`t you dare tell me you`re not really a gingerbread-man-kind-of-guy. I swear to god, if you..."

"Andy! Stop rambling! What are you doing? It`s 5 AM! It`s still night time, and you`re baking?"

"What? I couldn`t sleep anymore, and you know, it _is_ the day before Christmas. And we have a lot to do! I have a lot to do! So, will you taste one or not?", she said as she walked closer to him.

"Yes, I will taste them. I just... Can I at least have my first cup of coffee first?". Sam reached out his arms for her.

She accepted them and let herself get pulled close to him. "I`m sorry-", she said between soft, gentle kisses. "Hi, good morning".

He closed the small gap there was between them and placed both arms around her waist. "Hi, morning, or good night. Depends on how you look at it", he mumbled. "You uncomfortable? that`s why you had trouble sleeping?", he asked her as he let one hand gently stroke her chin.

"No, well, kind of, but that`s not... I mean, I just kept laying there thinking about things and you know, I _do_ tend to over-think it sometimes, so I just got up, keeping any thoughts away for a bit... You know... It`s our first Christmas, and I just want to be _happy_, make _you happy_. I want it to be _perfect_".

His heart sunk. He knew she was having a hard time resolving whatever she was left feeling since... Well, since she... was found. It was just so many...pieces that was missing in this horrible, almost unsolvable puzzle, that no matter what he did or said, he couldn`t help her solve it. Of course she refused to let anyone else help as well. That was just Andy. Stubborn as hell, not wanting nor needing anyone else`s help. Because she was just _fine._ Fine. Always just _fine_. At least she could come up with a different word.

But then again, he loved her. _Regardless_. _Oh boy,_ did he love that woman. For the over-thinking, stubborn, danger magnet of a human being she was, he loved her more than he ever thought was possible to love someone. And every day, his love for her grew stronger, wider, deeper and more passionate. It was like he was...

_Hooked._

_Addicted._

_Depended._

On _her_.

That`s why when he couldn`t be the one to help her broken soul, he felt like he was breaking to.

"Andy, please, you need to deal with it. No matter how horrible you feel about it, no matter how much you just want it to go away, you need to talk to someone. If not me, talk to Traci, or even Oliver. This is something that won't just go away on its own, and you won't be able to fully move on before you get a real closure. So, please do it. I`m begging you. If you won`t do it for you, do it for me. I can`t stand to see you struggle like this".

"Sam, I don`t know what you`re talking about. I`m not struggling. I`m coping. I`m fine. Really".

"Andy! Stop with the _fine _already! You`re not fine! You don`t think I hear you cry almost every night? When you think I`m not around, and you lock yourself in the other bathroom? I know you`re not fine, I know you are struggling. You need to make it better. You need to deal with it in a better way".

And then.

Then, he watched her eyes fill with anger, sadness, disappoint, and grieve maybe. So she responded in the only way she knew.

She got herself out of his embrace and left. She just left.

Sam closed his eyes, bracing himself for that loud bang of a front door getting slammed closed. But it didn`t come. Instead he heard her walk upstairs. Slow, like she was dragging her feet along with the rest of her body, except her feet were trying to hold her back.

The feeling of being a complete jackass crushed him like a wave. Did he just put salt in her fresh wounds? He just felt so helpless. It was only a couple of nights ago when he had heard her cry last time. 

* * *

_As he turned around about to pull her closer to him, he felt nothing but cold, empty sheets. All of the sudden, he was wide awake. As he was about to climb out of bed, he thought he heard something. Someone maybe._

_He walked silently out of the room and as he walked further down the hall, he definitely heard Andy. As he came closer to the second bathroom, he clearly, without a doubt heard her cry. Like heavy sobbing crying. His heart dropped. Sunk so low for her, making him feel that someone was pulling at his heart._

_For a second, he was uncertain of what to do next. He knew that if he knocked on that door, she would just as quickly wipe every teary evidence there was and claim that she was okay. Although, he knew she wasn`t._

_He knocks twice and waits. Gives her the opportunity to get rid of what evidence she might be have in holding._

_She quickly wipes the wet river going on in her face and flushes the toilet. Takes whatever face lotion she can find in there and lubricates a layer on her red, teary face, when she hears him say her name._

_"Andy? Sweetheart? You okay in there?"_

_As she opens the door she switch of the lights._

_"Hey, did I wake you", she says as she let a hand trace down his chest. He takes her by the shoulders._

_"I uh... woke up... You know, empty bed, cold sheets an all"._

_"Sorry, I really needed to pee, and I didn`t want to wake you. Come on let`s go back to bed", she said kissing his cheek._

_Wow._

_She really knew how to put up an act that woman. Pretty damn good one too. Made him think twice if he really had heard her cry or not, but he knew he had. _

_Unfortunately._

* * *

A burned smell woke him up from his thoughts. The gingerbread cookies. Sure. He pulled out the baking tray and left it next to the other one on the counter.

All of the sudden, he was insecure about what he was supposed to do next. Should he go after her? No, that would probably make things worse, and he sure as hell didn`t need a _worse_.

So.

He just put in the last tray of gingerbread cookies in the oven, and set the timer to 8 minutes. In the meantime, he started cleaning up the mess she had made. Although, somehow, he loved her mess. She was messy. If it didn`t make him love her any less, he actually loved her more.

By the time the kitchen was clean, the last tray was done. He peeled them off the tray and onto a grate to chill along with the rest of the gingerbread men and women. 

* * *

As he heard the shower running, he decided to go upstairs. He stopped outside their bedroom and took a deep breath before he entered the room.

When he placed his hand on the doorknob, he could hear her sobs, and her cries. He slowly made his way into the bathroom and saw her sitting shadow through the shower door. He found a big, dry towel that he planned on wrapping her body in, when and if she would let him.

"Andy, I`m really sorry. I`m going to open the shower door and turn the shower off". It wasn`t a question, rather him explaining to her what was coming from him next. When he didn`t get any response, he slid the door open.

There. In the corner of the shower, against the wet tiles, she sat with her knees pulled up close to her chest. Well, as close as she could fit them, considering her belly demanded some space now a days.

When the shower stopped running, she looked at Sam, who sat bend down in front of her.

Her salty tears mixed with hot water, wet hear tangling down, covering her breast, and not a single word was spoken between the two of them. He carefully helped her up, wrapped the big, fluffy towel around her and, yes, carried her to bed. 

* * *

In utter silence, the most silent they maybe had ever been together, he tucked them both under the covers. She pulled as close to him as humanly possible, and he held on to her with both his arms. In this firm, strong, yet shielding embrace, she was overwhelmed by the feeling of being loved, known maybe, and completely safe.

After some time, that had felt like an eternity for both of them, she suddenly broke the unpleasant, yet calm silence, by speaking to him for the first time in over an hour. 

* * *

"Every time I get as much as a quite second to myself, the thoughts just comes crashing down. I keep seeing the four letters he wrote on my-". As those words comes out, he braces himself, and listens to her. Maybe, just maybe he got her to crack. "Like a signature on a damn document, he chose the word mine to write on me-".

She stops for a second, as she pulls her sweater up, leaving her growing bump exposed. She cups her belly with one hand and let a finger on the other hand stroke across where she remembered the four letters had been written.

"And, every time I look down it`s like those letters are still there, and I can`t stop seeing them. But I want to. I really, really want to".

She looks up, and meets his now wet and teary eyes. "Sometimes I don`t even want to look at down. "And that kills me, because there are something this amazing inside of it, and I feel like I`m abandoning her for not wanting to look at it and even touch it. Have you any idea how that feels like? It`s like I`m failing motherhood, even before it has really started".

He placed his hand on top of hers, resting on her belly. "You are not failing anything. You are not abandoning her and you have the right to have these feelings". He pulls her head close to his face. Kissing her forehead and hair.

She takes a deep breath before she continues this overwhelming talking-roll she suddenly got going.

"And, you can`t keep calling me sweetheart, because that`s what..._he_... because that was my nickname. And for that I`m sorry, but you can`t anymore Sam. Please, promise me that".

He cleared his throat and wiped away any tears that had traced down his face.

"Andy, I wish you had said something sooner. I`m sorry. And, I won`t you know... call you that anymore. I have a lot of names for you that explains what you mean to me. I have honey, beautiful, gorgeous, babe and so on".

She managed to crack a smile to him. "I`m sorry for this morning Sam. I really like that I can talk to you about this, and I promise to continue to do that from now on, but I also think that it might be a good idea for me to talk to someone else. I was thinking the department shrink".

"Andy, you have nothing to be sorry about. And always know that I`m here when it matters. I`m always here for you Andy... Uh.. about that department shrink. I kind of made Oliver set you up for an appointment after the holidays. I just... I was at a lost, I had no idea of twat to do, so I just... I didn`t mean to go behind your back".

"Sam, it`s okay. I know you only mean well. And thank you. It really helps to talk about it. I feel... somewhat lighter maybe? If that makes any sense to you", she said turning around, leaving them face-to-face.

"I love you Sam. So, so much".

"Love you to beautiful. More than anything".

She clung herself to him, covering his lips with her own. "How bout-", Sam began between hasty kisses. "We try some of that-". But she interrupted him by placing her legs on each side of his. "- Gingerbread men and women waiting downstairs?".

"Nah-uh", she responded as she deepened the kisses. Slowly, she got rid of the big, fluffy towel that he had wrapped her in. As it fell down on the side by the bed, she tossed the covers away, leaving her whole body naked and exposed to him.

"How bout-",she kept going as she continued to trace kisses down his jaw. "- we instead try some of this?". She was sprawled on top of him. He sitting up against the headboard.

"Off", she said as she pulled at his t-shirt.

"Too much clothes Sam". She started to moan as he cupped her breast in the palm of his warm hand.

They managed to get rid of his t-shirt and didn`t even notice when it flew across the room, landing on a white wooden dresser, knocking down a couple of perfume bottles. Only because they were so focused and caught up in each other.

"Pants, Sam. Off!".

He rolled them over, so she was laying on her back and he sat between her legs. He bend over her, using his arms to keep his weight off her belly. He kissed her with this great passion that left her moaning his name. "Saaam! Take them off".

He laughed. He loved those pregnancy hormones he thought, as she used her toes to get rid of his pajama pants and boxers in one push. He helped her with the rest as he kicked them off, getting rid of the last pieces that kept him from getting as close to her as possible.

He placed his hands on both side of her waist and tugged her closer, and she opening her legs for him in this butterfly effect. He settled himself between her soft, tan thighs and found her wet spot with his finger.

"Saaam, come on! Just...-".

He placed himself on top of her, still leaning his weight on his own arms. He crushed his lips on top of hers. Sliding one finger just inside her opening.

She whispered in his ear. "Saam, please, I`m really ready. Just... fuck me".

She was near the desperate state.

"And I can feel that you`re just as ready", she said as she felt his very hard man-part poking her inner thigh.

With one slow, but forceful motion, he pushed himself inside her and held on to her thighs as they got into this perfectly synchronic motional rhythm filled with passion and this electrical love-making- bliss. 

* * *

_**I was wondering why I can`t see my own story with the rest on the front page? Is there a setting I`m missing or something?**_

_**Thank you for the kind words!**_

_**Love, J**_


	23. Keeping Traditions

**Chapter 23 - Keeping Traditions**

* * *

On Christmas eve morning, or night, depends on how you really look at it, Andy woke up from a kicking storm from under the tanned skin covering her belly. She shot up as the strong kick made her jump. She looked down on the person next to her. It was no doubt that he was in the deepest sleep, almost like a sleeping child. She missed that. Being able to sleep in on her days off.

But,

Lately, that had been impossible. Waking up to a kicking storm, having a urgent need to pee or whatever it was that rookie needed from her mother, Christmas eve morning was no exceptions.

Sam really slept like the dead. A dead rock.

She gazed towards the alarm clock on her nightstand. 05.46 PM. Great! It`s not even 6.00 AM. Halfway reluctantly, she quietly got out of bed and put on a flannel pajama pants, a robe and her favorite wool socks, and patted across the bedroom floor.

She got the coffee started. First a decaf round that she poured into a coffeepot and a round of regular for Sam, if he ever woke up from the sleep of the dead.

However, he really deserved to sleep in and feel refreshed. He had really worked hard and long hours lately, finishing every case he could so that the two of them were able to have some days off during the holidays. And she really appreciated the effort he made to make their first Christmas a very merry one.

She snuggled herself into her new favorite piece of furniture that they had bought just days before. A light grey fabric chaise that had gotten it`s place by the window facing their big backyard. With her coffee mug, she just sat there, looking out. She envisioned what the backyard would be filled with in years to come. She could see a girl with black hair, hazel brown doe eyes and dimples like her father. She added three more, as she remembered Sam saying they were having four of them. With the same beautiful features, dark black hair, those irresistible hazel brown doe eyes, that she just knew would let them all get away with almost anything, and the dimples. What a vision she thought.

Was he even for real though about having four of them? That clearly meant being pregnant four times. _Getting_ pregnant really was not an issue, apparently that would never be a problem, and think of all the fun they would have!

But four times in a lack of sleep? Giving up coffee? Peeing every hour of every night?

She looked down on her bump, and placed one hand over it.

But,

When it comes down to this, she wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Yepp, she would without a doubt do this three more times. Come to think of it, maybe she should decide that after the birth?

* * *

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sam as he appeared in the living room.

"Hi, early morning again? Sam said as he came and sat down at the end of the chaise. He placed her feet in his lap.

"You could say that", she said leaning in for a good morning kiss.

"You uncomfterable? He asked back, covering her belly with a warm hand.

"No... well maybe a little. I woke up to a kicking storm. We`re talking soccer-kick-right-in-the-ribs kind of storm. It was utterly insane". She cracked a smile for him.

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, you can`t get a decent night of sleep hon."

"No, don`t apologies, I don`t want to complain about these things. I wouldn`t change it for anything Sam". Her smile was sincere and genuine.

"I was just thinking, right before you came in, that I wouldn`t mind doing this a few more times", she begun, hinting to her belly. "Say three?", she laughed at the last part.

"Really? That so? Well, like I said, four`s a really great number right?", he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Uh-hu-", she began, before he interrupted her with e few more kisses. "Just think about all the fun we`ll have making all of them".

"I`ll guess we have to ask Oliver too barrow his cabin once a year the next four then? You know that`s where all the magic happens", Sam stated.

"Uh-hu, so I`ve heard".

* * *

A few hours into Christmas eve morning, after a rather insane shower ritual (together), and a nice breakfast, they were ready to hit the stores for a painful amount of hours.

"I still can`t believe you talked me into going shopping on Christmas Eve McNally", he said in the car as he took her hand.

Sam regretted that he ever said yes to her. Come to think of it, he hated shopping, and hours upon hours hunting down whatever they needed made him want to pass out. Almost.

In fact, he blamed his stupidity on Andy. She should never have asked him to go with her in the middle of... their frantic lovemaking the other day.

"Well, maybe, if you had gone with me last week, you wouldn`t have had the need to go, and maybe, if you had got it together and bought the rest of the presents earlier, you could have been home right this second. Therefor, I have no sympathy for your sorry ass what so ever, _Swarek_".

He gave her a raised eyebrow. She gave him one back.

"Nah, couldn`t let you go all by yourself McNally. We`re a team after all", he smirked at her, thinking that he should definitely not displease her. Because, well, he wanted _dessert_ tonight.

"Oki doki", he continued. "What`s the plan?"

"We need to buy the last groceries for tomorrow, I need to get my dad`s gift, we need to find the perfect tree, and last but not at all least, I want to buy a new set of lingerie for me".

He`s face lit up. "Yes, okay, Yes and definitely YES! And you mean for me. The lingerie? It really is for _me_, McNally".

"Sam, I didn`t know you liked wearing women's underwear. Why didn`t you tell me that before?"

"Funny. That was hilarious. Really. You know what I mean. Besides, what`s the point of wearing any anyway? You know I`m just going to rip them off".

"Yeah, we`ll see about that".

* * *

After three painful, horrific and stressful hours (can you believe they weren't the only ones doing the last minute shopping on Christmas eve?), they rolled out of the parking lot at a grocery store.

"I`m beat! Seriously, I didn`t remember Christmas shopping was that _tiring_", Andy said as she threw herself back in the passenger seat.

"Well, maybe it`s because last time, and every time before that, you weren't pregnant. You know, you shouldn`t be stressing like this. You need to slow down Andy. I`m serious".

"Sam. I`m fi... I`m not stressing. I just need this Christmas to be perfect. We have family and friends coming over tomorrow. I don`t want to disappoint you know. This is really important for me. Just, let me okay?", she gave him her doe eyes and pleading smile.

"Okay, I get it Andy, I do. It will be perfect, either way. I promise. When we get home, I`m going to put the tree up in the living room, you`re going to crash in your chaise, and I`ll make dinner. After that we`re going to decorate the tree, together, because I know that`s a tradition you want to keep and after that, we`ll watch a Christmas movie, by your choice, because I know you love that, and I want my reward... In bed".

The smile on her face was priceless and so, so honest and sincere. Happy. She looked happy.

* * *

_One of few things Andy remembered as a great tradition from her childhood and from the time her mom was still around, was the decoration of the Christmas tree. The anticipation and excitement she had over decorating the Christmas tree would build up for days before Christmas eve, and when it was time, she could barely stand on her feet._

_Tommy McNally would always take his daughter with him to find the perfect Christmas tree. Once they got home, he would place it in their living room, and they ate dinner before decorating it. From the dining table, Andy was always able to watch the tree from her chair. She barely ate, because the excitement took completely over. _

_After dinner, Claire McNally would locate the decorations from the attic, as little Andy stood by the stairs impatiently, stomping on her feet._

_By lifting his daughter up, Andy was the one to place the star on the top of the tree, and she and her mom would decorate while Tommy watched from his favorite chair._

* * *

As a mother to be, Andy was determined to pass these traditions on to her growing family. It was so important to her that these things was passed on. The excitement and anticipation over the holidays never disappeared and she was trying so hard to get Sam just as exited.

So, when a 27 year old Andy McNally barely could sit still eating her dinner, because she kept staring at the Christmas tree from the kitchen, Sam spoke up.

"One of many things I love about you Andy, is that you`re like a child propped up on sugar and excitement over things like these. Whether it`s Christmas, your favorite candy or even when I come home from the grocery store and put the bags on the kitchen island. So, I happen to know that you really don`t have time to finish your dinner, because all you want to do is go downstairs and get the decorations".

He really did know his wife-to-be. And he loved her for all she was worth. Her childish sides the most maybe.

"How can you tell?", she joked. "You know, this used to be my favorite tradition, and I can`t wait to keep it in our family". Sam smiled at her.

"You want to get the decorations Andy?", he asked as he got up and reached out his hand for her to take.

"Yeas, please"

* * *

As Andy placed the last angel on the tree, she took one step back and placed her hands on her hips.

"So, what do you think Sam?", she asked as he walked up to her. He pulled her close and tilted his head.

"I think... That it`s so, so perfect Andy. You really know your way around a Christmas tree. But, I have something for you, that I would like to add. I`ll be right back".

She felt a childish excitement build up as Sam left her curious of what`s to come.

When he came back and handed her a square box wrapped in silver wrapping paper, she couldn't hide her eagerness for long.

"What`s this? an early Christmas present?", she asked as she carefully started to open up the present.

Soon, a see-through box appeared with a red glass globe, and written in silver around were the words "Our first Christmas".

She was utterly and blissfully stunned as her eyes were locked at the red globe.

"Sam", she cracked out in a whisper. "It`s... uh... so, so perfect and beautiful", she sobbed.

"You like it then I assume?". He pulled her in for a hug and some kisses. "I`m glad you liked it Andy. It`s the perfect fit".

"I love it. I really do. I think you should be the one to find a spot for it".

So he did. In the very center of the tree, it would hang, this year and many, many years to come.

* * *

_**I apologize for the boring chapter. I struggled a bit to come up with something worth telling. I `ll come back stronger with the next one, I promise.**_

_**Love, J**_


	24. Black With A Red Bow

**Chapter 24 - Black With A Red Bow**

* * *

Early Christmas morning, Sam woke up before the alarm went off. As he stretched his fairly rested body, he gazed at Andy`s side. He was indeed surprised as he saw her still in the most calmest sleep she had had in a long time. With him being used to waking up alone in bed, because she was either baking, cleaning or on morning shifts, he was happy to find her in the deepest slumber of all time.

He carefully slid out of bed so he didn`t wake her. Found a sweat, a t-shirt and some socks, before he walked downstairs.

Although he was never the Christmas-loving kind of guy, because, let's face it. No one did ever make an effort to make Christmas something special for him and Sarah growing up, but Andy McNally always brought out the best in him. She made him actually enjoy it. More than he would admit to anyone. She even made him quit undercover op`s. Heck! She even made him talk about his feelings. But. That was just who she was.

He felt his mood rise to 110 as he walked past the living room, eying their perfect Christmas tree. Because it was, indeed the most perfect tree. He even loved the smell of Christmas that was a part of their house these days. He couldn`t actually name all the scents, but it was a well balanced mix of ginger, spruce, cinnamon and _her_. The smell of _her_ was without a doubt the best. The house was surrounded by an amazing aura.

After starting the coffeemaker, he went downstairs to find some presents he had hidden from her. Actually, so well, that he almost had forgotten where they were.

Although his fiancé was a grown woman at the age of 27, she was, as he said himself, a grown-up-child. He never knew he needed to hide presents from her, but the day he walked in on her, squeezing and poking some presents that were stocked in the guest bedroom, he knew he had to. 

* * *

_She didn`t hear him come home, as she sat on the floor on her knees excitingly looking at what was in front of her. Eyes going everywhere, and the littlest voice inside her head that told her that what she was doing was the slightest wrong, well. She didn`t hear it. That is for sure._

_It wasn`t until a fairly strict voice, clearing it`s thought caught her attention, also, making her realize, she was in deep trouble. _

_"Andy McNally, what are you doing?"_

_Reluctantly, she turned around and faced him. "Hi, uh... You know just... uh... Sorting out what is left to buy?". _

_She gave him a nervous smile. Knowing that she, a 27 year old woman and soon to be wife and mother, had been caught in the act of snooping through Christmas gifts. It was rarely embarrassing. Really._

_"Really, Andy? That so? You snoop through gifts too? These are all for you, and judging by the way you were practically feeling them out, you knew damn well too". Again, embarrassing. And the slightest humiliating too. _

_"Okay, I`ll admit it. I was snooping. I`m sorry. I was bored, and I was only going to peek a little... but...well, you know me", she said as she reached for his hand so he could fork-lift her up from the floor._

_"Yeah, well, probably not as well as I thought. Didn`t know I had to hide the gifts McNally. You`re just like a child". He said back as he pulled her close. "But-" , he began between light kisses on her lips(that he hadn`t kissed in over 8 hours). "It`s a part of who you are. It`s kind of cute and I love you for being this childish sometimes"._

_"I promise, I won`t do it again. Sorry"._

_"No, you`re not. And I don`t trust you with gifts anymore Andy. I will hide them regardless. Don`t you worry", he smirked at her, while tracing her neck with sloppy and wet kisses._

_"Fine, but I can`t promise I won`t be hunting for them though". He looked at her and gave her a raised eyebrow._

_"Kidding! I`m kidding. And, no I`m not sorry I did it, because it got me even more exited. Hungry?" She quickly changed the subject._

_"You. Are. Unbelievable. Amazing. Childish. I love you even more Andy. Come on momma, let`s get you fed". he said cupping her face and guiding her out of the forbidden room._

* * *

He filled her stocking, and put the rest of them under the tree. He _had _though, just maybe glanced at his own stocking who hung next to hers. And just maybe did he actually notice that it had gotten a lot rounder since yesterday. He did felt the slightest little feeling of excitement thinking what she had put in there. And he did see some unfamiliar presents under the tree.

So.

Just maybe he could... you know...

No, no, no. He was _not_ that kind of guy. He was a grown man at the age of 34. He did not feel the need to secretly poke the Christmas presents. It was only hours until he would be able too though.

He smiled thinking he had turned out a little bit like her.

At almost 8.50 AM, when Andy still hadn`t made an appearance, he decided to bring her coffee, yes that would be decaf, to bed. And, a little something like a present. It _was_ Christmas morning. And his favorite thing was surprising her with something.

He climbed in bed with to mugs of coffee. He placed them on his nightstand for now, and leaned in to trace her arms with kisses.

When he saw her shift in bed and make soothing sounds that told him that she had had a good night of sleep and just maybe she felt rested, he woke her fully up.

"Merry Christmas beautiful", he said as he pulled her as close as even possible. And, she was just that. Beautiful.

Make-up free, just like he liked her the best, a fair amount of bed hair, and the most important thing, pretty damn under-dressed. Just like he liked her. No, loved her.

"Hi. You already awake? What time is it?", she asked, looking a bit confused.

"Doesn't matter what time it is. What matters is, that you have slept longer than you have done in a long, long time. I woke up round 7, made some coffee, which I brought to bed, and I filled your stocking".

Her smile grew big. "Really? That so? You know what, why don`t we get up huh?".

"Yeah, you thought so didn`t you? Not so fast. First we`re going to enjoy this coffee, and I want to give you something. Call it a gift before gift kind of thing".

He fluffed her pillow and hinting that she should sit up against the headboard.

"Here", he said as he handed her a coffee mug with Santa Claus on it, knowing that was one of her traditions. Mandatory even. Christmas morning coffee, had to be in a Santa Claus mug. Not just for her, but him as well. And truthfully, he didn`t actually mind. Not at all.

"Thank You", she said taking her Santa Clause mug, and snuggled in his arms.

"So, I know we agreed on not buying expensive gifts this year because of the new house, but I know this one is going to fit you perfectly. You`re going to need it and it will be real helpful. Here, Merry Christmas Andy". He gave her a little box wrapped in golden wrapping paper with a silver bow on it.

She was like a kid on Christmas morning. No doubt.

She opened the box that reviled a key chain with a lioness and a separate heart.

"Sam, I love it. It`s really nice".

"It is, and it will go great with these", he said as he gave her another small gift. She opened it up and was stunned, surprised, shocked.

"Sam! These are keys... To a car. Not your truck. It`s car keys.", she almost whispered.

"I told you, it would be helpful. Now, take a look through the window". He pointed at the window by the dresser.

She didn`t need to be asked twice. She jumped out of bed, and pushed the grey curtains aside, so she could take a look. "Sam! I... Oh my god! It`s a car! And it has a bow on it!".

Her mouth was open, so wide she might catch flies. Thank god it was winter.

In their driveway, an almost brand new black Peugeot 208 20X with a red bow, stood there waiting for a drive by its new owner.

"Sam, you... actually bought us another car?", she asked as she placed her arms around his waist.

"No, I bought _you_ a car. This is your own car. You need it, and you deserve it. Merry Christmas Andy. I love you".

She was utterly speechless. In one way she was at one point hit by regret over her gift for him. Although she knew he really wanted it, and he would be really happy. It just... nothing could even compare with what she just got from him.

"Sam, we... I mean, you really outdid yourself this year. How am I supposed to top this one? You are so, so amazing, kind...-" she was on a roll again.

"Yeah, keep going", he said back, clearly wanting more.

"Handsome, hot, uh... sexy, a great detective, already a wonderful daddy... You want me to continue?", she smirked.

"Like I said, keep going".

"And you make me feel safe, loved, known, special, and really, really happy. I love you Sam. So, so much". She clung herself to his body and jest held on for a moment.

"Well, you get out the best in me Andy. So, what do you say? Want to take her for a test drive?"

In a split second she released herself from his embrace, threw on some clothes and dragged him downstairs.

"Come on, let`s see how she rolls, this one". 

* * *

"Man, what a feeling! It even has the new-car-smell. How`s that?", she asked him as they walked inside after a drive.

"The owner was a old lady, rarely drove at all, and I guess it was cleaned pretty damn good. So, I assume you like it then?". He dragged her down on the chaise with him.

"I really do. It`s a fantastic car. Thank you Sam. Kind of makes me feel less about what I got you, but I think you`re going to like it".

"I `m sure I`ll love it Andy". She smiled at him, touching his chin. "Wait here".

She came back carrying a gift wrapped in black paper and a golden bow, and made herself comfortable in his lap.

"Merry Christmas Detective".

As soon as he unwrapped it, the box revealed a pretty fine looking men`s watch. Actually, it was the exact same watch he had been eying the last couple of weeks, and don`t think Andy hadn`t noticed, cause she definitely had. Therefor it was never a though choice what to get him for Christmas.

"Andy...You... How did you know?"

"Sam, you have been eyeing it for some time, I saw you at the mall a couple of times, you have looked at it online. You should never leave your laptop open unless you want me to find out what you`re up to. I hope you like it. I think it`s a pretty nice watch".

"It is, it`s great Andy. Thank you so much". He pulled her in for a kiss, then two more.

"Great detective work officer. Ever thought about joining the D`s?"

His last question did have some seriousness in it. "I don`t know, I do like the streets, and I think the uniform flatters my best parts", she joked.

"But, yeah I do think about from time to time. You know, I would make a good one don`t you think?"

"You would make a great detective Andy. I know that. For sure. And you can do whatever you set your mind to".

"I guess. Well, it won`t be this year, you know, we have this going on-", she begun, as she cupped her belly. "But, I don't know, maybe when I`m back to work I`ll have a talk with Oliver. I really don`t want to work at another division, and it could be years before another spot opens at our division. But, we`ll see. No rush."

"No rush, but I`ve missed my partner in crime".

"You have Traci Sam, you two make a good team. Besides, I don`t think we should be partners on the job anymore. We`re pretty great now, and I don`t want to change anything".

"You`re right. I would constantly worry about you. However I do that now too, but when you`re with me I tend to worry more".

"You. Are. A. Great. Man. Sam. I love you, I love, I love you. Now, come on, we have guest coming over in only four hours. We have things to do".

"Lead the way McNally". 

* * *

**Next up is Christmas Celebration with their friends and Family. New one coming soon!**

**Love, J**


	25. A Merry Christmas

**Chapter 25 - A Merry Christmas**

* * *

After managing to set a _pretty_ fabulous table, preparing all the food (some still in the oven), making sure all the stockings were filled up to the edge, and placed the gifts under the tree, they still had almost 40 minutes to spare, when Andy got out of the shower.

She padded into the bedroom in a fluffy towel, wet hair tangling down, and making footprints across the hard wood floor as she made her way towards the closet.

"Andy, have you seen the new shirt I bought? I swear I hung it in the closet". He looked at her, as if he were waiting for an answer. She always had them. Always knew where everything was.

Matter of fact, he didn`t actually buy the shirt himself. No. He hated shopping. In fact he rarely bought his own clothes. Thank god he found someone who loved it though. Andy LOVED it. So, she was the one who made sure Sam`s wardrobe was up to date, and filled with some pretty nice pieces too. Just like the dark blue button shirt she bought him a few days ago. It looked damn good on him too. Really good.

"You mean the shirt _I_ bought? Yeah, I`ve seen it. It`s on the bed with the black jeans and the black tie I lay out for you".

Sam turned, facing the bed. And just like she said. There it was. Newly ironed, nicely lined up, and ready to be put on.

"Thank you _dear"_, he said as he walked up to the bed. You know, I could have ironed my own shirt, I didn`t expect you to do that for me. I`m a big boy".

"Oh, I`m fully aware of that", she smirked back, looking down towards his... manly parts.

"Besides, I like doing stuff like that for you. I want to take care of you. Like you take care of me. I feel like it can`t be compared you know... You do so much for me, and I just want to do something back".

He closed the gap between them (was quite big actually. Too big.) "Andy. You do more than you`ll ever know. You do take care of me. In ways you might not be aware off. But uh... Thank you". Before she could say something, he covered her soft lips with his. First a light one, then they started getting demanding and more passionate.

"Saaam... We don`t have time for this now". She tried pulling away, but it was like her body was stuck to his, with heavy glue or something.

"Look me in the eyes and say you want me to stop", he said as he snuck one hand between her thighs.

"I... uh... No, please don`t stop", she said as she pulled at the towel he had wrapped around his waist.

"That`s what I thought. We`ll just do a quickie", he almost breathed out between kisses and flesh nabbing.

Within two seconds, he had ripped off their towels and thrown them... somewhere in the room. He lifted her up and she hooked her legs around him as he guided them backwards to the bed.

Gently and carefully, he lay her down on the edge of the bed, and made room for himself between her thighs. He started kissing her on the lips and made his way down, down, down. He could feel her bucking her entire body as he teased her pleasure bundle with two fingers. No doubt she was wet. No doubt he was hard either. He lined them up and cupped her breast before covering her hardened nipple with his mouth.

"Saam, I know you`re ready. I can feel it. Just... give me what I want. I need you, like two seconds ago", she whimpered as she felt the tip of _him_ resting by her entrance.

"Okay, beautiful, I`m all yours"

With that he pushed himself inside her, making both of them groan and plead for more. He lurked himself out of her gently before he thrusted inside _hard._ Just the way she liked it now a days.

When they fell over the edge, he bent over and crushed his lips on hers. "I love you Andy. You`re driving me crazy, in a good way".

When they managed to get their breath back, he helped her up so they could finish getting dressed. 

* * *

With less than 5 minutes to spare before they expected the door bell to ring for the first round, Sam walked in the bedroom, watching Andy taking one last look in the big floor-to-wall mirror. Applying the last layer of mascara, made her decide it was somewhat good enough. As she noticed Sam in the mirror looking at her, she smiled and turned around facing him.

"You clean up pretty good Detective".

"You too, Officer. Andy you look amazing. So beautiful". He took all of her in. In a black dress with long sleeves, that reach to the end of her thighs, and black heels, she looked like a million dollar. The dress fit so perfectly over her belly. She really was stunning. Sam loved clothes that made her belly really stick out on her. Claiming she should never hide her perks, but rather flaunt them.

"Come here", he said as he held out both hands for her. Just as he was about to close their lips together, the door bell rang.

"They're here". She finished the kiss, and took his hand to go downstairs. 

* * *

"Hey dad! Come on in. It`s really good to see you", Andy said as she let her father inside.

"You too precious", Tommy McNally answered as he pulled his daughter in for a hug. He even held on just e little bit longer than planned. Cupped her face in his hands, looked at her and asked "How are you doing Andrea?"

"I`m good dad. Great in fact. Really". She managed to state before Sam joined them in the hallway.

"Hi, Tommy. How are things?"

"Sam, good to see you son. I can never complain you know. And you?". Tommy hugged him too. Somehow they always did. They had a bond the two men. Sam always had looked up to Tommy McNally. He had been a damn good detective in his working years, and even after he got caught in the bottle he never stopped seeing him as the father figure he never had.

"Come on Tommy, I`ll get you a soda", Sam said as he gave Andy a smile.

Then the door bell rang. On the front porch was Oliver, Celery and Oliver's three girls Izzy, Maya and Gracie.

"Hi guys! How are you?"

"Andy, you look great. How`s our mama to be? You sure you can handle all of us?" Oliver joked as she let them all in. Hugging each and everyone.

"No baby still? 8 year old Gracie asked, as she put her small hand on Andy`s belly.

"No, honey, not yet. Soon though, I promise", she replied as she placed her hand on top of Gracie's.

"There you guys are! I thought I heard some bandits in my hallway", Sam said as he appeared.

"Uncle Sammy!" Gracie yelled eying him. "Hi, munchkin, he said taking her up in his arms.

"Come in, you guys want anything to drink?"

They led them into the living room, serving them each age-appropriate beverages. Within the next 10 minutes their house was filled with laughter, happiness, cheers, celebration and their friends and family. Tommy McNally, The Shaws, Traci, Leo and Steve.

"Typical Sarah, always late", Sam joked as the door bell rang for the last time.

"Sam", Andy said giving him a warning look, as he walked towards their hallway. 

* * *

"Hey, sis. How are you? Come on in. Everybody is here". He welcomed her as she hugged him. "I`m great, I`m so excited for tonight. So, uh... How is she?", Sarah asked hinting towards Andy.

"She... is better. Much better actually. You know one day at a time-kind-of-better". She smiled at him.

Sarah leaned on the doorway into the kitchen, as she watched her sister-in law (soon to be officially) fill up some serving plates. She sure _looked_ good, she thought. Although looks can be decisive.

She had been in a very similar place years ago. But no matter how long it has been, her wounds never seemed to heal properly.

Due to her somewhat previous _tense_ relationship to her brother, she hadn`t spend that much time with her sister-in law. But she sure wanted too. Their first meeting didn`t actually qualify as good. Long story short, she ended up telling Andy that with her brother, there would only be lemons, and never lemonade. No matter what. And he would, according to Sarah, just keep on hurting her, and she had slammed shut the door.

Once she understood that it was serious business between the two of them, then she let herself getting to know Andy as her brothers girlfriend, and soon to be a hell of a lot more. The kind of things she hadn`t been able to picture her brother wanting. Someone to live with, share time and space with, someone to call a _wife_, and at last but not at all least, the mother of his unborn baby, child, even children in plural maybe.

And now? They got along pretty well...

"Merry Christmas Andy. Need any help?", Sarah blurted out.

Andy turned around facing her sister in-law. "Sarah! Hi, you`re here". Andy walked towards Sarah and pulled her in for a hug. Although Sarah Swarek was never the person that walked around hugging people, she knew Andy was a hugging-kind-of-person. Therefor she always hugged her. Really hugged her.

Sarah held Andy by her shoulders and said " It`s really good to see you _sis_. You doing okay?"

"I`m very good, now that you are here too".

"How`s my niece? She behaving in there?", Sarah asked as she placed her hand on Andy`s belly.

"Already disobeying me", she joked.

"Did your brother show you where you`re sleeping?"

"Uh... I was thinking about heading back to St. Catherine's tonight actually".

"What? No, Sarah, I really want you to stay the night. Just... Please? For me?"

"You sure Andy?",Sarah asked, already knowing the answer. "Of course I am, we already assumed you would. Come on, let`s go upstairs". 

* * *

During the most delicious dinner, Sam clinked his glass, trying to get their guest`s attention.

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming, It is really good to see all of you here. I hope the food was up to the expectations I know you had, and I want to thank my beautiful McNally, for the most perfect first Christmas together. The first of many. I Love you Andy. Cheers and Merry Christmas!"

"Oh, thank you Sam. Too the first of many!" Andy cheered back as they raised their glasses.

It really was _the _most perfect Christmas. After dinner, and dreading the kids excitement over what Santa might have brought them, by cleaning the dishes and preparing dessert, Andy spoke up. Like the grown-up kid she was, she too simply couldn`t wait any longer.

"Okay, guys. I really, really think it`s time to know what`s hiding in those stockings and under the tree, don`t you think she asked, looking at the tree kids that were most exited.

Sam laughed. "I`m really not sure about who`s the most exited. Andy or the kids".

Their living room was filled with oh`s, ah`s and the happy cheers from the kids (and partly 27 year old Andy McNally), as they opened the coolest gift after the other. It really was the sound of joy, Sam thought, as he envisioned what their living room would look like in the following years to come.

Lots of dimples, doey bambi eyes, screams, joy and children's laughter.

Honestly, he couldn`t wait, he thought as he watched Andy with the youngest clan of their guests.

_Speechless. _

_Embarrassed. Awkward_

_Just wow._ Out of words maybe.

That was how Andy felt when 8 year old Gracie patted her belly, asking how the baby got inside her tummy.

When she felt her body temperature raise to whatever was the highest possible, and her face turning more red than a boiled lobster. Or a tomato even, she just wanted to hide, as she could feel all eyes on _her_.

As the living room was filled with the most awkward silence you could ever imagine, she could hear her audience struggling not to laugh. _Crack_. _Lose it_. Whatever suits best.

That was how she felt. She was almost convinced that Oliver had _told_ her to ask _the _question.

In a split second she thought of one way to save her own sorry, awkward ass, and before she knew it she blurted out " I think you should ask your Uncle Sammy. You see, he`s the one who placed it there". Wow.

Just. Wow.

She felt pretty confident. Lucky even for passing the stick on to Sam. After all, he did place it there. Literally.

The look Sam gave her. Well, it was like he said "thank you _dear_". Except, he didn`t. Somehow she knew he would later though. Tank him that is.

Sam took one deep, yet silent breath before he smiled courageously at the 8 year old. An 8 year old that loved to ask questions. Especially the ones that maybe should have been reserved for more audience-less occasions. This was not one of those.

Before he could crack as much as a single word, Gracie added "Is that true Uncle Sammy? did you put it in there? How?"

Andy did feel bad for him. Really.

Truth is, she couldn`t wait to hear his explanation. Truth is, she felt damn good about slipping through the crack of the embarrassment this would probably cause her, if she hadn`t saved her own ass.

"Uh... Well... When a man... Uh... You sure you don`t want to ask your dad Gracie?"

Really? Smooth Swarek, Oliver thought as Sam tried to pass the stick further on.

"No, I want you to tell me". _BANG_! Like a punch in the abdomen. That`s what it felt like for Sam.

"Oki doki. Gracie. When a man and a woman loves each other, you know like me and Andy, and they decide that they want to have a baby, they...you know... Uh... they call a place called baby planet. Then you say that you would really like a baby, and they start to make it-"

Sam Swarek was on a roll. Undoubtedly.

"And, when the baby is done, they send it through a wire and it lands inside a belly. Like Andy`s", he explained as he pointed and patted hers.

"When the baby wants' to come out, we go to a hospital and the nice doctors and nurses help us. Do you understand Gracie?"

"Yes, but do it want to come out now? Maybe the baby wants' to borrow my new doll".

Sam couldn`t help but smile to her.

"Uh, no, it`s a little early Gracie. I bet in three or four months she will want to come out".

"Okay", the more wiser 8 year old said as she slipped down from Sam`s lap joining the other kids.

"I need a drink", Sam blurted out, grabbing his glass.

"I`m impressed brother! Never knew you was such an expert. Say, could you maybe get me their number?", Oliver joked, making the whole table finally let go of holding it in. 


	26. Churches And Dresses

**Chapter 26 - Churches And Dresses**

* * *

After her first visit to the department shrink, Andy felt somewhat lighter. Never believing it would do her so good, she admitted, it actually did. It also helped that the lady was one of the sweetest persons she had ever met.

She was confident that this new year, would bring her, even them, all the good stuff. Undoubtedly.

_Wedding_. Becoming Andy Swarek? Sam Swarek's wife? what the hell? How did it really happen? Last year at this same time, they weren`t even speaking to each other. It was almost like they lived on each side of one enormous lake. They could see each other, heck, they even wanted to reach out to the other, but somehow they just couldn`t. They were almost hunted by ghosts who did everything in their power to keep them apart. A ghost named _Marlo Cruz_ maybe?

Now? They were climbing mountain tops after mountain tops, and it never seemed to end. They were so incredible happy. It was almost infuriating. They did things they never did last time around.

Like in the mornings, (when they didn`t explore her pregnancy hormones on the kitchen island) they could sit by the table, eating breakfast, drinking coffee and reading the paper, while their feet flirted with each other under the table. It could be like the times they went for a walk around the neighborhood, passing playgrounds and parks, dreaming of when they would bring their own child there, even children in plural.

Or the times Sam would watch whatever sports was on TV, and Andy cuddled up next to him reading a book. At least, she pretended to. Truth is, she _weren`t _reading. Really. Instead she would just watch him watch TV. Even mornings when she woke up to him watching her sleep.

Heck, they even talked about feelings. Future plans, future dreams, beyond a year at a time. It really was a 50 year timeline. Growing up, growing old, growing bold even. _Together_.

Matter of fact, they even talked about their super crappy childhood, and how they would proof to the world that they were nothing like their parents. They talked about what kind of parents they would become, should be, wanted to be. Values and quality's they would want to pass on to their children. Again in plural. Because they _were _to have four of them. They should just get their own cabin, seeing that is where all the magic happens, because maybe Oliver wouldn`t let them borrow _his_ cabin once he understood the pattern they were making.

And. I love you`s. It wasn`t really a part of their shared vocabularies last time they gave it a go. But now? Every hour of every day. Literally. Andy remembers the first time he said it. The first time he said it not being hunted by bombs or a heat of the moment-kind-of-bliss. No. It was right up honest, sincere and full of meaning. 

* * *

This was even before they were really back together. Sam had given her a ride home after a pretty rough shift at work. A call regarding a missing boy, that became a murder case. It was bad. Really bad. They found him thanks to Andy`s impressive gut-feeling, even though it was too late. Turned out, the mother was telling the truth about the boy's father being responsible. She beat herself up for not concluding sooner. Seeing how crappy she felt, he gave her a speech and a pep talk. Flaunting and accentuating her lion`s heart, her rare belief in humanity, and her damn good feeling from the gut.

_"Andy, look at me. You're one of the best I`ve ever seen, okay? You had a feeling about this boy and you were right. You`ve got to trust that"._

_When she looked away, he tried again._

_"Andy"_

_"Andy, I think you`re feeling the way you`re feeling because you believe in people, and you know a person`s honesty when you see them. It`s what's makes you who you are", he said giving her a smile._

_"And it`s what makes me love you. I really do Andy. I love you. Always have, always will"._

_She had learned in and covered his lips with hers and said "I love you too"._

* * *

She felt pretty damn good. Over the moon exited. Actually, it was a tickling-kind-of feeling she had never experienced before, that she felt as she stepped out of the car outside _St. Paulette's Presbyterian Church_.

It really was a beautiful church to get married in. Andy grabbed Sam`s hand. "What do you think Sam?", she gave him that doe eyes with a pleading look. He saw the look in her sparkling eyes and faced her. "Andy, it`s great. I really like it. It`s perfect for us. Come on, let`s meet the Minister".

The minister _was_ a great man.

Said, it would be an honor to marry them. Said, he rarely met with cupules that had the kind of history as them. They told him how they met. He laughed, they laughed.

Talked about the not so funny parts of their relationship. Jerry died, he left _her_, she left _too_. Bam! 6 months later, she was back, he had Marlo Cruz. She tried with Nick Collins, not so great. Sam was shot, Marlo left, Andy dumped Nick. Because, regardless of everything that had happened, Sam loves Andy and god knows she loves him too. Then there was this very much unplanned surprise. _Baby Rookie_. Unplanned for sure, but so, so gratefully wanted and already loved.

Said, she never planned on waddling down the aisle on her wedding day. They all laughed. As the Minister walked them out he said "I`m very happy for you, and I can`t wait to make you husband and wife".

The soon to be Swarek's left the church with a new, tibbling, excitement. They simply couldn`t wait.

With only 3 weeks left before their wedding day, Andy went dress shopping along with Traci, Chloe and Gail.

After trying on 10 different dresses and she still hadn`t found _the_ dress, she was on the verge to give up, give in and give out of finding anything white worth wearing outside a pretty big belly.

"Maybe we just shouldn`t do this before _this_, goes away", Andy blurted out half angry, half upset.

"Nothing looks good, and I won`t settle for anything less. I shouldn`t have too".

Traci stepped up. "No, you`re not going to settle Andy. Look. You`ve tried on dresses with lace straps, thick straps, thin straps. Why don`t you try on one without. A strapless dress huh?" Traci nodded towards the retail lady, who soon disappeared and came back with a few optional dresses.

Andy glanced over the dresses. "Yes, that is what I`m talking about. How about this one?".

5 minute later she came back, with the biggest smile a perfect dress could ever give. And she looked damn good. Like a princess from a fairytale with sparkles and sprinkles, a million dollar, someone right out from a wedding magazine all together. She looked, pretty fine. 

* * *

**A little short I know. Next one will be longer!**

**Love, J**


	27. Partners

**Chapter 27 - Partners**

* * *

Andy McNally was a lot of things. Girlfriend, daughter, best friend, fiancé, soon-to-be-mother, cop, officer. You name it. She also have a lot of strength and good qualities.

What she wasn`t, was patient with fools, idiots, and so on.

So, this day in mid January, didn`t exactly turn out as she had thought it would. What she thought though, when she and Sam walked in this morning before shift, was that this day would be calm, smooth and like any other. Oh boy was she wrong. It started off just stupid. 

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you want to report a stolen garden gnome from you backyard?"

Andy buried her whole face in the palm of her small hands, as she leaned forward almost resting on the top of the desk.

"No, I`m sorry, I can`t send an officer to your house. This doesn't actually qualify as a serious crime. Yes, thank you for calling". She slammed the phone back on its place and leaned back in the desk chair.

_Scream_. She wanted to _scream_ her lungs out. Like a pig that got stung by a bee.

Was this for real? She looked around, trying to see if there was any hidden cameras around. It wasn`t.

"Hey, Wilson, do you mind watching the desk for 10 minutes?"

The newest member of 15 division walked towards her. "Not at all. Take your time". 

* * *

She went directly to the D`s office. Leaned on the doorway for a minute, watching her _man_. She couldn`t help but smile as she heard him talk Spanish to someone on the phone.

_God._ She _loved_ when he talked Spanish. Especially to her. She had learned a few words. Not something she should say out loud or in public. No, the few words she had learned from Sam was... appropriate for the two of _them_.

At some point, she had apparently laughed. Loud enough for Sam to hear her. She watched him watch her for a split second. He smiled at her. Full on dimples, before he turned back, going through some file as he continued his conversation. In Spanish that is.

She got this ticklish, warm feeling, as she thought about the last time he had talked Spanish to her, and let`s just say, it was something that should never be heard outside their bedroom walls.

She continued to watch his mouth move in every different direction there was. Watched him lean back into his chair and franticly tap his foot up and down. He was stressed. It was so obvious. And truth is, she knew exactly what he _needed_ to release this stress. In fact she was the _right_ one, the _only_ one that could do it.

Truth is, she wanted _so_ bad, to walk towards him and drag him with her to an empty interrogation room. Push him against the wall, crash their lips together and rip his shirt off. Kiss his chest. _God_, she _loved_ his chest. All muscled and just a little bit chest hair.

And then, maybe sneak one hand down his pants. Just to check his readiness. Maybe stroke it too, just to make sure. And. Then.

(_Well_).

Repeat their last _secret_ meeting in the same interrogation room. The one that made them go all the way with each other. Also, the one time Gail Peck had walked in on them, just as she was buttoning her shirt _descent_, to cover the shenanigans they had been doing.

Because let`s face it. Her... hormones was all over the place. She really was an animal. A crazy something beautiful, as Sam called her. He had experienced that this morning. Twice actually.

Her daydreaming were soon interrupted by the good looking guy that kept on talking Spanish.

"Hi, you okay?", Sam asked as he hung up the phone.

"Oh, I`m _great_. You busy?"

"No, just trying to locate someone on Costa Rica actually".

"Uh-uh. Heard you talk Spanish. Although, I thought it was reserved for when you`re _naked_", She whispered as she parked herself on his desk.

"Oh, McNally, you wish. Don`t worry though. I didn`t spill any of our secrets", he smirked at her.

"So, how`s the desk treating you?"

"Uh, you have no idea! A woman just called, wanted an officer to come to her house. One of her garden gnomes were stolen. Can you believe it? Like we have nothing better to do!", she huffed.

"Only four hours left, and then I get to take you home McNally", he said as he glanced at his watch.

"Oh, I can`t wait. Maybe we could practice on that Spanish of yours huh?"

"I`m always in the mood for Spanish, and some _cópula salvaje_ (crazy intercourse), _mi amado(_my beloved_)_", he smirked at her. 

* * *

As she returned to her desk, the phone went off again. Rolling her eyes and bracing herself for whatever was coming, she reluctantly picked it up.

"15 Division, this is Officer Andy McNally. How may I help you?"

"Sir, you need to calm down. Can you please say that again?"

"Who`s got you trapped inside your closet? You cat? Really?"

Andy rolled her eyes, leaned back and slapped herself in the face. This day was really a _freak show_.

"No, Sir, your cat won`t kill you. I promise. Just open the door and scare it away. Yes. Sure, I`ll hold".

Andy was furious. Mad. Angry. On the verge to throw the phone so far, that she wouldn`t hear it ring again.

She listened to the man trying to scare his crazy cat away. Kicking and yelling. And, finally.

"Okay, no problem sir. Have a good day".

She slammed her fist down on the desk so hard, it actually hurt. And when she heard Oliver talk to Duncan Moore about picking up a 10 year old kid from his grandma's house, she jumped up. 

* * *

"I`ll go with him.", she said as she walked up to the two of them.

"McNally. I don`t know. You`re on desk duty for a reason you know", Oliver stated pointing towards her belly.

"Oliver. Staff Sergeant Shaw. I`m going to lose the last sane part that`s left in me if you make me answer one more phone call regarding stolen garden gnomes and crazy cats. I swear to god, I will punch and kick the next person that points me to that desk. So, I`m begging you, please just let me go for a drive".

Oliver looked between the newly cut rookie Duncan Moore and his pregnant senior Officer. Weighing up and down whether he should let her go with him or not.

"Fine! Just pick up the boy, drop him off at Toronto General with his grandmother, and come back. Alright?"

"You`re the best Oliver. I`ll buy you lunch tomorrow. I promise".

"Let`s go rook! I`m driving". 

* * *

"Okay rook, just drop me off here, and circle the blocks. The last thing this family needs is cops in their driveway".

The 10 year old boy they were picking up, had witnessed a shooting against his father, and as words spread pretty quickly in this neighborhood, a police car surrounding their house was a bad idea. Truth is, there were words out that Marcus, the boy had seen the shooter.

"When I radio you, you come back to get us. Okay?"

"Yes ma `am". 

* * *

"Marcus, if you were there, I really need you to tell me. Please".

Marcus looked down on his feet, and then up to Andy, like he was considering it being safe to talk to a cop.

"My dad told me not to talk to cops".

"Okay, I understand that, but whoever did this, really hurt your dad Marcus. Okay? We`re just trying to keep him safe".

Marcus kept on avoiding looking at the police officer. Andy understood.

"You were there weren't you?

He looked her in the eyes.

"Marcus? Marcus, did you see anything?"

The 10 year old hesitated on whether or not he really could tell her anything.

"We were in the electrical room, and, we heard shots. My dad sais we should go, so, I... took off ahead".

Andy could tell the boy was nervous. Afraid even. "Okay, that was smart", she assured him.

"I was almost down the stairs, when I hear more shots. I looked over the railing and I saw my dad, so I just kept on running".

"The shooter. Did he see you Marcus?"

"No, I don`t think so. He wasn`t after me".

Andy waited a second before she said anything. "If I showed you a picture, would you be able to recognize him?"

"Sure, everybody knows the Jameson`s crew".

Andy flinched. Jumped even. Took out her phone and called Oliver.

"Oliver, it`s me. The shooter wasn`t one of the vipers. It was Shay Bishop. I`m sure, because Marcus Rigs saw, and he`s sure of it. I thought you had evidence on the vipers. We`re leaving. Now. Good, see you soon".

"Okay, Marcus, I`m going to take you to the station, where you`re safe okay?"

The boy nodded. "I need my jacket. It`s in the living room".

Andy nodded, and followed him. Just as she walked past a window she saw a black SUV pull in.

"Hey, did you tell anyone that you saw Shay Bishop?"

The look he gave her, said it all. When he didn`t answer she said "Marcus?"

He hesitated. "I... uh, just texted my friend Kamal". Andy stepped closer to the boy. "What did you say to him Marcus?

"An officer said that everyone was going to think that my dad was a bad person, so I wanted to make sure that he didn`t think it was true".

Andy looked out the window as she heard a car door slam shut. And an armed Shay Bishop was walking towards the house. She quickly closed the curtains.

"Okay, you need to hide. Now. She showed him to a spot behind a dresser. "Stay there".

She picked up her radio and called for Duncan. " Duncan, get in here, I need backup".

"_Copy that boss, I`m on my way_".

She radioed dispatch and gave a message that would reach every squad unit. "All units, this is McNally requesting backup at 2295 Delaney. Suspect Shay Bishop is on Scene. I repeat, this is McNally, I need back up at 2295 Delaney. I`m with a civilian".

_"Copy McNally, units is on the way", _Dispatch responded.

She turned towards Marcus again. "I need you to sit down, and don`t move. Don`t say anything. Maybe he won`t even come up here, but just be quite".

When there was a knock on the door, she picked up her radio. "Duncan, what`s you 20?", she almost whispered as she slowly moved out from the towards the end of the living room.

In the squad car, they had arrived in, Duncan sat completely still. Fighting off tears, fears and a whole bunch of cowardness that suddenly had hit him.

"Duncan, where are you?", Andy tried once more. "Please respond. I need you. Now". She could feel Shay Bishops presence in the hallway as she carefully found a spot behind the door leading into the living room.

Duncan had frozen. Slapped his own face and pepped "Duncan man, come one".

Marcus whispered "maybe I can talk to him".

Andy shushed him, "No, don`t say anything".

"Yo, Marcus", they hear from the hallway."You here?"

Andy grabbed her radio again. "Duncan, where the hell are you? Shay Bishop is in the house, please respond. We're trapped in the living room".

Duncan took a form grip around the steering wheel, before he did what no cop should ever, ever do. He turned off his radio.

"Yo, Marcus, you home? I just wanna talk".

"This is Officer McNally, you take one more step closer, and I will shoot". She raised her gun a little, as Shay Bishop did too, and took one step back. "He`s in there with you".

"Put down the gun Shay".

"No, that kid has been saying some stuff that just aint true. And he needs to stop saying them".

"Put the gun down, arms out and against the wall. Now, Shay. Don`t make this worse Shay".

In a split second, shots were fired and she heard sirens outside.

The door was busted and she heard Nick and Dov tell Shay to drop his weapon. Once she knew it was safe, she called for Marcus to come out. "Marcus, it`s okay, come here", she said as she put her arms around the boy. She breathed out relieved, knowing it was over.

Duncan Moore in the other hand. Oh, his journey had just started. Literally. He slammed his hands on the wheel, and hurried out the car as he saw the senior officer get in another car.

She gave him the look of death as the other squad car drove by. He was left on his own to get back, because, he had, in fact left his partner. He didn`t provide her the backup she clearly needed, and he didn`t have his partners back. 


	28. Badge All Gone

**Chapter 28 - Badge all gone**

* * *

Angry didn`t begin to describe the state Andy was in. Actually, there probably wasn`t a word in the world to describe her state of mind right now. She walked through the doors of the station in a unknown state of mind. Almost like she wasn`t even there. Every person inside this building probably knew already. Knew that she got stood up, left behind on a scene with an armed gang member and a 10 year old boy.

If she were to look in a mirror, she would most definitely be as red as a tomato, eyes as big as an apple and smoke coming out of her ears. That was how furious she was. And hot. She was hot. Not in the sexy-kind-of-way, although Sam might think so. No, she was hot from being mad, angry, disappointed, furious. Her mind was literally boiling as she walked down the hall, not knowing where she was headed. She ended up in the locker room.

Took 10 seconds to collect her thoughts, maybe cool down a bit. Thing is, it didn`t help. At all. Instead, she threw a fist at her locker. So hard her knuckles started bleeding. Made her more angry, so she kicked it. It didn`t help. She needed to hit _something_.

This wasn`t like the time when Sam made her punch him and then a punching ball, so she could get her anger towards Luke out on something. No, this was an entire different level of her being angry. Probably, this was not good for her blood pressure or the baby. As she placed ne hand on her stomach, she threw the other one at the locker, and as predicted it hurt. Like hell. Was it worth it? You bet.

"McNally, I really don`t think that is good for you or the baby", Oliver stated as he walked in on her throwing a fight with her locker.

"Oh, don`t you even start with me! If you came in here to tell me to calm down, I swear to god...-"

"McNally! Stop! Look at your hand! You`re bleeding. Come on. Let`s go".

She looked at him with her big eyes. "It`s not a question McNally".

Reluctantly, she followed Oliver out. "We, are going to sit down, and you`re going to tell me what happened. My office. Now".

She nodded and walked behind him.

Then.

She heard someone call her name.

"Hey, McNally. Boss".

She knew that voice. Felt her blood pressure raise, her face getting back it`s red color. What. The. Hell.

She turned around and there he was. The officer who _didn`t_ have her back.

"Boss, you left me at the scene! What happened?" Duncan Moore asked as the most innocent person.

Oliver watched his senior officer build up something that would probably explode any second.

In a split second, Andy pushed Duncan up against the nearest wall. Held her hand on him so hard, he couldn`t move.

"You fucking idiot! You call yourself a cop? Huh? You ignored my call! I was in there alone, with a 10 year old child and an armed gang member! What the hell is wrong with you?"

She got closer to his face. The hall was filled with audience. Including Sam and Traci, that yet had been told what happened.

Oliver was about to grab her arm when she turned. "Oliver, don`t you dare. Walk away!", she spat, digging her eyes in his.

"McNally I can`t do that. Let`s go!"

"What the hell did you do? Sam yelled at Duncan as he joined their little convention. He looked between the three of them.

Andy got her finger pointing at Duncan and was about to say something, just as Sam grabbed her shoulders and tried to guide her away. Andy turned to Duncan who was trying to catch his breath.

"I swear to god, If the higher ups don`t take your badge away, I`ll make you wish you never got one".

"Sammy, take her to my office!", Oliver instructed.

"Officer Moore, do you have any idea of what you`ve done?", Oliver asked as he turned to him. The superintendent is on her way over. I suggest you have your story  
straight. You`ll probably be suspended and have your gun and badge taken away, while the pending investigation. This is serious officer".

Duncan nodded and followed the staff sergeant. 

* * *

Sam had seen Andy mad before. Like really, really mad. Tomato face mad.

The time when he made the mistake of looking into her mother. _Oh boy, _was she mad. This was their first time around. Another officer had by mistake given her the file, instead of Sam. It didn`t take an _Einstein_ to put two and two together. She threw the file at him before she left the station. The worst part? the look of betrayal and disappoint she gave him when she confronted him. He gave her the night to cool down. Thing is, she didn`t. When he came over to pick her up the next day, she had already left. Found her in the locker room at the station. For once she was silent. She was _allergic_ to silence for god sakes! That`s how he knew she was right up furious with him.

When he begged her to talk, well, she threw her scarf at him and put up a verbally fight before she stormed out. Didn`t as much as look at him the whole day, and avoided him like the plague.

It wasn`t until after shift, when he _forced_ her inside his truck to talk, that they made up. Both verbally and physically.

Or, like the time Sam asked her to cover up _his_ girlfriends screw up, by adding to her notes from an _entering_ outside work hours. That was probably the worst time around. That`s when she stopped talking to him at all. For weeks she avoided him, never looked at his direction. The worst part? He didn't have the rights to make her listen to him. Because, well, she wasn`t _his_ anymore. 

* * *

Sam watched his fiancé turn into someone he hadn`t seen before. The way she talked about that rook, the way her eyes fled when she said exactly what she was thinking about him and the sincerity in her voice when she admitted that she wouldn`t hesitate a second to turn into a criminal just to make sure Duncan Moore would never were a badge ever again.

Truth is, it scared the _crap_ out of him. Almost as much as his heart ached for her, thinking what she had been put through. By _him_.

He bent down in front of the chair she had occupied. Took her hands in his.

"You did nothing wrong. You were a cop out there, you kept that boy safe, you got back up, and you handled that situation by the books. That`s a real copper right there".

When she didn`t meet his eyes, he went for it.

"Andy?"

"Andy, you did everything right. You did your job, but you got stood up by a partner that clearly isn`t cut out for this job. I`m so grateful that you didn`t get hurt, because you might have been, if it weren't for your incredible gut and courage. I think you`re so angry because your belief in humanity and that they can be better unfortunately turned out to be wrong with _him_. You feel like you screwed up, but you didn`t. You`ve got to trust me on that. You are the best I`ve seen out there, and today, you proved that once again".

Her eyes filled up and she couldn`t keep the flow anymore. When Sam saw the first tear trail down her chin, he cupped her face and kissed it away.

"I`m so grateful that my girls are okay", he said patting her belly.

"I`m taking you home Andy. Come on honey".

She followed him out of Oliver`s office. "Meet you outside in ten?", She asked, kissing the hand he had covered hers with.

She left him looking at her as she walked down the hall. Duncan Moore`s voice got his attention, and in a blink,

he _snapped_.

He stormed inside the parade room. "You. Do you have any idea of what you have done? Which part of _have each other's back_ don`t you get? Huh?"

Oliver interrupted him and stood up. "Sammy, calm down!"

"Calm down? No, I`ll tell you what I`ll do. I`ll make sure that rook never get`s to put his feet inside this building again. He`s a failure, a screw up and do not deserve to wear a badge".

"Sammy... Just go home okay? I`ll deal with this".

"Oh yeah? how are you going to do that? No." He turned to Duncan again.

"You`re so lucky McNally is okay. I swear to god, If she`s had as much as a scratch, you would regret ever coming to this division, and If I didn`t like my job so much, I would gladly become a criminal to make sure you were nowhere near the streets of Toronto".

He turned to Oliver again. "Sorry, brother. And uh... I`m taking Andy home".

Oliver nodded like he understood his best friend, and watched him leave. 

* * *

A few hours later, Andy woke up in the chaise at home. She looked at the clock on the wall. Wow, two hour nap. Great, she thought as she got up. From the kitchen she heard something boiling and concluded that Sam had started dinner already.

She stopped for a second to watch him. When he noticed her presence, he smiled at her.

"Hey, two hour nap Andy? I think it did you good".

She didn`t say anything. Instead she walked up to him and looked at him.

"Sam, just... Can you put your arms around me? just for a minute", she begged him.

He did as she asked. "Andy, I`ll have my arms around you as long as you want", he said as he kissed her hair and took in the amazing scent of her. The smell of her made his knees fall weak. It was a good mix of vanilla, coconut and some sort of flower. It was intoxicating really. Just like her.

When he knew for sure that she was crying, he carried her to the sofa and took her in his lap, keeping his arms around her and kissing stroking his hand up and down her back.

They didn`t speak for almost ten minutes. Thing is, they didn`t have too. The knew each other so damn well, that this... This silence they were caught up in, was just as soothing as any other calming words of wisdom.

She just enjoyed the strong, warm grip of his arms that were so overwhelmingly good, before she made a gap between them. (Just a small one. They could still feel each other's breath and the tip of each nose was almost caressing the other.)

Still holding on to his arms, she gave him a honest, sincere smile.

" Thank you. For today. For being there. You are so amazing Sam. You always make me feel good no matter what crap I`m in the middle of. You. You`re always there when it matters, and I`m so incredible luck to have you in my life. I know I don`t say that enough, but I need you to know that. You get me through the day, you get me through the night. Every crappy little thing, and you drag me out of the gutter".

Sam pulls her closer (if that`s even possible). "I`m always there when it matters Andy".

She smiles at him, feeling her heart moving towards the very verge of completely bursting with affection and the deepest, most meaningful love there is, for him.

"I love you. So, so incredible much. I love you with everything I`ve got. I love you so much it hurts some times. I. Love. You".

She finishes with covering his lips with her own. Soft lips touching, stroking each other, as two sets of arms find their way around the body in front.

No matter how crappy and awful some days might be, there isn`t a single place in the world she would rather bee, then right here, between salt, wet tears, strong comforting arms and soothing words from the one person that makes it all go away. 


	29. Neglected Conduct

**Chapter 29 - Neglected Conduct**

* * *

Slipping out of their warm bed, he follows the sounds that woke him up - the out faded music, supposedly coming from the living room. _The Beatles_ maybe?

Andy is sitting by the dining table, her dark hair, wet and great smelling. Spread out on the table is everything wedding. Magazines, her "_planners guide to the perfect day", _her to-do-list_, _that seems to be pretty good covered with a red marker, and her barely touched breakfast.

He really wants to touch her. Feel her up a little. But he stands still for a moment.

She can feel his presence. Warm, loving and very much wanted. That`s for sure. She turns around and meet his big, brown eyes.

"Woke up early", she mumbles quietly, before she smiles big at him.

His heart swells for that smile. Every freakin time. He lets his eyes roam down her sitting body. Her swollen belly, that pokes the table under a well worn and old academy t-shirt, that belongs to him. Or, that used to belong to him, seeing she`s the one who always wears it. And she wears it pretty fine too.

Also, knows she woke up early because of the hearing with Duncan Moore later this day. Wouldn`t talk about it. Just a go-with-the-flow- kind of thing.

She reaches out her left hand for him to take. Tugging at him, hinting that she wants a good morning kiss.

"Good morning", she says at his lips as they touch each other.

"Morning beautiful", he mumbles as he takes the scent of her in. "Mmm, you smell good", he breathes out in her neck as he kisses it.

He glances over at her untouched breakfast plate. "You haven`t eaten any yet?"

"Uh, no. Got fooled by the cravings a second. Thought I wanted cheerios, but now - not so much".

"You should eat something healthier Andy. Cheerios is not food", he lectures her.

She tilts her head, nods and smiles at him, before she forklifts herself up from the chair. "I, uh, need to blow dry my hair, she excuses herself with.

"Why? I love it when you hair is air dried. Gives that pretty waves", he smirks at her.

"Uh, no. Not happening. Need to make a blow". She realizes just what she had said, and knew he would drag it out.

"Really? I have something you could blow too", he tries, tugging at her.

"You`re a pervert. Get yourself together", she jokes as she pulls herself out of his embrace.

"Fine, go primp and pimp yourself up. I`ll make us a decent, breakfast".

"Hey, blow-drying my hair is not primping or pimping. It`s common sense in this Canadian winter. You are so, so wrong if you think I preen. I am pretty low maintenance for your information".

"Oh, I`m aware of that hon. Is that why you, uh, have... you know, stopped shaving your legs lately?"

She raises both eyebrows. Did he just go there? "Wow, you have some nerves. Watch yourself. I haven`t stopped shaving. I just... I can`t reach them, okay? Happy?"

He thinks for a second. Oh. Oh! "Uhu, because of..". he places his hand on her belly. "Got, it. Sorry. I love your legs regardless", he says, hoping to dig himself out of the whole he was in.

"Uhu, nice try. Don`t worry though, you are going to help me shave them. You called the baby planet, remember?", she joked, referring to Gracie Shaw`s awkward question during Christmas.

"Sure, anything for you my love, he sing-song on his way into the kitchen.

* * *

He can pretty much tell that she`s nervous, anxious, and mad. Why? The whole drive from their house and to the station was completely quite. And he let her have the 20 minutes it took them to get here, for herself and her thoughts.

Said, she didn`t really think that much about it. Why should she? She hadn`t done anything wrong.

Truth is, he knew her too damn well to believe any of it. Knew, she punched herself from the inside over the thought that she didn`t see it coming. That _he_ put her and a ten year old boy in danger. Blamed herself a little for it too. That was just Andy.

He had given her _the talk_ many times these last couple of days. Did it have any affect? Who knows. What he did know, was that she would get through this too. Knew that Duncan Moore was already doomed, and that his badge and gun was long gone. Just like his career.

"You ready to give him out? Sam asked as he pulled up into the parking lot at the station.

"Yepp", she said, popping the p. Like she did whenever she was nervous. "Just want to get it over with, and start focusing on the things that matters".

He knew she was referring to their weeding, that was only two weeks away. Two more weeks before he could finally call her his wife. What a game changer he though, as he slipped out of the car.

He met her on the other side of the truck, and placed her hand in his. He would never get tired of holding her hand when walking through the doors to the station.

"See you in parade in 10?", he asked as he left her outside the locker rooms.

"Yepp".

* * *

"Alright coppers, listen up", Andy started as she was standing in the front at parade. "Today is expected to be a calm day. That gives all of you the chance to catch the bad guys that are off the radar in this city. I don`t care if it`s only a shoplifter. Bring them in okay?"

The same second, she watched Duncan Moore walk past the room and enter Oliver`s office.

"Uh... And... Just, serve, protect and get them all. Assignments and partners are on the board. Get out of here".

She met Sam eyes, who had seen her watching Duncan Moore walk by. He walked up to her. "Hey, don`t worry, okay? You`ll be fine. He`s the one that should worry".

She gave him a smile and a nod. Gave him a kiss and prepared herself for _deconstruction_.

* * *

"McNally? Their ready now".

Oliver stood outside his office waiting for his senior officer to join them. "He pulled her aside a second. "McNally, you`ve got nothing to worry about. You`ve got this okay? I`m on your side here. Everyone is".

"Thanks. I`m ready".

* * *

"Okay, let`s get started shall we? I`m here today to determine the validity of Staff Sergeant Shaw and Officer McNally`s claim that officer Duncan Moore is unfit to serve and has committed conduct. Specifically neglect of duty. Item 2.C in our code. I would like to make a decision by the end of the day".

"That`s excellent. We are more than eager for everyone to hear the this case", Oliver responded.

The room fell silent. Oliver nodded reassuringly to Andy.

"Officer McNally, go ahead. Tell us about your drive with officer Duncan Moore", the superintendent said as she looked Andy.

She began to explain what happened two days ago.

* * *

On the other side of the windows, was Sam. Wondering how she was holding up in there.

"How do you think she`s coping in there?", Traci asked as she joined him.

"She`s a though one. I bet she is nervous as hell. I could tell she wanted to throw up before she went in there".

"She is. She`ll do fine. I just hope they`ll put an end to his career".

Sam smiled vaguely at his partner.

* * *

"Alright. Considering the implications I have heard here today, against officer Duncan Moore, I have no other choice than to confiscate your gun and badge, and permanently suspend you from any duty in law enforcement. You have neglected your number one duty, to have your partners back. You`re lucky the outcome of your conduct didn`t lead to more damage than it already have".

"Duncan Moore, you are no longer an officer at this division, or any other for that matter. Empty you`re locker and please leave this station immediately. Thank you for your time. I`m sorry, but I have a family emergency to get too. Have a good day".

Oliver patted Andy`s back as he approached Duncan Moore, to escort him to his locker and out of this division. This time, for good.

* * *

**Next up is the wedding you guys! :)**


	30. I Do, I Do

**Chapter 30 - I Do, I Do**

* * *

You would think that every girl and woman dreams about getting married on _valentine's day._ The one day each year that is set aside for love. The one day you may want to pamper your loved one a little extra, and the day you wish for that person that says _I love you_.

You would think that wouldn't you?

Well, truth be told, Andy McNally was not one of those. Despite that she was a girly woman, feminine, did spend some time in front of a mirror, loved dressing up in a sexy dress and put some heels on, she actually hated valentine's day. Not because of bad experiences in the past, no. She banned the day. Why would you spend an ridiculous amount of money on stupid cards, and ugly tasting chocolate on one specific day, when you could do the small things for you love every other day during the year. It could be a regular Tuesday. Why not buy you wife a bouquet of her favorite flowers on a Tuesday? Your love for someone else should be expressed every day, not on one specific. That was Andy McNally.

* * *

And that is why she, on February 28th, paced back and forth in a room inside St. Paulette`s Presbyterian Church. It must have been a good mix of nervousness, joy, and excitement, as she struggled to take in anything Traci, her best friend and made of honor was pepping her with.

"Andy you look so amazing. Swarek`s mouth will drop when he sees you. I get that you`re nervous. I would have been too. But remember when you walk up that isle with Tommy, that the only person you need to focus on is the man you're marrying", Traci said as she went over the dress to make sure everything was on its place.

Andy released a breath she clearly had been holding in for quite some time.

"You`re right Traci. I`m going to look straight at Sam. That`s what I`m going to do".

The same second, there was a knock on the door.

"Andy, honey are you okay in there?", Tommy McNally asked as he carefully opened the door.

"Look at you kiddo. You look absolutely stunning. You are a definitely Sam`s dream come true, I know it".

Traci smiled at her best friend. "Remember what I said?, she blinked at her and left father and daughter alone.

* * *

"So, how`s the nerves kiddo? You okay?"

"Wow, yes, I`m okay. I feel like throwing up actually. Probably not a good idea though", she laughed nervously.

This whole setting made her actually wish that they _had_ gotten married at city hall, like she had proposed to Sam a while back. All _this_ \- the excruciating stress, nervousness and the fear for not being enough on her own wedding day, with a man who only deserved the best of all, made her wish she was somewhere else this second.

Not that she didn`t want this, she did, without a doubt. It`s just. She had been perfectly happy with just the two of them and a couple of witnesses. Or escaping somewhere. No church, no guests, no audience who would watch your every move. It was all too much. Besides, she never thought she would waddle her way up to the altar. You know - belly bouncing her way down the aisle.

But, deep down this was what she, _they_ wanted. Sam had been clear on his case about the extent of their wedding. It had to be something amazing. They were going to remember this day for the rest of their lives, and he wanted nothing but, than for her to be the happiest.

"Never thought I would be sporting _this_ under my wedding dress though", she said as she cupped her belly.

Tommy`s face grew the biggest smile. " Well, you guys never settled for the average, normal route. Just because some people do things in a little differently, it really doesn`t matter kiddo", he said as he took his daughters hands in his. "What matters is that you guys are happy. I`m so glad that everything has worked out between the two of you. I`ve always loved Sam as my own son, and knowing that he is the one to take care of you, gives me peace at heart. I`m very happy for you kiddo. You look so, so beautiful, and I`m thrilled to be a part of your big day".

Andy`s eyes was getting a wet, and she felt the tears right behind her eyelids, as she closed them to avoid any smothered make-up.

"Thank you dad. I love you".

"Love you to kiddo, so much". He looked at his watch. You ready kiddo? Let`s get you married".

* * *

As the doors opened and the music began, Andy and her dad watched as the crowd inside the church stood up.

She was determined to only focus on Sam her way up to the altar, but failed as she noticed the huge smiles on all their faces. Admiring her, nodding confirmatory at her, like they were saying, "it`s okay, you look amazing, and we`re here for you".

As she got closer, she saw Sam. Whom she hadn't seen in over 24 hours, because seeing you husband - to - be, the day before the wedding was bad luck. And that was not something they needed.

* * *

_They had just gotten back to the hotel room the girls had booked for the night, after the bachelorette party. They were exhausted and ready to get to bed, when Traci found her best friend in the bathroom, tampering with her phone._

_"Andy, what are you doing?", Traci almost yelled at her._

_"Nothing, I... Just... need to check something"_

_"No, absolutely not! Forget it! Give it to me. Come on."_

_When Andy didn`t seem to listen to her, she grabbed the phone from her hand. "I said, give me that. You know the drill. No talking the day before the wedding. Get to bed. Now!"_

_Momma Traci stepped up._

_"But, Traci, please, I haven`t talked to him all day. I just... I need to say good night"._

_"Oh, no, don`t give me those eyes, save them for your husband", Traci said as Andy put the doe eyes on display. Traci studied her best friend. _

_"Fine, but I`ll do the talking. You tell me what I`m supposed to say to him, okay? That`s the best deal I`ll give you. No arguing"._

_Andy smiled and accepted the deal._

_On the other side of the City, Sam had just gotten under the covers in their bed, as his phone went off. Caller ID was Traci Nash. For a split second he was worried something had happened to Andy, but slid his finger across the screen._

_"Yeah, Nash, what`s going on. Is Andy okay?". He waited impatiently for her to answer his question._

_"She`s perfect. Although, she _did_ give me the _doe eyes_, because I snatched her phone from her hand before she was able to call you. Your wife-to-be wanted to say good night. But you guys cannot talk to each other, so I`ll do the talking"._

_Sam cracked a laugh. "Sure Nash, sure. So, uh how was your night? Any fun?"_

_"Oh, you have no idea. We had a great time", Traci said back as Andy pulled at her t-shirt to get attention._

_"Tell him, I miss him, that I had a wonderful time, that I can`t wait until tomorrow and that I love him", Andy commanded._

_"She says to tell you that..."_

_"I got that part Nash, thanks, I heard her. Tell her uh... that I love her, and that I can`t wait until tomorrow night. When we`re alone!", He said, raising his voice at the last part._

_"Ohm I`m sure you do Swarek. Okay, we`re going to bed. Have a good night partner. We`ll see you tomorrow, and uh... don`t be late! Bye"._

_He chuckled as he put his phone down on the nightstand, after checking that the alarm was indeed set for tomorrow morning._

* * *

As their eyes met, his heart melted. Swelled for her, over how amazingly beautiful she was. He knew she liked it simple. But simple worked out pretty damn good for her.

Her long, dark hair was waving down, with a hairpin with the tiniest, yet most sparkling diamond in the center of it, that was holding up the shortest part of her mane of hair.

She wore a pair of diamond earrings and kept her collarbone free for any jewelers. Only because she wanted it simple.

Her dress was a tube, that swung along with her small waist, despite the baby bump she was sporting. Further on it widened out. She really was a princess in her own sparkling fairytale.

As Andy and Tommy McNally stopped by the altar, Sam walked down to them, and shook his father in-laws hand. Tommy kissed his daughters chin and took a seat on the front row.

Andy and Sam walked up together holding hands. Sam could tell she was horrendously nervous, and he was too.

* * *

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Andrea McNally and Samuel Swarek in marriage. Through their time together, their love and understanding for each other have grown and matured. They have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife". The minister said as he met their eyes and smiled.

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts-".

As the minister kept talking about the meaning of marriage, Sam and Andy kept their eyes locked on each other. Their smiles were bigger than ever before. His - because of the sight in front of him. His beautiful McNally, that was soon his _Swarek_. Although, she would probably always be his _McNally._ Hers - because he reminded her of how utterly lucky she was.

"It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

"Andrea and Samuel, today you choose each other before your family and friends, to begin your life together. For all the tomorrows that follow, you will choose each other over and again, in the privacy of your hearts. Let your love and friendship guide you, as you learn and grow together. Experience the wonders of the world, even as patience and wisdom calm the restless nature. Through your partnership, triumph over the challenges in your path. Through the comfort of loving arms, may you always find a safe place to call home."

Sam felt his nervousness reach a whole different stage as he was seconds away from pouring his heart and soul with his own wows in front of their friends and family. Shit! Crap! He was nervous.

"Do you Samuel, take Andrea to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?". The minister looked at Sam and nodded to him that his wows was next.

"I do. Andy, You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my partner and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you", Sam begun as he held on to her hands just a slight tighter.

" I remember the day I told you, I`m not your boyfriend and I will not be holding your hand", he said as everyone laughed.

"Look how wrong I was. I _am_ your boyfriend and I _will_ be holding your hand Andy, and I believe in you, the person you will grow to be, the couple we will be together, and the kind of parent we will be to our children.  
With my whole heart, I take you as my wife, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine.  
I, Samuel, promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours as long as you`ll want me, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always."

There weren't a single dry eye in the church, as Sam proclaimed his love for Andy. The minister looked at Andy.

"Do you Andrea, take Samuel to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Andy`s smiled grew bigger(if it was even possible), as she prepared herself for her wows to Sam.

"I do. Sam, I remember the day we first met. It was my first day as a rookie cop, and I thought I was doing my job, when I accidentally blew your undercover operation. But not a single once in me regret it. You told me I`m not your boyfriend. I told you, I don`t date cops, and you said, honey I`m not your type. I`m so, so glad we both were lying that day. Because, Sam, You are my type, you are my boyfriend and I do date cops".

She too, made the crowd laugh at how they acted the first time they ever met.

"I've always had goals, aspirations, things I wanted to do and plans. Always wanting to save the good stuff for later. But when I met you, You made me want to dream about the future, and living like there was no tomorrow, because in our job, there is never a guaranty. I want all the good things now, and by marrying you, I get what I always wanted, dreamt about, longed for".

"I, Andrea, promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. I promise to try to be on time. But most of all, I promise to be a true and a loyal wife to you. The best I can possible be. I promise to be the best mother to our children, and for us to work as a team. Because that is what we are. We are team Swarek. I love you."

Sam thought she would over do him on the wows. What he didn`t think, was that he would be the one crying. Because he did.

Even the minister shed a few tears. He nodded towards Oliver Shaw, the best man, that it was time for the rings.

"Samuel, go ahead", the minister said as Sam picked up the ring from the box it was safely placed in.

He took Andy`s hand and slid it on her ring finger as he spoke. "Andy, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, on our wedding day."

She smiled at him and tried to hide the tear that ran down her chin. She took the second and last ring from the box, took his hand in hers and slid the ring on his finger as she said to him. "Sam, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Sam took both her hands in his and lifted them up close to his lips, so he could kiss them. She smiled at him as the minister dried away his tears.

"And I now, by the power vested in me by the City of Toronto, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Samuel, you may now kiss your bride.", the minister finally said, knowing that Sam longed for it. "Family and Friends", I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Swarek".

* * *

Their family and friends cheered and clapped as the newlywed Swarek's made their way down the aisle, knowing that their life together was just starting for real this time. No going back.

They didn`t want to go back.


	31. Husband And Wife

**Chapter 31 - Husband And Wife**

* * *

On a Saturday, mid march, she wakes up from a sleep similar to dead - that was the phase she was in, at eight months pregnant. She could sleep 12 hours a day and still pass out after dinner. Sam found it pretty funny though, that she practically slept like the grave.

This particular morning, she was woken by the first sign of spring. First of - the birds. You could tell they had been gone for months, by the way they were singing. Second - The sun. It was getting strong and warm and the sunbeams was really pushing through the curtains, desperate to get some natural light in. That was what woke her up in the first place - and not to mention the turbulence inside her pretty big belly.

She felt the bed still holding to body`s as she shifted her heavy body towards the person next to her.

It was still pretty crazy he was her _husband_. Never getting tired of thinking about it, never getting tired of calling him just that - _husband_.

A month into married life with Sam, was still pretty damn good, she thought at she caught a glimpse of her shiny, sparkling diamond on her left hand and twirled it around her finger.

The wedding had been everything she could dream about - and more. She had witnessed a side of Sam - an unknown, deep emotional side, that she had never experienced before. Not that he never was emotional, because he was, with _her_. But at the wedding, he had poured his heart and soul, his deepest feelings and thoughts _for_ her, _about_ her - in front of all their family and friends. It`s fair to say that the grooms speech to his bride, really caught Andy off guard. Maybe a few guests too.

If they thought the wows too her was something, man, the speech took it to a whole new level.

* * *

_As Sam stood up from his chair next to Andy, people clearly took the hint, and crowd subsided in a second or two._

_"__On behalf of my new wife and I, we'd like to thank you all for coming here today and sharing our special day with us. There are times when it's good to be surrounded by people who are important to you, and for us this is one of those occasions. We hope that you're enjoying it every bit as much as we are and we'd like to thank you for your kind wishes cards, presents and support."  
_  
_"Tommy, I feel like I have to thank you not only for your hospitality this evening and your kindness, but for also giving me your very beautiful daughter. I promise I'll take good care of her and of course do everything she tells me to, even if it involves yoga classes! I must confess I did actually try it a while ago, and to be honest, I didn`t hate it. I can imagine that Oliver, my best man, my best friend and my brother is getting impatient to make his speech soon. I know he is dying to share some embarrassing stories with you. But, I feel like I should warn you though, that Oliver suffers from a rare medical condition which causes him to invent fanciful stories. He really does believe these stories to be true and I thank you for humoring him during his speech."_

_The crowd burst out a high pitched laugh, but quickly managed to settle in again._

_"To, my most beautiful wife, partner, and the love of my life, Andy, I am so, so lucky to be able to stand here today with you. I never knew what was missing in my life before I met her. You know, before I met her, I lived for the thrill of undercover operations. That was what my life consisted of. But then, one day, when I was two weeks from finishing my last one with a drug bust, this pretty woman right here, literally knocked me off my feet. I literally fell for her. That day, I actually hated her. The next day I was assigned to be her Training Officer, and after 8 hours in a squad car with her, well, that was all it took. In the 4 years we`ve known each other, we have been through a lot. It was a point I honestly thought that we would never end up where we are know, and I`m so, so happy I was wrong. We have both grown, in so many different ways. We are strong, we have found this amazing way to communicate. We never go to bed angry, and we are prepared to deal with whatever is thrown our way. Starting with parenthood", Sam laughed, looking at his wife._

_"It sure happened fast, but we never took the normal route, did we honey?"_

_Andy smiled, and didn`t make any attempt to hide the small river that was tracing its way down her left chin._

_"But, I wouldn`t had it any other way. Every day I get more and more exited, every day I watch you prepare for the most exited thing we`re ever going to experience, every day, I love you more and more, and every day I can`t wait for what the next one will bring us, and what our future be look like. Andy, I can`t wait to start our new life, our new future, watch our family grow, expand, increase and become strong, full of life and built of love. I honestly couldn`t have a better partner for it that you. Any, my beautiful, amazing wife, I love you, more that I can tell you with words, but I promise to show you just how much every day for the rest of our life. To my wife, Andy", he said as he raises his glass for everyone to make a cheer._

* * *

They were still in the honeymoon phase kind of bliss, and in no way, did it seem to end any time soon, she thought as she looked at her husband, that was starting to shift around.

She found a reclining position, that was somewhat comfortable, and snuck one hand under the covers, only to find his body still naked from last night's, well, festive activities.

"Morning wife", Sam said as he felt a small hand on his...not so small man part. "Would you look at that, you clearly didn't wear me out last night", he smirked at her, as he pulled her as close as possible.

"Really, two rounds wasn`t enough for you?"

"Never can I get enough of you. Besides, I`ll always be ready for more", he said as his hand found his way to the one place he knew she would be _ready_.

"Turn around Andy", he whispered close to her ear, hinting that he wanted her permission to feel just how ready she _was_. And she did just that. As she turned around, her back against his warm chest, she felt how ready _he_ was, as he poked her from behind. He snuck his hand over her waist, pulling her closer, and once he had her just where he wanted - needed her, he cupped her swollen breast, lifted her thigh up to get better access, and with one slow, but hard push, he slid inside her, making her squirm and shiver by the feeling of having him so close as humanly possible - and it really was the greatest feeling of being close to him that she would ever be able to experience. When he created friction, by slowly pulling out and thrusting hard back inside, she mound his name out loud. So loud that people outside probably could hear her. Thing is, she didn`t freakin care.

"Saam, I need... please go harder", she breathed out heavily as she opened her uplifted thigh a little more.

"You sure?", he asked afraid to hurt ether her or the baby, even though she had told him many times before, wouldn`t happen.

He slipped himself out again, only to push himself inside again even harder. When they had found the syncronicle rhythm they both wanted, it didn`t take long for Andy to fall over the edge, when she felt the orgasm shoot through her body like fireworks , and she felt every muscle in her body telling her that this was what she was waiting for. Right before she landed in _heaven_, Sam followed her too. It really was the final, big, hard thrust that made him practically scream out her name, as he came and emptied himself inside her.

He pulled out of her, pulled her towards him, kissed her lips and let out a deep breath of completely mind blowing satisfaction. "Wow, that was... really festive, don`t you think?"

"Yeah, it really was something. I love you Sam", she stated as she pulled him in for a kiss. "Love you too wife", he mumbled against her lips".

"So, it`s Saturday, your officially on maternity leave, I have the day off, and I feel like doing something besides stay in bed all day, although I really wouldn`t mind", Sam said, raising his left eyebrow for her.

"What do you have in mind then? Something that involves clothes?"

"Actually, yes. I really don`t think we should go naked to _BB Buggy._", Sam answered, waiting for her reaction.

"You want to go check out strollers? Her eyes shot up, thrilled by what he had in mind for them.

"I do, and with only a month left, I really think it`s time. It`s safe now Andy. Have been for a while actually".

* * *

She had reservations against buying things they needed for the baby, after she was abducted. Thinking at his point, everything could go wrong, and why wouldn`t it? As days turned into weeks, she felt pretty confident that everything would turn out okay, so she felt a thrill of excitement and happiness over buying the stroller their baby daughter would be put in for strolls to the park, in their neighborhood, and whenever they would visit the station to brag about their newest addition.

* * *

"Ok, I really want that too. Let`s get up huh?"

So they did.


	32. A New Ride

**Chapter 32 - A New Ride**

* * *

"Welcome to _BB Buggy_, how may I help you?"

The parents to be turned around, to meet one of the store`s staff. They both gave her a quick smile.

"Uh, we, want to buy a stroller. We have no idea what we`re doing to be honest", Sam replied, making Andy turn slightly, to hide her almost blushing face.

"That`s what I`m here for", the woman reassured them. "Why don`t we start by narrowing down to how your needs can be covered?". The woman started tapping on her I pad. She asked them a few questions regarding how long they plan to use it, did they want a due stroller, or a combo stroller? Color, fabric, use for parks, street, other terrains.

"Okay, from what you have told me, I have narrowed it down to four different types. Come with me and we`ll have a look". They followed her to the rows where the stroller was out on display.

"Can I try it?",Sam asked as he put his hand on one of the strollers. It was a black combo Mountain Buggy, that could be used up to the baby was 4 years old.

"Of Course, It`s important for you guys to have an idea of how it`s going to feel like".

Sam pulled out the stroller, and put on his sunglasses as he begun to take it for a spin. "How do I look Andy?", he joked.

"Like a natural. Looks pretty good on you too". It really did. Truth be told, she had envisioned how he would pull of the strolling-daddy-look. Several times actually. And, well. She didn`t actually hate it. In fact, it made her heart jump a little. It`s fare to say, he did pull of the look.

Sam parked it in front of his wife, and hinting that she should take it for a drive as well. She strolled down the aisle and up again. "I really like it. It`s comfortable, it`s steady, and it spacious, yet it`s not too big".

"It`s the model we sell the most of actually. I used it for my own child a few years back. The model has been on the marked for almost a decade, but the it comes out with a new and improved type every second year or so". The woman was trying to make a deal, obviously.

"And this one came out this year?", Sam asked.

"It did, beginning of January actually".

"What du think beautiful?", Sam asked Andy. They both noticed the woman smiling when he called Andy beautiful.

"I say... We stroll for it!", Andy said, convinced she just made a joke.

"Yeah? I agree". He turned around to the sales woman. "We`ll take it".

Knowing she just made a deal, she couldn`t hide her smile anymore. "Perfect, I`ll bring one out for you. It usually comes as a flat package, but if you are able to wait 2 days, we`ll set it for you". She looked at the couple, waiting for whatever they wanted to go with.

"No, we`ll take it home today, I can set it up myself", he smiled thankfully. "Great, I`ll be right back with you".

Andy turned towards her husband.

"What?",he asked as he noticed she was staring at him. "Nothing. Nothing at all", she chuckled. "Come on, spill".

"Really Sam? Need I remind you what happened the last time you were to set up something for the kid?", Andy reminded him, thinking back to when he used almost 7 hours to build the crib, after she picked up the manual in the trash.

"It`s up now isn`t it?"

"Yeah, sure thing. Hey, I`ll even help you. We can do it together, how about that?", Andy suggested.

"Nope, this is a man-kind-of-thing. You`re on leave. Your job is to relax. Not build a stroller". He was up next to her and kissed her hair.

"Thank you for your concern, but I`m not sick, _dear_."

After paying for the their new baby proofed ride, they stopped by the station, so Sam could pick up some case files he wanted to look over at home. With Andy insisting on going, he didn`t have much choice for that matter.

* * *

"How`s our glowing momma-to-be?", Oliver asked as he saw the two of them walk in. Aren`t you on leave now by the way?"

"You thought you finally could get rid of me didn't you Oliver?", Andy asked as she hugged him.

Oliver looked at Sam. "Hey, don`t look at me. She forced me to take her with me. And believe me, I won`t get on the bad side of a pretty pregnant lady", Sam joked.

"Don`t you have something to pick up _dear_?", Andy shot her eyes on him, promising him some kind of _punishment_ later tonight.

"Sure, sure. I`ll be right back".

"How are you holding up McNally? Could be any day now", Oliver stated. And it could. On her last doctor`s appointment, her doctor had said, that initially, the baby was ready to be born, once she decided to come.

* * *

_With only a month and some days to go, before her due date, Sam had his hand on her back, as he led her inside the examiner room, followed by her doctor._

_"So, Andy, how are doing? Any discomfort? Thoughts? Worries you want to talk about?", the doctor asked her, as Andy laid down on the bed._

_"Uh, well I`m really ready to meet her. It`s been... a long eight months or so", she admitted. "I have read about something called the Braxton hicks?", she said, looking for a confirming nod from the doctor._

_"Last night I felt something, that... I know I haven`t felt before. Like a nagging, shooting back pain, mixed with cramps, if that tells you anything.". Andy looked up at her doctor._

_"It says everything Andy. Those _are_ Braxton hicks. It`s your body`s own way of telling you that something is about to happen. I doesn't necessary mean today, or tomorrow, all though it`s not impossible, but every day now. Physically , she is ready. She`s well nested and considering her development, she is ready to join this world any day"._

_Sam`s face grew a smile and he took Andy's hand in his. _

_"The first sign that something is happening is something called a mucus plug. Usually, it comes when you`re on the toilet, but that`s very individually. You`ll definitely know", the doctor continued like it was a everyday thing to discuss._

_Sam saw as Andy`s face crept together in a little discomfort. It _was_ a bit awkward to be honest. And truth is, he thought so too. They _were_, having a conversation about whatever comes out of his wife's... well, downstairs parts._

_"Just to be sure, I`ll have a look, make sure this isn`t the start of something", she explained as she guided Andy down in a supine position. _

_"Well, the baby's head has indeed attached itself pretty nicely, but I feel the mucus plug, so, you`re not in labor yet, but, don`t plan any long trips these days though, okay?"._

_The Swarek's smiled at the doctor. It really could be any day now._

* * *

" It sure is. Honestly, it scares the crap out of me. I mean, are we even ready for this?", she asked her close friend and boss, as if she was having second thoughts regarding parenthood, even though it was a little late to think so that way.

Oliver, the friend, the boss, the hopefully soon to be godfather, understood her concerns, and guided her to the stations kitchen area.

"Sit down for a bit McNally", he said as he handed her a bottle of water, and sat down on the other side of the table.

"You know McNally, I`ve done this three times. You are never perfectly ready for something this big. You`ll always feel like there is something you still need to do in your life, before having kids. How do you even know you`re ready for the responsibility that comes along with being a parent? That was my thought every time Zoe got pregnant. And the answer to that? It`s pretty simple. You grow along with you kid. You learn, you fail, you screw up, you succeed. You do the best that you can, and be the best you can be, every day. One day, your first born is starting high school, and you think, where the hell did time go? and you realize, by looking at your own kid, that, hey, she turned out pretty damn good."

"You and Sam, you guys are solid as a rock. You`ve been through hell and over, and every time you guys keep pulling through it, it amazes me, although I know you`re too strong to fall down. You have each other's backs regardless, and that is a damn good quality to pass further on. You may not have had the best role models growing up, but that doesn't mean a thing. You guys have us, we`re here for you anytime and will always stand behind you. No matter what". He leaned back in his chair, pretty confident his speech made a positive mark on his senior officer.

"That... was, uh, It was a great talk. Thank you Oliver".

"I do give pretty good talks you know. And, if you ever feel like you need more, you know where to find me", he smiled back at her, patting her hand.

"There you guys are. Everything okay?" Sam asked as he walked in.

Andy got up. "Yes, everything is just fine. It`s perfect. Thank you Oliver. Really", she spoke as she looked at her friend and boss.

"Anytime McNally. Anytime".

* * *

"Wow. I`m really impressed Sam. It looks great", Andy said a couple of days later, as he came inside the garage, where Sam had just finished putting up the stroller.

"Thank you wife. And, I didn`t need the manual", he smirked at her as he pulled her close.

She turned around, face to face and snuck her arms around his waist. "Thank you. For everything you do. I know I`m a handful, and I know I`m stocked up on crazy, all over the place hormones. I`m sorry for that. I am", she apologized.

"I`m surprised you haven`t kicked me out yet", she joked.

"Nuh, I could never do that. Who would wake me up in the middle of the night and ask me to feel her kick. Who would bring me coffee in bed every morning, and who in god's name would join me in the showers? Let`s face it babe, You`ll never get rid of me. I don`t care how much hormones you`re stocked up on. Besides, I did place it there", he smirked as he placed his hand on her swollen belly.

"I sure remember that. Hey, I love you husband. More than anything".

Sam held on to his wife a little firmer. "Love you too wife. A whole bunch", he said back kissing her lips.

"Come on, dinner is ready. I made you lasagna".

With that Sam`s smile grew big. He loved her home made lasagna. It really was the best thing. Although he could barely wait to see what he was getting for dessert.

"Hey, Andy, what`s for dessert?"

* * *

**Thank you for all the lovely rewievs. Although, there is one person (guest), that always feel the need to comment on how Andy acts towards Sam. Says, she treats him bad, doesn`t show him the same amount of affection that he shows her.**

**If you don`t like how I write them, don`t read the story. Simple as that.**

**Love, J :)**


	33. Braxton Hicks

**Chapter 33 - Braxton Hicks?**

* * *

With only 10 days left before her due date, Andy was more than ready to pop. Her hormones were all over the place and back. She was experiencing almost daily Braxton hicks, and slept whenever she was not in any discomfort, which were practically, almost never.

So, when Sam got home from work on the third day of April, he was not surprised to find his wife a sleep in the chaise . He looked at her for a second. Just to take in her beauty. Because that`s what she was. Regardless of how horrible she felt, he kept on telling her, just how much she was.

He covered her up with a wool blanket, placed a kiss to her temple and tiptoed his way into the kitchen to start dinner.

Just as he loaded the salmon filet in the oven, he saw her leaning on the doorway to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hi, your home. Sorry, I meant to start dinner. I just... guess I fell asleep again", she apologized to Sam as she made her way towards him.

"Hey, you`re supposed to sleep and relax. That`s your job these days. You`re nesting remember?", he said, patting her belly. "How you feeling?

"Umh, good, I think. Helps to sleep a bit. Actually, I feel great. Feel like skipping right to the dessert?", she smirked at him, sneaking her small hand down his jeans.

"Andy..." Sam warned.

"You... oh!, I... do you really... Oh god!"

"Come on, I know you want to. I want to!" She unzipped her hoodie and tossed it...somewhere in the kitchen, leaving her swollen breast exposed.

She pulled at his belt loop and unbuckled it, before she helped him slide his jeans down his legs, along with his boxers. She stroke him once and put her hand around him.

"Andy... you..-"

"Shhh... it`s okay", she assured him as she stepped out of her panties and yoga-sweat. She crushed her lips to his, and demanded entrance with her tongue. "Sam", she breathed out, as she felt two of his fingers touching her nerve bundle and slipping inside her.

"God, I... Sam, fuck me", she pleaded as she felt him turn them around, both facing the kitchen island. He bent her forward, and cupped her breast as he nudged her legs apart and slid inside her.

"Oh, my god! I love it this way", she whimpered, feeling the friction of him dipping himself in and out of her fast and hard.

He slid his hand down to her nerve bundle again and started to stroke it with two fingers, making her moan and plead him for more friction. When he felt her moving towards the edge, he said " I love you Andy come on, let go for me". And she did.

She felt her legs turn into jelly, and leaned on the kitchen island, giving him even more access to her. It took one final, deep thrust for him to lose himself inside her.

"Oh, god! That was... Incredible", she said as she wiggled her ass against him. "Yeah, tell me about it. I love dessert". He let his hand slide down from her breasts to her belly. He kissed her neck. "You make my crazy, you know that?"

* * *

After catching up with their breath and steady feet, they took a seat by the kitchen table to enjoy some delicious, healthy salmon with organic, brown rice and vegetables on the side.

"Oh my god. I actually think I ate myself to near death. That was so, so good Sam", Andy acknowledged her man. He was always the one with the culinary skills in the household. She did know a few dishes, but it could never be compared with the spread he came up with.

"So, that means, you`re basically not up for dessert again?". He waited, hoped.

"Actually, I might just follow up on that... tonight. Right now, I really, really need to pee and crash somewhere. Here, give me your plate", she said reaching for it.

"Sure thing. Tonight then?", he smirked. "And, I`ll get the plates".

She gave him the Andy look. "Come on, give me that. I can manage to load up the dishwasher Sam", she smiled.

"Careful up the stairs Andy", Sam warned her.

She shook her head, pretending to be annoyed. "Always".

* * *

"Mother of crap!", he heard coming from the upstairs bathroom.

"Andy?"

He ran upstairs, only to find his wife crouched over the bathroom counters, head down, belly swung low, poking the tip of the counter and arms spread out. As whatever kind of pain was shooting through her body this minute, he could see her arm muscles contract and pull together.

"Andy?"

She didn`t respond by words, but held up one finger, telling him to just give her a second to pull through the wave of pain she was riding.

"Wow. That... was...definitely painful. If these Braxton`s are this cruel, I don`t even want to think about what the real thing is", she said nervously at Sam who rubbed her back.

"You sure these even _are_ Braxton`s and not contractions?"

"No, I mean, everyone says I`ll definitely know the real thing, and this isn`t. I`m positive. Let`s just see how this play`s out huh?"

"Yes, we`ll do that. Come on, you want to watch the Bachelorette?"

"Yeah, I still can`t believe I got you hooked on that show, but I sure love you for it".

When Andy didn`t experience any more pain, they called it a night and went to bed, and Andy _did_ follow up on that dessert she was promised. It was _heavenly._

* * *

The next morning, Sam got up early to go to court. This was his last long case before the baby would come and he had to finish it. Andy knew that, and that`s exactly why she didn`t say anything about the contractions she may or may not have had during the late night and early morning. They weren`t _that_ bad, and it really could just be the Braxton hicks again. Truth is, she didn`t really think so, and it could be an hour between any pain at all.

When she at noon, went to take a hot shower and felt something similar to a river pour down between her thighs, she knew it. Still, panic _didn_`t hit her. She had spent hours, days, weeks and months reading about how protracted and slow a birth can be, and that`s how she after folding a load of laundry, fell asleep in the chaise.

* * *

An hour later she shied and jumped up by the shooting pain that went through her lower back. She leaned against the back of the chaise until the contraction was over. She knew she had to call Sam.

When he, after several call`s hadn`t answered his phone, _then_, panic hit her. She actually cried. Knew her contractions were 15 minutes apart, and that her water had broken a couple of hours ago.

Oliver. She had to call Oliver.

Down at the station, Oliver, Traci, Gail, Nick and Chloe were going through a the parade room board trying to locate whatever abandoned warehouses there might be located in the area.

Without checking the caller i.d, he answered his phone. _"Can I call you back in ten?"_

**"**_**Oliver, don`t hang up. It`s Andy. I need help. I think".**_

_"Andy? What`s wrong?" Everyone looked up towards Oliver_.

_**"Oliver, I can`t reach Sam, and my water broke, and I`m definitely having contractions and I don`t know what I`m doing, and I really, really need you. I`m freaking out here!"**_

_"Andy, stay calm, Nash and I are on our way. Don`t worry about Sam. I`ll get a squad car to pick him up from court"._

"Nash, McNally is in labor. We`re going over there now. Collins, Peck, you take a squad car downtown, pick up Swarek and drive him to Toronto General. Nash, let`s go!"

* * *

As Oliver and Traci pulled up in Sam and Andy`s driveway, Traci got out first and run up to the front door. She knocked first once, and then twice when nobody opened.

"It`s open Trace! I can`t... mooove", Andy nearly scream from the kitchen.

Traci walked into their kitchen and found her best friend leaning over the kitchen island, and it was no doubt she was trying to ride through a contraction. "Andy, how you holding up?"

"I`m not! I can`t do this any longer. Mother of crap", she scream as Oliver joined them, phone in hand and clearly speaking to someone.

"We`re at your house brother. Yep, she... is coping, I think. We`re going now. Yep, see you there".

"McNally, Sam`s on his way to Toronto General. Can you move?"

"I`m not a cripple Olivier. I think I can manage", she spat out, as the pain seem to lessen.

"Come on momma, let`s go have that rookie, shall we?"

The twenty minute drive to Toronto General only took less than ten, and let`s face it, A car filled with cops did break more than a few rules of the law.

* * *

It was no doubt little rookie had inherited her mother's stubbornness, because after almost 11 hours at the hospital, she still hadn`t made her first appearance. Andy was entering 20th hour in labor, and she did _not_ plan to make a day out of it.

"Andy, just a couple more good pushes", the midwife promised as another strong, yet, excruciating contraction ripped through her very tired body.

"Come on kid, get the hell out!", she yelled, making Sam chuckle. She felt like she had been trying to get her out for hours, with no progress. She collapsed back in the bed and covered her face with her hands. "I can`t do this anymore. Just... I don`t want this after all", she sobbed and cried.

Daddy-Sam stepped up. "Andy, you are doing so good, you are strong and determined. I know you can do this. We are so close to meet our little girl. Come on beautiful, you`ve got this".

"Cone on Andy, I can see the top of her head. She is ready to meet her parents", the doctor pepped.

Andy took one deep breath. "Okay, I`m ready", she sobbed.

"When the next contraction comes, I want you to really push, bare down, chin on your chest, okay Andy?"

She nodded. And when she felt a contraction creep up, Sam watched his wife transform into a completely different person. A person he had never seen before. It actually scared the crap out of him, but still, his heart swelled with pride, as she got mute. Not a single scream, sob or cry escaped her lips. She gripped the bed handle with one hand, and Sam`s hand with the other. Chin on chest and her face turning red as a lobster.

Then, she felt something slip right out of her, and as a reflex, she crashed back down to the bed. Because, suddenly there was Olivia (Oliver was going to flip), screaming her tiny, strong lungs out, as the midwife opened her shirt and placed Olivia on Andy`s bare chest.

"Good job Andy! Congratulations parents! She is strong and healthy", the doctor said as he wiped the baby and covered her with a blanket on top of her mother.

"She is so beautiful Andy", Sam said with tears running down his chin. He was crying, Andy was crying and the baby was crying. He kissed her lips between tears and joy.

"She really is perfect Sam. She has your dimples and nose".

"Your eyes. Definitely your eyes", Sam said as he held on to his family.

Oliver had told him several times that watching your own child come into this world, was something special, but this, Sam thought - was so much more. It was the most amazing experience he had ever had, and probably the best he would ever get to be a part of. He would never be able to explain it with words, the joy, the happiness, and the pride he was feeling, as he watched his new, fresh and insanely gorgeous daughter in the arms of the strongest, most beautiful woman in the world - his wife.

He would embrace, cherish and devote his whole self to this new part of life - _Fatherhood._


	34. Olivia Swarek

**Chapter 34 - Olivia Swarek**

* * *

At only a week old, Olivia Swarek was the pride and joy in her parents' life.

With dimples and a black mane of hair like her father - dark brown doe eyes, stubbornness, and a sleep heart like her mother, Olivia Swarek was the greatest mix of them both. And to say that she had her daddy wrapped around her little finger was a clear underestimation, even at the age of seven days.

The first few days at home had gone by in a blur of bliss. They hadn`t left the house at all. It was only the three of them, adjusting to family life with late night feedings, diaper changes at four in the morning, little whimpers and barely cries, calm and quiet time spent in their bed, bonding and getting to know their bundle of joy.

And to say that Andy was stunned and amazed by how Sam adjusted to fatherhood was only a small beginning. Truth is, she would actually cry over how affectionate, loving, caring and passionate he was over their new, yet, most welcomed lifestyle. The way he cradled her to his bare chest, just to give her body-to-body heat whenever she would wake up during the night. The way he would talk and sing to her when he thought Andy weren`t listening, the way he soothed her whenever she would cry, the way he would insist on bringing her into their bed at night when it was time for Andy to feed her, and the way he would kiss her tiny little nose in the most gentle, yet loving way. It made her heart burst with so much love for them both, she never though existed.

And just as much, Sam`s heart would swell and double its size to hold the love he felt for his wife for the way she would carefully lower herself into the perfectly regulated hot tub water, and cradle their little girl, gently pour water on her small body, and hold her like there was no tomorrow. The way she would sooth her whimpers whenever her hungry, little belly was being impatient for Andy`s milk. The way she would hold her close, gently rub her small back and slowly swing back and forth to get the sleep to take over her little body before bedtime at night.

It`s pretty fare to say that they both fell a little bit more in love every second of the day, over the way the other was embracing and cherishing parenthood, and the closest bond you would ever imagine creating with another human being - regardless of their age and size. It really was the most amazing thing any of them anticipated this journey would be.

* * *

The third, most proud person in Olivia Swarek's life, was without a doubt her uncle and godfather Oliver Shaw. Being told that his best friends newborn daughter was named after him, made him tear up and actually cry.

_It was the day after Olivia was born, that their friends and family got to meet the littlest Swarek for the very first time. Andy was well rested, feeling clean, up too beat and more than ready to finally show off the most beautiful creature she was sure anyone had ever seen._

_Tommy McNally and Sarah Swarek were the first ones to visit the new family._

_"Oh my god little brother. That is the most gorgeous baby I have ever seen. How on earth did you manage to make something this precious?", Sarah Joked as she hugged her brother and leaned down to embrace her sister in-law. She got a closer look at her new niece and her eyes started to fill up. By the time Sarah had her little niece in her arms, she was done for. She would spoil this child, bee cool aunt Sarah and give her the world when she pointed to it._

_Tommy McNally was no better. Laying his eyes on his granddaughter, he silently swore to god that he would never ever as much as look at a bottle again in his life. He would cradle this one to the calmest of sleeps, plaster her knee when she would fall of her very first bike and be the proudest of all grandparents the day she would start school._

_"She is so precious kiddo", Tommy said to his own daughter when he held Olivia in his arms for the first time around. "You outdid yourself on this one honey. Both of you", he said looking at his son in-law as well._

_And the honest, most sincere smile on Oliver`s face the second he walked in, seeing his best friend, his best senior officer and the product of their strong, everlasting love, made him shed not only one tear, but several more._

_He hugged his best friend and bent down to hug Andy as he took in the sight of their little pride, sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms._

_"That is one pretty good looking baby you`ve got there", Oliver said as Andy handed him the smallest person in the room._

_"Oliver, you`re holding your goddaughter... Olivia", Sam shared._

_The look on his best friends face, would always stay in his memory. Because never had he seen his best friend`s face tear up in a split second before._

_Oliver looked down on his goddaughter. "Olivia, I`m going to teach you to pick a lock, chase bad guys and not listen to your mom and dad. I`m the best cop there is, and I will be your mentor in life, your friend, and I will always have your back", he cooed, as he placed a gentle kiss to Olivia's forehead._

* * *

When Sam got home from the nearest supermarket the second week into his daughter's life with a stock of diapers (who knew baby`s went through so many every day), he was again met with the calmest, and quietest atmosphere.

As he silently walked up the stairs he could hear Andy's soothing voice coming from the nursery down the hall. A warm, dimmed light made its way through the doorway and he quietly joined his wife and daughter.

"Hi, she eating well?", Sam asked as he carefully sat down on the footstool in front of the rocking chair Andy was nursing Olivia in.

"I can`t understand who`s appetite she`s got. She is sucking on pretty good", Andy said as she gently stroked the tiny head in her arms.

"With those breast, who wouldn`t", Sam joked, hinting to her... very enlarged breasts.

"You really look at them the same way as you did before? I mean... I`m a mean, milking machine now. A food tray really", she smiled to him.

"Well, I guess they have other purposes now, but I still love them just as much as when I had them all to myself", he smirked her.

She shook her head, when actually, she danced a happy clappy dance inside her mind over the fact that Sam still managed to look at her in a sexy way. Because after what he had seen of her in the delivery room, a part of her was afraid he would be scared for life, traumatized by the messiest part of childbirth, and that he would never be able to look at her in the same way like before.

Oh, was she wrong. Not the messiest, most intimate, and not so glamorous sides of her would ever make him look at her in a different, less way. If not, he had never found her more sexy and hot as when she was pregnant, carrying their child and when she would flaunt her sides of motherhood. Because each day, he loved her more and more. Each day he fell in love with her more and more, and each day he thought he would never be able to live a day in his life without her. Without them.

* * *

_**So, I just wanted to devote a small chapter to Olivia Swarek. Let me know what you think! :)**_


	35. Detectives Exam

**Chapter 35 - Detective`s Exam**

* * *

Andy shifted in bed. Feeling that something must have woken her up. She sat up in bed, and told herself to be quite. Coming from the nursery, she heard Olivia whimper, and according to her full-of-milk breast, she knew someone was pretty hungry. Olivia needed her mother.

And when she needed her mother, Andy was always there.

"No I`ll get her", Sam said before she managed to get up.

"It`s okay Sam, go back to sleep. I feel like sitting up in a chair. Don`t worry", she said stroking his upper arm.

She tip toed her way down the hall and into Olivia`s room. She was clearly getting impatient for her mother`s milk. It was definitely her hunger-cries that she had heard. Because, during these five weeks she had been a mother, she had learned to read her daughters cries pretty well.

"Hi, baby", she cooed as she bent down over her crib. "I bet you`re hungry huh?". Andy lifted her little girl up and cradled her in her arms as she sat down in the rocking chair. As she fumbled to open the clip on her bra, Olivia`s whimpers became louder and intensified to screaming.

"I know, I`m sorry baby, just a second", she apologized. When she finally exposed her milk-filled breast, she pulled Olivia closer, and the little girl latched right on to her mother`s nipple.

"There you go" she soothed, stroking her soft, baby skin. She sat there, watching her daughter eat greedy, making relaxing and happy sounds, as she sucked and sucked.

This was one of her favorite moments with her girl. It was only the two of them, bonding, having skin-to-skin contact, during the most calm and intimate moments a mother and daughter would ever share. Truth is she loved it just as much as Sam loved to watch his girls bond.

Because he really did. His whole heart swelled for them. With pride over making something that gorgeous, and over having a woman like Andy in his life.

"Hey, you should be asleep Sam. Early shift tomorrow remember?", she reminded him. The next morning, Sam would be back to work after Olivia was born. He pulled overtime up until the birth so he was able to stay home a month with his new family. Unfortunately, that month went by too damn quick. He hated the thought of leaving Andy and Olivia home every day the next following months. He needed to talk to Oliver about shorter days. For sure.

Sam smiled. "Couldn`t sleep just yet. Need my girls you know. And I like watching you feed her", he added and sat down on the footstool by the chair.

Andy couldn`t help it smile at her husband. " I love watching you with her. The way you cradle her a night, whispering in her tiny ear. That alone, makes my ovaries scream".

Sam chuckled. "Really? Your... uh, ovaries want another one?"

She looked down on her almost asleep daughter before she pulled her big smile. " This right here, is the best thing we have ever done. I know I said I would never do it again when I was in labor, but all that pain, was so totally worth of all of this. Besides, I don`t even remember how painful it was".

That was the truth. She actually didn`t.

"So, yeah, I do want another one".

"Andy, I`ll give you a whole basketball team. As many as you want. I promise". He moved closer taking her free hand and placed it to his lips. "You know... This may be our thing. To have babied that is. Like you said, it really is the best thing. And I won`t lie... I love it when we make them".

She giggled. It was true. They had a lot of fun making this one. Making others wouldn't be any less fun.

Sam took his sleeping girl from Andy`s arms, kissed her nose and put her in her crib. Pulling the baby cover over her, and stroking her chin, before he walked the two of them back to bed.

* * *

At the end of May, it really was spring in Toronto. The weather was warm, the tree`s were in full out blossoms, and Andy could jog-stroll her way down to the station in a t-shirt. It was an amazing feeling of being able to run again, and she wanted to go see everyone before Sam`s shift was over.

Traci noticed Andy stroll through the doors, dropped everything she had and almost jogged towards them. "Look who`s here!", she said as she pulled her best friend in for a long longed hug.

They drew attention to themselves, and in a second, Oliver and Gail joined them. "McNally, great to see you. How is my beautiful goddaughter?", Oliver asked as he bent down over the stroller. A wide awake, yet happy baby looked up at him. His fingers itched to lift her up.

"It`s okay Oliver, you can pick her up", Andy said. Clearly she understood his need to lift her. Gail and Traci gathered around. Cooing and smiling down at her.

Traci turned towards Andy. "I`ll say it again, I have never seen a more good looking baby than Olivia".

"Yeah, I have pretty good genes", Sam said as he walked up behind them. " Obviously, she gets it from her daddy".

"Well, you definitely can`t deny this one is from you", Oliver said as he turned around.

"I knew you guys were here. Nobody ever gets any job done when you`re here". Sam pulled his wife in for a kiss.

"Give me my baby", he said as he held out his arms to his best friend. "Come on, she wants' her dad".

He cradled his girl and kissed her little head. It was pretty clear he had missed her, Andy thought as Sam held his daughter so close as possible. "Come on precious, let`s go meet some D`s".

When Andy and Oliver were alone, she spoke up. "Oliver, can we talk?", she asked hinting to his office.

"Yes, of course. Everything okay?"

* * *

After putting his little girl to bed, Sam joined Andy outside on the porch again. The weather had been amazing the this whole week, and they had finally been able to enjoy some late afternoon grilling. He sat next to his wife on the top step of the stairs, and placed her bare feet in his lap, stroking her silky smooth legs with the tip of his fingers.

She had been a little out of it these last couple of days, and he needed to make sure she was okay. Clearly something was on her mind.

She smiled at him, when he pulled her out of her distant thoughts.

"She asleep?"

"Like a baby", Sam said back, making Andy`s lips form a smile.

"Is everything okay Andy? I know something is on your mind". He _knew_ there had to be something.

"Everything is fine. Perfect. I just...-", she turned, so she was facing him. "The day I brought Olivia to the station, I had a talk with Oliver when you took her on a little...brag tour-", she started, unsure of how he would react to what was coming.

"I have been thinking about it for a while, but uh... I told him that I don`t want to work the streets anymore. I know it sounds crazy, but we have a baby now, and I can`t risk anything anymore. I just can`t...-"

"Andy? what`s going on?"

"Sam, I... uh, I`m going to study for the D`s exam. I talked to Oliver about it, and he thought I should do it. I`ll do it over a 7 months period, and by the time I`ll be back from leave, a new spot opens up... you know, Jackson is retiring, and Oliver thinks' I would be a perfect partner for Larries. I know I can do this Sam...", she said afraid of what he was going to say next.

"Andy, I think it`s a great plan. I love that you won`t be out on the field anymore. I do. You are going to nail the exam, you`ll be fit for fight when Olivia starts daycare, and you know I`ve got your back. Always. I`m very proud of you Andy".

Her heart jumped for him. "Really? You okay with me being a hot shot Detective?". She smirked at him.

"I`ll always have your back Andy. Regardless of what your choice may be. I`m happy when you`re happy".

She snuck her hands around his waist. Moved a little closer to him, barely making enough gap for their lips to _not_ touch each other.

"You`re amazing Sam. Thank you for being so supportive and good to me. You are the best partner and man I could ever want in my life. You`re so incredible good with our daughter, and I feel so, so lucky. I love you more than anything Sam".

"I guess you just got lucky", he joked, but pulled himself together, when her face didn`t laugh with him.

"Guess so" she smiled before their lips met.

"Love you wife. I`m truly excited to have a hot shot detective for a wife you know... and, uh... maybe I can show you a few pretty nice tricks I`ve got", he smirked, lifting his eyebrow to her.

"That so? I`d really like that. I hope those tricks of yours doesn't involve to much clothes though".

"Andy, believe me, they don`t involve any clothes at all". He got up, and lifted her up bridal style, and they kissed themselves all the way up to the bedroom. 


	36. Stubborn

**Chapter 36 - Stubborn**

* * *

The first time Andy got to experience the challenge of juggling both baby and studying for the D`s exam, was an extremely hot day in late June. Toronto was upside down and everyone was just waiting for another blackout. To top it all, their air-condition refused to corporate, and Sam was pulling a double shift at the station, so he could take his family away to St. Catharine's for the 1st of July weekend.

Being able to study and take care of her daughter, was hard enough as it was. But when Olivia decided that this particular day was not one of her best, she showed her mother just how stubborn she could be. It started that early morning, before Sam had left for work. Let`s just say, Andy got to know a new side of her little girl...

* * *

_Before 3.00 AM, Olivia had decided that she was no longer sleepy. So, she did what she knew. She worked her tiny, yet powerful set of lungs, so loud that Andy actually thought something was seriously wrong. Turns out, (after several phone calls to their pediatrician) there wasn`t. _

_She made her way into the nursery, still half asleep. Placed Olivia to her nipple and thought that would do it. When the stubbornness kicked in, and Olivia refused to latch on to her mother, she changed her diaper, cradled her, sang to her and even put her in the stroller and went for a walk. In the middle of the night. Again, stubborn. As. Hell._

_"What do you want Olivia?" a now, pretty frustrated Andy asked her daughter, although she knew she wouldn`t answer back._

_"What do you need?" She held her close, rocking back and forth stroking her back up and down. She sat down in the rocking chair, pulled out her milk-filled breast and tried once again to latch her on. Olivia screamed and cried and nothing her mother did seemed to make it alright. So, Andy cried too. Feeling like the worst mother in the world, that couldn`t even make her baby stop crying._

_Sam came in, shirtless and jeans still unzipped. "Andy, take a shower and eat something, I`ll take her. I don`t have to leave for another 45 minutes. Go on". He took the screaming baby from her mother's arms , placed her in his own, rocked back and forth, and tried with soothing words. At some point, she _did_ seem to ease her cries, but when he had to leave for work, and reluctantly placed her in Andy`s arms, she started off again. Full on screaming._

_He could see the frustration in his wife`s eyes. "Andy, I`ll call in a personal day, I`m not leaving you guys like this"._

_She paced slowly back and forth in the kitchen, breakfast barely touched. "No, you need to go to work. I understand that. Please don`t worry about us. I`ll... just, figure something out. Maybe she`s sick? I`m going to try rubbing her stomach. I know you have to go Sam. It`s okay, really.", she promised, smiling at him. _

(Fake it till you make it right?).

_She could also see the hesitation in him. He kissed his girls goodbye. "Promise to call, if you`re about to break down huh?", not sure if it was a joke or not, still, he gave her a smile of sympathy before he left them._

_She could forget about studying at all. If she was lucky, she might be able to finish her much needed eggs and fruits, maybe put on a light flowing sun dress. That is, if she was lucky._

* * *

_The hours went by slower than ever at the station, and it`s fare to say, that Sam would rather be at home right now, than in the office with a big, fat pile of paperwork, that had to be done before his shift ended. He felt bad for Andy too. And not once did she complain. Said they would be okay. Said that she would figure something out. Eventually. Whatever that might be. He wanted to call her, but changed his mind, realizing that he might wake Olivia up if she against all odds had fallen asleep. Instead he let his eyes fall on a photo frame in front of him._

_Sam was never one for having photos around. Even as he entered adulthood, and started living things that was worth living for, he still didn`t keep special moments on display. _

_Now? Married with a kid, a pretty awesome one too, and he`s finally got it just right, he thinks as he looks at the various collection of special moments worth remembering, that is now on display for everyone to see, on his desk. He looks at the most recent one._

_It`s a damn cute picture too, he thought. Andy and Olivia, nose to nose, laying in the grass in their backyard. The littlest Swarek's smile is priceless and insanely adorable. Made him miss her, despite the crying state she was in when he left this morning._

_He is pulled out from his own thoughts when his phone beeps. It was a message from Sarah. __**"Can't wait to see my niece tomorrow! And you guys too of course ;) Dinner at 6?"**_ _He types __**"I bet! We`re exited too. Sounds good"**__, and hits send._

_He never gets any job done when he keeps looking at his photos. Oliver mocks him from time to time. Claiming that he`s got it bad. Which, he kind of does though._

_So, he tried to focus on the pile of files again, only to look up again less than 4 seconds later. He really does got it bad, he thought, as he think about the day this picture was taken. New, clean and so fresh out of the womb, he looks at his daughter laying on top of Andy`s chest, only an hour old, with her mother`s hands placed protectively around. Of course this was a close up, so it didn`t display anything other people shouldn`t see._

_He decided to send a message to his wife. Just to check up on the girls. __**"How you holding up hon? She still crying her lungs out? Home in two hours max. Love you :)"**_

_It did take almost half an hour before she replied. __**"Went for a stroll. Screamed the whole time. Talked to her doc. Says it`s normal. We don't do normal! Out of ideas. Gonna try a bath... Love you too 3"**_

_He smiled vaguely, and then felt bad for her. She must be extremely tired, he thought trying to focus on the pile in front that still, oddly enough, had the same size._

* * *

_It was a little after four in the afternoon, when Andy was crying along with Olivia. Out of options and ideas of how to stop the kid from crying. With a headache from hell, hungry as a bear and tired like she had been awake for days. Her head wanted to leave the baby in a room, door closed, and escape. Her heart, her very reasonable and wise heart, said of course no._

_She went upstairs, filled the bathtub with hot water, which didn`t really appeal on a hot day like this day, but she did anyway. With one hand, she first undressed herself, and then Olivia. After feeling the temperature with her hand, she gently lowered them down in the soothing water._

_And, that is exactly what it was. After only a couple of minutes, Olivia's cries came to an end, and on her own she found her mother`s nipple and latched on. She ate greedy and hungry, making only calm, relaxing sounds, that for the first time today, made Andy think that she had finally done something right for the girl. Every now and then, Andy carefully reached for the faucet, to add some more hot water. Because she was terrified to get up, not knowing if the crying and screaming would continue, they sat in the tub for almost two hours. Olivia, who shifted between sleep and her mother`s milk, and Andy who was more relaxed than she had been for a long time. Despite her desperate urge to sleep, she didn`t, only because she kept looking at her own girl, cradled against her naked body, her tiny hand on her breast and her little mouth going nonstop as she sucked like there was no tomorrow._

_That is exactly how Sam found them, when he, just after six, came home._

* * *

Even before he opened the front door, he could sense the calm, and quietness their house was surrounded by. After concluding that they had to be upstairs, that's is where he went.

Half way up the stairs, he could barely hear Andy`s soothing voice from their bathroom. No cries. No screaming baby, and not even a tiny little whimper.

He gently opened the door, and his heart swelled with love, happiness and relief, when he walked in on his baby girl nestled so close to her mother`s chest, eating and almost sleeping at the same time. Andy with her head leaning against the top of the tub and both hands protectively resting around Olivia`s small body.

Andy slowly raised her head to meet his eyes, gave him a smile he surely had missed today, and gave him a thumb up.

His smile grew big, and he sat down on his knees besides the tub, leaned in to kiss his wife`s lips and one to his daughters head.

Andy looked at him and whispered "15 hours of constant crying. I would definitely say that this one... She`s got my stubbornness".

"No doubt. No doubt at all. But that is why I love her more than I ever thought was possible".

That was true. It was a love neither of them ever thought would exist. Thing is, it did.

And it really was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

**Thank you again for all the lovely rewievs! :)**


	37. What We Have

**Chapter 37 - What we have**

* * *

When putting his little girl to bed after a pretty heavy day, Sam was determined to get his wife into one too.

She was literally about to drop, and he knew, once she would fall asleep, she would most likely sleep like the dead. At least for a few hours. He wrapped Andy in her fluffy robe and guided her to bed, where he pulled the covers over her and kissed her temple. "Sleep for a few hours, and I`ll wake you up for dinner and feeding time. You`re exhausted Andy".

"Thank you", she whispered and kissed his lips gently. When he stood up, he noticed she was already asleep.

Sam patted down the hall to the nursery, just to check on Olivia. She was out too. Both his girls.

Downstairs, he noticed Andy`s unfinished breakfast plate, and an almost full glass of orange juice. So, she didn`t even have time to eat today, he thought as he threw the almost untouched food in the trash.

He took a look in the pantry, trying to decide what to make for dinner. She definitely needed a real, healthy meal. Since Olivia was born, she only seemed to lose weight. He knew that was sometimes normal, because Olivia stole a big amount of the nutrition from her mother's milk.

(Well).

First off, they _weren`t_ normal. They didn`t _do_ normal. Second, he was pretty sure his wife was thinner than _before_ she got pregnant. He sure as hell wasn`t going to watch her get any thinner than what she already was. If he confronted her about it, he was sure she would put up a fight, and eventually leave the room. So, that was not an option.

He found some turkey filets and decided to cook some vegetables and sweet potato on the side. He was determined to make a real meal of out it.

* * *

When he heard Olivia fuss through the baby call, he knew it was time to wake up Andy too. At least she had gotten a couple of hours on the pillow.

He bent over the crib and let Olivia put her tiny fist around his finger. "Hi princess. I bet you`re hungry aren't you? Let`s go wake up mommy". He lifted her up and walked to their bedroom, where Andy was still asleep with the covers pulled down.

He climbed into bed with Olivia in his arms. "Andy, wake up beautiful. Someone is hungry, and I sure can`t help with that".

She turned towards them and yawned. "Hi. That was really good. I actually feel rested now", she said with a low, calm voice, as she sat up against the headboard. But, apparently, Sam had other plans, because he gently pulled her into his arms, so she was sitting with her back against his chest.

He placed Olivia in Andy`s arms, and watched with love and pride, as Andy cradled the girl, pulled out her breast and let Olivia find her own way onto the nipple. It didn`t take long before their little girl made those familiar sucking sounds, that told her parents that she was in one of those eating-comas she seemed to be in whenever she was attached to her mother. Sam smiled and felt that feeling of love, pride and happiness he would get whenever the three of them would spend time like this. And when Olivia squirmed and fussed, because she slipped off the nipple and started to franticly suck on the side of her breast, Andy gently placed her tiny mouth back where it belonged.

Even right after Olivia was born, Andy seemed to always know what to do. It was like she knew every part of it. From the minute she was placed on top of Andy`s chest, she automatically placed her hands protectively around the crying, small body, that only seconds ago, had come out of her, made by the two of _them_. Truth is, it both amazed and scared the crap out of him. And every time he thought about it, it was everything Oliver had told him, and so much more.

* * *

He stroke a gentle thumb across Olivia's forehead and brought Andy`s free hand up to his lips.

He broke the calming silence they had been in for the last 10 minutes. "Look at us. Really. Who would have thought this a couple of years ago?". She met his eyes. His big, brown eyes that were practically smiling at her along with his lips.

"Eventually, we would have. Been here, I mean... Maybe not within a year and a half, but eventually. That was always a goal of mine. My dream too. But, I`m so glad it didn`t take any longer. This-", she said looking down on their daughter. "Is really what it`s all about. I never imagined having something this great with anyone else. It was always you. It will always be you. Us. Because, I Love you husband", she said as their lips met for a kiss.

"Love you to wife. With everything possible in me. And -", he begun as he gave Olivia his pinky finger for her to hold on to, " This, is something we`re definitely meant to do. And we will. Again. As many times as you want. Whenever you want to. I`m always for more babies. Because this really is the best thing we have ever done".

Every part of every hormones that still was a part of Andy`s body, got that memo, and that's why she found herself crying. Again.

"Sam", she sobbed, as she dried away a few shaded tears. "You always know what to say don`t you". She smiled against his lips, that sometime during her sobbing tears had found their way against hers. Despite the salty taste, her lips where just as soft and good tasting as always.

" I hope you`re hungry. I made baked turkey filets for dinner", he tempted her with".

"Really?" she smirked. "And I suppose you have planned our dessert too?"

"You know me Andy. I`m always thorough with planning dessert".

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, But I have planned the next one in St. Catharine's, and I didn`t find a way to fit that in here. Soon though!**

**Love, J**


	38. Auntie Sarah

**Chapter 38 - Auntie Sarah**

* * *

"You ready to hit the road?"

Andy watched as Sam put Olivia in the car seat on the kitchen island. Newly fed, bathed and barely eyes open, the little girl should be out during the whole ride to St. Catherine's.

When Sam looked up, he gave his wife his flashing dimples. "Yes, we are. Did we remember everything? The travel bed? it`s in the car right?"

Andy nodded. Who knew a weekend away required so much stuff to pack for Olivia.

Once they were out the door, everything locked up and secure, Sam fastened Olivia`s car seat in the back, and got in the driver seat.

"What?", he asked as he noticed Andy starring at him.

"Nothing... Just. We`re good at this you know. And, we`re on time for once. This is very normal of us don`t you think?"

"We really got the hang of this alright. And, I`m always on time. You... not so much".

"But that is why you love me right?", she smirked, looking back on Olivia who was fast asleep in the back.

"No, Andy That`s not why I love you. I love you for many reasons, but you being late... not one of them".

"Really, because the one time I was really, really late, we got something pretty great out of it", she said hinting at their sleeping daughter.

"That we did. She is pretty great too. Awesome actually".

* * *

After an hour on the road, Olivia started to fuss and whimper in the back seat. Andy turned to see if she had lost her pacifier, and when she didn`t see it, she asked Sam to pull over.

"I think she`s hungry Sam"

"Yeah, yeah, I`ll pull over at the diner there", he pointed to a small restaurant. "Hungry?"

"Ugh, I`m really uncomfortable pulling my breast out in public. I`ll just do it in the car, if that`s okay".

"Course, I`ll park the car and get some sodas to go then. Don`t get out, I`ll get her".

"Hi, princess", Sam cooed at a crying Olivia. "You want your mommy's boob don`t you. Well, I don`t blame you. They`re pretty great".

Andy shook her head and laughed as Sam opened the door and placed the crying little body in her mother`s arms.

"I`ll be right back", he told her as he shut the passenger door.

Andy pulled her white, sun dress up, to give her daughter access to her milk. After fumbling to get a good latch, Olivia finally started sucking onto her mother`s nipple, making those soothing sounds that told Andy her daughter was eating well. She stroke her finger across Olivia's soft - almost silky skin. She moved her hand to the girls black mane of hair, felt it on her fingertip as she thought about how amazed she was still over how the amount of hair that baby had, even when she came out of her. Andy pulled a smile and shimmed a shadow of a dark haired man with shades walking towards the car. She looked up and met Sam`s eyes. He came back carrying to bottles of Pepsi max, a basket of strawberries and a bottle of water.

"Just a little something for the trip", he claimed as he got in the driver seat.

"How about I get some alone time with those two tonight?", he smirked as he barely let his fingertip brush over Andy`s free breast.

"You'd like that wouldn`t you. I suppose I can make the time, but it depends on what I get", Andy said back raising her left eyebrow.

"How about a Holy Moly?"

"Yes. I can do that. I can definitely do that".

* * *

The second Sam pulled up in Sarah Swarek`s driveway, her front door flung open, and she came running down the stairs.

"Wow, she`s in a hurry", Andy laughed as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"I can`t believe you`re finally here! I`m so excited you guys!", Sarah yelled as her brother and sister in law got out of the car. She pulled Andy in for a long longed hug. "Look at you sister. You sure you gave birth 2 months ago?", Sarah joked.

"I`m most definitely sure I pushed her out. No doubt".

"Well, you look like a million dollar. Now, where is that precious niece you made me?"

"Hi, Sarah, nice to see you too", Sam interfered, feeling a little left out.

Andy and Sam smiled to each other, as Sarah was bend inside the car, cooing her niece.

"Come on guys, bring her out please! Better yet, can I take her?", Sarah whined. She was really impatient.

"Go ahead", Sam approved.

Sarah took her niece out of the car and carried her inside the house, while Sam and Andy brought their baggage.

Sam loved seeing his sister this happy. He really wanted the two of them to bond, and maybe, if he was lucky, he would get some alone time with his wife, he thought as he pulled Andy in his arms and kissed her hair.

"Make yourself at home, take your bags upstairs and take your time", Sarah smirked at her brother and sister in law. "We`ll wait here", she said as she walked outside the patio with Olivia in her arms.

"I mean it. Take your time".

* * *

The minute Andy closed the door to the guestroom they were staying in, she was caught off guard, when Sam pushed her down on the bed. Andy laughed at the pleasant surprise, and spread her legs, to make room for him between them. She let her hand travel slowly up his side and let it rest on his shoulder.

He cupped the back of her head, and crushed his lips against hers. He kissed her with so much passion, it felt like their first kiss all over again. He knew they didn`t have time to take this shenanigan any further. But the second he felt his wife`s hand travel to the hem of his jeans, all thoughts about not going further vanished along with his t-shirt, that Andy somehow managed to pull off of him with the other hand.

"You sure she won`t be knocking on that door any time soon?", Andy breathed out.

"I`m sure she has an idea of what we`re up to. I mean she practically urged us to".

"Yeah, yeah. Fine". She didn`t care anymore. Sam had chased her up to wanting a lot more than a make out session, and she had every intension to make sure he gave her what they both wanted.

* * *

"Wow. That...was...pretty good", Sam said as he rolled of Andy, trying to catch up with his breath. So looked at him and raised her left eyebrow.

"Yea, okay, that was insane. You drive me crazy you know that?"

She really did.

Sometime later, when they finally got their steady breath back, they made their way downstairs again. As they walked into Sarah`s kitchen, they saw her laying on a blanket on the grass, talking to Olivia.

Sam pulled Andy closer and placed a kiss to her forehead. "She looks so happy. It`s like Olivia brings out her sparkle again. I love seeing her like that".

"She seems... I don`t know, at peace? Calm even". They met each other`s smiles.

"Why don`t you join them, and I`ll make some lunch?", Sam suggested.

"Thank you", she said as she kissed him and walked out on the patio.

* * *

"You guys having fun?", Andy asked playfully when she sat down besides Sarah and her daughter.

"Yes, we sure are. So, how was the bed? Any good?", Sarah joked.

Andy`s eyes went wide. _Did she really just ask that? _"Uh...I... No, we...", she stumbled. Not knowing quite what to answer to that.

"It`s okay Andy. I know you guys don't have that much alone time, and I think it`s important that you guys get to have it. I`m here for you the whole weekend. Let me give you time. I mean it".

"We... thank you Sarah. You are the best. We really appreciate you. Know that. Thank you for inviting us this weekend. It`s nice to get away from the city. Sam works a lot, and I`m trying to study for the detective`s exam actually. Coming here is a good break from everything".

Sarah patted her hand. "Anytime Andy. I mean it. If you ever need help, It`s only a couple of hours for me to come see you too. I love spending time with her".

They both stared at the little girl who was sucking on her hand, and kicking her tiny feet.

"She looks so much alike you both. Those dimples. She`s definitely got the Swarek dimples", Sarah said as she let her fingertip stroke Olivia`s left dimple. And those eyes. I can see what Sam meant about the doe eyes. You guys did good".

Andy gave Sarah her biggest smile. "I agree".

* * *

From the kitchen window, Sam watched the most important girls in his life, spread out on a blanket on the grass. They way Sarah had welcomed Andy into her life, made him regret every single fight and bad word that had been shared between them in the past. It did something to his heart whenever he watched the two women interact with each other. They were so open and genuine with each other, and the fact that Andy never had any grudge towards Sarah for throwing the "no lemonade talk" in Andy`s face that time, that felt so long ago, made him even love his wife more.

And as he thought about how Sarah would light up and be like nothing in the past had actually happened, he got too see it with his own two eyes, when he watched the two of them throw their head back and laugh hard at something one of them just said. It was no doubt Andy and Olivia brought out the best in his sister.

And the way his daughter would transform Sarah into a completely different person, even the first time they met, both amazed and scared him.

In a good way. Made him actually wonder if Sarah would ever have any kids her own. He hoped so, because she was so wonderful with his.

As he tossed the salad into a bowl, he was pulled out of his deep thoughts when Sarah joined him. "Need any help little brother?"

"Uh, no, all set. Let`s eat!", he said, and as they walked outside again someone else told them they were hungry too.

"Alright, let`s get you fed too princess", Andy cooed as she sat down in a chair and bringing Olivia close to where she felt her milk was nearly pushing trough. After latching on perfectly, Andy placed a thin blanket to cover up a little, not knowing if this made Sarah feel uncomfortable or not. And when she saw her sister in law look at her, she thought that made it did make her feel that way.

"Uh, I can sit somewhere else if this makes you uncomfortable Sarah", Andy reassured her. This was indeed Sarah house, and she was not in her way to impose her personal space.

"What? No, sorry, I was starring wasn`t I. It`s just... It looks good on you, you know. That is a beautiful thing, and you should never feel that you have to hide Andy. Really".

Andy smiled as she looked down on the little girl attached to her nipple.

"Dig in", Sam said breaking the calm silence.

* * *

That night, when Olivia was in her deepest sleep after a bath, new diaper and a good meal. The grownups was relaxingly parked outside enjoying the warm, yet dark night. It was so quite, they could hear the grasshoppers from the neighbors' bushes in the background of their talking. Although the outdoor lamps and candles Sarah had lit gave them a comfortable dimmed light, the stars and the moon smiling down on them, lit up the cozy patio.

When they landed on the ground from the high of the laugh the story about how Sam and Andy met (for the thousand time) gave them, Andy yawned and looked at her watch.

"I think I`m going to call it a night you guys. If Olivia's belly is up to beat, she will wake me up in three hours wanting milk again", she smiled.

"Thank you for today Sarah. I`ll see you in the morning".

"Yeah, I`ll be right up Andy", Sam said wanting to join his wife in slumber.

Andy smiled at them both ."Don`t go to bed because of me. I mean it. You guys should have some alone time too. I know you would want that". She leaned down and kissed his lips. "Just take your time".

An hour after Andy went to bed, her husband joined her too. He carefully climbed into bed with her, and when she slightly shifted, he seized the opportunity to pull her as close as possible, place his arm safely around her waist and kissed her nose. Half asleep, she covered his arm with her hand and slipped off again. It didn`t take long before Sam joined her slumber too.

* * *

**I feel like I`m draging this story out a little. Not sure where I`m going with it. But I have some deas. Stay put :)**

**Love, J**


	39. What is next?

**Chapter 39 - What is next?**

* * *

Early Sunday morning, Andy woke up by this unfamiliar, ticklish feeling. She couldn`t really open her eyes yet, but this thing - it felt like something was barely touching her nose in a feather like breath. As a reflex she tried to brush it off with her hand, and she heard someone chuckle. Opening her tired eyes, she saw her man, laying on his side, who`s eyes were wide awake, looking down on her, while brushing a light feather across the tip of her nose.

"Sam", she mumbled, pretending to be annoyed. And so damn tired, she didn`t notice a sleeping Olivia between them.

"What are you doing? I`m sleeping".

He chuckled again, and let his arm rest on top of her stomach, making a protective shield over both his girls.

"No. No you`re not. Besides, we have company" he whispered as he looked down on his sleeping daughter. "She is still sleeping", he continued as Andy opened her eyes for real this time, noticing the sleeping baby next to her.

"Look at her. She is a sleeping beauty", Andy whispered as she placed a soft, gently kiss on Olivia's head, taking in the scent of her. The scent of pureness and newly bathed from the day before. She loved the smell of baby. It was almost intoxicating.

"She is, and so are you", Sam said leaning in for a good morning kiss.

"Mmmm", she responded against his lips. Careful not to wake up the bundle in between, she gently leaned in too.

"What time is it?", Andy asked as she continued to look at her sleeping daughter. Sam looked at the his phone. "Almost seven. Still early though. How long since she ate?"

"Almost four hours. She better be hungry soon, cause I`m starting to feel the pressure building up". She always did. Every morning, she felt the pressure of her milk filled breasts, knowing it was time to feed again. Only this morning the main person was still sleeping. And everyone knows - you never wake up a sleeping baby.

Good thing Olivia started to fuss only a few seconds later. "Hi princess. Good morning", Sam cooed. As Sam was about to fluff her pillow, she stopped him. "Wait, I`ve seen this before, you just, pull them close to you-", she explained as she pulled her tank top down. "And just let them latch right on. Like this", she said like a pro, as she let Olivia suck on to her all on her own.

Sam smiled at the sight of his daughter and wife, as he grazed his fingertip across Olivia's small hand, that was covering Andy`s breast.

"It feels pretty nice. It`s called side-laying-breastfeeding", she informed him.

"Yeah, and uh... gives me a pretty nice wiev too. I like it", Sam smirked as he let his fingers brush across her swollen breast.

Raising her eyebrow, she whispered "Yeah? If you`re lucky, I may show you some more tonight".

Just the thought of it, made Sam get exited like a kid on Christmas morning. He brought her hand up to meet his lips. "Well, I consider myself a pretty lucky guy, so that sounds very promising. Next, he pulled her tank top down, leaving both breasts exposed. When she gave him a warning look, he simply reassured her "Uh, just building up my very high expectations".

"And, do they live up to them? Your expectations?"

"Like I said, I consider myself a very lucky guy".

* * *

Later, when Andy lay in Sam`s arms, and Olivia on top of him - a knock on the door broke the daze they were currently in.

"Yeah", Sam answered.

The door opened discrete, and Sarah`s head peeped inside the room.

"Oh, you're awake. Thought I would borrow my niece for little while. You guys need some... uh privacy?"

What`s up with her insinuating they needed sexy time, Andy thought, still appreciative over her sister in law`s little gesture. Although, she knew she only wanted to hog their child.

"Uh, well, we wouldn`t mind taking a shower and getting dressed", Sam said to his sister.

Andy sat up. "I don`t mind either. I just fed her, and if you want to, there are diapers and clothes in the bag by the door. Some pacifier`s too", Andy suggested as she pointed to the floor by the door.

"Perfect. Can I take her for a stroll by the lake trail?", Sarah asked, pointing in the direction of the lake nearby.

Andy smiled. " Stroll away". Sam smiled too, thinking that he probably could have a look at the good wiev they had been talking about not long ago. He really wanted to take a shower with his wife. He wanted her all naked and wet.

"Don`t get up", Sarah said, as her brother was about to slide out of bed with Olivia in his arms. "I`ll get her"

"Come here pretty girl. You and I are going to have some quality time, while your mommy and daddy... have some too", she smirked, looking down at her brother and sister in law. "You kids have fun", she said as she took the bag and her niece and left the room.

"Wow, I feel like she just arranged for us to have sex. I`m I right?" Andy laughed, as she dug her head in Sam`s neck, kissing him down towards his chest.

"Uhu", he started, as he kissed her neck and sucked at the spot that always made her buck against him. "Sounds like it. But uh... I really don`t mind. Guess it`s just me being lucky".

He rolled them both over, him on top of her. Pulling at the hem of her panties he kissed her lips and mumbled " Shower or bed?". Andy placed her arms around his neck.

"Shower. Definitely shower".

* * *

Getting under the hot spray of the shower, she ran her hands through her hair as she in the most obvious way eyed him up and down, resting her eyes in the middle. She gave him her biggest smile when she noticed him eyeing her too. She reached out and placed her hand on his hip, tugging him closer, until their bodies were nakedly pressed against each other.

"Hi,", she said sheepishly, placing her other hand on his chest.

"You know... I`m really liking the wiev," he whispered in her ear. Not because he was afraid someone would hear him, but he knew how much his dark, whispering voice often turned her on.

She smiled against his lips before she covered them with her own. " Same her", she said as she pushed herself even closer, pressing her hands into his muscles. They still felt defined, if not more than before.

He moved his lips down to her neck and traveled further down, stopping briefly to suck on her breast, until he could taste the sweet, warm milk that escaped out her nipple and landed in his mouth, just enough to get a taste of her before he traveled his lips down across her unbelievable flat and toned belly, that not long ago covered a child.

Heavily, she breathed out, "Sam... please".

Sam got the hint, and kissed the inside of her bare thighs, pulling them briefly apart, making her feel his warm breath the place she wanted him - needed him the most. Before she knew it, he licked his tongue along the length of her bundle of joy. She could barely hold her own legs steady, as he nudged them further apart to get even more access.

He knew exactly what made her legs go all jelly, what made her wanting and plead for more, and that was what he was doing to her now. This was her time.

"Jesus...fuck", she blurted out the minute his tongue hit the very spot. It was getting painful, having to wait for him to finish her off, and she knew he was holding her off on purpose. But she really needed some release.

"Saaam". She was whining now. Her inside was nearly shaking, and her legs too. "I really need to..."

" He peeked his head out from her and looked her right in the eyes. "Tell me what you want, what you need".

She moaned. "I need that thing you do... the uh, the fucking holy moly thing".

He smirked at her, as he dug himself down in her once again. The holy moly thing was a nickname Andy at one point gave this incredible move he did with his tongue on her. It _always_ managed to send her right over the fucking edge, like a pounding waterfall or the same strength as fireworks on new year's eve. Of course you understand that this - was no exceptions and a minute later he made her scream out his name as she literally collapsed on top of him.

He kissed his way up to her face and made her taste herself as he pounded their lips together.

And when she pushed him up against the tiles, she got down on her knees, smiling once she`d gotten him even harder than less than a minute ago. Her mouth covered his hardness and he placed his hands in her shoulders, synching with her every move around him. He could never have prepared himself for the feeling that this gave him, and as she worked her mouth and tongue up and down the length of him, a deep and crashing jolt of this new energy shot through his entire worked up body. And when he lost himself inside her mouth, he leaned back on the wet tiles from exhaustion. He didn`t actually mean to come in her mouth, seeing he preferred to come inside her with her naked body wrapped around him, but this time - he had no control what so ever.

She - didn`t mind though. However, "Sorry, I didn`t mean to -", he said as he pulled her up against him. Arms around her waist, his face in her neck.

"No, it`s okay, I wanted you to". She did. Wanted to taste the full of him. Wanted to _'return the favor_' and do for him what he had done for her.

Reaching behind him to grab the soap, she pressed her lips to his. "I love you", she mumbled against him. He took the soap from her hand, circled her breasts with it and made his way down. Making sure they`d wash away every smell of their _'shower rendezvous'_, before Sarah and Olivia got home, and they had to get dressed, although he really didn`t want to. Not yet.

* * *

The rest of their weekend at Sarah`s flew by in a hunch, and before they knew it, they were on their way home to Toronto, taking with them promises of coming back very, very soon. Mostly because Sarah really didn`t know how not to spend time with her niece, like she had done these last days, and partly because having her close, and only family around her at all times, made her feel whole. Happy. Content. Which made her brother feel content to. Knowing Sarah was.

So, one of many promises was that Sarah could also come to Toronto whenever she wanted too. Said, there was a room just for her. Said, the company of her sister in law was like having a sister over. Said their house would always be open for her.

* * *

The next months went by along with Andy studying for the D`s exam and taking care of Olivia. She managed to find a great balance between both main tasks that filled her days at home, and whenever Sam would come home early, or have the day off, they always made sure they would set all things work aside and just be. Be a family, be together.

Sarah`s face would show up from time to time, giving Andy the opportunity to fully focus on her studying, which by the time they entered the month of January the next year - left Andy with the incredible exam result of 98 percent success.

Had made her utterly insane and crazy at the same time and made her show up at the station, slamming the exam result on Oliver`s desk, wondering how soon she could start the physical training required. Not only had she been out of practice the last year or so, but she felt somewhat rusty.

That is how she found herself, at every possible available moment at the shooting range, running 5 k every morning and reading some of Sam`s old cases just so she could fill her mind with all things detective and prepare her mind for what was coming.

* * *

The last Sunday in April, she found herself half way bent over Olivia's crib, looking at her, staring at her, admiring this precious thing, she reluctantly were going to leave every day starting tomorrow.

Tomorrow, was her first day as a detective at 15, and Olivia`s first day at daycare. It broke her heart in every little pieces you could imagine, but at the same time, she was propped up with adrenaline, excitement and thrill of the thought of starting her new carrier. For a long time she had prepared herself for the force of having to leave her child with what now, was all strangers, but knew how it worked.

Everything would turn out just fine, and the teachers at daycare had welcomed them in every possible way the times they had been on visits. It`s not like she worried about Olivia`s compatibility to adjust the her new surroundings, or the fact that she was left at daycare for 8 hours a day, without her parents. No, because the girl had showed them the ability she had to adjust to all sort of new things, new faces. Her only concern was how on earth she would manage without her child for so many hours every day. Made her want to cradle her and hide away. Far from everything called work and daycare.

But the minute Sam walked in and joined her by the crib, he knew all her concerns and worries about tomorrow and the next part of their life. Knew she would feel like this, knew she would probably struggle tomorrow when leaving their daughter, and knew she would cradle the girl as if it was the final moment when picking her up after shift, as she would most likely promise to never leave her ever again.

He put his arm around on the back of his wife and joined her starring gaze down on the sleeping 1 year old, who at this point flashed her dimples for them as she was smiling in her sleep. Made him actually want to wake her up, kiss her, cradle her and never let her go. Instead he let his fingers gently feathery slide across her small hand.

"Look at how she is smiling in her sleep", he whispered. Made him smile too.

"She is so beautiful and peaceful. So clueless to the bad world out there, thinking everything safe, like home. Yet we are going to leave her with strangers and go into that world", Andy said with her low, soft voice.

"Andy, we have talked about this. If you don`t want to go back yet, I`m sure as hell not going to make you".

She turned towards him and led him out from the nursery and into their bedroom. "No, it`s not that, I need to go back, I want to. It`s just, you know, despite everything we see, everything we get dragged into when we`re on shift, it`s hard to get back out there knowing we have her. Anything could happen, and then what?"

"You stopped working the streets for a reason Andy. Being a detective is not the same as an officer. The risk, they're not the same. You`re not exposed and fragile in the same way you used to bee. This is for the best. It`s a good thing you know. And we get to see each other more, we get to work the same shift, we have every minute after work together. All three of us. Everything will turn out just fine Andy. I promise".

She scooted closer to him under the covers. " You always know how to make me feel better", she mumbled against his chest.

"I do, cause I`m always there when it matters Andy. Tomorrow will probably be a little hard, but you`re ready. She is ready. We are ready. I promise".

After a few I love you`s and a one heck of an ending to the day, they both drifted off tangled with each other with high hopes for what tomorrow would bring them.

* * *

_**So, I consider this the last chapter of this milestone. The next part will be filled with aspects from their new life. How`s life as a detective working? What will the bad world bring them? Is there a second shoe that will drop? Who knows. Stay tuned.**_


	40. Detective Swarek

**Chapter 40 - Detective Swarek**

* * *

He figured he would just give her the twenty minutes the ride down to the daycare by the station took - with Olivia, in the backseat.

Knew she needed those minutes to mentally prepare herself for actually having to leave their girl for almost 8 hours. Also, he knew her _mother heart_ ached for it, and Sam would do his absolutely to ease the pain Andy felt. Because he also knew that his wife was on the verge to a breakdown.

Don`t think he didn`t struggle of the thought of leaving his kid with strangers all day. No, he did. Kept on wondering what Olivia would think when they left her at daycare. Thought about whether she would think they would never come back for her or not. Made his heart break too.

But for Sam`s daddy`s heart, it wasn`t as bad compared to Andy`s. No, because he got the gradual habituation when he went back to work a month after Olivia was born. Didn`t dwell on the thought of leaving her with strangers back then - knew his little girl was safe in her mommas arms. Now? God! He really hated this feeling.

From the mirror, he could watch Andy tense up as he parked the car in the daycare`s parking lot. Saw her actually struggle to hold back whatever tears that was pushing on her eyelids. Saw her wipe some of as she got out of the car, and saw how she cradled and pulled Olivia tight as she got her out of her car seat. Knew, she wanted to take the girl home immediately - and knew this day would possible not be treating emotions _that_ well.

* * *

"You okay hon?", he ask, as he takes the lead of them actually getting _inside_ the daycare - because, let`s face it. Andy would never do it.

"Uhu, yeah, let`s just get this over with. You grabbed her bag?"

He nodded and kissed her hand that he took in his as they walked inside, where they were warmly welcomed by the young woman who would be Olivia's primary contact during her acclimation period.

"Andy, Sam, come on in", Nicole, the young kindergarten teacher said as she saw them walk in. "Hi Olivia-", she cooed, placing her finger inside Olivia`s firm grip. "We have been looking forward for you to come", she continued. Nicole motioned for them the take a seat by a seating area.

Once they sat down, Olivia started tossing and turning in her mother`s embrace, clearly hinting that Andy should put her down. Half way reluctantly, she did.

Sam and Andy watched their 1 year old wobble her way towards another little girl who was occupied with some bricks made of soft fabric. They watched her in her biggest moment of independence they had ever seen. Made them want to cheer her on - as much as they wanted to pull her back and kiss her dimples - and never let her go.

Nicole watched the parents watch their child be the one leaving _them_, as she figured that this was all about their reluctance for leaving _her_.

"Andy, Sam. I`m a parent too-" Nicole said as they turned towards her. "I have been in your shoes. I know the nagging feeling you get when you`re about to leave your baby for 8 hours or more. It`s not a good feeling, and you feel like a bad guy".

The Swarek`s smiled and nodded at what she had just said - which, of course was the truth. In fact - it was exactly what the parents wanted - needed to hear.

"I just want you to know, that she is in very good hands okay? All the staff have a degree in early childhood development. We have been through acclimation periods every year since we started, and you need to know, that everything will be okay. Look at her", she said as she pointed towards Olivia. "She`s already adjusting to the new surroundings and reaches out to the other kids".

Nicole got up, and sat down on her knees next to Olivia and the other girl, as she calmly said to them " She is more than ready for this", Nicole said as she handed Olivia a soft, pink brick she apparently was trying to get her tiny fists on.

"Have you looked at our daily rhythm plan?"

Andy and Sam nodded and added a "Yes".

"As you then know, we eat lunch at 11.00 pm. Naptime is around 11.30 pm, and it`s up to every parent to decide for how long. If you want to come by during lunch to feed her (Andy still breastfed Olivia - didn`t have the heart to quit just yet - and let the size of them vanish), that is totally okay. Several mom`s do that, and we have private rooms for it too".

"Thank you, that would be great. As long as I`m at the station around that time, I will.", Andy said, happy that she still got to keep these little mother-daughter moments.

After 30 more minutes talking to Nicole, Andy and Sam had to go. Knew Olivia would be okay, although, Andy wasn`t confident that she, herself would be.

After kissing and hugging their girl, that suddenly seemed so much bigger, the dragged them self out of the daycare.

* * *

Once in the car, Sam asked her, although he had the slightest idea of what the answer might be, "You okay there hon?"

She looked at him, but didn`t answer in words. Instead; she leaned in and kissed him. Sam cupped her face with his warm hands, and kept their lips together - not wanting to let go for anything in the world. Not now anyway.

He didn`t quite know if this was her way of saying she was _not_ okay or if she _was_. But the look in her eyes when they after some time pulled apart, told him that she actually was.

"You ready for your first day detective?" Sam asked her as he placed his arm around her waist as they walked through the doors as the station.

"Yes, I am. Have been for a while now actually."

* * *

"Alright coppers!", Oliver said as he took a stand in front of his staff. "Today, is a very special day for someone in this room. McNally, would you come up here please?"

Although she was a Swarek by now, the had agreed on calling her McNally, to avoid any misunderstandings, because two detective Swarek might give just that.

Andy, red in face, and quite nervous to be honest - stood up from her chair and joined Oliver.

"Tell me staff. What is different with McNally here? Is there something wrong with this picture?"

Everyone looked at one another, trying desperately to figure out what was indeed going on with their fellow officer, who come to think of it, weren't even wearing her uniform.

Nobody seemed to get the idea of what was about to happen. Oliver stepped aside, standing right next to Andy.

"Well, first thing - this is McNally`s first day back after maternity leave. Second - this is also McNally`s first day as a detective here at 15".

Andy smiled as she met Sam`s eyes on her.

In a blink, the entire room was filled with cheers, applause and some "great job" and "welcome back, detective".

Detective Jake Larries, a man in his mid fifties, walked up to Andy. Hugged her and shook her hand. Andy couldn`t have gotten any better man for a partner. Tommy McNally used to be his partner before - well before he... took a miss step in his life.

"Congratulation Detective. I have been looking forward to this for a while now", he smiled at his new partner.

Andy was more than ready to start this day. Start her new carrier. Better yet - start the new life.

* * *

She did get a pretty heavy start on her first day. Her first case in her carrier was a missing teenage girl. 14 years of age - missing for two days.

It was really Andy and her people-reading-talking-skills, that made her get the girl`s best friend to finally confess to what made her life end the way it did. Turns out - the two girls had been to a party, where there was alcohol floating all over, guys who was much older, and a pool.

Really - they were just playing a game. Who could hold their breath the longest under water? There were so many people on that pool, that considering the alcohol level that girl had - she didn`t stand the chance. In full mode panic, the kids at the party didn`t know what to do with the dead girl. They were all under aged, and calling the police didn't seem like a good idea at the time. They ended up wrapping her in a tarpaulin, and dumping her in the lake nearby.

It was messy, brutal and completely, utterly horrible she thought as she climbed into bed with Sam later that night.

He knew the momentary silence daze she was caught up in right now, was her last lever of accepting and dealing with a case like this. Because during dinner - which she barely touched, she laid it all out for him. Told him every piece of the puzzle she had been able to solve on her first day as a detective.

When she took Olivia with her in the chaise to feed her (her breast was hurting and swelling from not been able to feed her during the day), Sam followed, knowing Andy had more to tell. She wasn`t finished sharing with him, what it had been like today. And he was so grateful that she did.

* * *

Propped up with pillows against the headboard on the bed, Andy placed herself in Sam`s arms, guiding his hand to rest on top of hers. Feeling grateful that he knows where she`s coming from, and why she have this need to talk about her day.

"Thank you. Thank you for being there today and listening to me rambling on and on." She leaned in and let their lips meet.

He grabbed her hands, placed them in his own. "Andy, you were amazing today. You really nailed your first case. Your people-skills will get you pretty damn far you know that right?"

She leaned in once again, placing a kiss to his lips, and smiling against them.

Thank you Sam. For everything. For having my back, for believing in me, for being there when it matters. I love you so, so much"

"I love you too detective. I`m always there when it matters".

He pulled her down with him, arching them so they were back to chest, and placing his arm across her slim waist. He kissed the back of her neck and whispered "I love you beautiful, more than I could ever explain in words".

Placing his hand against her lips, she kissed it and whispered back " You show me every single day how much Sam. Tomorrow night, I promise I will show how much I love _you_".

"Good, I might take you up on that. Sleep tight detective".

She smiled, and he could swear he felt her lips pull into one. Less than five minutes after, they were sleeping. Preparing for yet another day.

Another day as husband and wife, as parents, and as detectives.

Two damn good once too. 


	41. A Rendezvous Getaway

**Chapter 41 - A rendezvous Getaway**

* * *

"Hey, Andy! Just give me 15 minutes and we can go", Sam said as his head peeked inside the D`s office. Andy was wrapping up the day before they would pick up Olivia from daycare.

"Well, I`m done, so I`ll pick her up and then we`ll come back and wait for you". She got up from her chair and walked by his side. He pulled her closer and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Okay, I`m almost done, I promise".

She gave him a quick smile and left the station.

* * *

The second she walked inside the daycare, she spotted her daughter playing with a doll on the floor. Before Andy was able to say something, Olivia spotted her mother too, and wobbled her way towards her.

"Hi, baby! How was your day? I missed you princess!", Andy cooed as she threw her up in the air and brought her down for a cradled hug.

Nicole came up to them and told Andy about their day. After almost 5 months in daycare, Olivia was a little sunbeam, who would bright up everybody's day. Pulling her dimples out and everyone was made for it.

"Oh, before I forget, tomorrow is my day off, so she won`t be coming. Thought we needed a girl`s day".

"That sounds fun, huh Olivia", Nicole said as she tickled her little belly, which made Olivia giggle out of joy.

Andy took Olivia`s bag in one hand, and the girl in the other before they walked the two blocks back to the station.

* * *

"You want to find daddy Olivia?", Andy asked her girl when they walked through the doors at the station.

"Dy", Olivia said back.

Meaning daddy. _Dy_, was Olivia's first word. Made Andy jealous, face all green the day she said it. Out of all the words, she choose to say _dy_. Why not _my_? As in mommy. Come to think of it, the girl did have her daddy wrapped around her tiny little finger at all times.

There was no doubt. In fact she would probably get away with blue murder with those god damn adorable dimples and big, brown doe eyes.

"Look, baby, it`s daddy", Andy whispered in her ear as she noticed Sam talking to Oliver and Traci.

Made Olivia fight her way down from her mommy`s arms, and wobbled towards her daddy - squealing and giggling. Overjoyed to see him.

"Sam heard his daughter and saw his Wife walking up behind her. Bending down, he opened his arms wide open. "Hi, princess! Come to daddy!"

He propped her up with hugs and kisses, telling her how much he had missed the girl - promised her playtime, stories and what not.

It was no doubt he had missed his daughter.

"Let`s go home huh?" he mumbled into Andy`s ear and placed a sloppy kiss on her lips.

* * *

When Sam woke up one morning he himself considered a 'normal' day (whatever normal was for them), he was pleasantly greeted with his two favorite girls in bed, freshly brewed coffee and a whole lot of birthday presents - cause it was indeed Sam`s birthday.

"Happy birthday daddy", Andy said as she leaned in for a good morning kiss. It really was a good morning.

They had the weekend off, the sun threw a whole lot of beams through the bedroom windows, and considering what Andy had in mind for her husband`s birthday, these next couple of days where to be nothing but amazing.

"Happy birthday husband", Andy whispered into his lips as she once again placed a kiss on them.

Andy handed him a his 'daddy' mug filled with the hot content they needed to get their day started.

"Thank you. Really, you`ve gone out of your way again beautiful", Sam said as he sipped his coffee and placed the warm mug on his nightstand. He held out his arms for Olivia to throw herself into. He pampered her with kisses and placed her safe between her parents.

"We may have gotten you a couple of something. You know to show you just how much we love and adore you", Andy said lovingly as she handed him the first couple of presents.

Although Sam worked hard to not show how exited he really was - Andy knew his stomach was actually bubbling right about now. Curious of what was hiding under the wrappings and bows.

He carefully and slowly unwrapped the biggest presents, a hard box.

"This one is from Olivia. She hopes you like it", Andy said with a grin in her face.

"Wow, she bought me new boots! She has impeccable taste in fashion this one", he joked.

"Thank you, both of you. These are great". He kissed both his girls before he got started on the next gift.

The soft one wrapped in black and a white bow, told him he was in for a clothing like gift, and as he ripped off the paper, a blue 'Mountain Hardwear' jacket showed it`s pretty cool appearance.

"Andy, this is really nice!", Sam almost whispered, as he folded out the outdoor jacket, he soon would figure out where to use it for the first time.

"I`m happy you like it, because it will probably be useful with this one", Andy said, secretive, as she handed Sam an envelope.

He look at his wife, with question marks in his eyes. "Really? That so?" She didn`t answer him with words, but her shiny smile and sparkling eyes - said it would.

He opened the envelope and pulled out a booking confirmation for a cabin rental at Lake Simcoe. A secluded cabin with lake wiev, an outdoor Jacuzzi _and_ a fireplace.

In Andy`s mind, this was like renting a rendezvous-bound-to-happen-kind-of-cabin. And the thought of that?

Made her pulse jump to a thousand and one.

Made the ticklish, heated feeling in her stomach that she always got whenever she saw him butt naked - shoot through her entire body as she envisioned how on earth they would spend their time all locked up, secluded from everyone and everything, with only themselves so be entertained by.

"Andy? Are you serious?"

Andy`s lips pulled into the biggest smile, knowing he liked what she had gotten him.

"It`s just for one night, but it will be only you and me. Olivia is going to stay with Traci and Steve", Andy said as she kissed Olivia's head - sensing the slightest feeling of guilt for leaving their child, and for what? Have non-stop, mind blowing sex for 24 hours?

Yep. Totally.

As bad as she felt, she honestly couldn`t wait.

And that`s what Sam said too, as he carefully leaned towards Andy to steal a kiss, making sure they didn`t lean over the giggling girl in between.

* * *

Early the next morning after dropping Olivia off at Traci and Steve`s house, they were finally on their way to Lake Simcoe.

"Probably best, you didn`t ask to borrow Oliver`s cabin again", Sam stated as they stopped a red light.

"How so?", she asked not quite getting where he was going with that.

"Well, remember the last time we did?"

Andy pulled her biggest smile, thinking back to what that weekend had led to. It wasn`t even the tiniest hint of exaggeration in it when she said " I do, I remember quite vividly the weekend we didn`t wear any clothes at all".

They hadn`t.

Really. Honest truth.

After getting back together, they lived in this blissful bubble, only having eyes for each other. Would throw seductive looks at each other during work hours, have thoughts about each other - thoughts that they never would have shared with anyone else, and when they weren`t sleeping, they had mind blowing, impeccable and passionate sex. Everywhere. Didn`t really matter if they weren't home either.

Could be at work - in an empty interrogation room (one of the times was when Gail Peck walked in on them), at a fancy restaurant - after checking if the coast was clear in the restroom of course.

Although - the thought of someone that may or may not catch them in the act, or someone walking by as they were totally doing it in the most inconvenient place you could think of - actually turned them on.

Because whenever they wanted one another - nothing in the whole fucking world could stop them from doing each other.

"And, we both know what happened nine months later", Sam said, bringing Andy back from her dirty thoughts.

"Uhu, we do. We did get something pretty great out of it though".

At that Sam brought his wife`s hand up to his lips, kissed it. Not one, not twice but he left 4 soft kisses filled with pride and love as he thought about Olivia.

"After what happened last time, I highly doubt he would even let us borrow it", Andy joked.

"Probably true. But uh, tell me about this Jacuzzi you mentioned earlier. Does it come with bubbles? And a massaging feature? I really need to lose some tension", he smirked at her. Thinking about what he might do with her in the Jacuzzi.

"Maybe, but uh, that doesn`t really matter though.", She stated firmly as she slowly snuck her hand across his thigh, stopping only right the fuck on top the hardness he apparently was building up.

"How so exactly?", he stammered, as he felt her hand stroking the one place he was really done for.

"Because _I`m_ going to help you lose that tension Sam".

He struggled to concentrate on the driving for a moment. Completely mesmerized, and so, so turned on by what she just said.

"That so? I really... uh... hope that doesn't involve... any clothes at all. Not even the tiniest little bikini you may or may not have in your bag".

"Oh, believe me _husband_, these next 24 hours? Doesn't involve any clothes at all".

Sam hissed, not knowing what to do with himself. Because, let`s just say - if, for some reason Andy were to sneak her hand down his pants, they would need to stop the car right the fuck now.

But he that was not part of his plan. He wanted to get to the cabin as fast as possible, because he needed his wife out of her close - like two _seconds_ ago.

Oh, did he have plans for them. 


	42. Cabin Fever

**Chapter 42 - Cabin Fever**

* * *

Lake Simcoe was everything Andy imagined and then some. The _really_ secluded cabin they were staying in - well, let`s just say, that _if_ they were to waltz around naked, nobody would ever see them. Or _if_ they were to get a little to... _loud, _if you can believe that - not a single person would hear them.

All in all, they were left to themselves, with nothing else than the calming atmosphere the Canadian woods would ever offer. And of course the company of each other.

How on earth would they spend their time?

As Andy pulled up the small trail that led to the cabin ( she had eventually managed to convince Sam to let her drive for a change), she squeezed Sam`s hand in excitement.

And the smirky smile he gave back? Told her everything and more - that he knew they were in for a _lot_ of _fun_.

"Can you believe this place? It`s amazing! Look at the outdoor fireplace". She was like a kid on Christmas morning for sure.

She parked the car and got out. "Let`s have a look-see before we unload the car", he said pulling her closer as they walked up the three step stairs.

As Andy was about to open the door, Sam lifted her up bridal style. "Sam, what _are_ you doing?"

He didn`t answer with words, but instead; he placed his hand on the back of her head, guiding it close to his, so the distance between their lips were non-existed. He shut the door with his foot and walked them to the kitchen area.

He didn`t _mean_ to knock down the lamp on the side table and he didn`t mean to fuck his wife right on the kitchen counter the same second they entered the cabin. It just... sort of happened. He was sorry for the broken lamp, but for the other thing? not so much. In fact, he had barely pulled of holding his hardness inside his pants the whole ride to Lake Simcoe. He sure as hell wasn`t wasting any time once they got here.

The second he pushed her legs wide apart and pushed himself inside her, he actually managed to make her scream his name out loud, and he could feel all the tension go away pretty damn fast.

"Let go for me Sam, I want all of you inside", she whimpered, feeling like she was about to jump of the cliff. " Just... do it harder please".

"You drive me insane woman. You know that?", he breathed out as he made one final, hard push that made first him come hard and empty all of his contents right the fuck inside her. When he continued to thrust her, he made her follow with the craziest orgasm she had ever had. She came fast and messy, and when she had landed safely, she collapsed back onto the counter, bringing him down with her.

"Oh...my...god!", she breathed out.

"Oh yeah? does it deserve a holy moly?", he joked placing his lips on hers.

"Definitely a holy moly. And I love our 'time and place'. And I love you. Happy birthday Sam".

"Uhu, time and place always seems to work out pretty well for us. This is-" , he said between kisses down jaw and neck. "Is the best...presents... ever... I love you Andy".

* * *

After they managed to finally pull apart from each other, they unloaded the car, made some coffee, and decided to discover the outside nature. The sounds, the surroundings, they calmest and most quite atmosphere really gave them a boost. Just taking it all in, made everything so, so peacefully.

"This place is so amazing", Andy said with a whispery voice as they walked down a small trail that led them to a secluded lake.

He grabbed her hand in his. "Oh, its secluded alright. But I like it", he said, placing a chaste kiss to her hair.

"Can you imagine this place during summer?, Sam continued. "Swimming, fishing, the kids running around..."

Andy`s eyes shot up. "Kids huh? Is there something you want to tell me? Oh, my god Sam! Are you pregnant?", Andy joked.

"Andy..."

"Sorry. That`s not funny. Being pregnant is my job", she said, trying to ease her way out of the pit.

"You`re right. That is your job... I just... Maybe it`s time to... I don`t know... try for another one?", he smiled shyly, as if there was something to be embarrassed about.

Truth is, he had been thinking about it for some time now. Knew, she had literally just started her position as a detective, and didn`t want to rush things. Knew that two kids was a whole lot of different from one. Knew, that rendezvous getaways like this probably was a long shot coming.

Truth is - he didn`t care.

Knew, that he - they wanted this more than anything in the world. Because regardless, this is what life is really about. At least for them. He even had a whole speech ready in his head to sell his swimmers out to her. Turns out - he didn`t need one.

(Because.)

If he were to have the tiniest gut feeling of hesitation from her side - it all disappeared the second she flashed her dimples and pulled her lips into the most sincere smile she had.

She cupped his lit up face in her hands. Nose to nose - she made the short space between them vanish in a blink as she crushed their lips together.

"Let`s not plan or try or stress about it. Let`s just... do what we normally do, and you know, with our time and place, I`m sure it won`t take a whole lot of months before something happens", she smirked.

"Sounds good. And you know... maybe cabins is our thing?", he said back, referring to their last getaway that resulted in one hell of a surprise.

* * *

Over dinner that night (that Andy had spent over two hours on making, because she wanted to make something special for him), she could sense that his mind were someplace else.

Although - with the smile that was constant plastered on his face, and the god damn dimples that were on full out display that told her it was nothing serious that had his head occupied somewhere else, she couldn`t help but wonder if there was something the slightest of wrongs.

"Sam?"

He looked up from his almost empty plate. Only tracks of the heavenly mushroom sauce she finally had pulled together, and one single brussels sprout left - he was so to speak pretty full.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You`re someplace else. I can tell", she smiled, almost in sympathy.

"Yeah, perfect. I just... keep thinking about our little conversation down by the lake", he started.

"Why?", she felt one tiny feeling of nervousness. _Did he change his mind already?_

"You having second thoughts?"

"No, god no! We are definitely going through with that. But I was just thinking... What if we bought a cabin ourselves? Wouldn't that be pretty nice?"

Her mind flew from earth to space in one second. Imagined lazy, hot summer days by some lake, late night bon fires on _their_ property. Romantic hours spent in a Jacuzzi for two when all the ids where sound to sleep.

"That would be pretty awesome. Yes. Do we have the money for it now? I mean, can we really afford a cabin?"

Now was clearly the time for Sam to spill where his undercover gigs earnings had taken place.

"I... uh... Never really spent money I earned from undercover op`s", he started. Making Andy`s eyebrow raise a couple of inches.

"Really?", she smiled.

"Let me guess, you saved them for your future cabin?"

He pulled his smile. "No. Our future cabin. I guess there is always a time for everything right?"

She nodded, wondering where this was going.

"I guess, now is the time to spend some of it".

All the images of their future cabin, just got a little more real...

* * *

**Sorry for the short one!**

**Be back soon! :)**


	43. First time for a second

**Chapter 43 - First time for a second**

* * *

It wasn`t really until right upon Christmas, that Andy got hit with the first real wave of suspicion.

A suspicion that something was...well - not right.

Something was not as it should be - or maybe it was the lack of something. First she brushed it off with stress. Because she was stressed.

In mid October they were caught up in this case, where they had stumbled upon a trafficking league. To start with, they only wanted two of the men for drug-dealing and illegal possession of multiple weapons, but further investigation quickly led them to an whole new world. The worst part?

There was girls, teens that were being shipped out, used and then sold to whoever wanted to pay. And it turned out to be a whole lot wider network than anyone could anticipate. Located in Toronto - but spread over the whole country.

That is why - when Andy was _late_ \- not five or ten minutes late for work kind of thing, but _late_.

She was really, really _late_. The two-months-past-period-late. That kind of _late_.

She was just...Late.

And when she started to throw up in the morning - because somehow, the smell of coffee made her instantly sick, well - deep down she knew, but a part of her didn`t want to think about it this second, not with everything else going on.

* * *

On the ninth day of December, she had woken up, surprisingly well rested, but the minute she was getting out of the bed, a wave of dizziness and nausea hit like a pretty fast punch in the face.

Racing her way into their bathroom, she managed to bend over the toilet just in time for last night's supper to only come up again.

When she was about to wipe her mouth with a washcloth, she heard steady footsteps on the other side of the door, and just in time - she managed to make herself look a fraction okay.

"Andy?"

"Yeah, coming".

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just ah... Really needed to pee", she lied. Hoping and praying that her husband would believe her.

"You sure? You do look a little pale."

"I didn`t really sleep during the night. Kept thinking about the case, you know, if we`re ever going to solve this mess". It wasn`t all a lie, only the part about her not sleeping. And it did work, because Sam seemed to forget about her paleness for a while... And she actually felt fine for a while too...

Thing is - the little while only lasted for about an half hour. Newly showered, dressed and ready to get to the day, she heard Olivia and Sam laugh in the kitchen. Couldn`t wait to get down there and join whatever shenanigans they were up to.

Except, no.

Except, nausea hit with strike two, the minute the smell of coffee crept its way up and trough her nostrils.

Thank god they hadn`t notice her coming down the stairs, because she literally had to make it a run up again.

* * *

That was pretty much the last straw.

Knew what the hell was going on inside her body, or maybe even who. Knew she had to buy something she had bought the last time around too. Knew, she had it coming, so at the end, why was she so surprised?

It wasn`t like this was the most unplanned surprise, no.

_First off_, they had decided to not try, but to see what happens.

_Second_, she stopped taking her birth control a couple of weeks before Sam`s birthday, because they were being pulled from the market. Something about an undefined substance that clearly was no good.

They never really talked about what other option there was. Maybe it was because deep down - they both knew the logical next step, or maybe she just had forgotten all about it? She really wasn`t sure of it.

Still, she really didn`t think she would get in this situation the second she threw her pills away. She couldn`t be _that_ surprised. Yet, she was.

And, she had a pretty good idea of when this situation had been... created.

Images of Sam doing her on the kitchen counter, in front of the fireplace, in the Jacuzzi, a couple of times in the bed - all in the timeframe of 24 hours. Apparently, she was pretty god damn fertile.

* * *

After what felt like an incredible long, exhausting day at work, they were on their way home with a cranky child that sometime during the rush hour traffic had fallen asleep in the back seat. That is how the drive home was made in complete and utterly silence.

That is, until Andy finally said something.

"Sam, we need to make a quick stop", she said, pointing to a drugstore further down the road.

"Yeah? You sick after all?", he smiled.

"No. I`m fine". That was part lie, part true. She _was_ fine. Like in not sick. But she wasn`t _that_ fine.

"I`ll go in, what do you need?".

Clearly she didn`t see that one coming. Quick! She needed to dig out fast.

"Ah, no...I uh, need tampons", she lied. Again.

Sam smiled, like he had sympathy for her. Like he finally understood why she was... Not herself these days. Or something. So, he let her go. Didn`t want to be the guy that bought tampons. No matter how stupid it was... He just...no.

* * *

Standing in front of the type of aisle she had been in front of over two years ago, she still felt like she really had no clue. So, she got three different kinds. Grabbed a bottle of water to gobble down on the way home, and a pack of diapers for Olivia.

What she didn`t get was tampons, because, truth is - she probably wouldn`t be needing those anytime soon (the next weeks, months, year...).

She was pretty quick to get out of there. Paid in a flash and ran towards the car.

Couldn`t wait to get home. Couldn't wait to get out of her tight, black skinny jeans, and a blouse that felt like it was suffocating her - and in her favorite sweats, Sam`s old academy t-shirt and fluffy wool socks.

Couldn`t wait to have time to sit down for a meal - with her family, couldn`t wait to put Olivia down in her crib, gently rub her belly, kiss her goodnight, and know that she would be safe asleep in her own bed, with her parents downstairs - finally having a moment to themselves, telling the other about their day. Good and bad.

What she _could_ wait to do, was finding a way of telling Sam about her most recent discovery.

* * *

When they got home, Andy ran upstairs, and she didn`t really lie, when she told him she was about to pee her pants.

She got on the toilet and did what the box said, and what she had done once before.

Only this time, there was no Sam next to her to tell her how great everything would turn out, or how they were to prove to the world that they could do this, even a second time around. Because no matter how crazy busy their lives was, this is what they were meant to do, what they wanted to do and what everything was really about.

She put the things down on the counter, and found her sweatpants, a t-shirt and some socks.

5 minutes later - and she found herself back in the bathroom, with no less than three kinds of sticks in hand, that told her things would be a whole lot of different from now on. Luckily, she, they had 7 months or so to prepare for just that.

* * *

After they put Olivia to bed together, sang to her, rubbed her belly, kissed her, not once or twice, but a whole lot more, she was sound to sleep in her crib.

Dishwasher was stocked up and doing its job, house was clean and tidy, left over dinner was put away - maybe for Sam to have for lunch the next day, and the house was silent, calm and wrapping up the day.

She had thought about a _couple_ of ways to tell Sam, but it didn`t seem to be a good enough time to breach.

But, when Sam pulled out two beers from the fridge and handed one of them to her, she did see an opportunity - and she seized it.

Shook her head and broke. "I, uh... don`t think I`m going to want any of that for a while actually... I better not".

Sam shot his eyebrows a whole yard up. Even though he had a pretty god idea of where she was going with this one, he couldn`t help but be surprised.

"_Really_?" He played her now. "And exactly how long is a while?"

"Uh, I don`t know... 7 months or so", she looked down, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Andy?" He almost whispered. " For real?"

She pulled her lips into a genuine smile and nodded. "Took three test. All of them said baby".

Sam stepped into her comfort zone, put her arms around her waist and brought her in for a kiss in the lips. "So, I guess, you didn't buy any tampons?"

"Nope", she shook her head. "You happy?"

"No, not just happy. I`m thrilled, excited! This was what we wanted right hon?"

"Yes, yes it was. I guess, I didn`t think it would happen right away. I mean, it's like I get pregnant if you as much as look in my direction", she giggled, sneaking her arms around him.

" Well, I`m not going to stop looking at you. _That_, I cannot handle", he smirked at her nibbling at her jaw.

"I guess Oliver will never let us borrow his cabin again huh? I mean, it's how we get ourselves into these situation after all", Sam joked, placing his hand on her stomach.

"Probably for the best right? Starting January we have our own cabin to make babies in. Because that`s what we do". The same second, they heard Olivia whimper through the baby call.

Sam lifted both eyebrows. "We ready for a second round of that?", he asked hinting to their crying child upstairs.

"Yes we are. Besides - I`d say second times is what we do best don`t you think?"

She cupped his face and brought close to her own. "I love you, I love you, I love you", she said and with the greatest passion - she kissed him.

"I love you too bambi. More than anything".

And he kissed her back before he headed upstairs to tend to their first...

* * *

_**I`m still not sure how to continue. I know I`m not finished yet, but I need to get more action into it. So I will. Just hang on!**_


	44. The good stuff

**Chapter 44 - The good stuff**

* * *

Christmas came and left.

Despite everything that had been going on at work, finding out they were having a another baby and doing some renovations to the cabin they bought - they honestly couldn`t wait to start the new year that would be filled with a whole lot of good stuff.

And on new year's eve, right after midnight - they had planned on telling everyone about their new addition. Except, well - Olivia got there first.

* * *

It was during new years eve dinner - and everyone was there.

_Sarah_ with her new boyfriend Michael - whom seemed to adore Olivia. Made even Sam grow the slightest hope that they would end up together and have kids their own. She did deserve happiness like he had.

Tommy was there with his 'lady friend' Amy - because according to the two of them, that was all they were. _Friends_. Although - both Sam and Andy were almost positive that they were more than that.

And Oliver, Celery and now - the four kids. Izzy, Maya, Gracie _and_ 8 months old Jacob. Oliver`s long wanted son. Although he adored his three girls, he always wanted a son. Luckily, Celery gave him one.

And of course, Traci, Steve and Leo, along with the one Traci was carrying under her dress. Not at all planned for, but so, so wanted. Steve was all over the place, at every time. Drove Traci utterly insane, but secretly - she loved every second of it.

You can imagine the sudden silence when Olivia climbed up in her mother's lap, played drums with her mommy's belly and said "mommy, baby, mommy, baby".

Honestly, you could hear a pin drop to the floor. That is how silent the guest filled dining room became. In a blink.

Ah! all the things those kids would say!

You could also see the slightly embarrassment that crept its way across both Sam and Andy`s faces. Her big brown eyes became even more bigger, dilated pupils and a small amount of panic. Struggling to figure out what to say, she ended up completely silent. Like her lips were sewed close.

So, Sam said the only thing he could think of.

_"So, guess what! Looks like we`ll be adding another Swarek this summer", he said, taking a sip of his wine. Trying to hide his reddish face._

It wasn`t like they were embarrasst over having another kid, it was just the whole setting. Olivia spilling their secret, like they intended on hiding it longer. At least the bomb was dropped. In front of e.v.e.r.y.o.n.e.

_"Oh my god! For real?"_, Sarah had almost screamed as she jumped up from her chair. Grandpa Tommy had started crying along with the hormone filled Traci - which made Andy herself shed a few tears of her own.

There were tears, cheers, hollers and celebration.

Its fare to say that this new years eve got a whole new meaning besides fireworks and counting down to the new year.

This year would be... babyfied!

* * *

By the end of January - Andy had started showing.

Flaunted her growing belly whenever she could and really enjoyed being pregnant the second time around too. This was also the same time that Sam started to worry. Again.

Hated that she couldn`t be put on desk duty, hated that this time he couldn't keep an eye on her during the day, but so relieved that this time, she weren`t working the street in the same way as last time.

Also, Sam and Steve were bonding. As two fathers-to-be, they had a lot to talk about. Sam shared stories of how it`s like to have a kid for the first time. Steve told him how it`s like when the reach Leo`s age. _And _they were both detectives that shared their worries for _another pregnant_ detective.

Whenever Andy felt a kick, she would call for Sam to come and have a feel. And every time he did, even though they had been through it before - it was still the same most incredible feeling in the world - and then some.

Throughout the early spring, they enjoyed weekends at their cabin. Sometimes they invited Sarah and Michael or Traci, Steve and Leo, and other times, they went by themselves. The quite, the calmness and the utterly amazing feeling of being totally secluded in the middle of nowhere - with a lake nearby, was everything they had been looking forward to, by owning their own cabin - and so much more.

* * *

An early morning in late April, Andy was woken up by her cell phone. Still half asleep, tangled in sheets and Sam`s body parts, she reached her phone and slid her finger across the screen.

"Traci, everything okay?"

"Andy, my water broke and my mom is out of town. Can yo...-"

"Of course, just bring him over right away!"

"Ah, thank you. See you guys soon".

She fell back in bed, making Sam shift a little. With his eyes closed he pulled his wife close, snuck his hand over her belly and placed his face in the palm of her neck.

"Andy...", he whined. "I think I need a proper wake up".

"Hah! Really? I hate to turn you down on such offer, but uh... we need to wake up. Leo is coming over. Traci is in labor", she whispered excitedly.

His eyes shot up. "She is?". Regardless, he laid on his side, buried his tired face in her cleavage and rubbed her swollen belly. "We still have time. Let`s make it a quick one", he smirked, kissing the top of her breasts.

"Saam", she whined back as he discrete snuck his hand under them hem of her panties. "We don`t have time. Get up, get dressed and I`ll start breakfast and coffee. I promise we`ll have time for some shenanigans tonight. Okay?"

Sam looked at her. Like he was seriously only considering her proposal. "Fine! Tonight then. I _will_ pull my husband card on you."

"Deal", she giggled as she climbed out of bed. After the fastest shower in history, she put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before she got to work in the kitchen.

* * *

As she was setting the breakfast table for four this morning (assuming that Leo didn`t have time for any breakfast), Sam and Olivia came downstairs. Washed and showered and dressed for the day.

Sam let Olivia play with a doll as he joined his wife behind the stove. "Mmmm, smells really good", he whispered as he came behind her and put his arms around her.

"It`s just scrambled eggs and bacon", she explained.

"No, I meant you. You smell really good". He 'sniffed' her again and started kissing her neck, knowing it made her really, really weak.

"Sam, come on. I want that too, but right now, you get to put out milk and juice on the table. I bet they`ll be here any minute", she said as she teasingly pushed Sam towards the fridge.

By no mistake, less than a minute later, someone was at their door.

Andy let everything in her hands go. "It`s them!".

Sam joined Andy in the hallway. "Hi guys! Trace, how you holding up?" Andy asked her best friend sympathetically.

"You know, how everyone says, they always forget how painful childbirth really is?", Traci asked back hypothetically.

Andy nodded.

"Well. It`s true. I did forget", she said making everyone laugh.

"Well, you guys better get going then", Sam suggested. He looked back into the house where Leo already was playing with Olivia - something he loved doing. To everyone's surprise. As almost nine year old boy, he showed surprisingly much interest for Olivia- too everyone's joy.

"Leo? You want to say buy to mom and Steve?", Andy asked him.

Being to occupied playing with the two year old - he barely noticed them, so the adult let it go.

"I think he is a bit angry actually", Steve said. " He`s probably jealous of having to share us with a new baby". Traci nodded and added "He`s been like this for a while now".

"Don`t worry! Go have a baby. I`ll talk to him", Andy reassured them.

As Steve helped Traci inside the black SUV, Sam yelled "Good luck! Call us when it`s over!".

* * *

Later that day, when Olivia was taking her regular nap, Sam was working on a case on his lap top - Andy thought she would spend some alone time with Leo. Just like they would do back in the days where everything was a whole lot different.

In one of the guest bedrooms, Leo sat on the floor, drawing a pictures to bring once they would go to the hospital. To someone it would look like a nice drawing of a new family. A mother, a father, a boy and a baby. Except - the boy (who supposedly would be himself) had a sad, angry face.

That would be a great start Andy thought as she noticed the drawing when she sat down in front of him. She looked closer - felt her heart ache for the boy, wanted nothing else than pull him close, hug him and tell him that everything would work out just fine.

"Can I see what you`re drawing big boy?" She asked pointing to his first one.

"Sure", he said, giving it to her.

She smiled both nervously and sympathetic. "Why does the boy have such a sad face Leo?"

At first he didn`t answer. Andy put his drawings away for a bit - only to get his full attention. "Leo? Are you sad about anything? Did someone make you angry?"

He looked up at her. "No, but soon", was all he said.

Knowing where this conversation would be headed, she got up and sat down in a chaise in the corner of the room. He kept looking at her.

"Leo, come sit for a bit", she said as she held her hand out for him to take. And he did.

She made him comfortable in her lap, letting her fingers feather trough some of his most adorable curls (that nobody seems to know where came from. With both parents as straight-haired people, his curls sure was a big mystery. But oh so adorable).

"Leo, is this about mom and Steve having a new baby?", she asked with her soft, gently voice.

He hesitated for a second before Andy gently placed her hand to his chin, and helped it up so their eyes could meet. "Leo, you know you can tell me anything right?"

He nodded and leaned in closer to what felt like a warm, safe and caring place to be right now. Like the warm, safe, and caring woman she was, she pulled him even closer - as close as her belly would let her. "My friend Toby, he said that when the baby would come, they would forget all about me, because they have to take care of the baby all the time".

Andy felt her eyes turn wet, her heart fall more than a _couple_ of floors down. Her hormones was getting to her once again. Like they always would do (Sam always mocked her for it. It could be anything from a sappy movie, to amazingly tasty food or something heartbreaking like this. Regardless, she would shed some tears).

"No matter what your friend Toby said to you. Don`t ever believe it. What he said about the new baby... it's not true, it will never be like that Leo. You have to trust me on that...)

The same second, Sam walked past the slightly open door. He wasn't going to stop and eavesdrop, but... oh, the sound of his wife`s voice when she would talk to a child - well it did something to him. That is why he found himself leaned against the wall outside, absorbing every loving, caring and calming word she said, to make the boy feel a little better.

"Remember, a baby sleeps all the time. It sleeps, eats and poops. That`s all it does. And I know that your mom and Steve would really want your help with taking care of the baby".

She noticed as Leo pulled a big smile on his cute face. "I don`t want to help with the diapers. I really don`t", he said, making Andy giggle. And Sam too.

"I don`t blame you Leo. Diapers are no fun. But think about all the other nice things. You can read to it, sing to it, and when the baby is older, you`re the one that needs to teach it how to draw cool pictures, play basketball, and all that big brother stuff. I know this is going to be great. I promise you".

"Thanks aunt Andy. You're the best.", he said nudging further into her.

"No problem kiddo. I`m always here for you okay?"

"Hey aunt Andy?"

"Yes Leo?"

"Is Sam always here too?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Of course, how so?"

"Because he is standing outside the door".

* * *

**To be... Continued. **


	45. Anniversary

**Chapter 45 - Anniversary**

* * *

_Five years. _

That's 1 825 days, 260 weeks, and 60 months.

That`s how long they had been married. They had known each other for almost a decade and two little Swarek`s later, they had everything they ever wanted - and then some.

If there was something they really had managed to pull off, it was married life. Juggling two kids under the age of five sure took a toll on their very much needed alone time, that they once used to take for granted. But regardless of how many sleepless nights they`ve had the past years, and all the loud and sometimes frequent fights they had been thrown into, despite all that, the love they had for each other never faded. It was, if not the same - even stronger.

They never went to bed angry, they never left in the middle of a fight without telling the other where they were going or when they were coming home - because they always did. They always came home. Maybe not within the next hour or two, but they came back. No matter how mad they might have been, leaving was never an option.

* * *

_It had just been one of those days. _

_Olivia had been acting out. She had put on a full on tantrum show the entire day. If it was because of her jealousy over her baby brother, or that she had just had a bad day, she didn`t quite know._

_In addition to that, Noah who was now 5 months old, wouldn't stop crying. And frankly, after almost chasing Sam out of the house so he could go to work (that lucky bastard), she couldn`t stop crying either._

_Trying to get a crying baby to just latch on the same time she was standing behind the kitchen counter to make breakfast for herself (which she probably would never have the time to eat) turned out to be a little challenging. Andy had just made a quick glance up towards her stubborn daughter, when... _

_Well, when she met her eyes, as the girl was holding out her cup of milk. Halfway tipped over, ready to be spilt all over the hard wood floor. _

_"Oh no. Olivia, put you cup down sweety"._

_The look the two and a half year old gave her mother that second, was a look Andy would never forget. In fact, when the anger she felt built up would calm her storms (and hurricanes and tornados), this would without a doubt be on hell of a story to tell later on. Much later on that is._

_"Olivia, put that down. You know we don`t play with our food baby. Come on, put it down right n...-"_

_Ups, that was just too late. A cup filled with milk all over the floor, one pretty pleased tantrum child and one screaming baby in hand, Momma Andy was more than ready to throw in the towel, lock her kids in a room and escape from hell. Far, far away. _

_Except... that would never be an option._

_She felt her anger scale rise from what already were a hundred to a thousand and one. Man! That child. She could be so incredible infuriating sometimes._

_"Olivia Swarek! What did mommy tell you?" Momma Andy had her very strict voice out. Not thinking that would be a deal sealer at this point, but hey! A mother would always try right?_

_And like nothing else, Olivia placed her yoghurt and grain filled princess bowl upside down, spreading her entire breakfast all over her little table. What Andy _didn`t_ anticipate next, was the vicious victory laughter that cane out of the girls mouth a split second later._

_Without a word, she left the kitchen, a crying baby in hand. Went into the living room, put Noah down in the cradle they placed there for conveniences - like this one for example and walked back into the inferno that had taken over the kitchen. Grabbed a clean towel, lifted Olivia up from her chair, dried the milk she had gotten on herself of as well, carried her straight upstairs and into her room. Without a single word. Because honestly, if she were to open her mouth, she was almost surten she would spit out words that were not appropriate for little ears. _

_Andy pulled out a tiny chair and place her daughter onto it._

_"What you did downstairs, with your milk and yoghurt, was not very nice of you Olivia. When mommy tell you something you listen, and you do as you are told. Do you understand?"_

_The girl put out her doe eyes. Full out. _

_The eyes that would get her everywhere and all over at once. Except, not this time. Pouted lips and arms crossed, like a god damn adult, the girl showed off her tongue as well. Much to her mother`s big surprise. Because never in her tantrum faze had she pouted her tongue that way. Not once._

_In surprise and shock, Andy sat back, locked her eyes on her daughter`s. Before she could say anything, princess O sure did._

_"I hate you mommy. Go away!"_

_Still being propped up on those god damn hormones, after giving birth only 5 months earlier, Andy could feel her eyes start to fill up with the wet stuff. So utterly mesmerized by what had come out of those tiny lips, she got up on her feet and left the room, without as much as a quick look at the girl._

_Knowing she shouldn`t let a two and a half year olds silly words get to her, she simply couldn`t help it. So, when she took a somewhat calmer Noah in her arms downstairs and sat down with him to try feed him again, she let the wetness that had been pushing on her eyelids stream down her chin._

_In a miraculous way - despite that tantrums and crying that would unfold trough out the day, she did managed to get the dinner on the table for when Sam was _supposed_ to come home. Kids fed and bathed, and put to bed, she would at least have some adult time when he got home that night, she had thought. Except, he didn`t. Come home that is. After a few phone calls unanswered and one where her beloved husband had 'pocket answered', she without a doubt knew for a fact that he had gone out for a few bears. Judging from the loud music and chatting in the background, he sure seemed to have better day than her._

_When he locked himself in a couple of hours later, she was standing in the kitchen, about to clean up from the dinner he never showed up for._

_"Hey, sorry I`m late", he effortlessly apologized as he joined her in the kitchen. The look his wife gave him, told him he was in for a bucket of something other than welcome kisses and I love you`s._

_"Where the hell where you?", she said. Sam swore he could see the smoke coming out of her ears and her pretty face turn red. Boiling with anger and rage._

_"I went out to grab a bite with Oliver and a few guys from the station...", then he noticed the nice set up table for two, that she was in the middle of cleaning away._

_"Really?", she asked. On the verge to do something she probably shouldn`t (the plate in her hand was probably not a god idea to throw at her man, despite her enormous need to do just that)._

_Instead, she gathered the remaining items on the table, and threw it in the open trash can. Made Sam`s eyes go wide, and hers even wider when she felt the smell of alcohol from his breath as soon as he tried to close up on her._

_"You didn`t even have the decency to let me know you weren`t coming home huh?", she shoved a dish cloth right into his chest, hinting _he_ could wash of the god damn table._

_"Andy... `m sor-"_

_"No, don`t! If you would have picked my phone calls you would know what a fucking crappy day this has been, and I swear to god, you wouldn`t have had the guts to even come home..."_

_He knew he really had it coming, and the smartest thing for him to do now, if he ever wanted his happy wife back - was to just let her have it. Let her get it out. Because he knew he probably deserved it._

_"Andy?", he dared. "What happened today?"_

_"Oh, now you want to know? Well, I`ll tell you what happened. Your daughter put on a freaking tantrum show at breakfast. Emptied her milk and yoghurt on the floor, while looking straight in my eyes", she quietly yelled, afraid to wake up the little Swarek's who were finally asleep upstairs._

_Sam swallowed the bubbling laugh that was building up inside, as he pictured the show his little princess O had put on for her mother. But he knew well of his own good to do so._

_"Then, princess O Pouted her tongue, said she hated me and told me to leave her room. Your son haven spent the entire day crying, and I haven`t even had time to eat until an hour ago. While I was waiting for you to come home!"_

_Despite his gut telling him his next move probably wasn`t the best idea, he couldn`t help but touch her arm, which she, just as he anticipated, shoved away. And the look she gave him pretty well confirmed his gut feeling._

_"I reek of dirty diapers and yoghurt, I haven`t had a shower since yesterday, I`m so tired I could drop and I`m pretty sure I have breast milk spit in my hair", she spat out as she furiously put on a pair of running shoes on. "And right now, I just really need to get the hell away from this god damn house and from you!"._

_Andy grabbed a navy blue running jacket and left the house._

_Left to his own devices, Sam was left feeling like the worst husband of the year(decade, infinity...) Knew, the best thing now, was to give her time to calm the hell down._

_He went upstairs to check on the kids. Kissed them both before he headed downstairs again and decided to park himself in front of the TV. An hour later and he still hadn`t managed to actually watch the movie he had started to watch, he heard the front door open and close._

_He didn`t know if he was excited that his wife was back or afraid of what was in store next for him. Regardless of any fear, he looked up at her when she walked into the living room. And when she gave him a vague smile, his heart jumped and every ounce of regret, guilt and sorry`s in the world hit him straight in the face._

_She sat down next to him. Trying to figure out what to say, as if she was the one that had screwed up. "Sam, I`m sorry. I shouldn't have come out on you like that..."_

_"No, you don`t need to apologize. I`m the one who`s sorry here. I`m sorry you had a crappy day, I`m sorry you were on your own with all of this, and I`m sorry I didn`t pick up or come straight home. There is no excuse"._

_She smiled at him. "I want you to have fun, but I really needed you today. Today was just one of those days", she whispered as she sat closer to him. "And I missed you. I missed an adult conversation. I missed you"._

_He cupped her face and crushed his lips against hers. "I missed you too, I`m sorry I let you down. I promise I will never pull anything like this again. I love you Andy"._

_She sobbed heavily and placed a kiss to _his_ lips too. "I love you too. Have a shower with me... I really need you now", she said kissing her way down his jaw and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He hoisted her up and carried her all the way upstairs to the shower, where he showed her just how much he loved her and how utterly sorry he was..._

_After their frantic lovemaking in the shower, he took her to bed and within 5 minutes after a whole lot of 'I`m sorry`s' and 'I love you`s', they let sleep take them under - tangled in each other..._

* * *

That is how, after five years, Sam still got that tingling, bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he looked at her.

Entering the kitchen, where Sam was talking to their babysitters for the night, that happened to be Sarah and her husband Michael, Andy walked in - utterly mesmerizingly gorgeous and the most glowing, wearing a dark blue long sleeved dress that Sam couldn`t remember seeing before.

Mouth wide open, he tried to find the best word that would describe to her how much he loved the way that dress perfectly fitted over her ever growing stomach, that was covering their third child.

"You`re going to catch flies little brother", Sarah laughed as she closed her brothers mouth with her hand.

When all eyes turned back to a laughing Andy, she walked up to Sam. "Yeah, haven`t you learned that staring is impolite?"

He places his hands on each side of her body. "I uh... You look amazing Andy". "Thank you. You too". And he sure did. It wasn`t an everyday thing getting Sam Swarek into a shiny suit. He leaned in, placed a kiss to her lips and then whispered 'As much as I love that dress on you... I can`t wait to take it of you tonight".

Andy giggled, which told their audience that they were to be glad the unspoken words didn`t reach their ears.

Sarah Swarek out haled a breath, causing her sleeping three months old son to shift in her arms. "Okay kids, it`s time for you to get out of here. We have everything under control. Both of your mini Swarek`s is a sleep and you wouldn`t want to miss your dinner reservation".

"You guys sure you`ll manage three kids until tomorrow?", Andy asked, wanting to make sure Sarah and Michael were going to be okay alone for the night. Although she hated leaving her kids, a night alone with her husband in a fancy hotel room was all she could think about".

"Yes, don`t worry. Get out of here you two. Don`t call, don`t think about us and for god's sakes, don`t come home tonight".

"Yeah, okay, you heard her Andy. Let`s go", he said as he kissed her hair and walked them out towards the hallway.

"Enjoy the evening guys, have e great night and have lots of fun", Michael smirked as he held open the door for them.

"Come on wify. The sooner we get to the restaurant, the sooner this dress comes off..."

* * *

_**Soory for the long wait. I was a bit clueless about what was coming next. Hope you enjoyed though!**_


	46. One, Two and Three

**Chapter 46 - One, Two, and Three**

* * *

Entering his home, Sam Swarek was met with complete and utterly silence.

Even Boo, their kid`s guard dog - because that`s what he was, didn`t even come downstairs to greet his owner.

The minute they brought Boo home, he started looking out for the kids. Olivia and Noah cherished their new four legged friend, and wherever the kids went, Boo followed. As a mix of German Sheppard and Rhodesian Ridgeback, Boo was the perfect family dog. Wouldn`t sleep any other place than right outside of the youngest Swarek`s bedrooms and whenever he hear his leach being picked up, he was right by the front door. Because even though he was in heaven while running free in their backyard with Olivia and Noah, the 'noise' sometimes became a little too much for his ears. That`s when Sam would take him for a jog, which the dog was beyond thrilled for.

Sam turned the remaining lights off (which Andy always left on, so he wouldn`t have to stumble his way through the house at night whenever he was doomed to stay late at work) and made his way upstairs. He wasn`t at all surprised to find Boo outside Noah`s bedroom. Discretely, he made sure both Olivia and Noah were asleep by peeking through their slightly open doors, before he bend down to the guard outside.

"Hey buddy. Thanks for watching out for the family", Sam said scratching the dog behind his ears.

When he got up he could hear a low, soothing voice coming from the nursery across the hall. Knowing it was Andy who probably was feeding the youngest of the Swarek clan, he excitedly made his way into the dimmed room. Careful not to make any noise, he slowly opened the door and was met with his most favorite sight - Andy, slowly rocking back and forth in the chair they were using for the third time around - while feeding the newest member of the family.

"Hi", Andy whispered as she saw her husband walk in. He bent down and placed a soft kiss to her lips and then one on top of the baby`s head. "Missed you today", Sam whispered back as he sat down besides his wife`s feet. "How was work?"

"Long, but we`re done with the Lydia-case. Turns out, missing girl was only a runaway girl", Sam explained. Andy raised her eyebrow, wanting more information. "Yeah, she fled the country with her criminal boyfriend".

Andy smiled at him. "Well, at least there was no body in this case", she said comforting.

"How was your day?", he wanted to know, placing her feet in his lap. "Good, pretty much uneventful, did some laundry, slept an hour, took Boo along for a stroll, and picked up the kids", she smiled.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn`t pick them up, Oliver really needed...-"

"Sam, it`s okay. I don`t mind picking the up by myself. Really", she reassured him.

"I know, but three kids is a lot to handle, especially when you just gave birth 6 weeks ago. It`ll be nice to have the weekend off. Just us family you know".

"I know. I Can`t wait", she smiled. When she felt her six weeks old daughter let go of the nipple, she looked down and saw that she was asleep.

"Let me", Sam said as he took the baby from Andy. Carefully he lowered his girl into the crib and brushed his fingertip across her tiny hand.

At only six weeks old - Amelia was the easiest baby. Compared to Olivia and Noah. She slept like a rock, waking up during the night only to be fed, and had the appetite like a hungry lion. She would fall asleep on top of anyone and anything, and didn`t seem to notice the noise surrounding her. So, while she made it pretty easy for them once out in the world - her grand entering however was something completely different - Compared to the other two.

* * *

_It was the first weekend in August, only a few days before Andy`s much longed for due date. It had been, what felt like for the mother to be - a thousand and one degrees. She felt miserable and every god damn thing she did, made her feel ten times worse than that._

_Tommy and Amy had offered to take the kids on a camping trip for the weekend, so the third time parents to be could relax and enjoy the nice weather. Alone. Even Boo was gone for the weekend._

_It had started Friday night. _

_After enjoying some rather creative bedroom activities, Andy had gone to sleep, only to wake up a couple of hours later to something that would resemble a contraction. Feeling the pain shoot through her body like a hundred stabbing knives at once, she silently got out of bed. Went to sit on the toilet, just to check for anything liquid coming out of her. _

_Turns out there wasn`t any. _

_When after an hour or so and she still hadn`t felt any more pain, she went back to bed. She slept through the night and woke up to an empty bed the next morning._

_She felt miserable. Even wearing clothes was horrible, so she ended up with the lightest and thinnest dress she owned._

_Downstairs she found Sam outside setting the patio table for a breakfast for two(three). She _was_ pretty hungry she thought as she took a bite of her scrambled eggs. Ugh! this chair was a living hell. After shifting and trying to find a somewhat comfortable sitting position, she gave up._

_"Ugh! Screw this! Dam chair!", she yelled getting up. Made Sam`s eyes go wide and the coffee in his mouth ended up on his plate for some reason._

_"Andy? What`s wrong with the chair?", he asked mockingly. _

_"I`m miserable. I can`t sit, I can`t lay down and I can barely manage to have clothes on. This is hell and over!"_

_She was pouting. "And, I think I may or may not have... had a... contraction last niiight...", she breathed out as she started leaning over the patio railing. "And I may have one now too"._

_Once her body landed from the pain, she said " Yeah, that was definitely a contraction... Sam, I think...-", she begun until she felt something wet run down between her thighs, and a puddle of something form underneath her bare feet._

_"Oh my god! yuck! That is disgusting!", she said stepping over the puddle. She hurried inside, leaving Sam as a big question mark, until she returned with a bucket of hot water and a washing brush._

_"Andy? What the hell are you doing?", Sam yelled as she got down on her knees in front of the puddle of water._

_"I`m cleaning up the mess I just made", she said as if that was the normal next step (they really didn't do normal. Not even after over five years of marriage)._

_"No, you're not! We are going to the hospital Andy!"_

_So, they did. Because Sam pulled his daddy-card._

_On their way to the hospital, Andy called Tommy to let them know it was time. She had asked him not to say anything to Olivia and Noah, but to bring them to the hospital when they returned the next day._

* * *

_Once hooked up to machines and monitors, and fighting her way through the impeccable shooting pain she really didn`t remember that childbirth was, she honestly couldn`t for a million years remember how the hell she agreed to do this a third time._

_"How the hell did I end up in this bed again Sam?" She yelled as another contraction ripped through her entire body, and the worst one at this point. She really couldn`t remember it being _this_ painful. _

_While entering her 14th hour of the wonders of childbirth, she was more than ready to call it a day._

_"Anyone who says it gets easier each time is a freaking liar! I swear, I won`t be doing this again!"_

_Sam bend down and wiped her sweaty forehead with a cold wash cloth. "Sorry babe, I know you`re hurting"._

_He was indeed sorry. Not for bringing another Swarek-McNally into this world, but for putting her through the pain. Again._

_"Yeah, you should be! This is all your fault you know!", she blamed him as she waved through the next shoot of pain. Once she landed, Sam brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Not that it would make things better, he just really didn`t know what to do to not piss her off even more._

_"I`m pretty sure we`re both at fault here Andy", he joked. If he was in for another hard hand squeeze or... something else, he didn`t know._

_"Oh yeah? Well, from now on, keep it in your pants Swarek. I mean it"_

_He knew she really didn`t mean it, so he didn't make much of the last part. Instead; he kissed her hair and prepared for another hand squeeze as he felt her body tense up for the next contraction._

* * *

They kept looking down at the little girl. "You know -", Andy started as she let her hand rest on Sam`s lower back. "What I said... about not doing 'this' again", she nodded towards Amelia. "...I didn`t actually mean it...".

"No? Heat of the moment kind of thing then?", he hummed.

"Yeah, pretty much", she smiled.

"You still want to have more babies Andy? Because - correct me if I`m wrong, I vividly remember you telling me to keep it in my pants from then on", he smirked, placing a kiss to her temple.

"Like you said... Heat of the moment... I mean it Sam... Regardless of the amount of pain it takes, I want to do it again. Last time though".

"You won't ever need to beg for my genes Andy. Let`s just let your body heal for a while huh? And if you`re still up for it, just say the word and I`m there", he smirked.

"Fine", she agreed. "But I`ve already made up my mind. We said four... And four it is. Because this is the best thing we have ever done. Every time. And I wouldn`t want it any other way".

* * *

_16 hours after arriving to the hospital, Amelia Swarek - with her 6,8 pounds and almost 20 inches, was safe and sound asleep on top of her mother's chest._

_Floating in and out of the calmest of slumbers, Andy was the happiest woman on earth. And she would go through it again and again knowing how she felt having her own baby this close._

_In pure bliss, Sam - now a father of no less than three dark haired, brown eyed and dimpled kids was the happiest and proudest man to ever walk the planet._

_He not only admired the beautiful woman cradling his newest pride, but he respected, cherished, and loved her so, so deeply for the most precious things she had given him. Again._

_When he noticed her shift slightly in the hospital bed, he moved his chair closer, placed a kiss to her cheek and smiled once her eyes slowly opened._

_"Hey. How long have I been asleep?", Andy asked, still half asleep. He let his finger gently stroke Amelia's chin and. "Only an hour or so. You`ve had a long day hon", he acknowledged._

_"Mmm, so have you"_

_"You did all the hard work, I was only holding your hand", he smiled. She shook her head. "No, that`s plenty. You were there. That`s all that matters"._

_"And the kids? Have you talked to my dad?"_

_"Yeah, kids asleep. They were ecstatic when Tommy told them she was here. They`re bringing them tomorrow morning. Now, sleep, and give me my child", Sam demanded._

_Andy was not in any shape or condition to argue that one. So, she willingly let Sam take the tiniest Swarek from her chest._

_Not a minute later, she fell asleep watching Sam cradle their newest pride and joy._

* * *

As the parents walked quietly down the hall towards their bedroom, Sam couldn't help but take one more look through the small openings on the two doors next to each other.

"Sam? What are you...come on, kids are asleep... Now it`s my turn", Andy smirked pulling at his shirt.

"I know, I know... Just let me have _one_ more peek", he said as he made a quick look into the bedrooms that kept the other two little Swarek`s sound to sleep.

When he joined his wife in the bedroom, she was already in bed, covers up to her shoulders and waiting for him. Sam got into bed with her and pulled her as close as possible. Placing his face in the crock of her neck, he took in the sensual smell of her - which truth be told, made him desire for her.

"I missed you a lot today", he whispered against her ear. In a blink Andy felt a sneaky hand travel its way down from her waist and further on.

"_Really_? That so?"

"Mmmm...", he said back kissing her neck and sucking on it.

"Show me how much then".

Sam guided them out from the nursery and into their own room. "True, it really is the best thing".


	47. Not without you

**Chapter 47 - Not without you**

* * *

_"Come on Sam! You have to wake up! I need you. The kids need you. You cannot do this. I`m begging you. I can`t do this alone. Please open your eyes for me honey. I love you so incredible much"._

* * *

_It had just been a regular Thursday. Olivia and Noah had been at pre-school and Amelia at daycare. Sam and Andy had both been working an early shift, and after realizing he was pulling overtime, Sam told Andy to take the truck, pick up the kids and go home. He promised to get a ride from Traci because this particular morning, the Swarek`s had gone to work together in one car._

_Andy had picked up the kids from pre-school and daycare, stopped by a grocery store on the way home, made dinner for the kids and put two out of three to bed. Only Amelia had still been awake because Andy hadn`t quit giving her milk yet._

_It didn`t take long before Andy had noticed her youngest girl being asleep, cradled in her arms. After putting her in her crib upstairs, she had started dinner for the grown up Swarek's._

_It was when she just had finished setting the table that she heard a car door slam. "Finally", she said out loud, walking towards the front door to greet her husband._

_When she saw Oliver and Gail through the window, that`s when she understood that something had happened. She could feel her heart jump out from her throat and she felt her legs collapse._

_She hadn`t even opened the door. "No! Go away! You can`t be here! Oliver, please!". She had cried hysterically before Gail had talked her into opening the door for them. Once inside, Gail had held on to Andy`s arms, and managed to calm her down before telling her how it was._

_"Andy, listen to me. Sam is going to be okay. He`s been shot. He`s at Toronto General. You need to came with Oliver. He is going to take you there okay. I`m going to stay with the kids". Andy was completely mute. It was like she couldn`t say a single word._

_"Andy, look at me", Gail said as she pulled Andy closer. "Andy? Calm down, and look at me". When Gail saw that she had Andy`s full attention, she continued. "Sam is going to be okay. Do you hear me? You are going to put on a jacket and some shoes. Then you are going to take a deep breath, you with me?". Andy nodded, and dried her tears. Once in her running shoes and a jacket, she stood before Gail again. Paralyzed and out of her own skin._

_Next to the women, Oliver stood - completely and utterly mesmerized by how the 'ice queen' Gail Peck had managed to calm Andy completely down._

Where the hell did that come from? He had thought.

_"You and Oliver are going to the hospital, okay? You focus on staying calm, and think about how you are going to yell at Swarek for working overtime again. I`m gonna stay here with the kids, raid your closet for a pair of sweats and check on the little ones. Then I`m going to steal the food you were going to eat, and then I`ll crash in your guestroom. How are you now Andy?"._

_"Okay", she whispered. _

_"Good. Now, come here", Gail said as she pulled Andy in for a hug. She felt how Andy gripped her shirt and held on for almost life. _

_"Thanks Gail"._

_"Course. Now, go! And don`t worry about the kids"._

_Andy smiled vaguely before she let Oliver guide her out the door._

* * *

_Andy remembers the ride over to the hospital being the longest 15 minutes in her life. She closed her eyes, and clamped on to the pep talk Gail 'freaking' Peck had given her not long ago._

_"McNally? Sam is okay. He would never ever leave you guys like that. He is a though bastard that man of yours. Believe me when I say, he won`t ever leave without a fight. You with me?"_

_"Yes", she sobbed. "I know this may sound crazy, but I knew something would happen eventually", she said, leaning back in the passenger seat._

_"Oh? How so?", Oliver asked surprised._

_"Because the last few years I feel like we have been living on a god damn cloud. Things have been going to well, you know, and _this, _was kind the other shoe getting dropped"._

_"McNally, I don`t believe that`s the case. You`re happiness is not ruined. It will still be here tomorrow, the day after that and the lifetime after that. This was... Life telling you it can be hard sometimes"._

* * *

("_So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me... every day".)_

* * *

_As she practically ran down the hall at the hospital, she saw the waiting area filled with cops. Not only from fifteen, but other divisions._

_"Andy!", Traci called once she saw her best friend coming down the hall._

_"Where the hell is he?"_

_"Andy, calm down. We`re waiting for a doctor to come fill us in. Come here", Traci tried sooth her. She put her arms around Andy. Somehow they both felt that they had been in a situation like this before. With Jerry. Except... Well, except he didn`t make it._

_And damn it! Sam was going to be okay!_

_"Family of Sam Swarek?", a doctor said as he walked towards them._

_"Yes, I`m his wife. How is he? I need to see him. Please!"_

_"Mrs. Swarek. Your husband was shot in the abdomen. He has lost a lot of blood, but the surgery went well. He is in surgical recovery right now, but we don`t know when he`ll wake up. I promise to keep you updated"._

_"No! I need to see him now. Please! I`m begging you. I really need to see him"._

_The doctor looked at her, after a couple of seconds he gave her an assuring smile. "Okay. Just you. Come on, I`ll take you to him". _

_"Thank you", she sobbed before she followed the doctor._

* * *

He guided her into a room, and when she saw the man she loved being hooked up to machines and monitors, she cracked again. The doctor left the room, thinking she wanted some privacy with her husband.

She pulled up a chair right next to Sam and placed a kiss to his forehead before she sat down. Placing his hand in hers she leaned closer to him.

"Come on Sam! You have to wake up! I need you. The kids need you. You cannot do this. I`m begging you. I can`t do this alone. Please open your eyes for me honey. I love you so incredible much".

As she sat next to her husband, she started thinking back to all the things in life they had experienced together. Him being shot the first time around, finally getting their shit together after a year apart, she surviving a freaking bomb. The first time he knocked her up, him proposing in _the_ alley, their wedding day, holding Olivia for the first time, being parents. Getting knocked up again, and again. How utterly happy they were every time, and how hay she knew they would be when he would knock her up a fourth time. Because, damn it he was going to wake up!

Back from her thoughts, she brought his hand to her lips, and kissed it. Over and over again. There wasn`t an option for him not to wake up, because there was just so much they had yet to experience together, and not in a million years was she going to go trough the future without him.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter. I`m trying to pull it all together in the next three, and final chapters. I feel like at fifty chapters, I`ve reached a milestone or something.**_

_**Stay put!**_


	48. Going Home

**Chapter 48 - Going Home**

* * *

_I realize just how precious life is, probably because I have seen in so many ways how it can be taken away._

* * *

It was the soft, almost nonexistent knock on the door that dragged her out of her thoughts. She had been in this chair next to his bed for almost eight hours. Holding his hand, stroking his hair and letting her fingers brush through it. Talking and begging for him to wake up and join her. Back to life, back to reality. Their life and their reality.

She had no doubt in the world that that was exactly what he wanted to. He just needed some time.

"Come in", Andy whispered against the door.

When Sarah walked in, all her emotions was let out again. She stood up and let herself get pulled in against her safe and known body. Just as much as she felt Sarah needing _her_ in the exact same way. She _was_ his brother.

"How you holding up Andy?",Sarah asked as she made a gap between them, still holding on to her shoulders.

"Oh, you know... trying to take 5 minutes at a time".

"The kids?"

_The kids. Their kids! She literally hadn`t given them a thought since coming to the hospital._

"Um, they are at home, asleep. Gail is there with them. What am I supposed to tell them? You know Olivia as going to ask all the questions there is". Just the thought of that _did_ made her pull her lips into something that could resemble a smile.

"Probably. But we`ll deal with it later. You and me together Andy", Sarah reassured her. She made her way towards her brother and sat down.

"Hey little brother. I really think it`s time for you to wake up".

"You want some time alone with him?", Andy asked nodding towards the door.

She looked up and smiled. "No. I don`t do time and space sweety. Grab the other chair. I`m just giving him a pep talk. And after that we`re going to get coffee and knowing you I assume you haven`t eaten since yesterday".

It wasn't a question.

Andy pulled the other chair and sat down on Sam`s other bedside. After a few minutes of silence, Sarah took her hand in hers.

"Want to let me in on your thoughts?"

"I just...seeing him like this, in this hospital bed, I`ve realized just how precious life is. I remember when I was younger. I used to be so adventurous. I felt sometimes invincible, and my fear was so limited. I was game for everything and really what stopped me was when someone dragged me back. Like Sam. He dragged me back...always."

She paused for a second.

"You know he used to call me a danger-magnet? I always got myself into trouble and dangerous situations, and somehow, he was always there, dragging me out of it and landing me safe. I`m so grateful and happy that he was the one to do that. He is always there when it matters... I remember him saying that the first time. And it was true. It still is... And now, as a mom and dad, we can`t get injured because then we can`t take care of our kids.", she sobbed, taking his hand.

"_He_ can`t get injured, _he_ can`t not be here, because _I_ can`t take care of them on my own. I don`t want to... I need _him_ Sarah".

"Hey, Andy, don`t cry. He will wake up. Even the doctors say so. He just need time this once. I promise. And you won`t have to take care of the kids on your own. Because he is going to be there, okay?"

Andy nodded. "Okay", she smiled.

"Sometimes-", Andy started. "Sometimes I hate this job that we do... I hate it because of the cost of it. We jump head in everyday, and there is never a guaranty that we`ll be going home at the end of the day, and that... that scares me more and more every day. But I also love my job, because it`s something I know I can do, and I`m proud of it, you know... But at what cost?"

"You know what I think?", Sarah said. "I think that every kind of job has its cost. Even if it's the cost of a relationship, or happiness, or the risk of your well being. I think that there will always be a fear of not making it in some way... But I think you`re feeling the way you`re feeling because this hit you guys so close, and you can`t stop thinking... is it worth it?. I know that he wasn`t supposed to be out there, because he became a D to get away from the streets, and that is what you need to keep in mind...Okay?"

"You guys are going to make it through this one too, because that is what you do. You get through everything. That is why you are so strong. You share the same job, you make marriage work, you juggle three kids and you still share this incredible love for each other after almost seven years...Not a lot of people can do that, especially not with the jobs you guys do. But you guys take everything that gets thrown at you and stuff it under your arms and keep on moving, and I admire you so much for it".

"That`s a pretty good pep talk sister. I needed that. Thank you".

"I`m here when it matters too sis".

* * *

"So, I was thinking-", Sarah said later that day. "I think I want to go to your house, grab some stuff for you and see the kids for a little while. That okay with you Andy?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. They`ll be happy to see you... Ahm... They`re going to ask questions. My dad told them that daddy had to go to the hospital for a little while... nothing serious..."

"Good, I`ll answer what they ask. Downplayed of course. Don`t worry Andy, okay? And call me if he wakes up?"

Andy nodded and patted Sarah`s arm.

"Give the kids a kiss from me would you? Tell them I`ll see them soon okay?"

"Sure sis... You should really try to get some sleep while I`m gone... It will do you good".

Deep down, Sarah knew she probably wouldn`t, but at least it was worth a try.

* * *

_You see that light straight ahead brother? That`s your way home. You`re going to go home now. I`ll be here, waiting for you until next time. But not for another 50 years, okay? And you`re going to go back to your wife and kids. Don`t look back, just go straight home. They need you... Now, go!_

* * *

He did see the light, it was like a dark tunnel with an opening that was lit up by a thousand lights, and he could swear he saw an outstretched hand, far, far away, but he saw it, because something on that hand sparkled, like a ring or something. Jerry was right! He needed to go home. He was late for dinner! Andy was probably waiting at the table still. Yeah, he needed to go home. Right now.

She could have sworn that she felt something in her hand. Maybe it was just a dream? _Probably. Never mind. Just go back to sleep Andy._

With another twitch, she jumped in her chair and woke up. She looked at the bed where Sam was laying. Moved her eyes down to where their hand was twirled. And just like that, she saw it move! _His fingers moved!_

"Sam, come on. I`m right here honey. It`s just me. Open your eyes for me okay?"

He shifted, took a firm hold to her hand and squeezed it, like he was assuring himself that she really was there by his side. He let out a breath, and turned his head towards her.

"Hi, you're here...its uh... it's really good to see you beautiful."

"You too. I`m here when it matters, right?". She took his hand, brought it up to her lips and kissed it, before she placed it on her chin for comfort.

"How you feeling?", she asked as she leaned in close.

"Uh... Like... I`ve been shot I think.", he smiled.

She sobbed a laugh. "You too baby. I`ve missed you. Kids misses you".

"Thirsty...", he let out.

"Yeah, I need to let the doctor know you`re awake. I`ll be right back Sam", she said as she placed a soft kiss to his lips.

In a blink, his wife was back - doctors in tow and smiling from ear to ear. _Yeah, it was good to be back!_

"Welcome back Detective. How are you feeling?", one of the doctor asked as he started to take his blood pressure.

"Good. My wife is here... Then I`m good".

"Oh my god! I forgot to call Sarah!", Andy said an hour later.

"What?"

"Yeah, she was here, but she wanted to go to our house, pick up some clothes for me, and see the kids", she said stressing as she fumbled after her phone.

"I promised to call if anything happened... And obviously it did", she smiled.

"Andy? Tell her to bring the kids".

"Saam..."

"Please... I need to see them".

"Okay, she smiled".

* * *

When there was a knock on the door an hour later, Sam was sitting up, dressed in a t-shirt and a hoodie that Oliver had brought from the station earlier. He wanted to look like he was okay when the kids got there. And he was. He was okay, because he had made it home. Thanks to Jerry.

"Yeah, come in", Sam said.

"Mommy, daddy!", two out of three kids said as they saw their parents.

"Remember what we talked about kids?", Sarah said as she passed Amelia on to her mother. "Daddy needs to rest, so no jumping at him or outside voices, okay?"

"Come here monkeys. I`ve missed you guys", he said as he reached for his two oldest as they carefully came into his bed. Pulling them close, he kissed their small black haired heads and took in the long longed smell of pureness and innocent.

_God! It was good to see them. Hold them close and embrace!_

Closing his eyes, he felt the first trace of wetness trail down his chin, and when Andy and Sarah noticed - they let it go too.

"Da", Amelia squealed as she stretched out her arms towards her daddy. "You want to see daddy?", Andy cooed as she placed her in Sam`s arms.

"Hi precious. You`ve been good to aunt Gail?, he said tickling her belly.

Course they have. Their nothing but good these kids he thought as she let his eyes rest on his family. t really was good to be close to them again...

* * *

S_**o, this is coming to an end. Still two more chapters left though! Enjoy :)**_


	49. The cost of it

**Chapter 49 - The cost of it**

* * *

A week after waking up, Sam was happy and finally back home. Everything was almost back to how it used to be.

Kids were happy, he was happy...But Andy was...different, distant somehow. At first he thought it was because of the stress that came from work, the kids, him being on sick leave, but he figured out it was deeper than that.

She was just different.

* * *

After checking on the kids that had been asleep for several hours, he came into their bedroom where Andy was folding laundry.

"You`re folding laundry this late?", he carefully asked. Not wanting to push any buttons that lately had been causing the tension that undoubtedly was hanging loose in every god damn room.

She barely looked at him. "Yeah, well, it needs to be done so..."

As she walked by him, he took a hold on her arm, preventing her to get any further. "What?"

"Andy... We need to talk. What is going on with you? Why are you acting like I forgot our anniversary or something?"

The look on her face that second, actually scared the crap out of him. "You think this is a joke?", she spat out, dropping the pile of folded towels on their bed.

"I don`t even know what _this_ is.", he said waving his hand in the air, as if pointing to the unpleasant air. "Did I do something to piss you off? Because I have no idea of what the hell is going on with you, and I`m sick of walking on eggshells in my own house". He didn`t _mean_ to sound so pissed off, but frankly, he couldn`t help himself.

"You really have no idea do you?", she said coming closer to his face. Almost whispering, afraid to wake up the kids.

"No, I don`t so please tell me what your problem is. Because clearly you have a big one".

She shot up her eyes. _This man is so fucking infuriating sometimes!_

"You! Are my problem. You really didn`t think I would read the report from the shooting? I read every god damn word about you not wearing your fucking vest!"

He closed his eyes. _That`s what this is about. She read the report. Damn it Oliver! I told you not to let her!_

"Andy...Please just..."

"No! Don`t! I can`t believe you would do something that stupid! Didn`t you learn anything the last time something like this happened? huh? You left the station without your vest! You left without protecting yourself! How could you do something like that?"

When she tried to walk away from him crying, he held her back. All he wanted to do was to put his arms around her. But something inside told him she wouldn`t let him. Yet.

"Let. Go. I need to...". The second his lips met hers, he felt her body release a small part of the tension he knew she had been holding on to the last week or so.

But just as soon, she pulled away from him. "Sam, don`t. Kissing me won`t fix anything", she cried. Trying to walk away again. But no. He held on to her.

"I`m sorry! I just... I`ve missed that. Please let me say something too...", he begged.

She let herself get guided towards the bed, and agreed to sit down on the edge with him.

"Andy... I`m really sorry. I didn`t plan on leaving without my vest. It just happened so fast, I didn`t have time to think. Please believe that. I would never do that on purpose after what we went through last time".

He turned towards her and felt a ton of relief when she let him take her hand in his. "Do you have any idea of how scared I was?", she sobbed. "When Oliver and Gail came over in their squad car I honestly thought they were giving a death notification Sam! I froze. I couldn`t open the door, and I told them to go away! I thought you were dead! You could have died!".

"I`m so sorry baby", he cried. Releasing whatever had built up during the past week or so.

She sat closer to him. "I know you are, but that doesn't change how scared I was. I mean, Sam I thought I was going to raise the kids alone! I really thought you weren't going to make it this time, and I felt like if you died... then I would too...", she put her arms around him. His warm, safe and strong body that had always protected her. The safest place she knew, the strongest arms she had ever been in and the warmest place on earth.

"I love you so incredible much Sam, I can never lose you... I wouldn`t survive that. I just... I need to know your safe too. And when you`re back to work, I`m going to feel the need to track you down, follow you and make sure you always wear your vest on... But I can`t really do that, because then I can`t do my job. A job that I love... And hate", she rambled.

"I hate it because the cost we pay to do it Sam. I never know when you`re not coming home or not. I never know if I will tuck the kids in at night, because the danger we constantly put ourselves in. And I don`t think I can do that anymore..."

"Andy? What are you talking about?"

"I`m saying that... I can`t do this job anymore and pretend that everything is great, because it`s not... I want to see our kids grow up. I want us to grow old and grey, like we planned on 7 years ago, and I feel that If I keep working they way I have, then I won`t get to do all that... I want to work part time Sam... three or four days a week. And I want you to do the same..."

The silence that came, was unknown. Like e new kind of silence, and truth be told, either one of them knew if it was a good kind of silence.

"I can`t do this anymore Sam... I need to be home too. Knowing that we have the _chance_ to _not_ outlive our kids, and being home half the week gives us that chance.

_She`s right. There is no doubt about that. And after everything we`ve been through... It`s the only way to make it around this time._

"Okay. Tomorrow, we`ll see Oliver. Tell him we want to... No, need to work part time. Same days, same shift. And when we`re home, we`re home together. You and me Andy. Always you and me. Old and grey. It will always be you and me, and the kids. Not three, but four. Remember?", he smiled at his wife, who was pulling her biggest smile in a long, long time.

"You`re right. We can`t keep doing this... This job does have its cost, and it`s a cost that we`re not going to pay. As much as I love this job, I love you guys so, so much more, and the life we have... is not something I`m willing to jeopardize. Not for anything in the world. Okay?"

"Okay. Let`s do this. I love you Sam", she said as she leaned in towards his lips. The kiss was light and soft at first, but as he put his arms around her waist, it intensified. And against her lips he whispered " God knows I love you to baby. Let me show you how much Andy".

And when he gently laid his wife down on the bed, she sure wasn`t going to object to it.

He crawled on top of her and opened her robe. "Saam... You sure? You haven`t healed yet...",she whispered against his ear.

"Not having you is going to hold back on the heeling. Believe me... Andy, I want you... I need you. A lot. I promise, I`ll be fine. Really".

She let him throw her robe somewhere in the room, and when she felt his hands grab her panties, she lifted her hips so he could easily slide them of and throw them the hell away. "Saam, your wearing to much clothes... Off!", she whimpered as she pulled at his pajama pants.

When she felt his bodyweight disappear from her, she whimpered in complaint of the lack of him, but when she saw his pajama pants and boxers fall to the floor, she smiled seductively at her husband and reached for him to pull him back on top of her naked body.

The second he was on her, she felt just how hard he was. She was, even at this point - inches away from exploding, as she thought about what she was about to get, and how long it had been since the last time.

Their lisp met, and his tongue asked permission to enter her mouth, which she was in no position to turn down at this point, Because she simply couldn`t deny herself that great of pleasure. When his mouth left hers, she instantly missed his lips on hers, but as soon as his lips caressed her breast and covered her nipple, sucking an licking, she knew it was a great replacement.

He gave her nipples the attention he knew they had been missing, and with his hand he felt how insanely and crazy wet she really was. "Saam, come on!", she whimpered, bucking her hips up towards him.

With the same hand that seconds ago had touched her wettest part, he now spread her legs even further apart with. He lined himself up right outside of where he was dying to go, and instead of teasing her the way he had intended; he slid inside of her in one hard push, not baring to wait any longer. After establishing a synchronic rhythm, giving him the crazy pleasure of sliding in and out of her tightness, it didn`t take them long to crash down and surf through the high of their long wanted and missed orgasms.

* * *

"Wow! That was... Insane", he said against her bare shoulder after sliding out of her and resting some of his weight on top of her.

"Tell me about it. That was crazy. I love you Sam".

"Love you too Andy. You know...", he said as he crashed down on the bed close next to her. "If we keep that up... We`ll be able to add another monkey to our pack, don`t you think?"

"Definitely. But uh... Last one?", she asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"You want it to be the last one Andy?", he asked, knowing that she was more asking him than stating a fact.

"I don`t know We`ll see", she smirked as she let her hand travel pretty god damn low underneath the covers.

* * *

_**Wow, so two in one day! Last chapter coming right up :)**_

_**Happy Easter guys!**_


	50. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

**This writing journey have been pretty interesting. Half a year to write and a hell of a great time. A good way to ease my Rookie Blue abstinences, for sure.**

(when the hell is it going to start air again?)

104 and something thousand words, 50 chapters and swimmingly over 400 reviews! Thank you for ever kind and cheering word, every positive thought that kept me going for so long. You are the best!

No, I can use my time to develop my other story,

_**'A second Chance'**_**, and I can`t wait to share what`s coming next with all you fine people :)**

* * *

_'A family is a risky venture, because the greater the love, the greater the loss... That's the trade-off. But I'll take it all'._

* * *

They wanted to grow up and grow old, become grey and know their way. They wanted to prove to the world that they could be better than their parents. Their crappy childhood was nothing to pass on, and they have gone to hell and back and over again to end up where they are.

We say life is not a fairytale. It`s nothing like sunshine and roses, and even a happy life cannot be without a measure of darkness, and the word happy would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness. It is far better take things as they come along with patience and equanimity. It`s pretty safe to say that they have had large amount of darkness to weigh in on the happiness they have fought so hard to live in. And once you make the sacrifices needed to get there, it really is the best thing. It`s worth ever tear, every disappointment. Every hard and loud fight and every sleepless night caused by all of that, because in the end, you`ll always get what you deserve, and what has been coming your way.

* * *

The afternoon sun that pushed through the window, gave the kitchen this reddish, warm, dimmed light. And by looking at the sun, it wasn`t too far from settling down for the night.

She felt warm, and calm.

Not only because the sun was touching her olive skin, but also because of what she was watching outside trough the window. It made Andy think about how damn lucky she was. Almost eight years ago, she didn`t even know, that this - right in front of her brown, glowing eyes, was something that she would truly want. Yet, here she was. Happiest woman on earth, despite every close call hey had been through for the past eight years. Yet, they love, passion, equality, teamwork, support and strength of a partnership, got them trough the darkest sides of life. Every bump in the way, every obstacle thrown at them and every fight they landed in. They were here, together. Every blessing of kids, and the one time something precious was taken away. Because they are _'always there when it matters'_ .

* * *

_It was the day before Olivia's sixth birthday. Andy was all over and back, knowing that tomorrow, the house would be filled with a bunch of giggling little girls, friends and family. She had though, managed to trick Oliver into letting her get the day off, to make the birthday actually happen, because let`s face it - after an eight hour shift, getting three kids fed, ready and in bed - the last thing she wanted to do was be up all night to bake. And she hated to bake._

_Wanting to be effective on her day off, she had gotten up along with the rest of her pack, kissed Sam goodbye, and making sure her three monkeys was ready and about for school and daycare. She was just going to put in another pile of laundry while the chocolate cake that Olivia had insisted on having was in the oven._

_Thing is - she forgot all about the stupid cake._

_When she finally remembered it, it was too late. While hurrying down the stairs, she tripped and fell down the last seven steps. The fall landed her on her stomach - which at that point didn`t make her believe that something would go wrong. No, it wasn`t until she had gotten on her feet again and taken out the cake, that she felt something warm between her thighs. The minute she saw - she knew._

_She had called Sam, who immediately rushed home to take her to the hospital. They already knew the fall out, but they really needed to hear it from someone else to believe it._

_"Just say it. I won`t believe it until you say it`s gone", Andy sobbed while laying on the bed after an ultrasound - who did confirm the loss. Sam took her hand, and worked overtime to hold back the pressure behind his eyelids._

_"Mrs. Swarek, I`m very sorry. There isn`t any heartbeat anymore. I`m really sorry"._

_'There, he said it. It`s out there. It`s real. And it`s gone. Could have been a he or a she. We`ll never know now', she thought as she tried to get a grip on herself. Knowing that this day needed to keep going because she still had to prepare for a six year olds birthday tomorrow._

_The rest of the day had slowly drifted by, barely noticeable, leaving Andy and Sam in a zombie-like state, while taking care of the kids. He had, at some point suggested that they`d postpone the birthday, but Andy wouldn`t hear it. Good thing they hadn`t told anyone about the fourth adding to their pack, because now, they wouldn`t have to tell them it was gone._

_At the end of the day - with three kids tucked in and sound asleep, the grown up Swarek's was finally able to climb down under the covers and let it out. Andy was the first to break down. Curled up in the strongest and safest place she knew, she let Sam`s calming voice sooth her. When she felt him sob too, her grip on him got a thousand times stronger, and it was her turn to tell him that "We`ll be okay Sam. We`ll try again"._

_She let him pull her even closer and when he kissed her hair, she couldn`t hold it back anymore. "I`m so sorry", she cried. "I didn`t mean to run and fall"._

_'Of course she blamed herself. She always did', he thought. "No. Don`t go there. This is not your fault Andy. Don`t ever think that. It was an accident. A horrible accident. Okay?"_

_"Okay. I love you", she said curling into a fetal position. "Love you too Andy"._

* * *

It was mid-summer, and this July had been the warmest she could remember. Her thoughts were interrupted by the giggles and innocent laughs that was filling the backyard. The smile on her face was constant, as she watched her six and a half year old daughter tackle her daddy to the ground (hoping she wouldn`t make it a McNally tradition to tackle a cop) with four year old Noah and the youngest, two year old Amelia right behind.

She tossed the salad around in its bowl, while gazing out. Sam really was the most amazing husband. He was a devoted father and the best partner she could ever ask for. And three kids later, Boo - the German Sheppard - Rhodesian Ridgeback mix and a hell of a lot bumps on their way, the love they had for each other was still complete and utterly insane.

This was her life! A life she never believed she would have almost eight years ago. But with the man that was on his back in the grass in front of her eyes - everything was possible. This was the same man that once said 'he was not her boyfriend' and 'would not be holding her hand'. The same man that made her who she really was and allowed her to be just that.

Somehow - she had no idea how the hell they had pulled it off - but they had it all. They were beyond lucky, she thought to herself, thinking back at her own crappy childhood. A mother who didn`t want her anymore, and a father who buried his darkness in a cheap bottle of scotch. But besides the drinking, he was a great father, and now, 9 years sober, he was the best grandfather she could want for her kids. Her babies. The greatest thing they had ever made, together out of so much love. _That_, and _this,_ she thought as she rubbed her belly.

Honest to god, she never thought they would have four kids. Four kids in seven years. What an accomplishment! Thinking back to the first time she accidentally got pregnant. Their very much unplanned surprise, but so much wanted and loved. And then when it happened again and again and again, they were so happy and blessed every single time.

She was brought back from her daydreaming when she felt a small tug at her dress. "Hi baby, you hungry?", she asked Noah, who held up his arms, wanting to get scooped up. She lifted her son up and put her arms around his small body. "You okay baby?"

Noah didn`t answer, but instead he buried himself further in the palm of her neck, tightening his grip on his mothers arm. He had been like this lately.

* * *

_Every since an interrogation landed her in the hospital a few weeks ago. Thankfully she was okay, the baby was okay, but when the four year old understood that mommy was in the hospital and wouldn`t come home this day, he got different. And when she got home the next day, he wouldn`t leave her side. Clamped his hand on whatever part of her he could reach and cried whenever she tried to loosen his grip._

_They even talked to a child psychologist about it, but she said this was sometimes normal. The most important thing they could do was to make Noah understand that Andy was okay, that she wasn`t going anywhere and it was okay for him to not hold on to mommy all the time._

* * *

It did seem to work, but it was like he needed to seek her out and see for himself that she was still there. Which she was.

"It`s okay for you to play and have fun Noah. Mommy is not going anywhere. I promise", she explained and placed a kiss to his hair. She let her hand move up and down the small back of him and whispered to his ear "I will never leave you baby. I love you so much. You don`t need to worry anymore. Okay?"

She felt him loosen his grip, and smiled at her son when he made a gap between them and kissed her nose. "Thank you baby". Noah pulled out his dimples. _I can't believe how much he looks like his dad!, _she thought as she looked at Noah. "I love you mommy", the four year old said. "Love you too Noah. Come on let`s tell the monkeys that dinner is ready".

She carried him outside and joined the rest of the pack down on the grass. Sam gave her that known smile when he saw them. The same smile he gave whenever he knew that Noah had searched Andy out, confirming his mommy was still around.

"We`re okay", she smiled. "Any hungry monkey here?"

"Yes, we are so hungry", Sam said putting his arm around Andy`s waist. "You okay buddy?", he asked his son. "Come here buddy, why don`t we go and make some lemonade huh?" When Noah held out his arms for his dad, he took him in his arms and went inside.

"Come on girls! Let`s eat huh?"

* * *

Once gather around the table, they fell in this calm silence. It didn't last long though. When Andy leaned into Sam for a kiss, she should have known that Olivia had something to say. She giggled and put her hand over her mouth.

"You think it`s funny I kiss your daddy?", Andy laughed, kissing him again.

"Yes! And uncle Ollie says that`s why there are so many of us little Swarek's. He says daddy can`t stay away from you".

"Uncle Ollie said that huh? I bet he did", Sam said back poking Andy`s belly. "Well, I love your mammy very much. That`s why princess", he smiled.

"Is that why we are going to have a new baby?"

_Please don`t go there!_ Sam thought, having a small suspicion of where she was going with this.

"Uh, yeah, that`s right". When his girl didn`t seem to say anything else, his heart rate dropped from whatever highest possible to somewhat normal. Praying to god he was off the hook for this time.

"Mommy, how did the baby get in your tummy?", she asked not a minute later.

"Uh... I suppose Uncle Ollie didn`t tell you that?", Andy said nervously back.

"No, I asked him, but he said I should ask you...", she looked at her parents, waiting for an honest answer.

"You know what... Tomorrow, when we`re going to his house, you should ask him. Tell him I told you to ask him again. He owes me".

"You promise daddy?"

"I promise monkey. Now, eat your food baby!", he said firm but loving.

"Yes daddy".

* * *

When three out of three little Swarek's where tucked in and safe to sleep later that night, Sam found Andy in the kitchen, making a fruit salad for Oliver's barbeque tomorrow. He came up behind her and snuck his hand around her waist, letting them rest on her belly. "Why don`t I finish that thing, and you can crash for a while. I know you`re tired Andy", he said kissing her neck.

"Sam, I`m okay. Really. In fact... why don`t you help me instead, and we can head upstairs for the dessert I vividly remember promising you earlier?", she said with two raised eyebrows.

"That... " He started, as he kissed her neck again. "Sounds pretty good". I`m sure you understand that it didn`t take long to finish that fruit salad. A few minutes later Sam chased his wife upstairs and claimed his much wanted dessert.

* * *

**Fin!**

**So, that was it! Thank you for your patience. You are the best!**_  
_


End file.
